Naruto el salvador del pasado
by Victor21082000
Summary: En la batalla final entre Naruto y Madara, Madara recibe una herida mortal y con sus ultimas fuerzas lanza a Naruto en el Kamui donde casi es absorbido gracias a la ultima gota de chakra de kurama lo utiliza en su espada utilizando su filo especial logra un corte en el espacio-tiempo enviándolo al pasado que pasara ahora?. Léelo si quieres saberlo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero que la estéis pasando bien en donde sean que estén bueno este es mi primera historia en fanfiction espero que lo disfrutéis será un Naruto x Kushina si no les gusta no lo lean**

**Renuncia de derechos todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto excepto algún que otro personaje que cree bueno ¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

**Naruto el Salvador del Pasado**

Capitulo: 1

En un apartamento en konoha un niño peliblanco de unos 12 años, sin camisa por lo que se puede apreciar lo buen trabajado que estaba su cuerpo, llevaba pantalones de combate negro, unas botas del mismo color con punta de acero y guantes sin dedos negros

"Ugh sigo sin poder creer que gracias al estúpido kamui (Poder de los dioses) de Madara llegué al pasado, pero bueno tengo la oportunidad de cambiar el destino de las 5 Naciones elementales." dijo el peliblanco _"Nunca olvidare __**ese**__ día."_

**Flashback**

¡Clang!... ¡Clang!... ¡Clang! Choques de armas era lo único que se podía apreciar en el campo de batalla, dos borrones se enfrentaban ferozmente, hasta que después de unos minutos las figuras chocaron sus armas y se detuvieron en esa posición.

"Ríndete ya Naruto, mira a tu alrededor todos están muertos" dijo un hombre de cabello largo de punta cubriendo su ojo derecho, traía puesto un traje samurái de color rojo y con una especie de abanico estaba sosteniendo la espada de su contrincante.

"Exactamente eso pasa estúpido, ya no hay nadie, si me matas estarás solo en este mundo y tu plan ya no sirve de nada, pero si me rindo mis compañeros abran muerto en vano " dijo un peliblanco que tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás con barios flequillos sobre su rostro tenia pantalones de combate negro, unas botas de cuero negro y una gabardina de color negro con llamas rojas subiendo por su espalda formando un crucifijo, tiene una o-katana blanca con un filo de color rojo la empuñadura era negra con unos hilos de color azul esta katana era Yamato.

Despues de procesar estas palabras Madara se había dado cuenta que lo que dijo era verdad, saltando hacia atrás para ganar distancia se agarro la cabeza en señal de dolor y confusión, un segundo solo eso necesito el peliblanco, corriendo a su enemigo le dio un sablazo en el pecho y Madara caía al suelo escupiendo sangre.

"Maldito seas Naruto, si yo muero **tú** también **KAMUI**" dijo Madara activando su mangekyo sharingan eterno el albo conocido como Naruto estaba demasiado débil para esquivarlo, el espacio donde se encontraba el albo comenzó a distorsionarse creando un vórtice por donde estaba siendo absorbido poco a poco.

"_¡KURAMA NESECITO UN POCO DE PODER PARA CREAR UNA ABERTURA DIMENSIONAL CON YAMATO RAPIDO!" _Naruto grito en su mente al zorro que gruñía.

"_MALDITA SEA MOCOSO, SIEMPRE TERMINAS EN ESTE TIPO DE SITUACIONES QUE YA SE ESTA PONIENDO ABURRIDO. MUY BIEN TE DARE LA ULTIMA GOTA QUE ME QUEDA, PERO TE ADBIERTO QUE PODRAS TERMINAR EN CUALQUIER LUGAR ¿ME OISTE?" _gruño el Kyuubi, mientras el peliblanco asintió.

Con eso echo Chakra rojo cubrió al albo y con ese agarro a Yamato concentro la energía demoniaca en su katana y lo blandió hacia un costado del vórtice creando una fisura en el espacio-tiempo

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En Konoha: Oficina del hokage**

El sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba sentado en su oficina enfrentando el peor enemigo en la vida de un kage…. El papeleo. Cuando de repente sintió un gran estallido de Chakra en el bosque de Hi no kuni (tierra del fuego).

"ANBU" dijo, y en una bola de humo aparecieron 5 ANBUS.

"Hai hokage-sama "dijo un ANBU con máscara de dragón

"Ryu, quiero que vayas a ver que fue esa ola de chakra y cuando lo encuentres tráemelo a mí ¿entendido?" dijo el Kami no shinobi en tono de mando

"Hai hokage-sama" dijo el ANBU y partieron hacia el bosque de Hi no kuni, mientras el hokage regresaba a su papeleo que parecía haberse incrementado.

"¡Qué carajo! ¡Pero si solo me faltaban diez hojas! ¡Te maldigo Tobirama sensei por convencerme de esta mierda!"Dijo el hokage _"se hokage me dijeron, será divertido me dijeron"_ pensó el hokage sentado en una esquina con un aura de depresión y trazando círculos en el suelo y llorando lagrimas de anime, momento por el cual su enemigo aprovecho su oportunidad y se multiplico diez veces mas

"¡CARAJOOOOO!" se escucho por toda la aldea el grito de su hokage mientras todos tenían una gota en la nuca, y si se fijan bien en la montaña hokage parecería que el shodaime y nidaime hokage sonreían burlonamente.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En alguna parte del bosque de Hi no kuni**

En el bosque de la tierra del fuego un niño de 12 años peliblanco que caía hasta sus hombros y cubría una parte de su frente despertaba mientras gemía de dolor, sus ropas…. se podría decir que vio días mejores.

"_Maldita sea…. Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un biju, ey kurama ¿en dónde estamos?" _Pregunto el peliblanco sin obtener respuesta de su inquilino.

Luego de unos minutos abrió los ojos para ver que se encontraba en un bosque, luego de una observación mejor al bosque abrió un poco los ojos al darse cuenta del bosque de la tierra del fuego.

"_¿Cómo es esto posible? Madara lo había destruido hace ya 2 años… a menos que… haya viajado en el tiempo… tal vez pero primero tengo que confirmar mis sospechas"_ pensó el albo, luego de levantarse pudo sentir el relajante viento sobre su cuerpo de niño 12 años… ¡espera! ¿Cuerpo de niño de 12 años? después de una mejor mirada a su cuerpo efectivamente era un niño de 12 años y a su costado tenia a Yamato en su funda.

"_Qué carajo…."_ Pero su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la llegada de 5 ANBUS, uno de ellos con cara de perro (inu), otro de tigre (tora), otro de pájaro (tori), otro de rata (ne) y el que parecía ser el líder con máscara de dragón (Ryu)

"¿Que hace un niño de 12 años en este bosque?" pregunto el ANBU con máscara de mono a sus compañeros ANBU solo para ganar un encogimiento de hombros de todos

"No importa llevémoslo con el hokage "dijo Ryu

"Hai" respondieron sus compañeros, procedieron a curarlo y desaparecieron en un shunshin (cuerpo parpadeante)

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Oficina del hokage**

Hiruzen seguía batallando contra su enemigo pero estaba perdiendo… muy mal, luego aparecieron los ANBUS y traían consigo a nuestro héroe de pelo blanco y con una señal de manos de Sarutobi los ANBUS regresaron a sus puestos de trabajo.

"Y dime niño cómo te llamas y ¿Por qué pareces que estuviste en la guerra? "Dijo el hokage con una sonrisa amable.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Sparda hokage-sama "dijo el albo monótonamente (N /A él hablara de ahora en adelante como Vergil) tomando un asiento en la oficina

"Te importaría decirme como llegaste hasta aquí "pidió el hokage en tono tranquilo. "Antes de hablar ¿podrías despedir a todos los ANBUS que están en esta oficina? "dijo el albo con tono tranquilo y monótono.

El hokage sorprendido por esa información y entrecerrando los ojos al albo le pregunto " ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

"Todo será respondido si retiras a tus ANBUS señor hokage "dijo. Y Sarutobi ordeno a sus ANBUS retirarse de su oficina "Bueno ya esta lo que me pediste Naruto-kun ahora cuéntame cómo llegaste hasta aquí. El albo antes de contarle se paseo por su oficina y puso su mano sobre el escritorio, cuando hizo esto una energía purpura ilumine la habitación "Haber ¿Dónde te escondes?" murmuro luego de unos segundos dijo "¡kai!" dicho esto se podía apreciar el olor de un sello cuando se quema.

"¿Qué has hecho Naruto-kun?" pregunto el sandaime "al parecer cierto halcón de guerra quiere saber de tus conversaciones hokage-sama" dijo el peliblanco, lo que causo que el sandaime quedara pálido ¿Qué secretos habrá escuchado?

"Ok, creo que ya es hora de decirme porque sabes tanto y porque tienes orejas y cola de zorro" dijo Sarutobi seriamente con los ojos entrecerrados

"Bueno todo comienza…" (N/A será la misma que el anime solo que con menos gritos, en la batalla contra pein el Kyuubi no se libero por lo tanto el no sabe que el yondaime es su padre y cuando lucha Naruto contra kurama Kushina no lo ayudo pero tampoco lo hiso solo ¿Quién lo ayudo? será una sorpresa)

Al ritmo que pasaba su historia el sandaime mostraba distintas emociones primero fue ira por saber cómo trataban a un niño pequeño luego fue vergüenza por la misma razón, y luego fue alegría porque se gano el reconocimiento de las personas etc.

"Bueno Naruto-kun, ten un poco de dinero y toma las nuevas llaves de tu apartamento"

"Gracias hokage-sama" dijo el albo y se retiro

"Y ahora devuelta al papeleo" y justo cuando Sarutobi pensó que la esperanza se había acabado encontró un papel doblado en su escritorio, lo abrió y cuando termino de leerlo tenía una cara en blanco "Natsuki abre la bóveda de los tramites y todo lo que tenga que ver con el papeleo

"¿Esta seguro hokage-sama?" dijo su secretaria "el papeleo ha ganado demasiadas batallas Natsuki ahora ya obtendré mi venganza hahahaha…jajajajaajaj Mhbuahahahahahah" rio malévolamente el Kami no shinobi. Luego de 5 minutos se escucho la voz de su amado pero no tan bien de la cabeza" MUERAN TRAMITES JAJAJAJAJAJA,MUERAN MUERA SUFRAN EL DOLOR QUE YO SUFRI MHBUAHAHAHAH" era el grito que se escuchaba desde la torre hokage, sacando a todo su pueblo una gran gota en sus nucas

La carta decía:

_Querido Sandaime he visto el papeleo que tienes, y yo te doy la solución la técnica se llama…. Kagebunshin._

_Att Naruto Uzumaki Sparda_

Ese día el sandaime hokage de konoha venció a su peor enemigo….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En el mercado de konoha**

Vemos al albo caminar hacia una tienda de armas "_Tienda de armas Higurashi eh… vamos a ver" _pensó el albo mientras entraba, y vio a un hombre que estaba en sus años 40 con el pelo castaño, llevaba una hakama negro, un haori blanco y sandalias ninjas normales de color azul

"Bienvenido a la Tienda de armas Higurashi mi nombre es keito Higurashi joven, ¿Qué necesitas?"Pregunto el hombre mientras le extendía una mano.

"Hola señor, estoy buscando ropa, y me preguntaba si podía usar tu fundidora una semana "dijo el peliblanco monótonamente apretando la mano del sorprendido hombre

"Bueno si ropa es lo que buscas esta allá atrás y si quieres alquilar la fundidora por una semana te saldrá bastante caro" dijo no creyendo que el "niño" podría pagar tanto.

"El dinero no es problema, bueno voy a ver" dijo el albo de forma tranquila

Luego de 15 minutos de espera el peliblanco salió con pantalones de combates negro, botas de combate con punta de acero, y unos guantes sin dedos de color negros, una gabardina roja con llamas negras que subían hasta formar una "X" no traía nada debajo dejando ver su pecho musculoso, mientras que en el lado izquierdo traía a Yamato.

"Buena elección gaki" silbo keito" gracias, me podrías dar 5 pares mas y también un sello que al aplicar chakra hace que se repare ¿cuánto seria?" dijo el peliblanco monótonamente, mientras Keito sacaba una calculadora.

"Las ropas en total serian 25.000 ryo y la fundidora costaría 75.000 ryo" dijo el herrero. "si cuanto antes mejor "dijo mientras le daba el dinero de la ropa y fundidora

**Timeskip: 1 semana**

Keito se dirigía a su herrería para ver el progreso del peliblanco que no había salido desde que entro. Al llegar a la fundidora se encontró con el peliblanco mirando algo pero keito no podía ver.

"Hey Naruto que es lo que as estado haciendo" dijo keito, solo para que el rubio se de la vuelta y le diga "estas son armas que yo cree" dijo el peliblanco monótonamente, dejándole ver dos cosas de metal en forma de "L", una de color negro de medianoche con el gatillo de color dorado, y el otro era de color blanco también con el gatillo dorado y ambos en sus cañones tenían la inscripción "yin" y "yang" en oro.

"Yo los llamo pistolas la negra es yin y la blanca yang, pueden crear balas de chakra condensada, dependiendo de la cantidad que es usada pueden simplemente golpear, dejar inconsciente o matar" dijo el peliblanco en tono tranquilo dejando en shock a keito.

Al llegar vio un apartamento sencillo no era la gran cosa, subió las escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso y entro en su habitación, era una habitación normal, con unos que otros muebles una cama, un baño y una cocina. Se desnudo para entra a bañarse dejando su ropa en uno de los cajones, y dejando a Yamato en su cama, al salir solo se tiro en la cama para dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

Vemos a un niño peliblanco de unos 12 años, sin camisa por lo que se puede apreciar lo buen trabajado que estaba su cuerpo, llevaba pantalones de combate negro, unas botas de combate del mismo color.

**Fin de flashback**

"Ugh sigo sin poder creer que gracias al estúpido kamui (Poder de los dioses) de Madara llegue al pasado, pero bueno tengo la oportunidad de cambiar el destino de las 5 Naciones elementales." dijo el peliblanco _"Nunca olvidare __**ese**__ día."_

"_**Ese**__ día fue cuando a Naruto Uzumaki Sparda se propuso a cambiar el destino de todo y de todos" _con esos últimos pensamientos, nuestro héroe agarro su gabardina, su inseparable o-katana Yamato, sus pistolas yin y yang y salió de su apartamento a demostrarles a todos que…

**HASTA LOS DEMONIOS PUEDEN LLORAR**

**Buenoooo hasta aquí llega el cap espero que les guste también les recomiendo que lean algunas historias de un autor llamado tendo-rikudou tiene buenas historias, espero que lo halláis disfrutado cualquier critica o un comentario no hace daño **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaa a todo el mundo, este es el capítulo 2 de mi historia "El salvador del pasado" espero que les guste **

**El salvador del pasado**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Luego de salir de su apartamento, el peliblanco se paseaba por las concurridas calles de konoha. Mientras caminaba era objeto de miradas de lujuria de parte de mujeres, algunas ya sea babeaba o tenía un sangrado en la nariz._" (suspiro) pasado, presente o futuro siempre habrá fangirls._

Mientras caminaba se topo con un pequeño stand de ramen con un cartel que decía "Ichiraku ramen". Pensaba ignorarlo, pero su estomago tenía otros planes porque justo cuando iba a pasar su estomago le gruño muy fuerte sin más señales se dirigió al stand y se encontró con que estaba vacío. Toco la campana que había en la mesa y rápidamente se escucho el sonido de pasos, luego de unos momentos se encontró con un hombre de unos 25 años con la típica ropa de chef y pelo castaño.

"Buenas tardes joven, bienvenido a Ichiraku ramen mi nombre es Teuchi, ¿Qué, necesitas?" pregunto Teuchi con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Buenas Teuchi-san mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Sparda, encantado de conocerlo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se saludaban con un apretón de manos "me gustaría pedir un miso ramen por favor" dijo en tono tranquilo y educado.

"Enseguida Naruto-san" dijo el cocinero yendo a la cocina a preparar el pedido, que no se hizo esperar tanto. "Aquí esta Naruto-san el mejor ramen de las cinco naciones elementales" dijo inflando el pecho en forma de orgullo.

Tomando los palillos agarro una buena cantidad de fideos y lo metió en la boca. Teuchi estaba esperando ansiosamente para saber la respuesta del peliblanco, que al probarlo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a comer un poco más rápido pero seguía siendo tranquilo lo que puso una sonrisa grande en el chef.

"Por tus armas veo que eres un ninja sino me equivoco ¿no es así, Naruto-san?" pregunto Teuchi con curiosidad al ver a Yamato y a yin y yang.

"Soy nuevo en el pueblo, no soy un ninja, pero si tengo entrenamiento he sido por un gran espadachín que me dejo esta katana, en cuanto a estas "-señalando a sus pistolas gemelas- "son de mi creación por lo cual se cómo usarlos" dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente, pero con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Luego de una conversación amistosa y 10 tazones de ramen, se dirigió a la torre hokage. Al llegar pudo observar la cara preocupada de Natsuki, la secretaria de Hiruzen, decidió ignorarlo y procedió a caminar hasta la oficina, muy a protesta de Natsuki, cuando estaba a centímetros de entrar logro escuchar, la voz de alguien que reconoció al instante.

"_Danzo…."_ Pensó el peliblanco y se dispuso a escuchar.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la oficina del hokage.**

En la oficina del hokage, Hiruzen está discutiendo con tres personas de su misma edad, el primero es un hombre de aparentemente, su edad tiene el pelo castaño en todas las direcciones, en la barbilla una cicatriz en forma de "X" vestía ropajes un poco parecidas a las de un monje de color blanco y verde. Este era Danzo Shimura, jefe de RAIZ.

"Ella es un arma Hiruzen déjamela a mi programa RAIZ, y la are el arma más fuerte de konoha." Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de los otros ocupantes.

"Eso es cierto Hiruzen, es una jinchuriki debe estar bajo control para que sus emociones no destruyan la aldea." dijo un hombre con el pelo castaño, unos lentes de color verde, llevaba una túnica de color verde y alrededor de su cuello una tela de color blanco, este era Homura Mitokado.

La siguiente era una mujer de cabello castaño y un poco canoso, de unos 40 años atado en un bollo sobre su cabeza, con unos mechones que caían sobre el lado derecho de su rostro, llevaba kimono blanco con adornos florales que lo cubrían.

"Es cierto Hiruzen, una guerra se acerca y tú lo sabes" dijo con un tono de frustración y enojo por no hacer cambiar de opinión a su líder.

"¡Claro que lo sé!, si las cosas siguen así solo tenemos unos 8 años mas de paz antes de que estalle una guerra entre konoha, iwa y kumo pero no dejare que hagan a alguien un arma sin emociones. ¡Despedidos!. Dijo cansado de discutir con sus compañeros de equipo que salía echando espuma por la boca.

"_(suspiro) al parecer lo que dijo Naruto-kun es verdad, la querían para hacerla un arma ahora de seguro que utilizaran al consejo civil para presionarme, debo ponerla en la academia ninja, lo más rápido posible." Dijo el hokage _ mientras reanuda la lectura de su "precioso".

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fuera de la oficina.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Fuera de la oficina el albo estaba escuchando atentamente lo que cada uno decía con los ojos cerrados _"Veo que siguen siendo los idiotas hambrientos de poder eh… si no me equivoco deberán haber discutido sobre el actual jinchuriki de kurama, de seguro casi toda la aldea ya sabe quién es tengo que hacer algo….. "Con_ esos pensamientos estaba por entrar pero la puerta se abrió revelando a Danzo, Homura y koharu, Naruto y Danzo dirigieron una mirada cada uno a su forma de Danzo era calculadora y con los ojos entrecerrados, y la mirada de Naruto era una mirada fría, pero Danzo gracias a la guerra que lo hizo endurecerse no se inmuto.

Ya, cuando se fueron el albo entro en la oficina para ver al hokage leyendo icha icha: Paradise riendo como colegiala algunas veces.

"_(suspiro)_ hokage-sama" dijo el peliblanco mientras Hiruzen guardaba su carb…er "tesoro preciado" en un cajón secreto.

"¿Qué necesitas Naruto-kun?" Pregunto el Sandaime. "Quiero que me inscribas en la academia ninja." Dijo el albo en tono monótono, para shock de Sarutobi. "¿Por qué Naruto-kun? Según me has dicho debes estar a la par con un kage sino mas." Dijo Sarutobi sorprendido por la petición.

"En realidad hokage-sama, por dos razones" dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente, mientras Hiruzen le decía que continúe" la primera es porque debido a mi llegada mi cuerpo sufrió alguno cambios "dijo "entre ellos mi edad, pero también mi control de chakra y la mayoría de mis jutsus no me sirven y estoy en el nivel 1 de mi estilo darkslayer debo entrenar mas para llegar al máximo nivel que es el 3, también mi velocidad, pero afortunadamente no mis reflejos" dijo el albo en tono tranquilo " y la segunda es para velar por la seguridad de "alguien" " dijo e Hiruzen comprendió inmediatamente de que se trataba y se puso serio.

"¿Cómo sabes de ella y que quieres de ella? "Dijo el hokage entrecerrando los ojos al albo, que puso un rostro en blanco, "soy del futuro hokage-sama" dijo el albo como si fuera la respuesta a todo mientras Hiruzen se golpeaba el rostro con su mano, " ¿Qué quiero de ella? No se…. Tal vez entablar una amistad y créeme que esta noticia se esparcirá por toda la aldea en menos de lo que te puedas imaginar." Dijo el albo, mientras hacia una reverencia y salía del despacho. _"(suspiro) me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para esto….. ¡Maldita sea! ya entre en la primera etapa, pensar que eres viejo para algo" _pensó el hokage amargamente

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Bosque de la muerte.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos al albo en un espacio abierto donde hay un rio y muchos árboles alrededor del claro. "_Bueno este parece ser un buen lugar…."_ Pensó el albo, se sentó a meditar para pensar en un régimen de entrenamiento y luego de 10 minutos abrió los ojos, se levanto con sus dedos hizo una señal de cruz y grito: **"Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu" **en una gran nube de humo salieron 150 clones de sombra_ "mmmmm… tuve que usar bastante chakra para solo crear 150 clones_, que suerte que aún conservo mis reservas de chakra" pensó el albo.

"¡Bueno voy a necesitar que 50 clones trabajen en el control de chakra, 50 necesito que mediten para saber cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en reunir el chakra de la naturaleza, una vez que lo tengan háganlo de nuevo hasta mejorar el tiempo cada vez más, 50 practiquen el estilo de darkslayer. Tenemos compañía." Luego de decir esto 4 ANBUS con mascaras irreconocibles, una gabardina negra que cubrían sus cuerpos.

"Por ordenes de Danzo-sama vendrás con nosotros" dijo un ANBU que parecía ser el líder, mientras que el albo estaba dándoles la espalda y con su mano izquierda agarraba la funda de Yamato. "con que RAIZ eh…." Dijo el peliblanco en tono tranquilo, pero por dentro su mente iba a mil por hora_ "¡Maldita sea…. me debo tranquilizar son 5 ANBUS de Danzo, en el nivel actual en el que estoy no los venceré… pero tengo mis reservas de chakra a mi favor ,y también el ataque sorpresa." _Con estos pensamientos el albo se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ANBUS con una mirada, que daría miedo hasta al mismo shinigami, sonrió en su mente al ver como los ANBUS se estremecieron y debajo de su máscara sudaban un poco.

"Con que me quieren llevar eh… ¡pues vengan a por mí!" dijo el albo mientras desaparecía en el bosque dejando a los clones entrenar, mientras iba a toda velocidad los solo lo seguían, al estar lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo en otro claro que tenía un rio que partía en dos el claro, se detuvo mientras sacaba a yin y yang y disparaba múltiples veces, pero los lograban esquivar cada uno, dos de ellos empezaban a hacer señales de manos.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu" **grito y un gran dragón hecho del agua del rio se dirigió al albo, que utilizo su velocidad mayor para esquivarlo pero un apareció delante del albo terminando sus sellos de manos.

"**Raiton: rai bakuhatsu" **y de su boca salieron rayos de considerable tamaño, que se dirigían rápidamente hacia al albo que maldijo por lo bajo y lo "electrocuto" cayendo al piso, el se dirigía hacia el cuerpo del albo, solo para que sus este desapareciera en un -poof- de humo, mientras el abrió los ojos al sentir algo metálico sobre su cabeza, y el albo sin esperar más presiono el gatillo de su pistola -yang- y con un fuerte -BANG- la bala de chakra atravesó su cráneo haciendo puré su cerebro y poniendo ambas pistolas en sus fundas, se dio la vuelta para mirar a los otros.

"Ahora ¿Quién sigue?" Pregunto el albo en tono monótono desenvainando a Yamato, mientras que un que estaba cerca del rio, hacia señales de mano terminando grito. **"Suiton: suitebukuro"** y el agua comenzó a acercarse a sus manos formando guantes hechos de agua y se lanzó contra el albo en un parido de taijutsu.

El albo hacia todo lo posible para bloquear las huelgas de su contrincante, pero carecía de velocidad _"Por suerte que aún conservo mis reflejos porque no habría durado tanto…. Maldita sea no aguantare más tiempo espero que lleguen rápido….." _ Pensó el albo.

Mientras los otros dos preparaban un jutsu combinado, al terminar uno de ellos grito **"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu" **y lanzo una gran bola de fuego de tres veces su tamaño y el otro grito **"Futon: renkudan"** al terminar exhalaba una gran ráfaga de aire que al chocar con la bola de fuego se incremento el doble de su tamaño.

El albo maldijo, mientras el saltaba hacia atrás, pero era demasiado tarde para esquivar y se vio envuelto en las gran bola de fuego mejorada, cuando se disipo se pudo ver al albo tirado en el piso con sus ropas quemadas, el con que estaba peleando se acerco para recogerlo cuando estaba a unos pocos metros el clon dijo "boom" y exploto el apenas logro escapar pero no ileso, tenía un brazo desgarrado y su pierna derecha presentaba quemaduras de tercer grado, luego se giro para ver al albo con sus ropajes que estaban quemados y desgarrados, que desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás del .

Despacio envaino a Yamato y con un sonoro -click- el se partió por la mitad. El albo estaba jadeando pesadamente y cayó de rodillas, justo cuando el estaba por dejarlo inconsciente, un fuerte puñetazo en su cara lo mando a volar, al recuperarse viendo que estaban en desventaja decidieron alejarse y ocultarse

El albo giro su cabeza para ver al capitán ANBU del hokage junto con otros más. "Rápido síganlo y captúrenlo para ser interrogado" dijo Ryu y con un coro de "HAI" desapareciendo en una nube de humo. "Al parecer justo a tiempo ¿eh?….." dijo Ryu.

"Si (jadeo) al parecer (jadeo) ANBU de (jadeo) RAIZ "dijo el peliblanco entre jadeos, se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento, luego de 5 minutos recupero el aliento. "Veo que mi clon les aviso de la situación" dijo el albo tranquilamente mientras que Ryu asintió.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"_¡Bueno voy a necesitar que 50 clones trabajen en el control de chakra, 50 necesito que mediten para saber cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en reunir el chakra de la naturaleza, una vez que lo tengan háganlo de nuevo hasta mejorar el tiempo cada vez más, 50 practiquen el estilo de darkslayer tenemos compañía." Luego de decir esto 4 ANBUS con mascaras_ irreconocibles, una gabardina negra que cubrían sus cuerpos. _"Kuso… son demasiados, tu clon numero 19 ve decir al hokage nuestra situación"_ le dio una orden a un clon mentalmente, mientras que el clon más alejado pensó un "Hai".

"Con que me quieren llevar eh… ¡pues vengan a por mí!" dijo el albo mientras desaparecía en el bosque dejando a los clones entrenar. Mientras que un clon corría toda velocidad a la torre hokage.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la oficina del hokage.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El hokage miraba su aldea serenamente, mientras que 10 Kagebunshin hacían el trabajo. _"Bueno, desde que aprendí el secreto para vencer a mi enemigo, aun hay problemas, tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea, mi ex-compañeros se convirtieron en bocas sedientas de poder, y la guerra entre Konoha, Iwa y kumo se desatara dentro de 5 años…. genial simplemente genial….. bueno de vuelta al icha icha….. uhhhh Miyu-chan eres una chica mala debes ser castigada jijijijiji" _rio perversamente el Kami no shinobi, pero fue interrumpido por un albo que entro a su oficina jadeando.

"¿Qué paso Naruto-kun?" pregunto el sandaime con preocupación. "Bosque de la muerte (jadeo) refuerzos (jadeo)RAIZ ANBU (jadeo)" dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo, el hokage al escuchar refuerzos y RAIZ ANBU, rápidamente se puso serio y dijo. "Ryu" "¿Hai hokage-sama?" " trae a tu equipo al bosque de la muerte y sigan hasta el más pequeño rastro de chakra de Naruto-kun." Dijo y rápidamente desapareció en una nube de humo.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"Suerte que solo querían atrapar, por eso no luchaban en serio" dijo el albo en tono de voz tranquilo, mientras que Ryu tuvo una gota en la nuca _"es atacado por 4 ANBUS RAIZ y actúa tranquilo… ja será un gran shinobi"_ pensó Ryu al final con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

"Si eso es todo iré a la torre hokage, de seguro querrá saber que paso aquí " dijo el albo en tono monótono y desapareció en un shunshin.

**En la oficina del hokage.**

"… y eso fue lo que paso hokage-sama" dijo, el albo todavía en tono monótono, al hokage que se masajeaba las sienes.

"¡Ryu!" dijo el kage poniéndose de pie. "Hai hokage-sama" dijo el capitán ANBU. "¿lograron atrapar a alguno de ellos?" pregunto Hiruzen. "Hai, ahora lo están llevando para el interrogatorio, ¿qué medidas tomamos?" pregunto el ANBU "Cualquiera que sea necesaria" dijo el hokage y Ryu desapareció en una bola de humo.

"No creo que vayan a sacarle algo, en sus lenguas tienen un sello que les impide hablar de cosas importantes en los interrogatorios, y con mi nivel actual no puedo romperlo sin matarlo." Dijo el albo en tono monótono.

"Ya veo" el hokage se volvió a sentar con un suspiro. "Bueno creo que eso es todo. Despedido." Dijo el hokage al peliblanco que hacia una reverencia y salió de su oficina.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En Ichiraku ramen.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos al albo comiendo tranquilamente su ramen, con sus clones ya disipados y ropas nuevas que consistía en, pantalones estilo ANBU, sandalias ninjas negras con una protección de metal que iba hasta por debajo de la rodilla, tenía una gabardina casi igual a la anterior, solo que era de color negro con llamas purpuras, unas fundas de cuero con yin y yang en ellas que quedaban fijas en su espalda con un conjunto de cuero color marrón claro que se une en una hebilla con el símbolo de konoha, colgando de su lado izquierdo estaba Yamato en su funda.

Luego de 20 tazones el albo dio las gracias y se dispuso a salir del pequeño stand de ramen. Y se dirigió a las puertas de konoha, desapareció en un shunshin y apareció en un edificio cercano, colocándose una máscara de kitsune, se escabullo de los guardias y salió de la aldea a toda velocidad.

Algunos minutos después sintió varias firmas de personas y se dirigió en esa dirección, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca se escondió y observó a que se encontraba.

Era un gran campamento de unos 50 bandidos, había pequeñas carpas en donde de seguro tenían rehenes y en una carpa de mayor tamaño que las otras, el albo pensó que era la del líder.

Acercándose sigilosamente quedo tras un rio en la parte de atrás del campamento, haciendo posiciones de manos en silencio creo 10 clones que se encargarían de liberar a los esclavos mientras el albo asesinaba a todos.

"_Que suerte que puedo usar ese jutsu en esta ocasión me será muy útil"_ pensó el albo mientras hacia las posiciones de manos correspondientes al terminar susurro_ "kirigakure no jutsu" _y muy pronto todo el campo quedo bajo una espesa niebla y los clones procedieron a hacer lo que su jefe les dijo.

Todos los bandidos ya estaban en guardia armados con cualquier tipo de armas como kunas, shurikens y katanas, cuando unas voces empezaron a cantar tenía un toque dulzón, y se quedaron cada vez más pálidos al escuchar las voces cantando y liberando un fuerte instinto asesino.

"_Uno, dos: el está aquí." Cuando dijeron esto sonidos desgarradores de algunos de sus compañeros sonaban fuertemente._

"_Tres, cuatro: toma el crucifijo" en el campo se escuchaba el sonido de una katana siendo desenvainada, luego el sonido de metal cortando el aire y de nuevo reino los gritos llenaron el aire._

"_Cinco, seis: cierra bien la puerta" sonidos de disparos impactando la cabeza era lo único que se podía escuchar durante unos segundos cuando se detuvo cantaron de nuevo._

"_Siete, ocho: no mueras aun"_

"_Nueve, diez: ya no vivirás jamás."_

Cuando la canción termino lo pocos bandidos que quedaban se habían muerto de un paro-cardiaco debido al instinto asesino y el miedo, otros….. digamos que no había un baño cerca, la niebla poco a poco iba despejándose dejando ver un espectáculo que causo hacer vomitar a todos, solo 5 seguían de pie y lo que veían les helo la sangre, allí en el suelo, cuerpos desparramados con sangre por todas partes, hígados , intestino, y lo que parecía ser puré de cerebro, y en el medio de todo estaba un chico peliblanco que se llevo las manos en su cabello y con un movimiento lo peino hacia atrás dejando varios flequillos sobre su rostro, con una mirada helada.

"Tienen suerte que los deje vivir, pero hagan algo como esto de nuevo, y absténganse de las consecuencias, ahora váyanse de aquí, antes de que cambie de opinión divulguen a cualquier persona que haga algo como esto, se cuide del Caballero oscuro" dijo el albo con una voz igual de fría que su mirada, mientras los bandidos salían a toda velocidad, mientras el peliblanco fijaba curso hacia la tienda del líder.

Dentro de la tienda, el líder de unos 35 años que tenía una mira psicópata en el rostro lleno de cicatrices, cabellos castaños, llevaba unas sandalias ninjas tradicionales negras, una chaqueta de color marrón pálido, pantalones de combate negros, guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal y una zanbato de su mismo tamaño, con una empuñadura roja y la hoja de color negra medianoche con el filo plateado.

El albo al entrar vio al hombre y dijo. "Veo que tu eres el responsable de todo esto eh..." dijo el albo en tono monótono, que solo hizo que la sonrisa del ladrón se hiciera más grande.

"Jajajajaja ¿eres tú, el que mato a casi todos mis hombres? No me hagas reír no eres más que un simple mocoso" dijo mientras el albo pensaba _"mmmm… es más fuerte que yo, pero puedo aprovechar mi velocidad y armas para ganar…. Además parece demasiado confiado eso será su perdición" _ pensó el albo mientras desenvainaba a Yamato, mientras el hombre colocaba su gran zanbato sobre su hombro se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que el hombre se dirigió hacia el rubio que logro bloquear con su katana.

"Veo que tienes talento muchacho, pero no podrás vencerme, mi nombre es Akira" dijo el hombre con arrogancia, mientras el albo salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia. "Un gusto Akira-san yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Sparda por cierto tratando de compensar algo" dijo el albo en tono monótono/burlón, mientras que el hombre enfurecido por esto ataco al albo dejando muchas aberturas.

"_No será la gran cosa lo único que debo hacer es desviar sus ataques con Yamato" _ pensó el albo, mientras ponía a Yamato en un ángulo que causo que cuando el ataque de Akira sea desviado hacia abajo.

El albo luego volvió a saltar hacia atrás, disparando 5 veces con sus armas, mientras Akira blandió su espada de arriba para abajo partiendo las balas de chakra, luego procedió a entrar una batalla de kenjutsu contra el albo, chispas saliendo de cada choque que causaban, luego de varios minutos se separaron para ver a un albo son cortes en toda su ropa y a un Akira ensangrentado y su ropa hecha jirones, ambos jadeando.

"¿Qué tal si acabamos esto de un solo movimiento?" pregunto el albo entre jadeos. "Me parece bien" respondió Akira, mientras se ponían en posición, parecieron segundo, minutos, horas ellos no sabían cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición hasta que una gota de lluvia callo del cielo, y al tocar el suelo ambos corrieron hacia el otro, un rayo cayó en la noche iluminando las figuras de ambos contrincantes de espaldas al otro, entonces el rubio comenzó a envainar su katana poco a poco y con un -click- Akira quedo en una rodilla con sangre en su pecho y su espada partida a la mitad, mientras el albo se peinaba hacia atrás su pelo blanco y justo cuando acabo la otra mitad de la espada de Akira cayó en medio de ellos.

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia Akira que estaba recostado en el suelo mojado por la lluvia. "jaja (tos) parece que fue vencido (tos) (tos), al menos me alegro de haber tenido este tipo de diversión, espero que mi hija convenza a Kami de dejarme entrar jajaja" dijo Akira, mientras el rubio lo miro con curiosidad. "¿A qué te refieres Akira-san?" pregunto el albo mirando al hombre herido. "Bueno (tos) no era en realidad mi hija (tos) biológica pero(tos) la quería como (tos) si fuera mía" dijo Akira, ahora lagrimas en los ojos.

**Recuerdo de Akira.**

Vemos a un joven Akira de unos 29 años vistiendo una ropa clásica de un espadachín, que caminaba por el pueblo de Cha no kuni, siguió caminando hasta ver movimiento en lo que antes era una casa, ahora estaba destrozada y quemada, entro y entre los escombros pudo ver una niña de unos 6 años de edad, cabello castaño corto ropa de civil normal y tiritaba de frio.

Akira la recogió y la llevo en una pequeña casa en el bosque echa de madera, la llevo a su habitación y la recostó suavemente en la cama, salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina para hacer algo para moer porque parecía que la niña no había comido en días.

Ya cuando termino se dirigió a la habitación de la niña que dormía pacíficamente, y cuando olio la comida que le traían, rápidamente se levanto y miro al hombre con temor.

Akira, notando esto le dijo. "Tranquila pequeña, dime ¿qué te paso?" pregunto Akira, colocando el plato en un estante, y miro a la niña que tenía muchas lágrimas en los ojos, no poder controlar más se lanzo hacia el hombre llorando sobre su hombro.

Luego de unos minutos se tranquilizo lo suficiente como para hablar. "-snif- Tou-san y kaa-san, -snif- me dijeron que me vaya lejos -snif- a esconderme y cuando regresé mi hogar estaba incendiado -snif- y destruido, y nunca volví a ver a tou-san o kaa-san." Dijo llorando de nuevo en su hombro.

Cinco minutos más tarde se tranquilizo y le dijo su nombre que era Hikari y Akira le dijo su nombre.

Con el pasar de los años, Akira y Hikari establecieron un vinculo padre-hija y Akira la entreno en el manejo de la espada, pero todo cambio cuando Hikari tenía 13 años…

"Tou-san, tou-san ayúdame" dijo una Hikari de 13 años en su habitación, Akira sin perder un segundo tomo su zambato y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija adoptiva.

Al entrar a su habitación, vio que un hombre vestido con una capucha negra que impedía ver su rostro, estaba sosteniendo un kunai por el cuello de Hikari y con una voz distorsionada hablo.

"Si quieres volver a ver a tu hija, deberás traernos 500.000 de ryo en este sobre" dijo señalando un sobre que estaba a su costado. "tendrás la dirección de la entrega ¿entendido? Dijo, mientras Akira le respondía tartamudeando.

"S-s-s-si s-s-solo n-no le h-h-hagas n-n-nada" dijo Akira nerviosamente. Mientras el misterioso hombre desaparecía en un shunshin.

Luego de eso Akira intentó por todos los medios conseguir el dinero, hasta que después de una semana no tuvo más remedio que… robar.

Cuando junto el dinero necesario, se dirigió al punto de entrega, en lo que parecía una mansión espectral en medio del bosque, se dirigió a al dentro y noto que todo estaba oscuro, luego se encendieron unas antorchas dejando ver al hombre misterioso junto con otros mas, pero eso no le importaba, no, lo que le importaba era a la chica de pelo castaño que estaba en uno de los brazos del hombre con un cuchillo en el cuello.

"¡Basta traigo el dinero!" dijo mostrándoles una bolsa en su espalda, el jefe le dio una señal a uno de sus hombres, tomando la bolsa.

"Esta todo jefe" dijo, y el que tenia prisionera a Hikari la soltó y se dirigió corriendo hacia su padre adoptivo, pero cuando estaba por llegar el jefe dijo una palabra que helo la sangre de Akira "Mátenla" y así uno de los encapuchados apareció detrás de Hikari y le rebano la garganta con una katana.

Akira solo podía ver en cámara lenta como su hija adoptiva caía al piso sin vida, en ese momento algo dentro de Akira se rompió, tomo su zanbato y mato de un tajo lo partió a la mitad, viendo esto, todos se abalanzaron contra el propinándoles cada uno un corte en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

A Akira no le importo, mientras tomaba de nuevo su zanbato y golpeo a todos en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes o muertos, los demás encapuchados se lanzaron a la lucha pero no podían ganarle, al final solo quedaron de pie Akira y el líder, siendo este gravemente herido.

"N-n-no p-p-por f-favor, t-t-te daré lo que q-q-quieras" pero Akira continuaba a un paso lento, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo agarro del cuello y dijo.

"Trae de vuelta a mi hija" dijo, mientras el ladrón intentaba zafarse de su agarre. "¿No puedes?, que lastima" dijo poniendo los ojos del ladrón frente a los suyos, quería asegurarse que lo último que vea sea sus ojos, mientras que lo apuñalaba lentamente con su zanbato en el estomago.

Luego de la carnicería, de dirigió hacia su hija y con lagrimas en los ojos, puso su mano detrás de el y saco una pequeña caja lo abrió y era un hermoso collar de plata con la imagen de los dos abrazados en frente. "Feliz cumpleaños, hija mía" dijo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo y lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su hija. "Siempre te gusto la tierra del fuego ¿no es así? Creo que debería llevarte ahí". Dijo agarrando a su hija al estilo nupcial con destino: la tierra del fuego.

**Fin de recuerdo**

"Desde ese día (tos) mi luz guía (tos) se había ido (tos), y me (tos) convertí en un (tos) demonio" Finalizo Akira, mientras más lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "As sufrido mucho Akira-san, dime ¿dónde está tu hija?" dijo y Akira entre toses le dijo el lugar. "Bueno Akira-san, lo menos que puedo hacer es cumplir con tu deseo y llevarte con tu hija." Dijo el albo. "Me llevare las partes de tu zanbato, y la daré a alguien que sea digno de portarla, además…. Hasta los demonios pueden llorar." Y con esto último Akira cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Naruto de un hábil movimiento lo mato sin dolor, puso las dos partes de la zanbato en un pergamino y se dirigió al cuerpo de Akira.

La lluvia, había sesado, el albo cargo al hombre en su hombro, y lo llevo a donde estaba la tumba de su hija.

Al llegar pudo ver un gran monumento de piedra, hizo 10 clones de sombra, les ordeno que hicieran otro altar al lado de este, y recostó suavemente a Akira en el pasto y se alejo, hasta donde estaban sus clones.

Al llegar fue recibido rápidamente por los rehenes y le agradecían y felicitaban, mientras que el albo solo les sonreía y agradecía.

Se dispuso a ir de vuelta a su aldea dejando a 50 clones con las personas hasta que lleguen a un pueblo seguro, se dio la vuelta y miro la luna llena y mientras miraba, creyó ver a Akira y Hikari abrazados y dándole una sonrisa, sonrió mas grande que las otras veces, se coloco de nuevo su máscara de kitsune y se fue a descansar, pues mañana sería el primer día en la academia ninja…. otra vez.

**Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo de Naruto el salvador del pasado espero que lo hayáis disfrutado**

**Aquí van los significados de los jutus que se muestra en este cap**

**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu (estilo de agua: dragón de agua)**

**Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu (jutsu multi-clones de sombra)**

**Katon: gokakyu no jutsu" (estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego**

"**Futon: renkudan ( elemento aire: ráfaga de aire comprimido=**

**Raiton: rai bakuhatsu (relámpago: tormenta de rayos)**

**Suiton: suitebukuro (elemento agua : guantes de agua)**

**Si te gusto la historia deja un review, anda es gratis y no lleva ni un minuto, hasta la próxima chau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaa a todos, este es un nuevo capítulo de mi primera historia: "Naruto El salvador del pasado", agradezco a todos los que hayan dejado un Poco de tiempo para leer mi historia**

**No poseo nada, ese derecho lo tiene Masashi kishimoto. Sin esperar más ¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo: 3

Vemos al albo que se levantaba de su cama temprano, pues aun faltaba que el sol se levante. Se levanto, y se dirigió a su armario para vestirse apropiadamente.

"_Ugh… bueno hoy comienza la academia ninja, mi control de chakra a mejorado un poco, puedo hacer mas Kagebunshin sin necesidad de tanto chakra, también puedo hacer el rasengan con una mano y el futon: rasengan con un clon, tengo a mis disposición algunos jutsus futon y Katon, necesito un poco más de tiempo para usar el hiraishin, ya estoy a mitad del nivel uno de mi estilo, y puedo usar la versión más débil del rapid slash y judgement cut._

Saliendo de su apartamento el albo traía puesto una gabardina negra de cuello alto, con llamas rojas subiendo hasta formar una cruz, no traía nada debajo para dejar ver su cuerpo trabajado, sus pistolas "yin" y "yang" en sus respectivas fundas, pantalones de combate rojo, y botas de combate negro.

Mientras caminaba podía escuchar los murmullos, prestando más atención logro escuchar algunas conversaciones.

"_Te enteraste de la persona que mato a casi 50 bandidos y libero a unos 80 prisionero" _escucho susurrar a una mujer.

"_Si, escuche que se hacía llamar "El caballero oscuro"," _le respondió otra mujer, mientras seguía caminando, seguía escuchando algunos como. _"eso es imposible, que solo una persona mate a 50 bandidos sin llamar la atención, ja no me lo compro" _ decían algunos, otros decían o más bien otras. _"Escuche decir que era muy lindo, ¿me pregunto si tiene novia?" _murmuraron otras, y mientras más caminaban, iba escuchando cosas más…. fueras de la línea, tales como _"yo lo conseguiré primera"_ y con este comentario muchas mujeres comenzaron una batalla para saber quién sería la primera en conseguirlo, mientras que los hombres solo tenían gota en la nuca y maldecían por lo bajo a este "Caballero oscuro" por tener tanta suerte.

Mientras que el albo solo suspiraba y pensaba. _"Por suerte que no saben que fui yo o sino….." _el albo se estremeció ante la idea, pero lo que él no sabía era que hace una semana se formo un grupo de mujeres que querían hacer ciertas… cosas al albo.

"¡Miren chicas, es Naruto-sama!" chillo una mujer, mientras que las que estaban a su lado tenían curiosos carteles que se parecía al albo.

Dicho albo utilizo su técnica definitiva, su arma secreta, su as bajo la mano, su técnica más poderosa, etc.…. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió hacia el lugar más seguro que podía encontrar: la torre hokage.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras las mujeres lo seguían muy de cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto, maldiciendo por lo bajo aumento la velocidad.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la oficina del hokage.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Hiruzen estaba discutiendo con su alumno sobre un tema que podía cambiar el destino de las 5 aldeas ninjas.

"Jiraiya, te lo estoy diciendo… las nuevas versiones del icha icha: Paradise están perdiendo su propósito original.

"Pero sensei, es lo que a la gente le gusta en estos tiempos no puedo perder clientes" dijo el auto-proclamado súper pervertido, hubieron estado siguiendo esta "importante" discusión si no fuera que un peliblanco haya entrado abruptamente por la puerta de la oficina, mientras corría rápidamente hacia el escritorio del sandaime y lo utilizaba como barricada.

"¿Qué paso Naruto-kun?" pregunto el sandaime en tono preocupado. "No hay tiempo señores, nos estamos enfrentando al peor enemigo de un shinobi, si sandaime mas que el papeleo" dijo el albo y el sandaime abría los ojos en estado de shock, mientras que el sennin los miraba con preocupación.

"N-n-no e-e-esta-r-ras h-hablando d-de…." "Así es hokage-sama… fangirls" dijo el albo mientras el sandaime entraba en pánico y Jiraiya, no viendo el problema dijo:

"De que te quejas gaki, te persiguen algunas chicas ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Daría todo por estar en tu lugar" dijo el gama-sennin, mientras el albo lo miraba con una mirada en blanco. "¿En serio? Pues as un henge con mi imagen y ya sabrás de lo que digo." Dijo el albo en tono monótono, mientras Jiraiya se encogió de hombros y se transformo en el albo mientras el albo se transformaba en una hoja de papel, justo cuando paso esto la puerta del despacho del hokage salió volando.

Mientras el gama-sennin empezaba a cuestionarse sobre seguir con esa transformación, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las mujeres miraron a "Naruto" y con un fuerte grito simultaneo de "kyaaaaa" todas las mujeres saltaron hacia Jiraiya con la imagen del albo, no pudiendo soportar más tiempo perdió el control sobre la técnica y se transformaba de nuevo, todo se detuvo en esa misma posición, incluso una chica que salto en el aire para alcanzar al albo quedo ahí… en el aire.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… hola chicas" dijo nerviosamente el sannin.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa, que le hiciste a Naruto-sama pervertido" grito una mujer, a lo que el gama-sennin parecía ofendido.

"¿Yo un pervertido? No,no,no,no señoritas yo soy un…" dijo haciendo una pausa dramática mientras tomaba una pose ridícula "… súper pervertido" dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo, mientras de nuevo todo se quedo en silencio.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡A él chicas!" dijo la mujer que era al parecer el líder de este grupo, todas las chicas se lanzaron contra él, aparentemente, abandonado por Kami.

"No no ¡por favor! No" se escucho el grito del súper pervertido. " Oh Kami no ahí no, córtenme mis brazos y piernas, pero ahí no! ¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Fue el grito que escucho toda la aldea, mientras que el sandaime y temblaba de miedo y una hoja de papel en el piso también, los ANBUS incapaces de ver tal tortura se aplicaron una técnica en sí mismos para quedar inconscientes.

Mientras toda la población masculina y cuando digo toda es **toda**, en las cinco naciones elementales, todos los hombres empezaron a rezar por un hombre llamado Jiraiya, muchos sin saber quién era, mientras sus enemigos también lo hacían, sin saber la razón.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En el hospital de konoha.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Vemos a un muy, muy, muy, muy malherido Jiraiya, con vendas en los brazos y piernas y abdomen y cara, mientras tenía un respirador por la nariz, y un monitor que indicaban los latidos del corazón de Jiraiya.

Muchos regalos de la población masculina de konoha y otras aldeas estaban en toda la habitación, le llamo la atención la enfermera que iba entrando por la puerta , al verla los latidos del corazón del gran Jiraiya latía mas y mas rápido, cosa que indicaba la maquina la enfermera era…. La líder del grupo que causo la mayoría de sus heridas.

"Bueno señor Jiraiya, tranquilícese que no dolerá tanto…. Dolerá mucho kukukukukukuku" rio la enfermera malévolamente, mientras el sannin solo tenía un pensamiento…

"_Que alguien me mate rápido"_

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la oficina del hokage**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"¿Crees que debimos dejarlo solo en ese hospital?" pregunto el albo de nuevo en tono monótono.

"Claro, es Jiraiya después de todo" dijo "El profesor", seguro de que su alumno estará a salvo, seguridad que bajo al escuchar un grito desgarrador que provenía del hospital "…creo" termino el sandaime hokage.

"Bueno a lo que vengo" dijo el albo en tono serio. "¿Lograron quitar algo de información al ANBU RAIZ?" pregunto el albo, a lo que el sandaime negó. "es justo como dijiste no soltó nada, luego de un tiempo, el sello comenzó a brillar y mato al RAIZ ANBU" dijo el sandaime con una cara seria, mientras el albo asintió, luego el rostro del sandaime fue reemplazado por una sonrisa.

"Sera mejor que te vayas a la academia Naruto-kun, ¿no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día o si?. Dijo el sandaime mientras escribía algo en un papel y se lo entregaba a un ANBU, que acompañaría a Naruto hasta la academia ninja.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la academia ninja**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

En el salón #201 de la academia ninja, vemos a un maestro al lado de una niña de cabello de color rojo que caía sobre su espalda, su rostro era redondo que, combinado con el color de su pelo la hacía parecer un tomate, llevaba unos pantalones estilo anbu, una camisa de malla y sobre esta un kimono sin mangas color amarillo y unos ojos violetas.

"Bueno clase, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, anda preséntate muchacha" dijo el instructor, que por la forma de su chaleco le indicaba que era un chunin.

M-m-mi n-n-nombre e-e-es ¡Kushina UZUMAKI! Y SERE LA PRIMERA HOKAGE MUJER'TTEBANE" dijo con tartamudez al principio, pero gritando al final además de usar su tic-verbal, toda la clase rio hasta que un niño queriendo agregar su pedazo de pastel dijo:

"JA como si un tomate pudiera llegar a ser hokage" se burlo el niño haciendo que toda la clase comience a decir repetidas veces, hasta que se detuvieron por la llegada de un ANBU que le entrego la nota al chunin, que al leerla asintió al ANBU.

"Bueno clase al parecer tendremos otro estudiante nuevo" dijo el maestro, cuando termino de decir esto, unos pasos se escuchan desde el pasillo, cuando camino hasta la puerta, todos vieron a un peliblanco con su peinado hacia atrás con varios mechones sobre su frente, no lo suficientemente largo para molestar su visión, ni muy corto para que no se note, llevaba una gabardina que llega hasta sus rodillas de cuello alto color negro y lo que parecía fuego de color rojo escalando hasta formar un crucifijo del mismo color, pantalones de combates rojos con botas negras, sus ojos mostrando monotonía, recorrieron toda la habitación y se encontró con algunas personas curiosas.

El primero era una persona con gafas negras, cabello castaño y ropas en exceso que cubrían parte de su mandíbula inferior. _"Clásico aburame, sino me equivoco esta persona es Shibi aburame, padre de Shino._

La segunda persona fue una mujer de cabello castaño desordenado con puntas en todas las direcciones, en los cachetes la clásica pintura del clan inuzuka y un perro negro con blanco en su abrigo. _"Inuzuka eh…. Al parecer Tsume inuzuka la madre de Kiba._

El siguiente era un hombre que estaba durmiendo, no necesitando nada mas el albo pensó. _"Shikaku Nara eh…. Padre de Shikamaru"._

El otro era una persona gorda con el pelo de punta rojo que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas. _"Choza akimichi padre de Choji". _

Otro era un hombre pelinegro, ojos negros oscuros que miraban con mucha arrogancia, una camiseta color azul con el símbolo uchiha en los hombros. _"Uchiha Fugaku, padre de Sasuke-teme"_

Luego estaba una pelinegra medianoche, ojos ónix que mostraban alegría, y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._ "Mikoto Uchiha madre de Itachi-nii-san."_

Luego esta un rubio de ojos azules pálidos, con un flequillo cubriendo uno de sus ojos. _"Inoichi Yamanaka padre de Ino"_

Luego dos personas, al parecer gemelos, solo que uno llevaba una cinta cubriendo su frente_, _ojos blancos y cabello castaño largo._ "Hizashi y Hiashi Hyuga, padres de Neji y Hinata"_

Luego de observar a toda la clase procedió a presentarse. "Mi nombre es Naruto Sparda Uzumaki, espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo el albo en tono monótono. Mientras que muchas mujeres tenían corazones en los ojos, otras ruborizándose, y otras babeando y teniendo un sangrado en la nariz.

"Bueno, tomen sus asien…" pero fue interrumpido por nuestro héroe peliblanco. " Antes de eso, el que insulto a esta señorita, que traiga su trasero en este instante disculparse antes de que yo lo haga." Dijo el albo en tono frio, mientras todos miraban al niño que comenzó todo, mientras este, ya sea por ser muy idiota o muy valiente dijo:

"¿Por qué debería disculparme con un tomate?" dijo el idiota/valiente estudiante, mientras el albo desaparecía y aparecía con Yamato desenvainada en su garganta, shockeando a toda la clase.

"D-d-disculpe k-k-Kushina-san n-n-n-no v-v-v-volverá a-a-a pasar" dijo este mientras el peliblanco sacaba a Yamato de su garganta.

"Gracias a personas como tu muchas mujeres nos tachan como idiotas o pervertidos" dijo el albo en tono frio mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Mientras que Kushina se sentaba al lado de este, recibía miradas de muerte de parte de las féminas de la clase, el profesor comenzó su clase sobre cosas como ¿Qué es el chakra? ¿Cómo se utiliza el chakra? Etc.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda" dijo Kushina al albo en tono bajo para que el instructor no la escuchara, mientras el rubio la miro con una mirada que hizo sonrojar un poco a Kushina.

"¿Y qué? Solo hacia lo que cualquier persona de esta clase debería haber hecho" dijo el albo en tono bajo y tranquilo."Por cierto soy Kushina Uzumaki, un gusto conocerte" dijo la pelirroja, mientras el albo tomaba la mano y la besaba como un caballero, sacando un sonrojo feroz en la cara de Kushina. "Uzumaki Naruto Sparda, el gusto es mío" dijo el albo. Para shock de Kushina.

"¡Es imposible, yo fui la única que sobrevivió!" dijo Kushina gritando en voz baja, mientras el albo solo se encogió de hombros.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Luego de una explicación aburrida por parte del maestro.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Durante la clase, Kushina y Naruto entablaban conversaciones de vez en cuando y pronto se hicieron amigos.

En este momento estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, Kushina comiendo ramen y Naruto meditando aprovechando el momento de descanso, el albo en realidad intentaba entrar en modo sannin, pero todavía le costaba trabajo, resignándose abrió los ojos y miro a Kushina y pensó.

"_Así que Kushina es la carcelera de kurama_… _interesante además….. es linda…. ¡espera! ¿De dónde vino eso?_. Se pregunto nuestro héroe, Kushina notando que la estaba mirando se sintió incomoda y feliz. _"esperen ¿Por qué me siento feliz de que me note?"_ encogiéndose de hombros siguió comiendo su ramen, y hablando con el peliblanco felizmente.

Hasta que un rubio de punta con el pelo a los costados llegando a sus hombros, tenía los ojos azules eléctricos que demostraban arrogancia no tanto como el uchiha pero seguía presente a diferencia del albo siendo los ojos de este más un celeste cielo que demostraba serenidad y tranquilidad, llevaba puesto una sudadera con una camisa blanca debajo de esta, junto con unos pantalones estilo ANBU y unas sandalias negras, detrás de él un grupo de niños sin importancia.

"¿Porque no vienes con nosotros, en lugar de este perdedor?" dijo el rubio con arrogancia, mientras sus seguidores asentían.

"No gracias, prefiero estar con Naruto-kun que con personas arrogantes" dijo la originaria de uzushiogakure no sato mientras Naruto alzo una ceja al sufijo 'kun' pero le resto importancia, esto por supuesto no le agrado al peli-rubio, intentando agarrarla extendió su mano pero algo sobre el medio de su cuello.

"Kushina-chan dijo que no, así que porque tú y tus pelotas no se van de aquí " dijo el albo en tono frio mientras los seguidores del peli-rubio parecían ofendidos, pero nadie quiso atacar al albo, esto obviamente atrajo la atención de muchos alumnos que se juntaron formando un circulo.

"Maldito…." Dijo el rubio saltando hacia atrás y se puso en posición de batalla, pero el albo solo envaino a Yamato y dijo

"Mejor guarda tus fuerzas para después, pronto tendremos una oportunidad para un mástil" dijo el albo, mientras se giraba para ver a Kushina sobre una montaña de niños que trataron de tocar su ramen, ya cuando todos los niños se fueron, el albo se dirigió hacia Kushina.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Kushina-chan? " pregunto el albo, mientras Kushina se sonrojaba por la parte del '-chan', para luego hacer un mohín. "Ellos quisieron quitarme el ramen" haciendo un puchero que hizo que el albo sonriera.

"Bueno creo que es hora de volver, el tiempo de descanso ha acabo" dijo el albo mientras se dirigía a la clase con Kushina a su lado.

Al llegar al salón se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares a esperar al maestro, cuando llego el maestro también había otra persona, que por su uniforme el albo se dio cuenta de que era un chunin estaba mirando la habitación hasta que vio a Kushina y sus ojos se estrecharon, el albo solo suspiro.

"_(suspiro) otro idiota que no sabe la diferencia entre la funda y la katana" _pensó el albo, mientras que el maestro volvió a hablar.

Bueno clase este es Tsubasa." Dijo señalando al otro chunin. "el me ayudara a evaluar sus capacidades para saber en qué áreas necesitan mejorar, ahora salgamos afuera para el lanzamiento de shurikens y kunais" dijo saliendo de la habitación acompañado de todos los estudiantes.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En el campo de entrenamiento de la academia: lanzamiento se armas.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos el campo de entrenamiento con múltiples blancos que estaban quietos y otros en movimientos, a unos metros se encontraban el maestro de nombre: Yu y su ayudante Tsubasa.

"Comencemos con los shurikens" dijo Yu, pero el albo levanto la mano. " ¿ que necesitas Naruto-san? " pregunto Yu-sensei. " yo no manejo shurikens ni kunais…" dijo para ser interrumpido por Fugaku. "JA el dobe no sabe ni manejar las armas básicas de ninjas que patético" dijo arrogantemente, para luego sentir el frio acero de Yamato en su cuello. "tienes razón no se manejar las armas básicas, pero si se cómo utilizar la katana ¿Quieres una demostración Fugaku-san?" dijo el albo fríamente al oído de Fugaku que solo negó con la cabeza nerviosamente, y el albo volvía en su lugar.

"Bueno como yo decía antes de que _alguien_ me interrumpiera, no se utilizar ni shurikens ni kunai, pero si estas" dijo señalando a 'yin' y 'yang'. "en la nota que te dejo hokage-sama te habrá indicado que usare mis armas en esta prueba" dijo mientras Yu asentía. "demuéstranos lo que hacen tus armas Naruto-san ¿qué tal si eres el primero?" Pregunto Tsubasa lo mas inocente que podía lograr, mientras el albo solo entrecerraba los ojos y asintió.

Poniéndose detrás de la línea, sacando a 'yin' y 'yang', apuntó el cañón a dos muñecos diferentes logrando múltiples perforaciones en estos, siguió disparando hasta que ya no quedaban muñecos por disparar enfundándolos de nuevo, se giro para ver a toda la clase con la boca abierta y ojos como platos.

"¿Cómo lo hice Yu-sensei?" pregunto el albo en tono monótono, haciendo que el maestro se recupere.

"O-o-obtienes u-u-un diez" dijo Yu mientras temblorosamente anotaba en su libreta, siguiendo con los estudiantes civiles solo eran resultados como 3-10 o en algunos casos 5-10, exceptuando a las personas de clanes siendo los resultados de estos…..

Shibi aburame 8-10

Nara Shikaku 6-10 y con un 'problemático' volvió a su lugar.

Yamanaka Inoichi 7-10

Choza akimichi 6-10

Tsume inuzuka 8-10

Mikoto Uchiha 10-10

El peli-rubio que se encontró con Naruto hiso un 10-10

Y Fugaku uchiha un 10-10, esto solo causo que su ego crezca aun mas.

Llego el turno de Kushina extendiendo su mano para agarrar un kunai de una bandeja apartada, pero el albo la detuvo.

"¿Qué haces Naruto-san?" pregunto Yu. "alguien quiere sabotear la prueba de Kushina-chan" dijo el albo para levantar la bandeja y mostrar gracias a los rayos de luz muchos cables ninja imposible de ver si no se presta atención, con un movimiento rápido desenfunda a Yamato y corta los hilos, viendo que rápidamente se dirigía bajo la manga de Tsubasa entrecerró los ojos y pensó. _"¿En donde escuche el nombre de 'Tsubasa'? me suena demasiado familiar" _pensó el albo entrecerrando aun mas los ojos.

El maestro luego de buscar al responsable por un tiempo, al no encontrar al culpable dijo que continuara la prueba. Pero la monótona voz del albo le llamo la atención.

"Disculpe Yu-sensei, ¿podría dar mis armas a Kushina para que las utilice en esta prueba?" pregunto el albo en tono tranquilo y monótono, mientras el maestro solo asintió.

"Bueno Kushina-chan, te explicare como utilizaras mis armas, bueno ves este gatillo eso sirve para disparar…." Luego de 5 minutos de explicaciones, la pelirroja se dirigía al lugar para disparar, acercándose nerviosamente, apunto a dos muñecos, colocando un poco de chakra en su mano y apretando el gatillo disparo… y una ráfaga de balas (N/A como los perdigones de un cartucho de escopeta) se dirigieron a todos los muñecos, dejando en shock a toda la clase y aa un albo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"guau… ¡esto es fanastico'ttebane!" dijo Kushina disparando mas a los muñecos, luego de muchos disparos y agujeros en los muñecos, detuvo los disparos, se dirigió a un shockeado Yu con una gran sonrisa

"¿Cómo lo hice Yu-sensei?" pregunto Kushina, dando al albo sus armas, mientras este las ponía en sus estuches. "s-s-sacaste u-u-un di-di-diez" dijo Yu para gran ira de Tsubasa por la destrucción de los muñecos.

"¡Bien estoy a un paso más cerca de lograr mi…." Pero no logro terminar porque cayo desmayada, pero antes de que callera al piso el albo la atrapo y al cargo al estilo nupcial.

"La llevare a la enfermería Yu-sensei, solo sufre de agotamiento de chakra, comiencen los partidos de taijutsu pronto los alcanzaremos" dijo el albo para llevar a Kushina a la enfermería.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la enfermería.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo se encontraba junto a una Kushina recostada en su cama, el albo parecía estar meditando, hasta que abrió los ojos puso dos dedos índice y medio en la frente de Kushina al hacer esto no pudo evitar pensar.

"_Tiene una piel muy suave…. ¡Mierda ¿Por qué tengo estos pensamientos de repente?!"_ sacudiendo lejos esos pensamientos envió un pulso de chakra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en un lugar que donde veía que era todo de color oro.

"_Al parecer tuvo una mejor vida que yo su paisaje mental es muestra de eso" _pensó el albo, hasta divisar una gran roca donde se encontraba el kyubi atado con cadenas y unas estacas.

"Hola kurama, veo que necesitas ayuda" dijo el albo monótonamente, mientras el kyubi decía algo que sonaba como 'hmmp' el albo no lo sabía porque una estaca le atravesaba el hocico.

"Suerte que me informaste de este sello, gracias a eso puedo romperlo un poco, pero romperlo completamente solo dependerá de Kushina-chan" dijo el albo monótonamente, mientras el zorro de nueve colas solo gruñía.

El albo procedió a formas sellos con las manos a una gran velocidad, luego con un fuerte **¡Kai!** Las estacas que atravesaban a kurama desaparecieron poco a poco.

"Ya está kurama ahora ya puedes tener un poco mas de libertad y un acceso mejor a tu yoki" dijo el albo todavía en tono monótono, mientras que el zorro suspiraba.

"**Uy si como si tuviera más movilidad, si no te has dado cuenta estas estúpidas cadenas me tienen atrapado**." Dijo el zorro sarcásticamente, solo para descubrir que el albo estaba de espaldas alejándose. **"¡Ey no me ignores!"**Grito el zorro molesto porque el albo no le prestaba atención.

El albo solo giro un poco su cabeza y le dijo al rey de3 los bijus. "Utiliza un poco de tu chakra para volver a llenar las reservas de Kushina-can, por favor." Dijo el albo tranquilamente, mientras el zorro decía cosas como 'No me ignores' y 'Maldito cachorro que no me respeta', pero asintió de mala gana.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la enfermería de la academia.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo abría los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en la enfermería, sintiendo que las reservas de Kushina se cargaban un poco, intento despertarla.

"Kushina, despierta." Pidió el albo empujándola un poco mientras esta se despertaba diciendo cosas sobre 'dame mi ramen' y otras como 'no pagare por ese ramen es demasiado caro', mientras el albo solo tuvo una pequeña gota en la nuca.

"¿Por qué me despiertas Naruto-kun?" pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa, en otros casos estaría bien pero cuando hay una energía rojiza levantaba los cabellos de Kushina y lo dividían en nueve mechones, pero el albo no se inmuto, al menos por fuera.

"Yu-sensei ya comenzó los partidos de taijutsu será mejor apurarnos" dijo el albo monótonamente mientras pensaba _"Nota mental: nunca despertar a una mujer."_

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Campo de entrenamiento de la academia: taijutsu.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Llegando al campo de taijutsu, Naruto y Kushina notaron varios niños y niñas civiles en el suelo, jadeando mientras que los herederos de los clanes estaban con algunos moretones y parecían cansados, excepto: Mikoto uchiha, Fugaku uchiha y el pelirrubio.

"Bueno ahora que están aquí podemos seguir" dijo Yu. "Siguiente partido Uzumaki Kushina vs Mikoto uchiha" las personas nombradas caminaron hacia el campo.

"¿Están listas? Dijo Yu, recibiendo asentimientos de las dos chicas. "¡Hajime!", sin esperar un segundo Kushina se lanzo contra Mikoto con el puño extendido, cuando extendió su puño para conectar un derechazo, Mikoto lo desvió hacia arriba, barriendo el suelo con las piernas hizo caer a Kushina de espaldas, encontrando a Mikoto sobre ella con un kunai en su garganta. "Gano" dijo Mikoto mientras se quitaba de encima y Tsubasa le dijo que saco una puntuación perfecta, mientras todos los otros alumnos reían de "La primera hokage mujer" diciendo:

"_ja te lo dije ningún tomate será hokage" _o _"¿Con que la primera hokage mujer eh? ja si como no"_, mientras que Kushina les dirigía una mirada de muerte, se dirigió su lugar al lado del albo que tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando sobre algo.

Luego de que pararon las risas, Tsubasa dijo los siguientes nombres. "Naruto Sparda vs Minato Namikaze, mientras que el albo y el pelirrubio se dirigían al centro del campo. "El ganador de este partido se enfrentara a Fugaku uchiha. ¡Bueno Hajime!

"Ya te demostrare tu lugar dobe" dijo Minato, mientras el albo solo lo veía con ojos monótonos, " Pues entonces ven a mi afeminado-chan" dijo Naruto, para gran ira de Minato que cargo contra el albo a una velocidad que sorprendió a todos, extendiendo su puño para propinarle un golpe el albo capture su puño, lo atraiga hacia él y con un fuerte golpe en la cara lo mando hacia atrás unos metros.

"Maldito…" dijo, para volver a arremeter contra el albo a velocidades mayores, con esto Naruto y Minato entraron en una batalla de taijutsu, patadas, bloqueos, puñetazos e incluso cabezazos se podía ver en el campo en donde se enfrentaban el albo y el pelirrubio, al separarse se pudo observar a un albo ileso y tranquilo, y a un pelirrubio con moretones y jadeando.

El albo al tener suficiente de la batalla, se dispuso a acabarla, utilizando su velocidad desapareció y apareció detrás de Minato, con un movimiento rápido utilizo una patada en los pies del pelirrubio echándolo en el piso y apuntándolo con "yin" en su cabeza. "Eres bueno Minato-san, pero tu arrogancia e ira te condenaran en la batalla, deja de ser arrogante y actúa como un ninja, además yo gano" dijo el albo con voz fría que hizo estremecer a todos los que estaban en el rango de audición, colocando su pistola en su funda, le ofreció una mano, la cual el pelirrubio miro por un rato antes de tomarla.

"Entrena, pierde tu arrogancia, hazte fuerte y nos volveremos a enfrentar" dijo el albo, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose la vuelta se dirigió en su lugar mientras Minato se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho el albo.

"Bueno, ahora Fugaku uchiha y Naruto Sparda pasen al campo" dijo Yu, mientras el albo y el pelinegro se dirigían al centro del campo.

"Prepárate para perder dobe" dijo Fugaku, con voz arrogante. "Nadie puede contra el poder de un uchiha." Afirmo Fugaku mientras el albo no le hacía caso, esto solo sirvió para aumentar la ira del uchiha." "¡Bueno Hajime!" dijo Tsubasa. _"Este chico será peligroso en el futuro, vi como me miraba, tal vez este sospechando algo de mi plan…. No, no creo solo comenzó la academia hoy."_

Fugaku se puso en la posición de lucha de los uchiha, mientras el albo solo suspiraba. _"(suspiro) ese estilo de lucha solo sirve si se tiene el sharingan, sino tiene demasiadas aberturas en la defensa"_ cuando termino sus pensamientos, el albo entro en la posición del **goken (puño fornido)**.

"_Gracias por enseñarme esto Gai sensei" _pensó el rubio, en el hombre vestido con spandex verde, corte de tazón, unas grandes, graaaandes cejas y gritando sobre "Las llamas de la juventud".

Ninguno de los dos se movía, hasta que una hoja cayó lentamente en el campo de batalla, y como si fuera una señal ambos contrincantes se dispararon unos a otros, cuando estaban a unos cinco metros el albo desapareció y apareció debajo de Fugaku propinándole una fuerte patada en el mentón elevándolo en el aire varios metros, mientras que el desagradable sonido de hueso roto resonaba en el campo, en el aire Fugaku estaba con una mirada de dolor en el rostro, mientras que sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios, el albo no dando tiempo para recuperarse salto en el aire haciendo una chilena y pateando a Fugaku en las costillas, mientras que de nuevo el sonido de huesos rotos lleno el aire.

El albo aterrizo con gracia en el piso, mientras Fugaku caía de espaldas en la dura tierra, tosiendo sangre. "Yo gano Fugaku-san" dijo el albo tranquilamente y en tono monótono, mientras Fugaku apretaba los dientes y empezaba a hacer sellos, cuando hizo el segundo sello de mano el albo apareció frente a Fugaku tapando su boca, a causa de eso Fugaku se quemo un poco la garganta y pulmones, mientras el maestro le administraba primeros auxilios con jutsus médicos, ya cuando estaba estable se dirigió a la enfermería para atenderlo mejor.

Toda la clase estaba viendo esto con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca muy abierta, mientras el albo se daba la vuelta, y se ponía en su lugar.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Salida de la academia.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Todos salían de la academia para encontrarse con sus padres, mientras cierta pelirroja veía esto con tristeza, y los padres al ver a esta se alejaban lo más rápido posible con sus hijos **(N/A en esta época el sandaime es un poco más duro, por eso los padres no decían nada a sus hijos, pero los niños al ver la cara de Kushina se burlaban y Kushina le daba una paliza a cada uno, pero en el futuro será reconocida y se hará amiga de los futuros jefes de clanes) **con un suspiro de tristeza, se dispuso a salir a buscar un apartamento donde alojarse, en la mañana busco por todos lados pero no la aceptaban por culpa de su inquilino.

"_Maldición si Mito-oba-san, sellara al kyubi en otra cosa yo sería feliz con una vida normal"_ pensó Kushina, mientras caminaba fuera de la academia pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, girándose para ver a Naruto observándola.

"¿A dónde vas Kushina-chan?" pregunto Naruto, haciendo sonrojar a Kushina por el sufijo "-chan".

"Iré a caminar por la aldea, y buscar un apartamento donde me dejen alojarme" dijo Kushina, el albo viendo que sus ojos mostraban tristeza intento animarla.

"¿Te gusta el ramen no es así?" pregunto el peliblanco, mientras Kushina asintió rápidamente, causando una sonrisa del albo. "¿Qué tal si te llevo donde hay el mejor ramen de todas la cinco naciones elementales?" pregunto el albo, mientras Kushina asentía con la cabeza furiosamente. "Entonces sígueme" dijo el albo mientras se dirigía a Ichiraku ramen.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En Ichiraku ramen**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Naruto y Kushina se encontraban frente a Ichiraku ramen, caminaron hasta entrar y el efecto fue instantáneo en Kushina, estaba babeando por el increíble olor de ramen, el albo al querer llamar la atención dijo un fuerte "Hola", luego de unos momentos salía Teuchi de la puerta trasera del local, al ver al albo junto a una chica, sonrió ampliamente y decidió burlarse un poco del peliblanco.

"Con que un cierto peliblanco trajo a su novia para comer ramen eh" dijo Teuchi mientras la cara de Kushina se volvía tan rojo como su cabello, mientras el albo todavía tenía una mirada monótona, pero se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

"No somos novios/ ¡No es mi novio!" dijo el albo en tono monótono y Kushina gritando. "¿Pero de qué hablan, yo no dije que fueran ustedes? me refería a ellos" dijo Teuchi lo mas inocente que pudo señalando a un peliblanco, y una pelirroja e una tienda de ramen del otro lado de la calle, que al notar que los estaban mirando saludaron con una mano y Teuchi le devolvió el saludo.

Kushina tenía el rostro aun más rojo como un semáforo, y el albo tenía un sonrojo más notable. "Bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿Qué van a ordenar?" pregunto Teuchi, con una gran sonrisa.

"Tráeme un ramen de verduras Teuchi-san, por favor" dijo el albo mientras que anotaba su pedido en una pequeña libreta. "¿Y qué vas a pedir señorita…" pregunto Teuchi. "Uzumaki Kushina la primera hokage mujer'ttebane" dijo Kushina sonrojándose por su tic-verbal, mientras Teuchi solo rio. "etto… me gustaría un miso ramen por favor" dijo Kushina en tono más tranquilo, pero todavía se notaba el entusiasmo. "Encantado de conocerte Kushina-san mi nombre es Teuchi dueño de este humilde stand de ramen, enseguida traigo sus pedidos.

Luego de quince minutos de espera Teuchi volvió con dos humeantes tazones de ramen, poniendo cada sabor con la persona que lo había pedido.

El albo de inmediato comenzó a comer, mientras Kushina miraba por unos segundos hasta agarrar unos palillos agarrando una buena porción de fideos lo trajo hacia su boca, al entrar sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño de platos, y Teuchi solo miraba impaciente por saber si le gusto o no.

"Esto… esto… ¡esta delicioso'ttebane!" dijo/grito Kushina mientras comía con una rapidez, que sorprendió al albo y Teuchi, pero rápidamente sonrieron. En menos de dos minutos el tazón estaba vacío.

Luego de diez tazones por parte del albo y veinticinco de Kushina, salieron del stand. "Uff… estoy llena" dijo Kushina satisfecha por lo que había consumido. "Dile eso a gama-chan" murmuro un albo con una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza, si se giraban hubieran visto a Teuchi saltando y diciendo. 'Mis problemas económicos se fueron' repetidas veces.

"No te quejes es solo dinero" dijo Kushina restándole importancia, para darse cuenta que el albo la miraba con los ojos en blanco. "¿Sabes que sin dinero no podrás comer mas ramen cierto?" dijo el albo con voz monótona, mientras Kushina abría los ojos como platos. "Por cierto algo me dice que no tienes dinero ni un apartamento ¿no es así?" pregunto el albo mientras Kushina se rascaba la cabeza y reía nerviosamente. " (suspiro) puedes venir a mi apartamento si quieres." Dijo el albo y Kushina lo miraba con esperanza.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Kushina mientras el albo asentía. "¡Bien ahora vamos al apartamento!" dijo Kushina mientras señalaba un lugar y caminaba en esa dirección.

"En esa dirección no es Kushina-chan" dijo el albo monótonamente, mientras Kushina caminaba hacia atrás cómicamente mientras le pregunto. "¿Entonces en donde esta?" "sígueme" dijo el albo con una sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigían al apartamento, el albo notaba las miradas que le lanzaban a Kushina, pero decidió ignorarlo… esta vez.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En el apartamento de Naruto.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Kushina al entrar noto que no era la gran cosa, solo tenía todo lo básico: un baño, una cocina, una cama y uno que otro mueble. "Bueno Kushina-chan, dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá." Dijo el albo mientras entraba a la ducha, dejando a una Kushina sorprendida en la sala, solo había conocido al peliblanco un día y ya le invitaba a quedarse a dormir en su apartamento, ofreciéndole la única cama que tenía.

Ya más tarde, con un Naruto y Kushina limpios se preparaban para dormir. "Kushina" dijo el albo llamando la atención de la mencionada. "Pude ver que tienes un gran talento, tienes una buena puntería con mis armas, pero necesitas control, sino solo gastaras tu chakra, necesitas un estilo de taijutsu que se adapte a ti, a partir de mañana yo te entrenare en el control de chakra, tu fuerza física, te daré un estilo de taijutsu que quedara bien en ti, también si te interesa te puedo enseñar kenjutsu. Además de algunas técnicas" dijo el rubio para luego irse a dormir en el sofá dejando a una muy emocionada Kushina.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Al día siguiente campo de entrenamiento #44: El bosque de la muerte.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

En un claro en el bosque de la muerte, a una pelirroja jadeando. "Bien Kushina -chan, ya aprendiste el Kagebunshin, el bunshin daibakuha, el henge, el kawarimi y el shunshin, actualmente tienes tus pesas en el nivel 5 y las mías en el 20, ok haz a 100 clones" dijo el albo a Kushina que se recupero un poco, trazando con los dedos una cruz y un fuerte grito de '**Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu' **aparecieron 100 cabezas de color rojo. "Está bien quiero a 50 de ustedes practicando la escalada de arboles y la caminar sobre el agua, 25 necesito que practiquen las katas del taijutsu que están en estos pergaminos" dijo mostrándoles una caja de pergaminos verdes con bordes rojo. "y los 25 restantes practiquen las katas del kenjutsu que está en esta otra caja" dijo señalando una caja con pergaminos naranjas con bordes negros. "Cuando terminen disípense en grupos de cinco cada 5 minutos." Y con un coro de "Hai" comenzaron su trabajo.

"¿Y yo que Naruto-kun?" pregunto Kushina. "Tu vendrás conmigo para aumentar tu resistencia y fuerza física, primero aumenta tus pesas hasta el nivel 8." Dijo el albo, mientras Kushina ponía chakra en las pesas que tenía en ambos brazos y piernas. "Bien ahora quiero que hagas 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales y 100 sentadillas, una vez que termines daremos 25 vueltas alrededor de la aldea." Dijo el peliblanco, mientras Kushina lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos, quería protestar diciendo que era demasiado, Naruto viendo esa cara dijo en tono frio.

"Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, anda disipa tus clones y dale la razón a todos que un tomate no puede ser hokage, déjalo y permite que esa tal Mikoto te siga pateando el trasero, o dejaras de pensar en lo difícil que es y pensar en los beneficios" Kushina bajo la mirada unos segundos, con los puños apretados, hasta que levanto la cabeza permitiendo al albo ver sus ojos, ya no era los ojos de alguien que dudaba, eran los ojos de alguien que no tenía miedo, la mirada en sus ojos lo único que mostraban era pura determinación.

"Entrenare y me hare más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos. ¡QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO COMENZEMOS'TTEBANE!" dijo/grito Kushina, mientras que el albo tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces comencemos" dijo el albo para empezar a realizar las lagartijas, seguido por Kushina rápidamente.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Timeskip: final del entrenamiento.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Ya era de noche y vemos a un peliblanco y una pelirroja, sentados debajo de un árbol, jadeando. "(jadeo) Por fin (jadeo) terminamos'ttebane" dijo Kushina entre jadeos, mientras el albo asintió con la cabeza, luego de unos minutos de recuperar el aliento Kushina le pregunto al albo.

"Naruto-kun, ¿de dónde sacaste esa katana?. " pregunto Kushina, mirando a Yamato. "Un hombre me la dio cuando más la necesitaba, esta katana se llama Yamato, puede cortar cualquier cosa incluyendo el espacio-tiempo." Dijo Naruto, Kushina al escuchar esta información entro en completo shock. pero se necesita demasiado poder, y además no sabrás en donde puedes quedar a parar." Dijo el albo recordando como recibió a Yamato.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos al albo de espalda en el agua de una especie de alcantarilla. _"Kuso es demasiado fuerte y ya casi no me quedan fuerzas, necesito un milagro" _ pensó un Naruto de 16 años con su ropa hecha jirones, el contrincante no era nadie más que el kyubi no Yoko, se le notaba al kyubi que estaba débil, pero todavía podía luchar, extendiendo su garra para clavarlo en el albo que tenía sus ojos cerrados esperando su final… y espero… y espero… y espero, al abrir los ojos se encontró que todo a su alrededor estaba paralizado.

"Qué demonios…" pero no pudo terminar porque noto una presencia detrás de él, dándose la vuelta, tuvo la vista de un hombre en sus treinta años, con el pelo blanco de punta, una capa purpura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ojos grises y una armadura negra de algún tipo.

"Saludos mi descendiente" dijo el peliblanco. "¿Disculpe, pero quien es usted?" pregunto Naruto. "No es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero." Respondió el peliblanco mayor. "Discúlpeme, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto." Dijo el peliblanco menor haciendo una reverencia. "Un placer conocerte Naruto-san, mi nombre es Sparda, y soy tu antepasado, eh venido a ayudarte" dijo el peliblanco mayor. "Ahora , te daré una katana cuyo nombre es Yamato puede cortar cualquier cosa, incluyendo el espacio-tiempo" con esta declaración Naruto abrió los ojos, un arma como esta era sumamente poderosa.

"No tendrás de que preocuparte, cuando la agarres la información sobre las maniobras entrara en tu cabeza, pero no todas las maniobras" dijo Sparda, para luego que un brillo apareciera en las manos de Naruto segándolo momentáneamente, cuando la luz se apago en las manos del albo estaba una funda de color negro con dos hilos de color rojo en la parte media de la funda, tomando el mango de la katana la desenvaino y dejo al descubierto una o-katana blanca con un filo de color rojo, la empuñadura era negra con unos hilos de color azul.

"Esta katana es Yamato." Cuando Sparda termino de decir esto imágenes de algunas maniobras se mostraron al albo.

"Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer Uzumaki Naruto Sparda" con esto último, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, la garra del kyubi choco contra el suelo de la alcantarilla pero el albo se encontraba al otro lado de la cloaca.

Con los ojos cerrados el albo posiciono una pierna atrás y otra adelante, siendo la de adelante flexionada, con su mano derecha sosteniendo la empuñadura de Yamato, de repente abrió los ojos diciendo "**judgement cut"** y una gran esfera del tamaño del kyubi, envolvió al kitsune que no estaba preparado para esto, el albo envaino lentamente a Yamato y con un -click- la esfera pareciese explotar, con miles de cortes tirando al kyubi para atrás dejando una gran esfera de color azul echo de chakra.

Volviendo a sellar al kyubi, el albo se acerco al rey de los bijus para mirarlo a los ojos. "Realmente lo siento kyubi, no mereciste ser atrapado, todo fue a causa de ese tal Madara que te controlaba, pero no puedo dejarte escapar porque lo primero que harás es destruir la aldea, pero alguna vez lograre quitarte ese odio kyubi, recuerda mis palabras algún día me hare tu amigo y quitare el odio que llevas." Dijo el albo mostrando una sonrisa al shockeado kyubi, mientras el albo se separaba y salía de su paisaje mental.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo seguía mirando por el horizonte, pero la voz de Kushina lo trajo de vuelta en la tierra. " ¿En el momento que mas necesitabas, cuando fue?." Dijo Kushina con curiosidad.

"Esa es una historia para otro día" dijo el albo con voz serena "Kushina-chan" dijo Naruto para atraer la atención de Kushina. "Sé que eres la jinchuriki del kyubi." Dijo el albo con voz seria mientras Kushina se tensaba. "¿Y ahora que lo sabes, serás como los demás? ¿no es así?" dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba al piso.

El albo solo extendió su mano agarrando el mentón de Kushina. "Yo no soy como los demás Kushina-chan, yo no te juzgo, lo único que veo es a una chica muy hermosa de cabellos rojos, con una determinación que muchos no tienen, entrenando para demostrar a los que la juzgan que no es lo que contiene, eso es todo lo que veo" dijo el albo dejando su voz monótona, siendo esta una voz que tenia cariño y transmitía una gran tranquilidad, Kushina ya no aguanto más y se lanzo contra el albo envolviéndolo en un abrazo, sollozando en su hombro, mientras que dicho albo frotaba su espalda en un intento de calmarla.

Luego de que cesaron los llanto, el albo, todavía abrazando a Kushina dijo. "¿Sabes?, tal vez el kyubi no sea una bestia que solo quiere sangre y destrucción" dijo el albo mas como un susurro, llamando la atención de Kushina, con una mirada que decía que continuara. "¿Dime acaso había algún reporte de una aldea destruida o pueblo destruido por el kyubi?" susurro Naruto. "Antes del enfrentamiento de Madara contra Hashirama, no había nada que indicaba que el kyubi provoco masacres" Kushina estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca del albo "además, Hashirama sabía que había un genjutsu sobre el kyubi , mientras el kyubi al segundo siguiente era sellado en Mito, ¿Dime Kushina como te sentirías si estas durmiendo pacíficamente en algún lugar, mientras que al despertar te encuentras en un campo de batalla, y al segundo siguiente estas atada de cadenas en una jaula?" pregunto el albo.

"Estaría muy molesta y querría…. Venganza" dijo Kushina también en un susurro. "El kyubi al ser considerado un monstruo, de seguro no tenía a nadie, tal vez el kyubi estuvo mucho, mucho tiempo solo y esa es la peor tortura que se le puede dar a alguien…. La soledad." Termino el albo.

"Tal vez… debería hablar con el kyubi y preguntarle por mí misma" dijo Kushina mientras seguía abrazando al albo, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormida, siendo los latidos del corazón del albo su canción de cuna.

El albo al notar que Kushina se había quedado dormida, la cargo al estilo nupcial y desaparecía en un shunshin hacia su apartamento, utilizando un pequeño jutsu Katon evaporó el sudor y las impurezas del cuerpo de Kushina y de el mismo, recostó a Kushina en la cama estaba por irse a la sala para dormir en el sofá pero Kushina no lo dejaba ir, rindiéndose, se acostó al lado de Kushina y se durmió rápidamente, sin ambos darse cuenta uno de los brazos de Naruto rodearon la cintura de Kushina y la otra la puso debajo de su cabeza como almohada, mientras que Kushina se acomodaba más cerca del albo, con un suspiro feliz ambos esbozaron una sonrisa en sus sueños.

**¡Y corte! Bueno amigos hasta aquí llega el capitulo ufff son las 00:00 en mi país, tengo mucho sueño, por no hablar de que me perdi el programa de porno en la televisión -snif- no estoy llorando, además me estoy jugando el cuello aqui, porque si alguien me descubre me sacan la compu pero cualquier cosa por mis lectores, espero que realmente aprecien este capitulo estuve trabajando toda la noche**

**Espero que sea de su agrado Bueno me voy a acostarme que hoy me levante a las 3:00 de la madrugada (bostezo)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaa a todos ¿Cómo les trata la vida?, bueno este es un nuevo capítulo de Naruto El salvador del pasado, espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, dejan un review y siguen esta historia, les prometo que la terminare muy pronto.**

**Disclaimer : No poseo Naruto, ese derecho lo tiene Masashi kishimoto, escribo esta historia con el fin de entretener al lector.**

**Sin decir nada mas ¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

**Capitulo: 4**

En un apartamento, en algún lugar de konoha, vemos a una pelirroja que habría lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose con una sensación de calor, tranquilidad y paz.

"No sé donde estoy, pero esta sensación se sienta muy bien'ttebane" pensó Kushina acomodándose más cerca de la fuente de calor, volviendo a cerrar los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un muy bien formado pecho musculoso…. "¡Espera que!" abriendo rápidamente los ojos, observo que, efectivamente, estaba recostada sobre el pecho del albo, y el albo abrazando su cadera con sus ambos brazos, sonrojándose furiosamente Kushina intento escapar, pero los brazos del albo no la dejaban escapar, el albo al sentir que Kushina se movía despertó, y al instante se sonrojo un poco, pero mantuvo la calma.

"Buenos días Kushina-chan" dijo el albo, sacando sus brazos de la cadera de Kushina, parándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun" dijo Kushina, levantándose de la cama y siguiendo al albo. "Que haremos hoy Naruto-kun, no podremos entrenar porque tenemos que ir a la academia ninja" dijo Kushina, en un tono de voz que demostraba que no quería dejar su entrenamiento.

"Yo puedo arreglar eso" dijo el albo tranquilamente, al terminar de hablar apareció un clon del rubio. "¿Kagebunshin? Seria de ayuda si no tuviéramos que practicar taijutsu, un golpe y desaparecería en humo" dijo Kushina con confusión.

"Este no es un clon normal es lo que yo llamo un chishio bunshin (creo que era clon de sangre), anda pégale un golpe" dijo Naruto, Kushina solo se encogió de hombros y con un fuerte golpe en el rostro del chishio bunshin, esperando que desapareciera en una bola de humo, pero el resultado la sorprendió, tambaleándose hacia atrás el clon de sangre cayó de espaldas noqueado, el albo solo tuvo una gota en la nuca.

"Creo que exagero un poco…nah" pensó el albo, mientras Kushina tenía los ojos abiertos. "Veo que no esperabas eso ¿verdad?" dijo el albo tranquilamente, Kushina solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "El chishio bunshin o clon de sangre, es más resistente que un clon de sombra, tiene el mismo funcionamiento que un clon de sombra, pero necesita demasiado chakra y sangre, que haría a cualquier otra persona muera o en el mejor de los casos dejarlo en coma, puede regenerar el chakra gastado, y recuperarse de los golpes como una persona normal" Kushina al procesar esta información sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas, ese jutsu debería ser un kinjutsu de clase S, haciendo que el albo haga algo que hace mucho no hacia…. rió, Kushina lo miro escuchando su risa, para Kushina era como una música que la tranquilizaba, y la hacía sentirse segura.

"ja ja… hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así, en fin gracias al kyubi tu no tendrás de que preocuparte." Dijo el albo de nuevo en tono tranquilo. "y yo gracias a la sangre diablo que obtuve cuando recibí a Yamato" pensó el albo. "Bueno, ya tienes el suficiente control de chakra para hacer este jutsu, partiremos hacia el bosque de la muerte para entrenar, con suerte lo terminaras unas horas antes de la academia, bueno prepárate nos dirigiremos a comprarte una mejor ropa para entrenar." Ordeno el albo, mientras que Kushina asentía.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Tiendas de armas Higurashi.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Naruto y Kushina se dirigían a una tienda shinobi con un letrero que decía "Tiendas de armas Higurashi", el albo entro a la tienda seguido de Kushina quien parecía insegura.

Al entrar pudieron observar a Keito que parecía estar acomodando algunas armas. "Hola Keito-san" saludo Naruto amablemente, girándose Keito observo a su mejor cliente, con una muchacha pelirroja.

"¡Hola muchacho como has estado, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ahora veo porque!" dijo Keito con una gran sonrisa que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa pervertida, mientras que el albo y la pelirroja se sonrojaban furiosamente, pero Kushina al ser…. Kushina, camino hasta Keito y grito:

"Kyaaaa pervertido" el pobre Keito no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo u fuerte puñetazo, cortesía de una Kushina Uzumaki muy enojada, cosa que su cabello dividido en nueve mechones lo demostraba.

Luego de que Keito recuperara la conciencia… y algunos dientes, se dirigió al albo y a Kushina más calmada. "Bueno olvidare que paso esto y comenzaremos bien. Soy Keito Higurashi dueño de esta tienda ¿Qué necesitas señorita…?" dijo/pregunto Keito. "Uzumaki Kushina, un gusto en conocerlo keito-jii-san" dijo Kushina, mientras a Keito le salía una vena pulsante en la frente, pero antes de que pudiera replicar el albo se adelanto.

"Bueno Keito-san, vinimos aquí para que Kushina-chan compre una mejor ropa shinobi." Dijo el albo, keito asintió "Y también me gustaría que hagas 500 kunai de esta clase" dijo el albo muy seriamente, mostrándole un kunai de tres puntas. "Es el kunai más extraño que he visto, pero intentare cumplir con el pedido" dijo Keito recogiendo el tri-kunai y observándolo con ojo crítico. "La sección para kunoichis está en la parte trasera de la tienda Kushina-san, ¡y no soy viejo!" dijo Keito terminando gritando.

"Claro lo que digas… jii-san" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa burlona mientras que se dirigía a la zona donde keito le indico, Keito sin embargo estaba en un rincón trazando círculos en el suelo con un aura depresiva murmurando acerca de "mocosos que no respetan a sus mayores" o algo así.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Luego de 1 hora y media.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Han pasado una hora y media desde que Kushina se dirigió a escoger su nuevo equipo, el albo y Keito estaban en una mesa jugando cartas.

"oh Kami… a estado hay detrás durante más de una hora, ¿crees que deberíamos ir a buscarla?" pregunto Keito acomodando sus cartas.

"No lo creo sería demasiado peligroso y lo sabes, imagínate si entramos cuando se está cambiando" dijo el albo mientras ambos se estremecían ante la idea.

"Tienes razón… yo todavía quiero vivir, por cierto le vencerías a un 8" dijo Keito con una sonrisa de victoria mientras le mostraba una series de 8, extendiendo las manos para recoger su "botin", pero lo que el albo dijo luego, le hizo llorar lagrimas de anime.

"Tengo 9" dijo el albo monótonamente, mostrándoles sus cartas. Keito todavía con lágrimas de anime hizo retroceder su mano. "Te digo algo, no te quitare tu dinero, si me prestas tu fundidora unos tres días" dijo el albo, Keito lo miraba en shock, si ganaba todo ese dinero podría alquilar la fundidora por todo un mes, pero luego fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de esperanza. "¡Claro que si!" dijo keito alegremente al saber que no perdería su dinero.

Luego unas pisadas que venía de la parte de atrás del local, girándose para ver quién era, pero cuando se giraron, Naruto tuvo un gran sonrojo en su cara, y Keito no se atrevió a mostrar alguna emoción por miedo a que Kushina lo lastimara…. de nuevo.

Ahí de pie, era una Kushina vestida con pantalones estilo jounin con unos vendajes atados a su pierna derecha, un chaleco de color naranja sin mangas, unos guantes sin dedos negros, su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta su espalda y unas sandalias shinobis de color negro esto no sonrojaría al albo sino fuera que la vestimenta le quedaba bastante ajustado dejando apreciar sus torneadas piernas y un busto bastante desarrollado para su edad.

"¿Qué tal me veo?" pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa al ver la reacción del albo. "Te ves hermosa Kushina-chan" respondió el albo con una pequeña sonrisa, causando que Kushina se sonrojara furiosamente.

"Bueno Keito-san, ¿cuánto serian cinco pares de esta ropa?" pregunto el albo, mientras que keito sacaba unos pequeños lentes y una calculadora."Los 500 kunais serian… 10.000 ryo y los cinco pares de ropa serian… 20.000 ryo en total: serian 30.000 ryo" respondió Keito, el albo le dio la suma de dinero indicada y salieron de la tienda.

"Bueno Kushina-chan, vayamos al lugar de entrenamiento" dijo el albo desapareciendo en un shunshin seguido por Kushina.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En el bosque de la muerte: lugar de entrenamiento de Naruto y Kushina.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

El albo y Kushina, se encontraban en el claro del bosque de la muerte donde siempre entrenan, con el pasar del tiempo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, pero últimamente ambos se estaban…. enamorando, solo se necesitaba un pequeño empuje para que ambos lo comprendieran.

"Bueno Kushina-chan, haz 100 clones y deja a 50 practicando kenjutsu y a otros 50 taijutsu, tu practicaras el chishio bunshin, mientras que yo practicare mi kenjutsu." Dijo el albo, Kushina se limito a asentir y convocar a 100 Kagebunshin y empezaron a trabajar en lo que les dijo el albo.

Luego de esto el albo procedió a contarle como hacer el chishio bunshin, Kushina asintiendo se dispuso a intentar el chishio bunshin, mientras el albo intentaba llegar al nivel 2 del darkslayer.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Timeskip: 2 horas antes de que empiece la academia ninja**.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Luego de unas horas, había dos kushinas jadeando pesadamente recostadas en el piso, y a un albo sudado pero sonriendo.

"Veo que ya has logrado el Chishio bunshin" dijo el albo en tono tranquilo. "Toma coman esto" dijo Naruto quitando de un pergamino de sellado dos píldoras de alimento. "Esto les ayudara a recuperar un poco de energía" dijo el albo dándoselas a las dos kushinas.

"Uf… por fin lo logre'ttebane" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa cansada. "Ve al apartamento, báñate y ponte la vieja ropa de Kushina-chan, luego partirás a la academia, ya puedes aguantar unos golpes, y con el conocimiento de taijutsu que te dieron los clones deberá ser suficiente como para ganar cualquier partido de taijutsu, es hora de que te vayas" le dijo el albo al clon que asintió y se fue.

"Kushina-chan, hay un lago no muy lejos de aquí, puedes bañarte en ese lugar. Toma" dijo el albo, sacando de un pergamino: una toalla, jabones y un acondicionador de cabello. "Y déjame darte unos consejos, nunca dudes, quédate quieta y envejecerás, duda y morirás, nunca te des por vencida, y lo más importante… lucha por proteger." Termino de decir el albo.

"Gracias Naruto-kun" respondió Kushina tomando las cosas, dirigiéndose donde el albo le había indicado, y de paso pensar en sus palabras.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Más tarde: 17:00 pm**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

El albo y Kushina, ambos limpios, caminaban por las calles de konoha, mientras los adultos miraban con desprecio a Kushina, que los ignoraba olímpicamente.

"Kushina-chan, vayamos a la tienda de Keito, es hora de que forjemos tu propia katana" dijo el albo, Kushina lo miro con ojos muy emocionados, como si de un niño en una dulcería se trataba.

"¡Que estamos esperando vamos a la tienda de Keito-jii-san!" dijo Kushina señalando al frente, el albo solo sonrió por sus travesuras.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En la tienda de Keito.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Naruto y Kushina se encontraban frente la tienda de keito, caminaron hasta entrar y vieron a keito leyendo un muy conocido libro naranja, el albo solo volteo lentamente a su costado para ver a Kushina con un aura de color rojo y nueve mechones de cabellos detrás de esta. Keito al notar que estaba en peligro, levanto la vista de su libro, y observó algo que quedaría archivado en su mente para siempre, era Kushina, esto, claro que no daría miedo, pero cuando hay un increíble instinto asesino y una extraña combinación entre el kyubi y shinigami detrás de la chica mencionada, sería normal tener miedo.

"Corre por tu vida Keito-san" dijo el albo en tono monótono, el mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo haciendo un agujero en la pared de la tienda, seguido rápidamente de Kushina.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Luego de una persecución, una paliza, y una visita al hospital. Naruto, Kushina y Keito estaban de vuelta a la tienda, siendo este ultimo parecido a una momia.

"En serio gaki, hacía falta tanta violencia, ya sabes soy pacifista." Dijo la momia… er Keito, si Keito. Naruto y Kushina solo lo miraban con los ojos en blanco. "diriges una tienda de armas shinobis, hacer katanas, kunai y shuriken ¿y dices ser pacifista?, si no mal lo recuerdo esta tienda es la que administra gran parte de las armas en esta aldea." Respondió el albo en tono monótono, Keito solo se rascaba la nuca y reía nerviosamente.

"Je je… bueno si lo ven de ese modo… en fin ¿Qué necesitan?" pregunto Keito. "quiero usar la fundidora durante tres días, quiero hacer una katana para Kushina-chan" respondió el albo, Keito quería hacer un comentario pervertido, pero la imagen de Kushina persiguiéndolo con la imagen hibrida del shinigami-kyubi le vino a la mente y se estremeció

"C-c-claro qu-que pu-pu-pueden u-usarlo je je" respondió Keito tartamudeando, el albo y Kushina asintieron y se dirigieron a la fundidora de la tienda.

" ja ja estos dos… algo me dice que serán muy importantes para el futuro especialmente Naruto-san ja solo me queda ayudarlos en lo que pueda a la nueva generación, que mejor manera de ayudar a una jinchuriki (suspiro) lástima que mucha gente no sabe la diferencia de la funda y la katana." Con esos pensamientos Keito salía de la tienda, sin saber cuánta razón tenía…

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En la fundidora.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

En la fundidora se encontraban Naruto y Kushina, siendo Naruto explicándole las partes básicas de cómo crear una katana.

"Bueno Kushina-chan, es hora de comenzar, yo solo estaré dándote estos consejos, pero el resto dependerá de ti, cuando la estés fabricando pon un poco de tu chakra de vez en cuando para hacerla más resistente. Toma usa estos" dijo sacando de un pergamino las mitades de la zanbato de Akira. "Esta zanbato perteneció a un hombre que perdió su luz guía en el trayecto y se convirtió en un demonio, pero el demostró que…. Hasta los demonios pueden llorar" dijo el albo tomando una mirada solemne y guardando unos segundos de silencio hasta que continuo. "Lo único que puede cortar a este metal es Yamato, le prometí al hombre que daría las partes de su zanbato a alguien que sea digno en este caso… digna, te estoy encomendando estas hojas, te recomiendo transformarla en una o-katana, el metal es muy ligero, y puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, esos factores combinado con la resistencia del metal y el estilo de kenjutsu te enseñe, será una fuerza mortal y codiciada por las 5 naciones." Dijo el albo en tono muy serio, Kushina se quedo obserbando las hojas, en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

"¿Estoy preparada para esta responsabilidad? ¿En verdad soy digna?" pensó Kushina pero de nuevo las palabras del albo resonaron en su mente. "Nunca dudes", Kushina levanto la cabeza hacia el frente. "quédate quieta y envejecerás" Kushina se levantaba del suelo lentamente. "dudas y morirás" con este pensamiento levanto los ojos para que el albo los mirara, de nuevo, ahí estaban esos ojos llenos de determinación. "Nunca te rindas, y lo más importante, lucha por proteger" con estos pensamientos Kushina grito:

"¡Nunca dudare, no me quedare quieta, nunca me rendiré y con estas hojas luchare para proteger a mi pueblo precioso!" el albo solo esbozó una gran sonrisa.

"¡Entonces demuéstramelo, anda ve a hacer tu arma con la que protegerás a tu pueblo precioso!" exclamo el albo mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba hacia otra parte de la fundidora.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Timeskip: 2 días después.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Luego de dos días de duro trabajo Kushina por fin termino su espada, era una o-katana con el metal de color negro y el filo de color rojo sangre, la empuñadura era de color naranja con hilos blancos, la vaina era de color rojo carmesí, con dos cadenas de color plateado.

"Uf… tarde dos días, pero aquí esta, mi propia katana, se siente bien saber que hiciste tu propia espada" dijo la pelirroja, mientras el albo se dirigía hacia Kushina y al ver la katana no pudo evitar silbar.

"Es una hermosa katana, ¿Por qué no observamos como la manejas?" dijo el albo para luego poner una mano en la funda de Yamato, Kushina sonrió salvajemente y se posiciono en el estilo de kenjutsu que le enseño el albo, que consistía en esquivar y contraatacar rápidamente y con una gran fuerza al oponente.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que el albo corrió a toda velocidad en contra de Kushina, mientras que Kushina se quedaba mirando cómo se acercaba el albo con Yamato desenfundada, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cera Kushina apenas bloqueo un sablazo del albo en su costado, preparándose rápidamente para contraatacar, gano un poco de distancia y con un sablazo intento provocar un corte en el albo, mientras que el mencionado solo uso la funda de Yamato para bloquear la huelga de Kushina.

Entraron rápidamente en un partido de kenjutsu, bloqueos, huelgas, bloqueo, contraataques, salían chispas por cada choque, hasta que el albo utilizo la vaina de Yamato para desviar un sablazo a su costado, utilizando esta oportunidad, el albo apareció detrás de Kushina con Yamato en su garganta.

"Eres impresionante Kushina-chan, tus reflejos necesitan unos ajustes, pero fuera de eso tienes la velocidad y fuerza de un bajo jounin, y eso que es con tus pesos puestos, dentro de poco tiempo te podre entrenar en jutsus elementales, pero primero." Dijo el albo en tono tranquilo, pero no llevaba esa monotonía, eso sorprendió un poco a Kushina ya que ese tono solo lo había escuchado dos veces hasta ahora, observo que el albo dirigía su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba una especie de papel.

"¿Para que servirán esos papeles?" pregunto Kushina con curiosidad. "Estos son papeles de chakra, permitirán saber a cuales elementos eres afín, coloca un poco de chakra en estos si el papel se quema serás afín de Katon, si se moja al Suiton, si se arruga será Raiton, si divide por la mitad será futon, y si se desmorona será Doton." Dijo el albo, Kushina asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y tú a que elementos eres afín?" pregunto Kushina, el albo solo aplico un poco de chakra en el papel y al instante se partió por la mitad, en un lado se arrugó y en el otro se quemo. "Yo soy afín a los elementos Katon, futon, y Raiton, siendo futon y Katon una buena combinación, y el Raiton sería bueno combinándolo con Suiton." Respondió el albo tranquilamente, Kushina agarro otro papel de chakra y aplico un poco, el resultado sorprendió a Kushina. El papel se dividió por la mitad, un lado se mojo y el otro se quemo. "Uhm justo como lo pensé, el clan Uzumaki se destacaba por sus jutsus de agua y viento, y el fuego debe ser por causa de kurama, aunque me pregunto por qué yo no obtuve el control del elemento Suiton, pero eso no importa, conozco algunos jutsus de futon y Katon, pero no sé nada de jutsus Suiton, si estuviéramos en un equipo nosotros seriamos una gran fuerza a considerar, con jutsus combinados de futon y Katon, y Kushina con su elemento Suiton combinado con mi elemento Raiton, seria mortal, sin agregar que en un par de años, y unos Kagebunshin estaríamos en un nivel kage en kenjutsu, cosa que nunca paso, ni siquiera los 7 espadachines de la niebla de mi tiempo." Pensó el albo.

"Bueno eso es ciertamente genial, conozco unos jutsus futon y Katon pero Suiton no conozco ninguno, no le podremos pedir al hokage unos pergaminos, el consejo de seguro que no permitirá eso, tendremos que esperar hasta llegar a ser genin, pero si tenemos suerte tal vez consigamos algunos pergaminos. Bueno dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo piensas llamar a tu katana?" pregunto el albo, Kushina se quedo mirando su katana unos momentos, hasta que después de pensarlo unos minutos dijo mas como un susurro. "Benihime (princesa carmesí)" el albo sonrió un poco por el nombre.

"Bueno Kushina-chan, toma un poco de dinero y si quieres puedes ir a comer un poco de ramen en Ichiraku yo todavía tengo que terminar un proyecto que estoy haciendo… en privado" termino de decir el albo, Kushina interesada por saber el proyecto intento preguntar pero el albo se le adelanto diciendo 'en privado', haciendo un puchero en un intento de convencer al albo de mostrarle el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, el albo estaba teniendo una dura batalla interna, resistirse a esa mirada le hacía imposible, pero gracias a mucho tiempo de meditación logro resistir… por ahora.

"Bien" dijo Kushina cruzándose de brazos y comenzó a salir de la fundidora, el albo solo dio un suspiro de alivio y siguió con su proyecto.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Timeskip: 10 de julio, una semana después**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Vemos al albo y a Kushina en el apartamento, el albo volvió a dormir en el sofá y Kushina en la cama, Kushina lentamente abría los ojos y se sentaba en la cama. "Por fin llego este día… me pregunto qué me hará Naruto-kun… hace unos días que no paro de tener una extraña sensación en mi pecho cuando estoy cerca de Naruto, tal vez…." Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos Kushina se paró y se preparo para ir al baño.

El albo iba despertando poco a poco, desperezándose se levanto del sofá para luego ver a Kushina recostada en el marco de la puerta. "Buenos días Kushina-chan" dijo el albo. "Buenos días Naruto-kun, ¿no me tienes que decir algo en este día?" pregunto Kushina, el albo solo la miro con un poco de duda "No sé a qué te refieres, pero viendo que ya estas vestida ¿Por qué no haces el chishio bunshin y te vas a entrenar? Yo te seguiré lo más rápido que pueda" respondió el albo, Kushina iba a replicar, pero una mirada del albo le dijo que no era una pregunta, era una orden, suspirando con una mirada triste en su rostro desapareció en un shunshin.

"¿Que es esta sensación, porque sentí una gran opresión en el pecho cuando la vi con esa cara, que me está pasando, desde hace unas semanas siento que mi corazón late más rápido cuando estoy cerca de ella, acaso es….? Con esos pensamientos el albo se preparo para un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Timeskip: luego del entrenamiento.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

El entrenamiento fue muy… tenso, ninguno de ellos hablaron, simplemente Kushina hacia lo que le decía el albo y con una mirada triste asentía.

Ya era bastante tarde, esta vez decidieron aumentar las horas del entrenamiento, por lo cual terminaron bastante tarde.

Ambos ya en el departamento, procedieron a bañarse, siendo Kushina la primera, ya era cerca de medianoche, era noche de luna llena por lo que se podía ver una gran luna en toda la aldea de konoha.

Kushina estaba por irse a dormir, pero lo que dijo el albo la confundió. "Vístete con tu ropa de civil, todavía hay algo que debemos hacer" dijo el albo en tono monótono, Kushina solo asintió con la cabeza, todavía muy confundida.

Luego de unos minutos, Kushina estaba vestida con un kimono bastante elegante, ella casi no tenia ropa de civil, por lo que compro ese kimono con el dinero que le dio el albo, dicho peliblanco estaba vestido con una chaqueta roja y pantalones negros, con unos elegantes zapatos lustrados.

"Toma ponte esto" dijo el peliblanco entregándole una tela. "póntela en los ojos, deja que yo te guía al lugar" respondió Naruto, Kushina solo miro con duda unos momentos, pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros y se coloco la venda en los ojos.

Cuando tenía las vendas puestas, el peliblanco puso una mano sobre su hombro y desaparecieron en un shunshin.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Monte hokage**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Naruto iba dirigiendo a Kushina, su destino: la montaña hokage, cuando el albo llego cerca del borde de la montaña, paro a unos 10 metros del final, colocando sus manos sobre las vendas de Kushina, las retiro y Kushina pudo observar el mejor paisaje que nunca había visto, la luna llena se podía ver perfectamente desde ese lugar, había una manta de color naranja con motas negras en el suelo, dos rosas puestas en un florero, una blanca y la otra del mejor color rojo que Kushina jamás había visto, dos platos puestos, uno enfrente de la rosa blanca y la otra frente a la rosa roja.

El albo solo tomo las manos de Kushina, y la dirigió hacia la manta, Kushina se sentó frente a la rosa blanca y Naruto frente a la rosa roja. "¿Creíste que iba olvidar el cumpleaños de la persona más importante para mí? créeme que no" dijo el albo con voz que hacía notar mucho cariño y amistad, Kushina tenía lagrimas en los ojos, pero todavía no escapaban, el peliblanco saco una caja negra con un moño de color rojo y se lo entrego a Kushina, Kushina al abrir la caja pudo observar un par de pistolas gemelas, ambas de color plateado tenían el gatillo de color rojo sangre con una rosa a lo largo del cañón, la pistola en la mano derecha de Kushina tenía una rosa de color rojo carmesí, y la pistola en su mano izquierda tenía una rosa blanca como la nieve.

Mas agua se acumulaba en sus ojos pero todavía no las soltaba. "También, toma esto" dijo el albo entregándole una de las más hermosas pinturas que Kushina jamás había visto, era una imagen de Naruto junto a Kushina recostados en una roca observando la luna llena abrazados, la imagen era muy real, un efecto que ni siquiera una fotografía lograría capturar, sin poderlo aguantar más se abalanzo contra Naruto llorando en su hombro.

Naruto solo frotaba su espalda, luego de unos minutos Kushina dejo de sollozar, pero seguía derramando lágrimas, el albo al ver esto la tomo del mentón, acción que hizo que Kushina mirara hacia el albo. "No llores, las chicas hermosas no lloran" dijo el albo utilizando sus dedos para quitar las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla, la luna se reflejaba en los ojos violetas de Kushina dándole un aspecto angelical, mientras Kushina tenía un pequeño sonrojo al observar a Naruto con la luz de la luna llegándole en la cara.

Poco a poco, ambos se acercaban, pareciera que estaban en un trance, cerrando cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios cerraron sus ojos esperando a que llegara el momento, cuando cerraron la distancia, conectando sus labios en un beso un poco tonto pero lleno de amor, la lengua del albo pidió la entrada a la boca de Kushina, Kushina tardo un poco en captar el mensaje pero abrió su boca dejando que ambas lenguas comiencen una batalla, la cual gano el albo, al entrar en la boca de Kushina el albo pensó. "guau tiene un sabor entre la menta y el ramen, me podría volver adicto a este sabor" Kushina aprovechando el momento en el que bajo la guardia, empujo su lengua dentro de la boca del albo, gimió un poco al sentir el sabor de menta, vainilla y fresas. "esta sensación es genial'ttebane, podría saborear este sabor toda la vida y nunca me dejaría de gustar." Pensó Kushina.

Luego de unos segundos, pero para el albo y la pelirroja parecían años, se separaron del beso para tomar aire.

Ambos se quedaron observándose, no se necesitaron palabras, acercándose el albo abrazo a Kushina y la pelirroja se sentó en el regazo de Naruto ambos mirando hacia la luna, luego de unos minutos el albo saco una pequeña semilla y se la mostro a Kushina.

"¿Para qué es esa semilla Naruto-kun?" pregunto Kushina mirando a la semilla con curiosidad. "Esta semilla la plantare aquí mismo, en el lugar en el que me sentí más feliz en mi vida, esta semilla nos representara con el paso del tiempo crecerá y con ella nuestro amor." Respondió el albo mientras colocaba la semilla en el suelo, hacia un agujero y lo ponía dentro, colocándole de nuevo la tierra encima de este, colocando la mano sobre el lugar donde se encontraba, y aplicando un poco de chakra alejo su mano tomando las de Kushina, mientras que la mencionada hacia lo mismo.

Girando su cabeza hacia el albo volvieron a besarse, cuando se separaron el albo saco u pergamino en una bola de humo apareció una guitarra estilo española, afinándola dijo. "Te diré las únicas tres cosas que puedo darte, yo y solamente yo." cuando termino de decir esto empezó a una melodía para luego empezar a cantar:

Recuerdo aquella vez  
Que yo te conocí  
Recuerdo aquella tarde  
Pero no me acuerdo ni como te vi

Pero si te diré  
Que yo me enamore  
De esos tus lindos ojos  
Y tus cabellos rojos  
Que no olvidare

Pero si te diré  
Que yo me enamore  
De esos tus lindos ojos  
Y tus cabellos rojos  
Que no olvidare

Oye esta canción que lleva  
Alma corazón y vida  
estas tres cositas nada mas te doy

Porque no tengo fortuna  
Estas tres cosas te ofrezco  
Alma corazón y vida  
y nada mas

Alma para conquistarte  
Corazón para quererte  
Y vida para vivirla junto a ti

Alma para conquistarte  
Corazón para quererte  
Y vida para vivirla junto a ti

Recuerdo aquella vez  
Que yo te conocí  
Recuerdo aquella tarde  
Pero no me acuerdo ni como te vi

Pero si te diré  
Que yo me enamore  
De esos tus lindos ojos  
Y tus cabellos rojos  
Que no olvidare

Pero si te diré  
Que yo me enamore  
De esos tus lindos ojos  
Y tus cabellos rojos  
Que no olvidare

Oye esta canción que lleva  
Alma corazón y vida  
estas tres cositas nada mas te doy

Porque no tengo fortuna  
Estas tres cosas te ofrezco  
Alma corazón y vida  
y nada mas

Alma para conquistarte  
Corazón para quererte  
Y vida para vivirla junto a ti  
Tomado de  
Alma para conquistarte  
Corazón para quererte  
Y vida para vivirla junto a ti

Termino de cantar el albo y volviendo a sellar su guitarra, volviéndose a Kushina para ver que tenía lagrimas en los ojos abrazándolo más fuerte. "Gracias Naruto-kun, gracias por quererme, Te amo Naruto-kun" dijo Kushina. "¿Sabes Naruto-kun?" pregunto Kushina llamando la atención del albo. "Mito-oba-chan me dijo que la vida de un jinchuriki estaría llena de dolor y sufrimiento, pero la peor tortura que se puede tener es la soledad" Naruto estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras que decía su, ahora, novia. "me dijo que ese vacío debía ser llenado con amor y amistad, si no te hubiera conocido estaría en la oscuridad, por eso te agradezco, gracias por llenar ese vacío" termino de decir Kushina.

El albo escuchaba atentamente cuando termino el albo solo la abrazo más fuerte. "No te preocupes por eso nunca más Kushina-chan, te amo y de eso debes estar segura, ¿por cierto como llamaras a tus armas?,", pregunto el albo, Kushina se las quedo mirando un rato, cuando luego la respuesta le llego a la mente "Roméo…" dijo alzando la pistola con la rosa blanca. "… y Juliette" dijo Kushina alzando la pistola que se encontraba en su mano derecha, el albo solo arqueo una ceja pero luego sonrió, recostándose sobre la manta con Kushina sobre su pecho utilizándolo como una almohada, escuchando los latidos del corazón del albo, que a oídos de la pelirroja era la más perfecta canción de cuna.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición, tal vez segundos, tal vez horas, pero a ellos no les importaba el tiempo, porque lo único que les importaba era seguir en los brazos del otro, con el pasar de los minutos, cerraban los ojos, sin batallar contra el trabajo de Morfeo ambos quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro. Si hubieran visto hacia su costado hubieran notado como una pequeña planta salía del lugar donde Naruto y Kushina habían puesto la semilla…

**Buenooooo hasta aquí a llegado el capitulo, Naruto y Kushina ya son novios, y siéndoles sinceros no creía que haría la pareja tan rápido, pensaba hacerlo en capítulos futuros pero conforme iba escribiendo la historia, pensaba escribir que Naruto le regalaba las armas a Kushina y luego un Timeskip de algunos años cuando se estaban por graduar, pero al final cuando leía lo que escribía simplemente se me ocurrió esto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **

**¡ME DESPIDO!**

**¡Chau!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos los que están leyendo esto, ¿Cómo les trata la vida? Pues a mi me trata muy bien hasta ahora, no reprobé ningún examen, tengo muchos juegos nuevos de ps3 tengo internet, y buenos amigos con quien pasar el rato, ¿Qué mas necesito?, en fin, este es un nuevo capítulo de 'Naruto el salvador del pasado' espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Naruto o sus personajes sino a Masashi kishimoto-sempai, escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimos de sacar ventaja.**

**Sin más que decir ¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!.**

Capitulo: 5

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Timeskip: Academia ninja: tres años después: la graduación.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

En la clase de Yu-sensei todo era un desastre, todos estaban hablando y gritando cosas sobre convertirse en jounin en menos de un mes, otros diciendo que darían su mejor esfuerzo para proteger la aldea, Yu estaba a punto de utilizar **La cabeza demoniaca gigante no jutsu**, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un peliblanco y una pelirroja, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para observar al par.

"Perdón por llegar tarde Yu-sensei, tuvimos que hacer algunas cosas" respondió el peliblanco monótonamente, la pelirroja solo miraba alrededor. _"guau no han cambiado nada, tengo los recuerdos del __**Chishio bunshin**__, menos mal que me consiguió algunos amigos, es mucho mejor verlos en persona que atreves de los recuerdos de un clon" _ pensó la pelirroja y tenía razón todos los herederos de clanes, Tsume, Choza, Shikaku, Fugaku, Mikoto, Inoichi, Shibi, Minato, Hiashi y Hizashi, ahora tenían una apariencia más madura, Fugaku sin embargo seguía siendo arrogante, mas ahora que había ganado su sharingan. El clon se había hecho amigos de todos ellos excluyendo a Fugaku, con Mikoto tenía una rivalidad amistosa, lo mismo sucedió con Naruto y Minato, el pelirrubio al pensar en las palabras del peliblanco, decidió dejar de actuar arrogante y concentrándose en entrenar.

De vez en cuando le pediría al albo una lucha, para probar sus habilidades, pero todas las veces perdió contra el albo, pero nunca se rindió.

"Disculpe, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, al único peliblanco y pelirroja que conozco son a Naruto y Kushina, ¿acaso son sus parientes?" pregunto Yu-sensei, Kushina solo sonrió ampliamente.

"Yo soy Kushina, Yu-sensei y él es Naruto-kun" respondió la pelirroja, toda la clase quedo en estado de shock.

"¿¡Nani!?" grito toda la clase, pues no creían que estos dos sean, como se les conocía en la academia 'El peliblanco' y 'El tomate destructor', el albo se había ganado ese título… pues porque es peliblanco, y Kushina se había ganado el apodo 'El tomate destructor' porque cada pobre alumno que decidía burlarse de ella diciéndola 'Tomate'… digamos que una gran cantidad de suero, transfusiones de sangre y yeso se utilizo mucho en la academia…

Cambiando de tema, la clase estaba en estado de shock porque estas dos personas decían ser Kushina y Naruto, la razón… muy simple, estas dos personas parecían tener 19 años en vez de tener 16.

Los **chishio bunshin **de Kushina y Naruto, solo tenían una apariencia de 15 años, decidieron que permanezca así para darles una sorpresa a los alumnos.

De pie frente a ellos era una Kushina de un metro con sesenta y seis centímetros, llevaba unos pantalones de combate negros con llamas carmesí bordado desde abajo y subía hasta el final, llevaba puesto encima una camisa de rejilla de color plateado y sobre este un chaleco negro con un remolino carmesí en el medio que no hacía nada para ocultar sus pechos copa D, su cara alguna vez parecida a la de un tomate ahora era una cara en forma de corazón y una nariz pequeña que daban ganas de besarla, su cabello rojo carmesí estaba atado en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta su espalda baja, una gabardina roja con llamas negras sobre su espalda que subían hasta dibujar el símbolo Uzumaki, casi toda la clase masculina tuvo una enorme hemorragia nasal, en su espalda tenia a "Roméo" y a "Juliette" en su espalda utilizando el mismo sistema que el albo, una botas de combate con punta de acero negro que protegían sus pies, Benihime se encontraba descansando en la parte izquierda de Kushina, lista para ser desenvainada y atacar a cualquiera que sea una amenaza.

El albo iba vestido pantalones de combate rojo con llamas negras subiendo hasta lo más alto, unas botas negras con punta de acero parecidas a las de Kushina se encontraban cubriendo sus pies, solo llevaba una gabardina de color blanco y en la parte posterior se encontraban llamas plateas con las puntas de color amarillo fuego y rojo, lo que hizo a las mujeres tener un sangrado en la nariz al ver el muy bien trabajado abdomen del albo, teniendo a "Yin" y "Yang" en su espalda, Yamato se encontraba en el lado izquierdo del albo.

"Les recomiendo que dejen de mirar a mi novia de esa manera, antes de que no puedan ver nada más" dijo el albo en tono frio, pero eso no afecto a la parte masculina porque se encontraban con los ojos abiertos como platos al recibir esa información, mientras que las chicas preparaban un plan para asesinar a la pelirroja y tirar su cuerpo al agua. Lo más curioso era que en el costado derecho de ambos colgaba un kunai de tres puntas con unos kanjis en el mango…. Y dos pequeños zorros en el hombro de Kushina era un zorro de color rojo-anaranjado mientras que el del albo era de color plateado y dentro de las orejas era de color negro, y en sus patas traseras parecían llamas negras que subían por toda la pata.

"B-b-bueno n-Naruto-s-san y k-k-Kushina-s-s-san pu-pue-pueden tomar asiento" dijo Yu sensei, mientras que el dúo se sentaban en sus lugares, Kushina se sentó al lado de su amiga-rival y el albo al lado de Minato.

"Ku-ku-Kushina ¿en verdad eres tú?" pregunto la chica de cabello negro, Kushina solo dirigió una sonrisa hacia ella. "Claro que soy yo´ttebane, ¿o ya te olvidaste de tu querida rival?" pregunto Kushina en tono de dolor fingido.

"No es eso… es solo que te pareces a alguien de 20 años, como diablos hiciste eso… cuéntamelo yo también quiero intentarlo" dijo Mikoto, Kushina solo tuvo una gota en la nuca por la ultima parte. Haciéndole una señal con las manos para acercarse le susurro al oído:

"Comiendo frutas y verduras" respondió Kushina, Mikoto solo callo de su asiento al estilo anime. _"Jaja tenias razón kurama esto sería muy divertido" _ pensó Kushina. **"Claro que si yo siempre tengo la razón"** declaro el zorro en su hombro inflando el pecho **(N/A obviamente a través de una** **conexión mental)**. Kushina solo rio por las travesuras del zorro de nueve colas. Todavía recordaba cómo se conocieron.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback: Hace 5 meses.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Kushina se encontraba agotada por todo el entrenamiento que tuvieron, por fin había logrado realizar el **Rasengan **con una mano, luego de eso decidieron aumentar el nivel de sus pesas siendo Kushina en el nivel 35 y el albo en el 50, al final del día el albo le dijo que se preparara porque mañana le enseñaría algo llamado **Hiraishin no jutsu**. No pudiendo aguantar más se deslizo en la inconsciencia.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Paisaje mental de Kushina.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Al abrir los ojos notó que ya no estaba en el bosque de la muerte, más bien era un lugar donde estaba rodeado de una niebla de oro que se veía en la distancia, al mirar más de cerca su entorno, notó que había una gran roca flotando en lo alto, y en ella se encontraba el gran kyubi no kitsune, con cadenas sujetándolo.

"**Veo que mi carcelera me viene a visitar eh… ¿Qué quieres?**" Pregunto el gran zorro, Kushina no sabía cómo llegar hasta ahí, pero suponiendo que era su paisaje mental, se imagino aparecer frente al zorro, y al abrir los ojos se encontraba flotando frente a la vista de los ojos rojos rasgados del kyubi.

"Vine a hablar contigo, quería saber qué es lo que paso en la batalla entre Madara y Hashirama senju" dijo Kushina sin el más mínimo temor en su tono de voz, esto sorprendió un poco al zorro, después de todo no todos los días ves a un zorro gigante encadenado a una roca… que esta flotando.

Luego de contarle como fue la lucha entre Madara y Hashirama, y como había sido controlado por el genjutsu del uchiha. Al terminar su relato Kushina se sintió muy molesta porque el zorro solo estaba siendo controlado.

"¿Qué harás si te dejo fuera del sello?" pregunto Kushina el zorro solo pensó unos momentos. "**La verdad no lo sé, si salgo solo me iré a dormir a alguna cueva que encuentre, pero sería demasiado aburrido, ¿Qué tal si me quedo a ayudarte en tu camino?, si retiras todas estas cadenas, no saldré y solo me quedare aquí, aunque puedes filtrar un poco de mi chakra fuera de tu paisaje mental y sacarme algunas veces ¿Qué piensas?"** pregunto el kyubi, Kushina adoptó una posición de pensamiento, ¿Qué perdería? Nada, de hecho ganaría la ayuda del zorro a cambio de liberarlo de ese sello y ni siquiera saldría de su paisaje mental, salvo que filtrara un poco de chakra fuera del sello, y conociendo a los kitsunes se dice que siempre cumplen sus palabras.

"Trato hecho, pero con dos condiciones" dijo Kushina alzando dos dedos, mientras que el kyubi solo hacia una señal para que dijera sus condiciones. "Primero: quiero que me digas tu nombre, kyubi de seguro es solo un titulo, y la segunda…. Que podamos ser amigos" termino de decir Kushina, el zorro arqueo una ceja y pensó que esas eran condiciones muy raras, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"**Trato hecho, mi nombre es… kurama" **dijo el kyubi conocido como kurama, Kushina sonrió alegremente, mientras comenzaba a realizar unas posiciones a grandes velocidades y con un fuerte **"kai"** las cadenas que mantenían prisionero al zorro desaparecieron, cayendo hacia el suelo, kurama subió a Kushina en su cabeza, aterrizando con gracia en el suelo.

"**Bien hecho cachorra, es hora de que salgas de aquí"** dijo kurama mientras Kushina asentía, concentrándose cerró los ojos y desapareció del paisaje mental.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fuera del paisaje mental de Kushina.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Abriendo los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba en el apartamento y ya era como medianoche. _"De seguro que Naruto-kun me trajo aquí, a ver voy a intentar hacer lo que me dijo kyu… er kurama"_ pensó Kushina aplicando un poco de chakra demoniaco en el exterior, tomando forma de algún animal, cuando se detuvo ahí frente a Kushina se encontraba un kyubi en versión cachorro, con una sola cola.

Kushina no lo pudo aguantar mucho tiempo y un grito de 'KAWAIIIIIIII' se escucho por toda la aldea despertando a todos sus habitantes y dejando sordos a otros.

El albo se dirigía a su apartamento cargando sobre su hombro a una pequeña cría de kitsune que tenía 2 colas de color plateado y dentro de las orejas era negro, incluyendo la mitad de sus patas que parecían llamas de color negro….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo se encontraba junto a Minato que lo miro unos segundos antes de hablar "No creas que por crecer un poco mas eres más fuerte que yo" dijo Minato solo para descubrir que el albo estaba leyendo un libro, girándose hacia Minato con una mirada en blanco "¿Has dicho algo Afeminado-chan?" pregunto el albo en tono monótono, Minato solo estaba refunfuñando cosas sobre 'Nadie me respeta', tranquilizándose miro al pequeño zorro de color plateado en el hombro del albo "¿Por qué tienes un zorro en tu hombro?" pregunto Minato con curiosidad, el albo solo respondió en tono monótono "Lo encontré cuando estaba caminando por el bosque luego de encargarme de algo" Minato iba a preguntar mas pero la voz de Yu-sensei lo interrumpió.

"Bueno, empecemos con la prueba escrita deberán terminar este examen antes de que se termine el tiempo, pero, lastimosamente para ustedes, no sabrán cuanto tiempo tienen para terminar, podría ser minutos, segundos, o horas solo yo lo sé" respondió Yu-sensei con una sonrisa, muchos alumnos estaban nerviosos pero otros no.

Cuando se les entrego la hoja el albo solo dio un suspiro _"(Suspiro) no puedo creer que pongan este genjutsu de tan bajo nivel, pero que se puede hacer"_ pensó el albo, disipando el genjutsu, en menos de 5 minutos su hoja ya estaba completa, y volvió a pensar cómo es que encontró al kitsune de nombre Yuki (coraje) y como evito que se robaran unos pergaminos de la aldea.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback: El mismo día en que Kushina y kurama se conocieron.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo se dirigía hacia el lugar de entrenamiento que siempre usaba con Kushina, había estado trabajando en llegar al nivel 2 de su estilo darkslayer, lo consiguió y de paso logró desbloquear el máximo nivel del **Judgement cut y Rapid slash,** cuando vio a una Kushina inconsciente en el suelo.

Apresurándose hacia su novia, desapareció y apareció al lado de Kushina, notando que se había desmayado por el entrenamiento. _"realmente está esforzándose, me podría arriesgar a decir que con sus pesos seria una ninja de clase A, en kenjutsu y taijutsu, pero todavía carece de ninjutsus poderosos, pero lo compensa con su fuerza y velocidad en el taijutsu, en el kenjutsu sin sus pesos me dará batalla, le enseñe todos los jutsus Katon que sé al igual que futon, tengo que abastecer mi lista de ninjutsu Raiton, y sin sus pesos llegaría a ser una ninja de clase S, cuando pueda le diré que soy 'El caballero oscuro'… no puedo creer que haya llegado tan rápido en el libro bingo, pero al eliminar ninjas de clase A renegados se puede llegar lejos." _ Pensó el albo.

Viendo que Kushina no despertaba se imagino que por fin estaba hablando con kurama. _"Espero que si este pasando eso todo salga bien…"_ pensó el albo, luego al sentir a otra persona en su campo de entrenamiento, tensando sus músculos para cualquier ataque. "Sé que estas ahí ya muéstrate" dijo el albo con voz fría, cuando unos pasos se escuchaban acercándose el albo coloco una mano sobre la empuñadura de Yamato, cuando se detuvieron los pasos, de pie frente al albo se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que… Tsubasa con dos pergaminos en su espalda.

"Veo que has notado mi presencia Naruto-san, pero no vengo aquí para pelear contra ti, hazte a un lado, matare al demonio antes de irme de esta aldea" dijo Tsubasa, con esta declaración el albo estrecho sus ojos.

"_¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes, Tsubasa era el nombre que leí en ese libro de historia en la academia en mi tiempo, Tsubasa había robado dos royos de jutsus Raiton y Suiton, que sirvieron de mucha ayuda para kumo en la guerra, por suerte para mi esos son los jutsus que necesito para mí y Kushina-chan." _Pensó el albo, desenvainando a Yamato dijo en tono frio. "Lo siento, pero si quieres lastimar a **mi** novia tendrás que matarme primero" Tsubasa se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras frías como el hielo, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

"Como quieras mocoso, tu también morirás" al terminar de decir esto Tsubasa salió disparado contra el albo pensando que sería fácil ganarle… que equivocado estaba.

El albo solo espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, cuando estuvo a punto de propinarle un puñetazo el albo se agacho barriendo a Tsubasa en el piso. "Eres patético, será mejor que te esfuerces más con ese nivel jamás me ganaras" dijo el albo fríamente, Tsubasa solo salto hacia atrás con muchas maldiciones.

"Maldito…. Te di la oportunidad de escapar pero ahora ya me has hecho enojar" dijo Tsubasa haciendo sellos con las manos al final grito.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"** al final de la técnica un gran dragón de agua emergió del rio que atravesaba el campo de entrenamiento, mientras el albo hacia sus propias señales de manos.

"**Futon: fujaku shouken (ondas de aire aleatorias)" ** dijo el albo tranquilamente, creando unas grandes corrientes de vientos muy finas, que cortaron al dragón de agua en pedacitos, Tsubasa estaba muy enojado de que este "estudiante de la academia" lo esté ganando, corriendo hacia el albo queriendo entrar en un partido de taijutsu…. gran error, el albo desapareció para volver a aparecer frente a Tsubasa golpeándolo en las costillas, esto causó que Tsubasa saliera disparado hacia los arboles, para luego desaparecer en un charco de agua.

"_Con que __**Mizu bunshin **__eh" _ pensó el albo, notando un silbido en su costado se giro para ver que una gran cantidad de kunais y shuriken se dirigían hacia Kushina, actuando rápidamente lanzo su kunai de tres puntas y desapareció en un destello plateado, para aparecer al lado de Kushina diciendo.

"**Ninpou: hari jizo (defensa de agujas)" **al instante el cabello del peliblanco se alargó rodeando el cuerpo inconsciente de Kushina creando lo que parecían ser agujas de pelo blanco, rechazando todos los kunais y shuriken.

Cuando ya no había peligro Naruto deshizo su técnica dejando ver a ambos sin un solo rasguño, pero Naruto tenía una mirada aun más fría, que casi hizo que Tsubasa se haga en los pantalones.

"Puedes atacarme, intentar de matarme, pero si atacas a Kushina-chan, mas cuando esta desarmada, no te perdonare." Dijo Naruto, Tsubasa solo se quedo helado unos momentos pero se recompuso rápidamente, llevando su mirada hacia el albo notó que ya no estaba en ese lugar, moviendo su cabeza hacia todos los lados intentando ubicar al albo lo encontró sobre una gran roca sosteniendo a Kushina al estilo nupcial, la chica mencionada parecía reconocer al albo inconscientemente, acurrucándose sobre su pecho.

Volviendo a desaparecer en un destello plateado apareció en su apartamento dejando a Kushina descansar, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, inconscientemente Kushina dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a desaparecer en el mismo destello plateado reapareció en él su campo de entrenamiento en el bosque de la muerte, con su mirada fría, haciendo señales de manos grito:

"**Katon no muchi (látigo de fuego)"** cuando termino de decir esto un gran látigo de fuego apareció en la mano del albo, atacando a Tsubasa por todos los lados.

Tsubasa intentaba hacer todo lo posible para esquivar, pero el albo no le daba tiempo de nada ni siquiera de formar sellos con las manos, hasta que el albo se había cansado de seguir son ese juego, desasiendo su técnica, miro a Tsubasa que presentaba quemaduras de tercer grado en los brazos, su ropa estaba quemada dejando ver unas quemaduras sobre su torso.

"Eres un maldito…." Dijo Tsubasa débilmente, haciendo sellos de mano grito: **"****Mizu no Tatsumaki (Tornado de agua)"** un tornado de agua se dirigió hacia el albo, pero Naruto no se movió, se quedo ahí dejando que el tornado le pegue de lleno, Tsubasa al ver esto se alegro porque pensó que el ganaría, pero una presencia en su espalda parecía tener otros planes, girándose vio al albo parado dándole la espalda envainando a Yamato lentamente y con un -click- el cuerpo de Tsubasa comenzó a hacerse pedacitos.

"Sera mejor que tome esos pergaminos, copie algunas técnicas y deje el cuerpo y los rollos frente a la torre hokage, creo que de todas formas hokage-sama ya sabe que soy El caballero oscuro, ¿No es así Hokage-sama?" pregunto el albo mirando una zona donde abundaban los árboles y arbustos, de donde salió el Kami no shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi con una mirada seria.

"Gracias por la ayuda Naruto-kun, de seguro si no hubieras detenido al ladrón se hubiera escapado ¿no es así?" pregunto el hokage, el albo solo se limito a asentir." ¿y para que quieres esos jutsus?" volvió a preguntar Hiruzen con curiosidad.

"Quiero aprender jutsus Raiton y enseñarle a Kushina-chan los Suiton, se que debería de haber esperado a que un sensei la ayudara pero…" respondió el albo mientras que Sarutobi termino por él. "Pero temes que el jounin sensei sea alguien que no le enseñe nada ¿no es así?" pregunto Sarutobi, el albo solo asintió en silencio.

"No te preocupes tengo al jounin sensei perfecto para ustedes, ya que están muy unidos ustedes dos los pondré en un equipo de dos genin y un jounin, pude observarlos desde mi bola de cristal, y de seguro que en kenjutsu y taijutsu es clase A, en ninjutsu también, de seguro le has enseñado tus jutsus futon y Katon, y en kenjutsu ya es fácilmente clase S y ni que decir tu, de seguro ya eres clase S" dijo Sarutobi "Aun me falta mucho que aprender, le pediré a Kushina-chan que me enseñe a manejar las cadenas de chakra, si aprendo eso puedo poner chakra en mis pistolas y lanzar cadenas que puedan inmovilizar al enemigo y combinándolo con mi chakra Raiton podre electrocutar al enemigo porque siendo metal será un excelente conductor" dijo el albo.

"También te quería preguntar ¿qué era eso del destello plateado que vi?" pregunto Sarutobi, el albo lo miro y dijo monótonamente "Eso es el **Hiraishin no jutsu **a través de los sellos que se encuentra en el mango de mis kunais me puedo tele transportar a cualquier sitio en un rango de 1 kilometro, haciéndolo una técnica de corto, medio o largo alcance" Sarutobi abrió mucho los ojos, esta era una técnica espacio-tiempo, muy poco comunes.

"(suspiro) te dejare copiar los jutsus de estos pergaminos, pero recuerda la cantidad de jutsus no importa sino para que se usan" al terminar de decir esto desapareció en un shunshin, mientras que el albo procedió a copiar los jutsus de los pergaminos, _"Kushina-chan se ha vuelto muy fuerte… ya es hora de que haga su primer asesinato, no sería bueno que en su primera misión de importancia se quede congelada al cometer su primer asesinato, la dejare descansar un tiempo antes de eso."_

Luego de copiar los jutsus de los pergaminos agarro el cuerpo de Tsubasa y lo sello en un pergamino, se dispuso a irse pero el ruido de un animal herido le llamo la atención.

Al ir hacia donde provenía el ruido se encontró con un pequeño kitsune plateado, dentro de las orejas era color negro, y en sus patas traseras se encontraban lo que parecían llamas negras, lo más curioso era que tenía dos colas en vez de una, al albo no le importo eso, lo que le importo fue la herida que tenía en su pata era muy profunda y sangraba mucho, el kitsune al notar que no estaba solo, se puso en cuatro patas, sacando una especie de fuego azul por el hocico, pero al hacerlo el dolor en su pata aumento, cosa que hizo chillar de dolor.

El albo se acercaba un poco al pequeño kitsune, pero una bola de fuego azul lo detuvo, notando que fue el zorro quien lo atacó alzo las manos en señal de que no quería atacar. "Tranquilo, no quiero atacarte, quiero ayudarte, te lo prometo no te hare daño" dijo el albo en tono tranquilo, el zorro solo lo moro un tiempo antes de hacer un movimiento con su cabeza que indicaba un 'si'.

Al acercarse, el albo saco algo de su bolsillo. "Esto dolerá un poco, pero te hará sentir bien" dijo el albo, derramando un poco de liquido transparente en la herida, el zorro volvió a chillar de dolor, pero rápidamente el dolor paso al sentir como su herida era sanada lentamente, el albo estaba aplicando un poco de chakra a la herida sanándola.

Cuando ya estaba completamente sanado, el albo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, el pequeño zorro observo a su salvador alejarse, queriendo seguirlo se levanto y corrió hacia Naruto, el peliblanco noto como algo se estaba frotando su pierna, mirando hacia abajo noto al zorro frotándose contra su pierna, sonriendo ligeramente el albo le dijo. "¿Con que quieres venir conmigo no es así?" pregunto el albo, el kitsune solo ladro en señal de acuerdo, extendiendo su mano para alzar al kitsune, ubicándolo sobre su hombro le acaricio detrás de la oreja lo cual causo que ronroneara, riendo entre dientes, se dirigió a su apartamento.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra de su apartamento, escuchó un fuerte grito de 'KAWAIIII' que venía de su apartamento, el albo solo tuvo una gota en la nuca.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Kushina suspiro mientras terminaba su examen, el entrenamiento del albo la había hecho fría y calculadora a la hora de la batalla, y su carácter normal cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Volvió a pensar en el día en el que el albo le había dicho que era el "Caballero oscuro" y como había cometido su primer asesinato….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Un mes después del enfrentamiento de Naruto y Tsubasa.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Era un nuevo día en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, y en el apartamento de cierto peliblanco y cierta pelirroja, más específicamente en la cama del apartamento se encontraban abrazados en la cama del albo, desde el día en que se convirtieron en novios ambos dormían en la misma cama, con los rayos de luz que atravesaban la ventana el albo iba abriendo los ojos, moviéndose hacia Kushina para darle un beso en la frente causando que esta abra los ojos lentamente.

"Ya es hora de entrenar Kushi-can" dijo el albo cariñosamente, Kushina soltó un bostezo, y desperezándose se levanto de la cama. "Ve a darte un baño, tengo algo muy importante que decirte" dijo el albo con voz seria, Kushina asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a darse un baño.

Ya cuando ambos estaban limpios y vestidos, se dirigieron a la sala. "¿De qué quieres hablar Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Kushina, el albo solo pensó en cómo decirle a su novia que era el famoso Caballero oscuro. "Bueno Kushina-chan, ahora que has dominado el **Hiraishin no jutsu **tengo que decirte que… yo soy el caballero oscuro" dijo el albo, Kushina abrió los ojos, el caballero oscuro se había vuelto muy famoso en los países elementales, saliendo de noche y al principio cazar pequeños grupos de bandidos pero con el tiempo, empezó a cazar ninjas renegados de rango B y rango A.

"¿Es eso verdad?" pregunto Kushina, el albo asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono de voz que sonaba herido.

"Te quería mantener alejada de eso hasta que sea el momento adecuado, ahora que ya has dominado todo lo que te enseñé quiero que vengas conmigo a buscar a un grupo de bandidos que hay en la tierra del fuego, es hora de que hagas…. Tu primer asesinato" esta declaración hizo que Kushina entre en shock, primero su novio dijo que era el Caballero oscuro y luego que le acompañara a buscar y asesinar a un grupo de bandidos y le pregunto por qué.

"Porqué, no quiero que en una misión donde tengamos que matar a unos enemigos, te podrías quedar en shock y los enemigos se aprovecharan de esa situación, quiero evitar eso a toda costa." Le respondió el albo, Kushina luego de recuperarse del shock asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.

"Bueno, olvidémonos de eso por ahora, ¿Kushina-chan?" pregunto el albo ganando la atención de la pelirroja. "¿Me podrías enseñar esa técnica de las cadenas de chakra? De seguro que con mi sangre Uzumaki lograre hacerla." Esta fue la segunda vez en el dia que Kushina entro en shock, pero rápidamente sonrió y asintió, luego de esto ambos desaparecieron en un shunshin elemental, siendo el de Naruto fuego y de Kushina agua.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la noche.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Ya era media noche en konoha, todos estaban dormidos, excepto algunos ninjas que patrullaban la zona, en el techo del apartamento del albo se encontraban dos figuras.

La primera figura era la de un hombre de cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás, llevaba una máscara de zorro plateado con detalles de negro en ella, llevaba una gabardina negra con llamas purpuras que subían y hacían los kanjis para 'Caballero oscuro', unos pantalones de combates negro y unas botas del mismo color, guantes sin dedos negros y una katana en su costado izquierdo.

La segunda era la figura claramente femenina, con el cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba la misma gabardina que el sujeto plateado, una máscara de zorro rojo, pantalones de combate negro que abrazaban sus piernas y unas botas del mismo color. Estas figuras no eran nadie más que Naruto Uzumaki Sparda y Kushina Uzumaki.

"Es hora de irnos Kushina-chan" dijo el albo, mientras que la pelirroja asentía. Ambos desaparecieron en el caso del albo en un destello plateado y en el caso de la pelirroja en un destello carmesí.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En el límite de Hi no kuni.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Naruto y Kushina saltaban de árbol en árbol muy rápidamente, habían utilizado el **Hiraishin** para salir de la aldea sin ser detectados, luego de esto el albo se posiciono al frente para guiar a la pelirroja, luego de muchos saltos nos encontramos con Naruto y Kushina cerca del límite de la tierra del fuego, cuando vieron que en un claro se encontraban muchos bandidos, ambos escondiéndose en los arbustos, se miraron y luego asintieron, lanzaron muchos kunais de tres puntas en el claro, los bandidos al ver esto se pusieron en posición de batalla sacando cualquier tipo de armas. En silencio crearon algunos clones y los enviaron a rescatar a los rehenes.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que gritos de dolor se escuchaban, girándose en la dirección del grito, vieron a 15 bandidos tirados en el suelo con sangre, escuchándose de nuevo los gritos dirigieron su mirada hacia esa dirección, vieron a otros 10 cuerpos de bandidos en el suelo.

Dirigiendo sus miradas hacia una gran roca vieron algo que les helo la sangre, sobre esa roca estaban dos figuras con mascaras de zorro, uno de ellos era de cabellera plateada y la otra era pelirroja.

"E-e-es el c-c-c-cab-alle-ro os-oscuro" dijo uno de los bandidos retrocediendo unos pasos seguido por algunos bandidos que se tensaron aún mas, otros se preguntaban quien era la pelirroja, pero teniendo en cuenta el parecido de ropas pensaron que eran compañeros, eso era muy malo.

Ninguna de las dos figuras hablo, solo saltaron en el aire haciendo sellos de manos la pelirroja fue la primera en hablar su jutsu **"Suiton: haran banshou (torrente de tormenta)" **una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre los bandidos, la otra figura apareció en el extremo del agua que quedaba en el suelo con las manos sobre el agua dijo: **"Raiton: seiteki no jutsu (descarga eléctrica)" **en las manos del albo salieron chispas de electricidad los bandidos al ver su plan quisieron salir del agua pero era demasiado tarde, todos fueron electrocutados, dejando solo a unos 10 bandidos, Naruto les dijo con voz fría que se fueran antes de que el mismo los matara, cabe decir que salieron a toda velocidad, con una mancha en su entrepierna.

Luego la pelirroja apareció frente al albo sin su máscara, dejando ver lagrimas en ellos, el albo rápidamente la abrazo dejando que ella solloce en su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos dejo de sollozar pero todavía no dejaba de derramar lagrimas, cuando rápidamente la agarro de su cintura y desapareció en un shunshin, para volver a aparecer en la roca, sacando su guitarra española empezó a tocar y a cantar.

Aquí estoy yo  
para hacerte reír cada vez mas  
confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das  
aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios  
es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz

Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidare  
solo acéptame

Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…  
y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad  
serán de verdad

Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos  
y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir  
los abrazos que due...

Le pido a Dios  
un toque de inspiración  
para decir  
lo que tu esperas oír de mi

Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidare  
solo acéptame.

Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar  
y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidaré  
solo acéptame

Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidaré  
siempre te amaré

Cuando el albo termino de cantar beso a Kushina, era un beso lleno de amor y cariño, Kushina ya había dejado de llorar y cerró los ojos para escuchar lo que el albo cantaba.

"Vamos a ver cómo están los rehenes Kushina-chan" dijo el albo para luego ponerse su mascara, seguido de Kushina.

Cuando llegaron a los rehenes ellos les dieron las gracias a ambos, luego de crear muchos Kagebunshin que los acompañarían hasta su pueblo.

Luego cada vez que el albo se iba a ir a buscar más criminales Kushina lo acompañaba, y en pocos meses ambos ya eran etiquetados como ninjas clase alto A. Y a Kushina se le dio el apodo de 'Akai chishio no habanero' (Habanera sangrienta) debido a que lo único que sus enemigos podían ver era un destello rojo y la línea del filo de Benihime cortando a sus enemigos, solo dejaba sobrevivientes, solo para que dijeran a otros bandidos que tuvieran cuidado, debido a esto los actos de vandalismo bajo mucho, en todas las naciones, el albo después de un tiempo logro quitar el límite de 1 kilometro del **Hiraishin **colocando una marca en cada país elemental, todas las personas le tenían un gran respeto por sus actos heroicos e irse sin pedir nada a cambio, sin importar de que aldea sea, muchos de echo piensan que uno de ellos lograría la paz en el mundo shinobi, algo que ni el Rikudo sennin logro hacerlo….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Sonrió un poco al recordar la canción que le había cantado en ese día, justo cuando recordó todo Yu dijo que ya se había acabado el examen, muchos gimieron, otros suspiraron y otros se golpearon la cabeza contra su escritorio, en el caso de Naruto y Kushina suspiraran de alivio.

"Ahora vamos al campo de lanzamiento" dijo Yu-sensei, saliendo del salón seguido por sus estudiantes

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Campo de entrenamiento de la academia: lanzamientos de armas.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

En el campo de lanzamientos de armas, vemos a toda la clase de Yu, frente a los muñecos que se movían rápidamente de un lugar a otro.

"Bueno, espero que hayáis entrenado pues lo van a necesitar, para lograr pasar deben obtener al menos 10 kunais en el muñeco, lo mismo con los shuriken, comiencen.

Uno por uno los alumnos agarraron un kunai y procedieron a lanzarlo hacia los muñecos, la mayoría de los civiles no logro acertar, claramente no habían estado entrenando, pero los herederos de los clanes obtuvieron:

Shibi aburame 18/20.

Tsume inuzuka 17/20

Inoichi 15/20

Shikaku 13/20

Choza 14/20

Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga 20/20

Fugaku 20 / 20, cosa que hizo que su orgullo y arrogancia creciera mas.

Mikoto 19/20

Minato 20/20

Cuando llego el turno de Kushina le entrego una pequeña hoja de papel a su sensei, Yu lo tomo y lo leyó, al leerlo asintió con la cabeza.

Tomando a 'Roméo' y 'Juliette' apunto a los muñecos, sonriendo salvajemente, empezó a disparar balas de chakra, al terminar muchos agujeros se encontraban en los muñecos, Yu solo le dijo nerviosamente que había pasado, lo mismo sucedió con el albo.

"Bueno pasemos al campo de ninjutsu", con esto dicho pasaron a otro campo de entrenamiento

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Campo de entrenamiento de la academia: ninjutsu.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El campo de ninjutsu estaba rodeado de arboles que tienen la función de medir el daño causado por los jutsus, en un claro se encontraban todos los alumnos de Yu-sensei.

"Bueno este es el campo de ninjutsu, aquí pueden hacer cualquier jutsu que deseen, bueno comencemos un paso al frente…." La mayoría de los alumnos solo utilizo jutsus simples, excepto los miembros de clanes que utilizaron sus técnicas básicas, cuando llego el turno del albo y de Kushina, ambos caminaron para ponerse frente a algunos árboles, Kushina fue la primera en hacer los sellos de manos al final gritó

"**Katon: Endan" **tres bolas de fuego del tamaño de Yu se dirigieron hacia los árboles, destrozando muchos de ellos, toda la clase miraba con la boca abierta, mientras que su novio tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ese jutsu solo era un rango C, pero esta vez era un rango alto A, Yu fue el primero en recuperarse.

"Kushina-san, ¿me podrías decir cómo has hecho eso, se supone que ese jutsu puede ser de rango C, pero este demostró ser un jutsu alto rango A" pregunto Yu, Kushina solo sonrió y le dijo:

"Cualquier jutsu puede ser mejorado si inyectas mas chakra en dicha técnica, pero se tiene que tener control sobre la misma, sino se volverá inestable y te explotara en la cara" notando que Fugaku tenía su sharingan activado en un intento de copiar la técnica. "Lo siento Uchiha-san, pero Naruto-kun y yo logramos hacer un sello que evita que cualquier ojo curioso quiera copiar nuestras técnicas" respondió Kushina, toda la clase se asombró, un sello que puede burlar al sharingan era impresionante, mientras que Fugaku estaba echando espuma de la boca, pero eso no se quedaría así, le exigiría al consejo que confiscara ese sello.

"Bueno, eso es impresionante, ahora Naruto-san ¿podrías mostrarnos alguna técnica tuya?" pregunto Yu, el albo solo dio un paso al frente, haciendo señales de mano, y cuando termino dijo:

"**Katon: Haisekishō (****Elemento**** fuego: gran nube de cenizas llameantes)" **una gran cantidad de cenizas negras salió de la boca del albo, esparciéndolas por todo el bosque que se encontraba enfrente del albo, con una pequeña chispa todo se encendió….. ** ¡BOOM! **Una fuerte explosión fue lo que vieron los alumnos ahora shockeados, frente a ellos cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo, todos los arboles que estaban entre las cenizas habían desaparecido dejando lugar a un gran cráter en el suelo, dirigiéndose de nuevo en su lugar, Yu solo le dijo que tenía una puntuación perfecta.

"B-b-bueno p-pasemos a-a-a la p-p-pa-rte final" dijo Yu, volviendo a caminar, sus alumnos lo siguieron, y llegaron hasta el estadio de konoha donde se efectuaba la parte final del examen.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En el estadio de konoha.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Mucha gente estaba reunida en las gradas del estadio, entre ellos el hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, cuando llegaron los alumnos de Yu el hokage comenzó su discurso.

"Bueno jóvenes, hoy es el día en que muchos pasaran a ser ninjas de este pueblo, confío en que cuando salgan de aquí con sus protectores de frente, protegerán esta aldea con todas sus fuerzas, todos ustedes lucharan una batalla, cuando solo hayan dos competidores, se enfrentaran para saber quién será el mejor genin de esta generación" con esto el sonido de muchos aplausos inundo el estadio.

"El primer combate será entre…." Y así comenzó a nombrar a personajes al azar, el albo y la pelirroja solo habían sido llamados para luchar con civiles, hasta que….

"OK siguiente partido, Kushina Uzumaki vs Uchiha Mikoto" las mencionadas bajaron al campo de batalla, posicionándose en sus respectivas posiciones de batalla, con Mikoto su sharingan salió a flote girando rápidamente, Kushina tenía los ojos cerrado hasta que los abrió lentamente, dejando ver una mirada fría que hizo estremecer a Mikoto.

"¿Están listas?" con un 'hai' de parte de Mikoto y un asentimiento de cabeza de Kushina, todos excepto Naruto que tenía una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, se quedaron en shock, todos creían que Kushina daría un fuerte grito de cómo patearía el trasero de Mikoto, pero solo estaban esos ojos fríos, que hacían a Mikoto sentirse muy intimidada, parecía que Kushina estaba mirando a través de su alma.

"Entonces ¡Hajime!" **(N/A, kurama y Yuki se encuentran en los hombros de sus respectivos compañeros)**, Mikoto rápidamente corrió hacia Kushina, dicha persona solo esperaba pacientemente, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, desenvaino a Benihime y poniéndolo al frente, justo en ese momento Mikoto se detuvo, porque la espada estaba a solo unos milímetros de su cuello, todos se sorprendieron por la facilidad en que Kushina había dejado a Mikoto sin posibilidades de hacer cualquier movimiento, si se dirigía hacia un costado, Kushina la cortaría, y si quisiese ir para atrás, Kushina solo avanzaría rápidamente para dejarla en la misma posición.

"Será mejor que no te contengas Mikoto, sino las consecuencias pueden ser graves" dijo Kushina en tono frío, Mikoto se volvió a estremecer y luego sonrió un poco, Kushina salto hacia atrás enfundando de nuevo a Benihime, Mikoto empezó a trazar sellos con las manos al completarlo grito:

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Mikoto, mientras que Kushina apoyó sus manos en el suelo.

"**Suiton: suirei no kabe (Pared de agua)" **una gran pared de agua emergió del suelo**, **la bolo de fuego choco contra esta pared haciendo que se evapore. Todos los alumnos estaban con los ojos como platos, pero Yu estaba sorprendido de que podía controlar más de un elemento, y que supiera jutsus de dicho elemento era impresionante.

Mikoto al ver que su técnica no fue efectiva se lanzo contra la pelirroja con un ninjato dirigido a la cintura de la pelirroja, Kushina miraba hacia el frente, cuando Mikoto estaba por propinarle un sablazo, Kushina agarro a Benihime y no la saco completamente, solo la mitad, logrando bloquear el sablazo de Mikoto con su filo, luego todos observaron con los ojos aun más abiertos cuando el ninjato de Mikoto se partía por la mitad, saltando hacia atrás Mikoto y toda la multitud pensó _"¡Es increíble, partió por la mitad mi ninjato, y por si fuera poco, solo utilizo el filo para parar mi ataque, fue mi el filo combinado con mi fuerza al impactar que lo partió, tiene un filo impresionante." _ Pensó Mikoto como también la multitud, ahora era el turno de Kushina, la pelirroja estaba haciendo señales de manos al terminar grito:

"**Futon fujaku shouken (ondas de aire aleatorias)" **una gran ráfaga de viento que cortaba todo a su paso, Mikoto apenas reacciono a tiempo y desapareciendo en un shunshin para evitar el ataque apareciendo varios metros en el aire, nadie noto que el pequeño zorro que estaba en el hombro de Kushina también había desaparecido, Mikoto al sentir una presencia a su lado vio al zorro de ojos y pelajes rojos, la miraba fríamente, Mikoto se dio cuenta de que fuego comenzó a salir del hocico del zorro, cuando kurama abrió el hocico salieron una gran cantidad de pequeñas bolas de fuego, intentando esquivar Mikoto giro en el aire evitando la mayoría de las bolas de fuego, pero aun así algunos la habían herido, kurama desapareció y volvió a aparecer en el hombro de Kushina.

La pelirroja empezaba a hacer señales de manos e inhalaba aire y kurama acumulaba fuego en su hocico. **"****Fūton: Renkudan (Ráfaga de aire comprimido)" **al decir esto exhalo todo el aire disparándolo a una gran potencia, mientras que kurama exhalaba una gran cantidad de fuego por su hocico, combinándolo con el ataque de Kushina, el fuego se hizo aun mas grande viajando a toda velocidad, Mikoto estaba indefensa mientras que todavía caía, cuando el ataque pareció pegar de lleno a Mikoto, pero para asombro de todos solo le había traspasado, "_Genjutsu ¿Cuándo lo hizo?" _se preguntaron todos los presentes, cayendo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, Mikoto sintió una presencia encima de ella, abriendo los ojos, observó que Kushina la estaba apuntando con su pistola 'Juliette'.

"Yo gano´ttebane" dijo Kushina regresando a su sonrisa y carácter normal, colocando a 'Juliette' en su funda, se paro frente a Mikoto y ofreció una mano, Mikoto miro a Kushina que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa, sonriendo un poco la tomo y Kushina la estiro para que se ponga de pie.

"La ganadora, Uzumaki Kushina" declaro Yu, hubo unos momentos de silencio, pero luego todo el estadio estallo en aplausos y vítores, todos los ninjas que se encontraban obserbando la pelea se sorprendieron, ni siquiera era una genin, y ya controlaba tres elementos, rápidamente sonrieron y aplaudieron, muchas personas habían cambiado de opinión acerca de Kushina, dicha persona solo se rascaba la nuca y sonreía ampliamente.

"_Un paso más cerca de lograr que me reconozcan_ _como Kushina Uzumaki"_ pensó Kushina, luego de los aplausos se dirigió de vuelta a su lugar, cuando paso frente al albo, noto que estaba haciendo algo que no muchas veces hacia, estaba sonriendo ampliamente a Kushina, la mayoría de las veces solo era una pequeña sonrisa, esto causo que Kushina se alegrara aun mas.

Luego de partidos sin importancia en el que participaron Naruto y Kushina, Naruto había sido llamado otra vez su contrincante….

"Uzumaki Naruto Sparda vs Minato Namikaze" los mencionados bajaron al campo de batalla.

"¡Hajime!" dijo Yu, ninguno de los dos se movió solo se quedaron ahí hasta que Minato hablo:

"Ya es hora, por fin te mostrare quien es el más fuerte" dijo Minato, el albo solo lo miraba monótonamente, sacando a 'Yin' y 'Yang' de sus fundas empezó a disparar cerca de los pies de Minato, el mencionado solo saltaba una y otra vez, era muy gracioso parecía que Minato estaba realizando unos bailes muy extraños, ya cuando el albo se aburrió, dejo de disparar, mientras que Minato se apoyaba en una rodilla jadeando.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, empezó a formar sellos con las manos, cuando termino grito:

"**Futon: daitopa (gran ráfaga de viento)"** de las palmas de Minato una gran ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia el albo, dicho albo llevo su mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de Yamato poniendo la pierna izquierda hacia atrás, y la derecha en el frente un poco flexionada con un grito de **"Judgement cut"** un conjunto de esferas de color morado, con lo que parecían ser cortes, impactaban a la ráfaga de viento, cortándolo en muchos pedazos, haciendo que la técnica se deshaga, Minato al ver esto maldijo, pero se estaba concentrando demasiado en el albo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yuki, dicho zorro tenia fuego de color azul en sus patas, abalanzándose contra el enemigo de su amo, le propino una un corte en su espalda, Minato grito de dolor al sentir como su espalda era cortada y quemada.

Saltando hacia atrás para ganar distancia creo 20 Kagebunshin que se lanzaron contra el albo, el albo estaba utilizando a Yamato con su funda a modo de bastón frente a él, cuando los clones del pelirrubio se acercaron lo suficiente, el albo desapareció y apareció detrás de los clones en cuclillas con una mano en el piso y la otra sostenía a Yamato que estaba desenfundada en el aire.

Parándose y envainando su espada con un sonoro -click- los 20 clones desaparecieron en una bola de humo, todos estaban impresionados por la rapidez que tenía el albo, nadie, ni siquiera Hiruzen pudo ver cuando el albo le daba los cortes a los clones.

El albo no quería hacer jutsus, no quería mostrar sus habilidades en ninjutsu… no todavía al menos, Minato apretaba los dientes en señal de dolor, el fuego todavía estaba en la herida, pero en un proporción mucho más pequeña que antes, el fuego lentamente quemaba su carne, por más de que el fuego era más pequeño todavía le dolía mucho.

Ignorando el dolor, observo al albo junto al zorro que volvió al hombro de su amo, tirando un kunai haciendo señales de manos grito:

"**Nimpo: kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu"** ese kunai se empezó a multiplicar y ahora había como 50 kunais que se dirigían hacia el albo.

El albo saco a 'Yin' y 'Yang' y empezó a disparar muchas veces, chocando contra todos los kunais, justo a tiempo se dio cuenta que Minato estaba corriendo hacia él con una esfera de color verdoso, el albo sonrió ligeramente.

"_Veo que ya ha logrado hacer el rasengan"_ el albo correspondió el gesto haciendo su propio rasengan, ambos ataques chocaron provocando una gran explosión.

Cuando se disipo el humo se dejo ver a ambos contrincantes, pero uno de ellos estaba de rodillas y el otro de pie frente a él, el albo estaba frente a Minato y Minato estaba arrodillado frente al albo.

"Veo que por fin has aprendido el rasengan, Minato-san te felicito, pero yo gano" dijo el albo tranquilamente, extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, tomando la mano, el albo levanto a Minato extendiendo la mano del pelirrubio sobre su hombro para llevarlo mejor.

"Ganador del partido: Uzumaki Naruto." Dijo Yu, todo el estadio empezó a aplaudir y vitorear, el peliblanco y pelirrubio se dirigieron hasta las gradas, siendo este ultimo atendido por los médicos.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, Kushina se había enfrentado a un niño civil, siendo este derrotado fácilmente, ahora los únicos que sobraban eran, Kushina, Naruto y Uchiha Fugaku.

Naruto se enfrentaría a Fugaku y el ganador a Kushina….

"Siguiente partido, Uzumaki Naruto Sparda vs Fugaku Uchiha" los mencionados bajaron al campo de batalla, siendo uno de ellos con una mirada monótona mientras que otro una de arrogancia.

Ya cuando estaban en el campo, ambos entraron en su posición de combate, "¿Estáis listos?" con un asentimiento de ambos, la mirada del albo cambio de monótona a ser fría como el hielo, "Entonces ¡Hajime!" Fugaku sin esperar más se lanzo contra el albo tirando kunai y shuriken, el albo solo saco a 'Yin' y 'Yang' y volvió a repetir lo mismo que en la batalla contra Minato, Fugaku apareció al lado del albo terminando sus sellos de mano.

"**Katon: gokakyu no jutsu" **una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Fugaku dirigiéndose al albo, que se quedo quieto, cuando estaba por llegar la bola de fuego hacia Naruto, el peliblanco desapareció en una bola de humo, sorprendido giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, y pudo ver que Naruto estaba realizando sellos de manos, intentó copiar el jutsu con su sharingan, pero no podía copiar los jutsus del albo o Kushina, esto logró quitar de quicio a Fugaku, terminando sus sellos, y Yuki, que había estado concentrando fuego azul en su hocico, disparo el fuego azul hacia Fugaku, justo en ese momento el albo grito:

"**Futon fujaku shouken (ondas de aire aleatorias)" **corrientes de viento muy finas se unieron al fuego haciéndolo a este mas grande, Fugaku apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y saltó lejos del ataque, pero no salió ileso, tenía unas cuantas quemaduras en sus piernas y abdomen.

Cuando aterrizo, noto una presencia detrás de él, girándose vio al albo abachado con la funda de Yamato apuntando peligrosamente hacia su….

"Nunca dejes que tu enemigo se ponga detrás de ti. **Yamato: Konoha hiden taijutsu ougi: sennen goroshi **"cuando dijo esto todos se asustaron pensando que era una técnica demasiado peligrosa, excepto Kushina que estaba utilizando una cámara de video para grabar lo que está a punto de pasar, Mikoto le pregunto qué estaba haciendo, esta solo le dio una gran sonrisa y le respondió

"Ya verás Mikoto-chan ya veras kukukuku" dijo Kushina con la risa de pedochimaru.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En algún laboratorio secreto de Pedochimaru.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"¿Por qué siento que alguien sabe mi secreto?" pensó el pedófilo, solo para encogerse de hombros y seguir sus experimentos.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Volviendo al estadio de konoha.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo cuando termino de decir esas palabras, hundió la funda en el… de Fugaku, este salió volando por los aires gritando como una niñita, todo el estadio se quedo en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era a alguien murmurar acerca de sentirse violado, cuando una risa de Kushina se escucho, luego siguieron otras y después otras, hasta que en poco tiempo el estadio entero empezó a reír, Fugaku estaba con la cara roja de vergüenza y lo que le helo la sangre fue que cierta persona pelirroja lo estaba grabando, girándose hacia el albo que tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro, salió corriendo en busca de darle un golpe… gran error.

Cuando estaba a solo unos metros del albo, este desapareció y apareció detrás de Fugaku por unos metros, con Yamato desenvainado, todo se quedó en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar es como la katana del albo era envainada, con un sonoro -click- que se escucho en todo el estadio Fugaku cayó de rodillas con sangre que caía de su pecho, los médicos se apresuraron para atenderlo.

"Ganador: ¡Naruto Uzumaki!" dijo Yu-sensei, todos volvieron a aplaudir y vitorear, volviendo a subir a su lugar, junto a Kushina. "Muy bien, solo quedan Naruto Uzumaki Sparda, y Kushina Uzumaki, tomen 5 minutos de descanso solo eso tienen, si se presentan tarde, serán descalificados."

Naruto y Kushina se dirigieron a un lugar más alejado para poder hablar. "Kushina-chan, lucha de la mejor manera contra mí, no utilizaremos nuestros jutsus más poderosos, pero si podremos utilizar nuestra velocidad, taijutsu y kenjutsu al máximo, quiero saber cuando has avanzado" dijo el albo, Kushina solo lo miro unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir.

Los minutos de descanso habían pasado, y el peliblanco y la pelirroja se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla, había empezado a llover y todos se refugiaron debajo del techo de los palcos.

Yu-sensei, estaba en medio del campo, y en ambos extremos opuestos estaban Naruto y Kushina, mirándose el uno con el otro.

"¿Estáis listos?" pregunto Yu, ambos asintieron, "En ese caso ¡Hajime!" dijo Yu, el agua que caía del cielo hizo que el cabello del albo ya no esté peinado hacia atrás, ninguno de ellos se movieron, luego como si fuera una señal, una hoja de color verde oscuro, empezó a caer lentamente, cuando toco el suelo, ambos se lanzaron a velocidades que sorprendió a todos, desenvainando sus katanas, empezaron un partido de kenjutsu, era un nivel completamente diferente al de antes, la batalla de espadas era tan rápida y potente que había creado una cúpula que los protegían de la lluvia, todos estaban con los ojos como platos esa forma de luchar era extremadamente avanzado, tanto que se podía ver las líneas rojas que dejaban ambas katanas al cortar el aire, mientras que Kurama y Yuki, luchaban entre ellos, todos también se sorprendieron al ver como esos dos pequeños kitsunes estaban luchando lanzando fuego de su hocico, o utilizando sus garras impregnadas de fuego, _"Increíble, este pequeño kitsune me está igualando en batalla, tiene mucho talento, a esta edad y ya tiene dos colas, yo había nacido con la especialidad del fuego del infierno, y este cachorro tiene un extraño fuego de color azul que esta igualando el mío, en un par de años se hará mucho más fuerte, tal vez, solo tal vez, haya encontrado a alguien que sea digno de ser mi sucesor"_ pensó kurama, luego sintió una repentina oleada de chakra que venía de Yuki, kurama abrió mucho los ojos _"Increíble, con esta batalla está comenzando a formarse su tercera cola, ni siquiera yo he podido obtener la tercera cola tan temprano, será mejor que yo también me ponga al día" _pensó kurama subiendo su poder para estar a la par del kitsune, sin más continuaron su batalla.

Con Naruto y Kushina la situación estaba igual, atacando, bloqueando y contraatacando, liberando chispas cada vez que chocaban sus espadas, hasta que chocaron sus espadas quedando en forma de 'X', esto causo que la cúpula que los protegían desapareciera Kushina estaba jadeando, se miraron a los ojos y en las caras de ambos se formo una pequeña sonrisa, separándose saltando hacia atrás Kushina, disparo muchas veces con 'Roméo' y 'Juliette', el albo hizo girar a Yamato y al chocar contra esta el albo las acomodo sobre su katana, gracias a que era lo suficientemente rápido las balas no habían resbalado fuera del filo de Yamato, colocando las balas en el suelo en una fila, las empujo contra Kushina, que con un movimiento de su katana los partió a la mitad.

Kushina estaba haciendo señales de manos al final grito: "**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"** un gran dragón de agua mucho más grande de lo normal debido a la lluvia se dirigió hacia el alboeste solo se posiciono con la pierna izquierda hacia atrás y la derecha hacia delante ligeramente flexionada, con su mano derecha en la empuñadura de Yamato, dijo:** judgement cut** con esto dicho unas cúpulas se formaron en el dragón de agua, pareciendo que las cúpulas explotaban con los filos de Yamato corto en pedacitos el dragón de agua, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kushina apareció a su lado haciendo señales de manos.

"**Fūton: Jūha Shō (elemento viento oleada descomunal)"** de las manos de Kushina una gran ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia el albo, pegándole de lleno, cuando el ataque se disipo el albo estaba en el suelo con cortadas en todas partes, pero cuando creyeron que el albo había perdido, exploto en una bola de humo con rayos de electricidad, utilizando el agua como conductor, en un intento de electrocutar a Kushina, pero la pelirroja salto lejos, lo suficiente como para alejarse de los rayos, pero donde aterrizo el albo ya estaba terminando los sellos de mano.

"**Futon: Hanachiri mai" **un gran tornado de pétalos de flores se dirigió a Kushina, la pelirroja utilizo el shunshin pero no salió del todo ilesa, estaba sangrando un poco en sus piernas y brazos, y un poco de su ropa estaba desgarrada, el albo se encontraba en iguales condiciones, su ropa estaba hecho jirones, con varios cortes en todo el cuerpo que sangraba.

"¿Terminamos esto de un solo ataque?" pregunto el albo entre jadeos, Kushina solo asintió, ambos desenvainaron sus katanas, mirándose el uno con el otro, se lanzaron con sus espadas en alto, justo cuando un trueno cayó sobre el campo de batalla segando a todos momentáneamente, cuando recuperaron la vista, vieron al peliblanco y a la pelirroja de espaldas separados por unos metros, ambos envainaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo, Kushina se quedo en su lugar mientras que el albo caminaba lentamente hacia ella, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, extendió su brazo y coloco su dedo índice y medio en su frente, con una pequeña sonrisa cansada "Bien hecho Kushina-chan, en verdad te felicito" dijo el albo, para luego caer de frente al suelo. No mucho tiempo después, kurama había propinado un golpe en la cara de Yuki enviándolo junto a su amo.

Todo el estadio de konoha se quedo en silencio, Kushina cayó al suelo de rodillas con cansancio, nadie había hecho nada, hasta que el hokage se levanto y comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente, luego le siguió Minato, luego Mikoto, y así dentro de poco tiempo todo el estadio estaba lleno de gritos y aplausos, todos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, Kushina miraba hacia su alrededor, para ver como todos la aplaudían y le gritaban cosas buenas, había dejado de llover, dejando escapar unas lagrimas de felicidad, recogió a kurama que estaba acostado en el piso jadeando, se levanto con un último esfuerzo y levanto su puño en lo alto con una gran sonrisa, _" ¡Por fin soy reconocida! A partir de ahora todo cambiara, ¡gracias Naruto-kun! Muchas gracias" _con esos últimos pensamientos derramo un poco mas de lágrimas, pero estas eran lagrimas de alegría, kurama también estaba teniendo sus propios pensamientos:

"_Eso fue increíble, tuve que pasar a las cuatro colas de chakra momentáneamente para ganarle, este pequeño…. Será mi sucesor, el próximo Kyubi no kitsune, estoy seguro de eso"_ pensó kurama con una sonrisa mirando al zorro plateado. Con estos pensamientos tanto Kushina y Kurama habían caído inconscientes.

"¡Señores y señoras, tenemos a la genin mas fuerte de esta generación, la ganadora de este torneo Uzumaki Kushina!" dijo Yu, todos gritaron aún más fuerte, este evento, hizo que Kushina Uzumaki sea reconocida como tal….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la enfermería, un día más tarde.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos a Kushina y a Naruto en la enfermería de konoha, abriendo los ojos lentamente, Kushina y Naruto abrían los ojos lentamente.

"Veo que por fin han despertado, me alegro, han estado durmiendo durante un día entero" dijo una enfermera, Kushina se estiro un poco antes de levantarse, el albo suspiro y se levanto de la cama, al poco tiempo que lo hicieron, fueron abordados por sus compañeros.

"Ya veo, nos podemos ir a casa señorita" pregunto Naruto educadamente, la enfermera sonrojada asintió con la cabeza, recogiendo sus equipos salieron del hospital para irse rumbo al apartamento del albo.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En el apartamento del albo.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El peliblanco y pelirroja habían llegado al apartamento, ambos se dieron una ducha y se dirigieron a la cocina, el albo preparaba la comida mientras que Kushina, subía el video en **Ninja-tube, **cabe decir que tuvo muchas visitas.

El albo trayendo la comida se sentó en la mesa, ambos comieron muy calladamente, eso era muy extraño siempre se la pasaban hablando mientras comían pero esta vez fue diferente.

Cuando el albo iba a lavar los platos fue detenida por su novia que le dio un beso en la boca, beso de amor que se transformo en un beso lleno de lujuria….

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

Continuaron besándose, hasta que llegaron a la habitación del albo, tirando la pelirroja en la cama, el albo procedió a darle besos en su cuello, sacando gemidos de parte de la pelirroja, parando la sesión de besos, el albo se comenzó a desnudar quedando en poco tiempo solo en bóxers, Kushina siguió su ejemplo, sacándose toda su ropa solo quedaban unas bragas de color negro y un sostén del mismo color, continuando con los besos, muy pronto fue insuficiente para el albo, con un movimiento rápido, le saco el sostén, que parecía que se iba a desgarrar en cualquier momento por los senos de Kushina, dejando salir en toda su gloria a los pechos copa D con pezones rosados que estaban muy duros, Kushina solo se sonrojo fuertemente pero rápidamente gimió de placer al sentir como el albo chupaba su pezón derecho.

Dicho peliblanco estaba chupando su pezón derecho y masajeando el izquierdo, mordisqueando de vez en cuando, esto hizo que Kushina gimiera de placer, sintiendo como su entrepierna se estaba mojando, el albo dejó el pezón derecho para hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo y masajeando el derecho, esto continuo hasta que el albo dejo de chupar y masajear, besando desde el pecho de Kushina y bajando hasta su plano vientre, detuvo su camino para jugar con su ombligo, Kushina solo soltaba gemidos por las caricias que recibía de parte del albo.

Continuando su camino se detuvo frente a la prenda muy mojada, sacándola, vio la entrada de Kushina, su coño presentaba pequeños bellos de color rojo, Kushina se sonrojo furiosamente de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. "No lo veas así, es vergonzoso'ttebane" dijo una muy apenada Kushina, el albo solo dijo un 'Itadakimasu', hundió su boca en la entrada de Kushina, la pelirroja solo podía gemir ruidosamente, hasta que abrió muchos los ojos.

"¡Me coroooooo! Naru-kuuuun ¡me corooooo!" gimio Kushina, descargando sus jugos por la cara del albo, dicho albo comenzó a tragar sus jugos que extrañamente le sabia a miel.

Kushina en un rápido movimiento, se puso por encima del albo, bajando muy sensualmente, bajo hasta quedarse frente la erección del albo, sacando su bóxer quedó impactada por el tamaño del pene del albo, era por lo menos de 10 pulgadas, intentó rodearlo con su mano…. Pero no pudo.

No importándole, agarro el pene del albo y lo empezó a lamer toda la extensión del pene del albo, deteniéndose en la punta para saborearlo mejor.

Ya no aguantando más Kushina agarro el pene del albo y lo engullo en su boca, el albo solo estaba gimiendo fuertemente, Kushina sentía como llegaba a su garganta ahogándola un poco pero eso solo la excitaba aun más, luego de un tiempo de haber estado chupándolo el albo llego al final.

"Ahhhh Kushi-chan, me vengo Kushi-hime, ahhhhhhh" gimió el albo derramando una gran cantidad de semen, que Kushina tragaba poco a poco.

Al tragar todo Kushina le dijo al albo. "Ahhh Naru-kun, métemelo, quiero sentirte dentro de mi" gimió Kushina, el albo solo la miro unos segundo antes de que volviera a situarse sobre Kushina, colocando su miembro sobre la entrada de Kushina, lo empezó a meter lentamente, avanzo un poco antes de que choco contra una barrera, mirando a Kushina como si pidiera permiso con la mirada, Kushina entendió el mensaje y asintió, el albo avanzo aun mas rompiendo la barrera, besando a Kushina en la boca para suprimir el grito de dolor, metió su miembro completamente en Kushina, se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición hasta que los quejidos de dolor de Kushina se transformaron en gemidos de placer, moviendo sus caderas automáticamente, comenzó un armónico vaivén, que fue aumentando rápidamente.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al clímax. "Ahh estas tan apretada Kushi-chan me voy a corree ahhh" gimio el albo, Kushina asintió diciéndole al albo que estaba por acabar.

"Kushina-CHAN"

"NARU-KUN" ambos gimieron el nombre de su amante, corriéndose al mismo tiempo, ambos suspiraron cansadamente y se acomodaron bajo la manta disfrutando del calor del otro.

**FINAL DE LEMON.**

**Buenoooooooo hasta aquí llega el capitulo 5, como les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agradao, guau tengo 11.000 palabras en este capitulo, no me imagine que escribiría tanto, por cierto ¿Les gusto el lemon? Espero que si**

**Por favor dejen un review si tan solo escriben una frase como 'bien' o 'buen capitulo' solo eso les pido, el próximo lo sacare aproximadamente e dias mis dedos me duelen.**

**Me despido**

**¡Chau**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaaaa a todos, este es un nuevo capítulo de Naruto el salvador del pasado, quería agradecer a todos los que dejan sus review o leen la historia, espero que muchos hayan encontrado lo que buscaban en esta historia.**

**No poseo Naruto sino a Masashi kishimoto, sin nada que decir más…**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo: 6

Vemos al albo caminar hacia la torre hokage, mientras caminaba sentía de nuevo las miradas de las mujeres que parecían desnudarlo con solo mirarlo, y el instinto asesino que emanaban los hombres civiles, ¿La razón del porqué se dirigía hacia la torre? Muy simple, luego de terminar el round 5 con su amante, cuando un auto-proclamado súper pervertido de cabello blanco había aparecido….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El peliblanco y la pelirroja habían terminado su round 5 y se disponían a continuar con el round 6, ¿Quién diría que al tener pesos en los brazos y piernas cerca de 30 veces tu peso normal, correr 50 vueltas a la aldea con dichos pesos y otros ejercicios te darían tanta resistencia?, solo con un pequeño vaso de agua que se encontraba en la mesa de luz del albo sobrevivieron esos rounds.

Iniciando sus caricias y besos, solo se podían escuchar el ruido de los cuerpos frotándose contra otro, sonidos de gemidos, promesas y sueños para el futuro, acompañado del infaltable sonido de risas pervertidas y sonidos de escritura….

¡Esperen un segundo!, ¿risas pervertidas y sonidos de escritura?, parando su round 6, escucharon más detenidamente, y, efectivamente, se escuchaban risas pervertidas y sonidos de escritura, poniéndose algo de ropa, Kushina se dirigió hacia donde provenían los ruidos, el albo entro en pánico y más rápido….. mucho más rápido que el hiraishin, armo un refugio hecho de colchones, dejando solo una apertura para los ojos, dejando ver ojos que mostraban un terror inimaginable.

Kushina lentamente se acercaba a un armario donde un charco de sangre se formaba sobre el suelo, extendiendo la mano para girar la perilla del armario, vio al gran Gama-sennin Jiraiya el galante que estaba escribiendo y diciendo en voz alta.

"_Haruto-kun más fuete por favor Haruto-kun mas fuerte" la voz de Ushina Urumaki resonaba en toda la habitación, el peliblanco de nombre Haruto aumento su ritmo causando que Ushina Urumaki gimiera de placer aún más fuerte que antes._

"_¿Te gusta como lo hago Ushina-chan?" pregunto el peliblanco cuyo nombre completo era, Urumaki Haruto Sparta._

"_Siiiiiiiii Haruto-kun más más" era lo único que podía decir la chica de pelo rojo carmesí proveniente de la tierra de Ozoshiogakure no sato._

El súper pervertidose detuvo sintiendo el peligro que su detector de pervertidés había sentido, su detector de pervertidés era una técnica que le costó mucho tiempo e 'investigación' para poder llevarlo a su máximo potencial cada vez que este se activaba le decía a Jiraiya que corriera lo más rápido que podía, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había congelado del miedo por el enorme instinto asesino que estaba sintiendo girándose para ver a una Kushina con nueve mechones de cabello detrás de ella, con una figura hibrida del shinigami-kyubi, el gama-sennin jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Tsunade le encontró intentando espiarla.

"¡Ero-sennin corre por tu vida en este momento, ni siquiera el shinigami la ha podido parar cuando entra en ese estado!" grito el albo desde su 'refugio indestructible' hecho de colchones, eso que había dicho era verdad. ¡Pasen el flashback dentro de flashback muchachos!.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback dentro de flashback **

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Cuando entro en ese modo persiguiendo a Keito, el albo invoco al shinigami, el ser con la piel purpura, con túnicas blancas y una katana en la boca había aparecido ante todos.

"**¡Que quieres mortal!" **la voz del shinigami había asustado a todos los que estaban en el rango de audición, "Quiero que protejas a Keito-san de mi novia" dijo el albo señalando hacia el frente.

"**¿Eso es todo mortal, solo para eso me invocaste?" **pregunto el shinigami, el albo solo asintió, el shinigami camino hacia adelante, quitando su katana de la boca en un intento de dar un sablazo a Kushina.

"**¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE SALGAS DE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE SHINIGAMI, O LAS CONSECUENCIAS PODRAN SER GRANDES!" **dijo Kushina, el shinigami intentando parecer lo más fuerte posible volvió a hablar.

"**¡Te atreves a hablarme en ese tono mortal no-"** pero el shinigami casi se hace en los pantalones al ver una imagen de su esposa con un palo para amasar detrás de Kushina.

"**Ahora mismo"** ordenó Kushina, el shinigami solo podía ver congelado como la imagen de su esposa golpeaba su palo de amasar con su palma.

"**Hai Kushina-sama, no volverá a pasar" **dijo el shinigami respetuosamente a la quien era en este momento más fuerte, desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

"**Muy bien ¿en qué nos quedamos Keito-san?" **dijo Kushina con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor, Keito miro al albo en busca de ayuda, pero el peliblanco había desaparecido en una bola de humo.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback dentro de Flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Jiraiya estaba estupefacto, era incapaz de mover un solo dedo, la imagen que proyectaba Kushina muy pronto fue fusionada con la figura de…. Tsunade Senju, esto causo que el gran gama-sennin, palideciera como cierto pedófilo de piel blanca.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En otro laboratorio secreto de Pedochimaru.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Pedochimaru había estornudado fuertemente en su laboratorio secreto en las afueras del bosque de **Hi no kuni** _"Por qué siento que me están empezando a copiar…. ¡si lo encuentro enfrentara la ira del gran Pedochimaru uno de los más grandes seniles de la historia!... er quiero decir Orochimaru uno de los más grandes sennin de la historia si eso…" _pensó Pedochimaru, solo para después seguir con sus experimentos en los niños que se encontraban frente a él.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**De vuelta con el pronto-a-ser-apaleado hasta la muerte.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

" **¡TE DARÉ SOLO 5 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ VIEJO PERVERTIDO!" **rugió Kushina, mientras que el gama-sennin se agarraba el pecho como si hubiera sido ofendido.

"¡Te equivocas Kushina, yo no soy un pervertido yo soy…." Dijo el sannin agregando un momento de silencio para agregar dramatismo, poniéndose en una postura ridícula volvió a hablar."…. UN SÚPER PERVERTIDO" dijo Jiraiya, el albo que se encontraba en su refugio solo podía mirar como su novia se quedaba en silencio.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE CORRAS EN ESTE INSTANTE!" **dijo Kushina con voz demoniaca, el gran gama-sennin solo salió corriendo atravesando la pared dejando la forma de su silueta, muy pronto fue seguido por Kushina que estaba vestida con su ropa de shinobi diaria, ¿Cuándo se cambio? No tengo ni idea.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En el reino del shinigami.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El shinigami y su esposa estaban viendo la persecución, que no había durado mucho, ahora Jiraiya se encontraba en un callejón con sangre en todas partes.

"Esa chica me cae bien, tal vez deberíamos juntarnos algún día" dijo la esposa del shinigami, el shinigami solo palideció ante la idea de que venga Kushina, con solo pensarlo se había estremecido.

"Ahora shinigami-kun, vamos a hacer unas compras" dijo la esposa, el shinigami volvió a palidecer una vez que se iban de compras, era muy poco probable de que regresaran a su casa en un buen rato.

"**Pero yo no quiero, tengo mucho trabajo y…"** pero una mirada de su esposa le hizo callar.

"**Ahora mismo" **ordeno su esposa con una voz demoniaca, el shinigami poseído por el miedo solo asintió.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Luego de eso un ANBU había aparecido en el apartamento de Naruto diciéndole que debía asistir a una reunión del consejo, el albo ya se había imaginado para que era, de seguro que los Uchiha les pedirían los sellos que utilizó contra el sharingan, pero de seguro tendría el apoyo de los demás clanes.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la sala del consejo.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

La sala donde se había utilizado para la reunión estaba en caos, todos estaban gritándose unos a otros, hasta que la voz del sandaime hokage los hizo callar.

"**¡Silencio!" **rugió Hiruzen, todos se habían callado y se sentaron en sus lugares, el consejo de konoha presentaba tres partes ; la primera era el consejo shinobi, la segunda era la parte civil, y la tercera era los concejales del hokage, de repente la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un Naruto Uzumaki Sparda.

"Me alegras que hayas venido Naruto-san" dijo Hiruzen con una pequeña sonrisa, el albo solo hizo una reverencia, "Un gusto verte Hokage-sama" respondió el peliblanco respetuosamente.

"¡Hiruzen, será mejor que saques a este mocoso esos sellos" respondió el jefe del clan Uchiha, llamado Tsumugi Uchiha, pero fue interrumpido porque sintió el acero frio que rozaba su garganta, mirando a quien era el poseedor de esa katana pudo ver que era el peliblanco, este lo estaba mirando con los ojos fríos como el hielo.

"Cuando estemos en una reunión o en cualquier otro lugar, respetaras al hokage llamándolo 'Hokage-sama' o sino se te encerrara y ejecutara por insubordinación y traición a la patria…. Y no me digas que no se puede hacer, esa regla está escrita en la ley #128 que puso el Shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju." Dijo el albo en tono frio, el jefe del clan Uchiha estaba sudando frío.

"Lo siento _Hokage-sama_ no volverá a ocurrir" dijo Tsumugi, todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie había hecho eso desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie estaba viendo a un simple genin en este momento, estaban viendo a un kage que se erguía sobre los que desobedecían las reglas.

El respeto que tenían por el peliblanco ya era grande, todos habían visto sus habilidades en ese torneo, pero ahora su respeto había crecido aún más, su primera vez en el consejo y ya había callado a uno de los que no mantenían la boca cerrada, envainando a Yamato se fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos.

"Muy bien que comience la reunión" declaro el sandaime hokage, los representantes de sus clanes solo asintieron.

Michito aburame, representaba al clan aburame.

Shiraku Nara, al Nara

Choja Akimichi, al clan akimichi

Inocha, al clan Yamanaka

Toroma, al clan Inuzuka

Y Tsumugi al Uchiha.

"Bueno Naruto-san, Fugaku-san nos había informado que tu y Kushina-san crearon un sello que era capaz de hacer al sharingan incapaz de copiar un jutsu" dijo Hiruzen, el albo solo asintió.

"Hai Hokage-sama, Kushina y yo desarrollamos un sello que es capaz de hacer eso, pero no le diremos a nadie, esa información pertenece a nuestro clan: El clan Uzumaki" respondió el albo, Tsumugi estaba echando espuma por su boca, todos estaban sorprendidos otra vez, este muchacho ya había contrarrestado cualquier forma de intentar obtener el sello, pero cierto halcón de guerra estaba planeando lo contrario, el peliblanco al notar la mirada de Danzo descubrió que se proponía, y hablo antes de que pudiera hablar él primero.

"Sé que planeas hacer Danzo, de seguro quieres ponerme bajo la CRA, pero tu plan va a fallar en dos formas: la primera, que somos del clan Uzumaki un clan que **NO **es de konoha por lo que no tienes ningún poder en esa decisión y la segunda, por más de que fuéramos un clan de la aldea, el candidato a realizar la CRA, deberá aceptar o no la oferta" dijo el albo en tono frío que hizo a mas de uno estremecerse, Danzo apretó mucho los puños al ver que su plan fue frustrado por ese mocoso.

"Además ustedes los Uchiha no tienen el derecho de pedir nada, díganme cuantos jutsus has creado Tsumugi-san" dijo el albo, al notar que no hubo respuesta el albo continuo "Exactamente, tu clan solo tiene esos jutsus de fuego que fueron creados desde la primera guerra mundial shinobi, después de eso nada, yo de seguro he creado más jutsus que todas las personas en tu clan, yo que soy un simple genin que ni siquiera tiene su propio equipo todavía" dijo el albo en tono monótono pero se podía apreciar un poco el tono de burla que había en sus palabras.

Tsumugi estaba temblando de la ira su sharingan salió a flote, en cualquier momento podía saltar sobre el albo e intentar matarlo, de nuevo todo el consejo se quedó estupefacto, este muchacho había logrado hacer enfurecer a la cabeza del clan uchiha con solo hablar tres veces, todos estaban mirando al peliblanco con una sonrisa por fin había llegado alguien que mostraba su lugar a los arrogantes, definitivamente nadie estaba viendo a un simple genin estaban mirando a alguien que actuaba como un kage de antaño, que ponía en su lugar a los que eran arrogantes y se creían superior a los kages.

"De hecho, mi novia y yo abriremos un local donde venderemos nuestro trabajo en Fuinjutsu, cualquiera que quiera esos sellos que ideamos contra el sharingan, vengan a buscarnos y no se preocupen de que se los quiten, el sello se unirá a ustedes impidiéndolo sacar es como un tatuaje, y cada 2 meses pueden deberán volver para hacer uno nuevo." Dijo el albo, el shock era tan grande que parecía que se podía cortar el aire como un cuchillo caliente que corta mantequilla.

Este muchacho les ofrecía a los ninjas el uso de sus sellos, muchos al recuperarse del shock sonrieron, por fin ya no corrían riesgos de que los Uchiha copien sus jutsus que con tanto esfuerzo habían creado, pero cierto jefe del clan Uchiha estaba con la cara roja de la ira, este mocoso le estaba ganando en la política, y solo era la primera vez que venía a una reunión del consejo…. ¿cierto?

"Bueno gracias Naruto-kun esos sellos servirán de mucha ayuda para la aldea" dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa, pero el albo volvió a hablar "No me den las gracias solo a mi Kushina-chan también creo casi la mitad de los sellos que vamos a vender, así que cuando vayan a comprar también denle las gracias a ella" todos los presentes asintieron, ya casi todo el pueblo ya no veía a Kushina como 'El demonio' o otros nombres, ahora era conocida como Kushina Uzumaki.

"También te quería preguntar qué clase de zorros eran esos que tenían tu y Kushina" pregunto Hiruzen seriamente, el albo solo suspiro.

"(Suspiro) ellos eran Kitsunes hokage-sama" respondió el albo, esta información dejó sin palabras a los presentes, pero antes de que estallara una nueva sesión de gritos el albo volvió a hablar "Pero no le hará daño a nadie" completo el peliblanco.

"¿Qué pruebas tienes de que no nos atacaran o nos mataran?" preguntó un comerciante de pelo castaño, el albo solo lo miro con una mirada en blanco.

"Sigues de pie en ese lugar, no ha habido asesinatos de parte de animales, y no hay disturbios ¿Necesitas más pruebas?" preguntó el albo, el comerciante solo abría y cerraba la boca muchas veces intentando replicar pero no encontró ninguna razón.

"Eso me imagine" dijo el albo, Hiruzen tenía una duda así que le pregunto al peliblanco "Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué Kushina-san no está aquí?" preguntó el hokage, pero cuando el peliblanco iba a responder se escuchó en todo el pueblo unos gritos.

'¡Nooooooo por favor Noooooooo, no me metas un rasengan en el culo, por favor Kushina no,nooooooooooooo!' seguido de un grito de **'RASENGAN: KONOHA TAIJUTSU OUGI SENEN GOROSHIIIIIIIIII' **luego de eso una gran explosión sacudió los cimientos de la aldea de konoha, todos tenían una mirada de terror en el rostro y todos con un mismo pensamiento….

'…descanse en paz Jiraiya' el albo solo dijo. "Nos estuvo espiando cuando mi novia y yo estábamos haciendo 'cosas'" respondió, los hombres que se encontraban en la sala ganaron sonrisas pervertidas, y las mujeres desaparecieron misteriosamente sin dejar rastro.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En el hospital de konoha.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Un muy, muy, muy malherido Jiraiya se encontraba vendado del cuello para abajo, su cabello era de color rosa y su rostro se parecía al de una geisha.

"Bueno Jiraiya-san, nosotras te atenderemos _cariñosamente_" dijo una chica que se parecía mucho a la que estaba en la reunión del consejo, detrás de ellas se encontraban otras mujeres, curiosamente están se parecían a las mujeres que estaban en la reunión.

"Bueno Jiraiya-san, comenzaremos a _atenderte cariñosamente _kukukukuku" rio malévolamente, Jiraiya sentía que ya había visto una escena muy parecida y también que a una persona le gustaba verlo sufrir….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la sala del consejo.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Al escuchar el grito de Jiraiya, todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto por el gama-sennin, luego de unos minutos el albo volvió a hablar.

"Si eso es todo hokage-sama me retiro" dijo el albo, al ver que Hiruzen le daba una señal de asentimiento salió de la sala.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En las calles de konoha.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de konoha, cuando de repente su estomago gruño en señal de que debía alimentarse, dirigiéndose hacia Ichiraku ramen seguía recibiendo esas miradas de la parte fémina y masculina, siendo esta última con un toque de instinto asesino, no aguantando más salió corriendo justo antes de que una banda de fan-girls lo persiguiera.

Cuando llegó a Ichiraku notó a una Kushina que estaba comiendo su ramen, y al costado de su plato se encontraba… gama-chan, vacía.

"Hola Teuchi-san, Kushina-chan" dijo el albo en tono monótono, Kushina casi se atraganta por los fideos que había ingerido, intentando de quitar a gama-chan de la vista del albo, pero ya era demasiado tarde el albo se sentó a su lado recogiendo a gama-chan.

"(Suspiro) no tienes remedio Kushina-chan" dijo el albo, Kushina solo agachó la cabeza en señal de sentirse avergonzada, el albo solo la agarro del mentón y la beso tiernamente en los labios, Teuchi sacó una cámara fotográfica y en silencio tomó una foto, _"esta foto será la solución del problema de Naruto, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el me hizo millonario" _pensó Teuchi, de vuelta con la pareja.

"No pongas esa cara Kushina-chan, de hecho tu forma de ser es lo que más me gusta de ti, luego esta tu cabello rojo" dijo el albo, Kushina se sonrojo un poco, pero luego sonrío.

"¿Sabes? Todavía no hemos tenido una cita, ¿Qué tal si tenemos una hoy en la noche?" pregunto el albo, Kushina se había sonrojado mucho, no confiando en sus palabras solo asintió.

"Ok, te vendré a buscar a medianoche" dijo el albo para luego levantarse e irse, Kushina rápidamente salió del local, Teuchi muy pronto cerro el local y se dirigió hacia su cocina para crear un nuevo platillo de ramen, el mejor que había hecho hasta ahora.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Kushina.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El apartamento del rubio estaba hecho un desastre, cajones por todos lados, cosas rotas y ropas esparcidas por todo el suelo.

Kushina estaba hurgando en una pila de ropa buscando algo para ponerse, moviendo sus manos para encontrar una prenda que le gustaba, pero no la encontraba, quería buscar **ese **vestido uno de los 2 vestidos que su Mito-obaa-chan le había regalado.

Sentándose en el suelo, muy pronto diviso lo que buscaba, era una caja con el símbolo Uzumaki sobre este, cogiéndolo con cuidado lo abrió y sonrió.

Rápidamente de dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Timeskip medianoche.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo había llegado a su apartamento estaba vestido con un kimono negro muy elegante, unos zapatos negros bien lustrados y un racimo de las rosas mas carmesí que había encontrado, tocando la puerta un par de veces, escucho el sonido de pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta, cuando se abrió el peliblanco casi salió disparado con sangre saliendo de la nariz, solo gracias a horas de meditación había resistido.

De pie en la puerta era Uzumaki Kushina, tenía un vestido de color negro con remolinos anaranjados en algunas partes, el vestido parecía que abrazaba el cuerpo de Kushina, haciendo notar la cintura estrecha que tenia, tenía un corte en el lado derecho de la pierna de Kushina dejando ver su torneada pierna de color blanco, zapatos taco altos negros, su cabello era recogido en un pequeño bollo atravesado con dos palillos, pero dos mechones de pelo caían sobre sus hombros, los ojos sombrados con un color carmesí oscuro, lápiz labial del mismo color, en su espalda había una apertura, dejando ver su espalda, sus senos copa D parecían querer romper la tela.

El albo todavía estaba en shock hasta que después de unos minutos se recuperó. "Te ves como un ángel Kushina-chan" dijo el albo de forma sincera logrando un gran sonrojo en Kushina.

"Gracias Naruto-kun tu también te ves bien" respondió esta, "¿En dónde vamos?" pregunto Kushina con curiosidad el albo solo sonrío.

"Nos vamos al mejor restaurante de konoha, la hoja de oro" dijo Naruto, Kushina solo jadeo en respuesta, se decía que todas las comidas que hacían allí eran de un sabor inigualable, pero fue disminuyendo después de que su mejor chef fuera despedido….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la hoja de oro.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El peliblanco y pelirroja caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de konoha abrazados, mientras caminaban recibían unas miradas de parte de los hombres dirigidas hacia Kushina, y de las mujeres dirigidas hacia Naruto.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante lo primero que notaron que había muchas personas importantes, comerciantes y vendedores principales de konoha. Ambos vieron sus reservaciones y se dirigieron a su lugar, ahora que miraban con detenimiento también notaron varias fotos de algunas personas.

Viendo que el camarero se está acercando hacia ellos aprovecharon la oportunidad de preguntarle. "Disculpe, ¿me podrías decir quiénes son esas personas que están en los retratos?" pregunto Kushina cortésmente.

"Esas personas fueron los mejores chef que tuvo este restaurante, ahora ¿me podrían decir lo que quieren comer?" pregunto el camarero, ambos respondieron con sus pedidos y miraron más bien las imágenes, una muchacha de pelo negro, un hombre de pelo rubio, una mujer de pelo castaño, un hombre de pelo negro y frente a todos ellos en un marco de oro era Teuchi-san, un hombre de pelo canoso…. ¡Espera! Un marco de oro con la imagen de Teuchi-san.

Mirando mejor ambos se sorprendieron, era Teuchi el de esa foto, debajo del marco había una placa que decía 'El mejor chef que ha tenido la hoja de oro', ambos se miraron y volvieron a mirar la imagen.

Nunca se imaginaron que Teuchi sería el mejor chef que tenia 'La hoja de oro' pero todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, conversaron animadamente hasta que Kushina quería hacer una broma al albo.

"Naruto-kun ¿tú me amas verdad?" pregunto Kushina, el albo asintió, notando una mirada traviesa en sus ojos el albo alzo una ceja. "Entonces grita que me amas a todo el mundo" le reto Kushina, el albo al ver el juego de la pelirroja ideo una manera de poner la balanza de su lado, inclinándose hacia Kushina le susurro en el oído.

"Te amo Kushi-hime" le susurro el albo, Kushina se sonrojo un poco pero luego se enojo "Creí haberte dicho que grites a todo el mundo ¿no me amas?" pregunto Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos, el albo pronto volvió a hablar "Y lo hice le dije a todo el mundo que te amo" respondió el albo, Kushina lo miró con confusión "Pero si solo me susurraste en el oído" dijo Kushina el albo solo sonrió "Claro que si Kushina-chan, le he dicho a todo el mundo que te amo, porque tú eres mi mundo" dijo el peliblanco, sonrió con orgullo interiormente al observar el rubor atómico en la cara de la pelirroja.

Luego de eso siguieron su conversación, luego de unos minutos más, se dirigieron hacia el apartamento del albo, pues mañana seria las selecciones de equipo….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Timeskip: Al día siguiente en la academia.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

La clase de Yu-sensei estaba, para definirlo mejor, un caos, todos hablaban y gritaban cosas sin sentido, muchos solo se habían hecho ninjas por la fama y prestigio, pero otros no.

"_Gracias a Kami, hoy será el último día en el que tendré que estar con estos mocosos, los únicos que se quedan en silencio son Naruto y Kushina." _Pensó el maestro feliz de que ya no estaría soportando el griterío que siempre había.

"Bueno clase guarden silencio" dijo Yu en tono tranquilo, pero nadie le hacía caso, lo intento de nuevo pero el mismo resultado, cansado de que nadie le hiciera caso dijo:

"**MANTENGAN LA PUTA BOCA CERRADA" **grito Yu usando la **La cabeza demoniaca no jutsu**, jutsu que pasaba de generación en generación por los profesores de la academia, rápidamente todos tomaron y la clase quedó en silencio.

"Ok, organizare los equipos según el hokage equipo 1…" y así comenzó su lista de equipos, el equipo 3 consistía en el trió Ino-Shika-Cho, el equipo 5 consistía en Shibi Aburame, Hizashi Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku fue puesto con dos personas sin importancia, y el equipo 7….

"El equipo 7 consistirá en Tsume Inuzuka, Hyuga Hiashi y Minato Namikaze su sensei será Jiraiya el sennin" dijo Yu, al decir esto la clase cayó en shock, el gran gama-sennin iba a ser el sensei del equipo 7, justo en ese momento una bomba de humo cubrió la habitación y una voz de escucho entre el humo.

" _¿Quién es el que viene aquí? ¿Quién es el que está hablando? Pues yo soy el gran gama-sennin, el gran sabio del Monte Myobokuzan, Jiraiya el galante, el que hace que las mujeres me vean con ojos…_

"Con ojos de asco ero-sennin" dijeron Kushina y Naruto en tono monótono, cuando el humo se disipo se dejo ver a un Jiraiya en el suelo producto de una caída al estilo anime.

"¡Malditos gakis como se atreven a llamarme con ese nombre!" dijo Jiraiya ofendido por esa sobrenombre, Kushina y Naruto lo miraron con una mirada en blanco.

"Eres un auto-proclamado súper pervertido y por el tono que utilizas al decir eso parecería que estuvieras orgulloso de eso y por llamarte 'Sabio pervertido' ¿te pones en ese estado? Solo estamos diciendo la verdad" dijeron Naruto y Kushina con una sincronización que dio miedo. Mientras que Jiraiya estaba en una esquina con un aura depresiva trazando círculos en el suelo, todos estaban en estado de shock, excepto los integrantes del equipo 7 que gimieron porque iban a tener un sensei pervertido, y Fugaku que estaba mirando una grieta en su escritorio intentando quemarlo con la mirada.

"_Maldita grieta quematee, quémate en este instante, no eres rival para un Uchiha" _era el pensamiento de Fugaku, siguiendo con la historia.

"Bueno equipo 7 vengan conmigo al tejado" declaro Jiraiya, los integrantes del quipo 7 se disponían a seguir a su sensei, muy pronto lo siguieron los sensei de las demás personas.

"¿Y nosotros Yu-sensei?" preguntó Kushina, "Su sensei estará aquí en muy poco tiempo, el sandaime no me había dicho quien era, por favor solo esperen aquí" respondió Yu saliendo del aula, cuando salió él peliblanco y pelirroja escucharon un grito que decía 'POR FIN SOY LIBREEEEE', Kushina y Naruto solo tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

Luego de 15 minutos de espera, kurama y Yuki entran por la ventana, "¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos?" preguntó el peliblanco monótonamente kurama solo se encogió de hombros, "Estuvimos entrenando en el bosque de la muerte Naruto-sama" respondió Yuki, el albo solo asintió y Kushina y Kurama se quedaron en shock, Kushina porque no sabía que podía hablar y kurama porque la voz de Yuki era…. Femenina.

"¿Eres hembra?" preguntó Kurama, Yuki solo sonrío, pero no era una de esas sonrisas amistosas, no, era una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor "¿Algún problema Kurama-san?" preguntó Yuki, Kurama solo pudo asentir con la cabeza en un intento de salvarse de…er la furia femenina.

Justo en ese momento pasos se escucharon y se iba acercando cada vez más, cuando los pasos terminaron una persona estaba en la puerta.

El hombre parecía tener una altura de 1,85 tenía el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo que caía hasta sus omoplatos, sus ojos color verde miraban con monotonía casi igual al peliblanco, flequillos cubrían su rostro sin dificultarle la visión, portaba una camisa negra que dejaba ver su pecho musculoso, sobre este una gabardina de color negro con un forro dorado dentro de ella, usaba unos pantalones negros con botas de combate con punta de acero. Su espada en su mano izquierda su katana llamada Tsuki-akai (Luna roja) **(con el permiso de Naruto Tendo Rikudo)**, con una saya negra con runas demoniacas en color dorado y una cintra en color azul marino, la katana poseía un filo rojo semejante a la sangre.

"Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento #20" dijo el hombre de cabello negro en tono monotono desapareciendo en un shunshin, pronto el albo y Kushina desaparecieron en un destello plateado y carmesí respectivamente.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Campo de entrenamiento #20**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos a Naruto y Kushina sentados en el césped y frente a ellos se encontraba el hombre pelinegro.

"Bueno ¿Qué tal si empezamos introduciendo a nosotros? Ya saben gustos disgustos y sueños para el futuro." dijo el hombre pelinegro, Kushina fue la primera en hablar.

"Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, mis gustos son el ramen, pasar el tiempo con Naruto-kun y mis amigos, mi amigo kurama" dijo señalando al zorro que parecía que esbozo una sonrisa " y entrenar, mis disgustos son las fan-girls, los pervertidos y personas que se burlan de mi, mi sueño para el futuro es vivir con una familia feliz a mi lado´ttebane" dijo Kushina, el albo se sorprendió un poco, primeramente pensó que quería ser la primera hokage mujer, pero dijo eso, luego de procesar las últimas palabras Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Sparda, mis gustos son el ramen, pasar el tiempo con Kushina-chan y mis amigos, Yuki y kurama, entrenar, meditar y leer libros, mis disgustos son las personas que no saben la diferencia entre la funda y la katana, y los que tratan mal a Kushina-chan, mi sueño para el futuro es…. Romper la maldición" declaro el albo, Kushina y el hombre tenían un poco de curiosidad.

"¿Maldición?, ¿cual es la maldición?" pregunto el pelinegro "La maldición del odio, quiero destruir las cadenas del odio, el miedo causa la desconfianza, la desconfianza causa odio, el odio causa la guerra, la guerra causa muertes, y las muertes generan más odio, mi sueño es romper esa cadena y llevar al mundo hacia la paz" respondió el peliblanco, ambos estaban sorprendidos, no todos los días se ve a una persona que desea la paz mundial.

"Bueno sigo yo… mi nombre es Tendo, mis gustos son mis amigos, meditar y leer libros, mis disgustos son los que tratan de hacer algo malo a mis amigos, y las personas arrogantes, y mi sueño… supongo que es vivir una vida feliz." Dijo el ahora conocido como Tendo.

"Bueno, comenzaremos la prueba para ver si son dignos de ser genin, ¿ven este cascabel?" pregunto Tendo señalando un cascabel que se encontraba en su cintura. "Deberán obtener esta campana, el que no lo consiga será enviado a vivir una vida civil sin posibilidades de ser ninjas" dijo el pelinegro en tono monótono, la pelirroja y el albo se miraron un par de segundos luego volvieron a ver a su sensei y asintieron.

"Tienen 2 horas a partir de ahora, ¡comiencen!" declaro Tendo, colocando una campana que sonaría en caso de que se acabe el tiempo, ambos desaparecieron de la vista en un -poof- de humo.

Naruto, Kushina, kurama y Yuki, se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos planeando su plan de ataque contra su sensei. "Ok Kushina-chan, esto era de seguro una trampa para ponernos cada uno por su lado, Kurama y Yuki ustedes serán importantes en este plan, será muy simple…" dijo el albo para luego ponerse a contar su plan.

Tendo estaba en el campo con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que sus estudiantes ataquen, desenvainando rápidamente a Tsuki-Akai para bloquear una estocada del peliblanco, saltando hacia atrás ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero el pelinegro pronto se dio la vuelta para ver a Kushina que estaba realizando señales de manos.

"**Suiton: Dai kōzui (gran inundación)" **luego de decir esto una gran cantidad de agua salió de la boca de Kushina directo hacia su sensei, el pelinegro saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, pero de nuevo se encontró con kurama que disparo una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego, pero a diferencia de otras bolas de fuego estas eran más calientes, mucho más calientes.

Utilizando el Kawarimi se sustituyó con un tronco, pero de nuevo no tuvo un suspiro porque el peliblanco ya lo esperaba con un **rasengan **listo para conectar con Tendo, el pelinegro recibió el ataque, pero el albo solo pensó _"Demasiado fácil…"_ luego el cuerpo de su sensei despareció con un -puf- de humo rebelando que era un Kagebunshin.

"Bueno parece que tendré que hacerlo más difícil" dijo el pelinegro y se lanzo contra el albo con su katana desenfundada, el albo utilizo la funda de Yamato para bloquear el ataque, logro bloquearlo pero una patada de parte del pelinegro le hizo retroceder, volviendo su vista hacia su sensei vio que hacia señales de manos.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu" ** un inmenso dragón de agua salió de la boca de Tendo dirigiéndose contra el peliblanco, dicho peliblanco hacia sus propias señales de mano, cuando terminó coloco sus manos en el suelo y una gran muralla de fuego que hizo que el dragón de agua se evaporara.

Disparando muchas veces contra Tendo con sus pistolas, pero este solo se movía rápidamente en el campo de batalla.

Demasiado concentrado en esquivar las balas del albo el pelinegro no noto a Kushina que se dirigía hacia él con un puño provisto de chakra Katon.

Propinándole un fuerte puñetazo a Tendo que salió volando hacia algunos árboles, haciendo señales de mano Kushina grito:

"**Suiton: haran banshou"** y una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre Tendo mojándolo a él y al suelo que lo rodea, justo en ese instante el peliblanco coloco sus manos sobre la superficie del agua diciendo: **"Raiton: kanden shi (electrocución)" **una descarga eléctrica se dirigió hacia su sensei electrocutándolo, solo para que luego desapareciera en una bola de humo.

Buscando hacia su alrededor vieron a su sensei a varios metros de distancia, Yuki había aparecido en ese momento con garras echas de fuego azul quiso propinarle a Tendo un zarpazo pero este lo esquivó, pero en el aire el peliblanco se encontraba con sus pistolas desenfundadas, apretando el gatillo, Tendo pensó que volvería a disparar, pero no fue así, de los cañones habían salido unas cadenas, atrapándolo en el proceso, pero el peliblanco no se detuvo ahí, mandando chakra Raiton hacia sus pistolas volvió a presionar el gatillo, pero el chakra Raiton viajo por las cadenas hasta llegar a su sensei que dio un gruñido de dolor y cayó al suelo.

En ese instante la campana había sonado avisando que la prueba había acabado, sentándose en el suelo, ya recuperado habló. "Veo que ninguno logró obtener la campana, eso significa que ambos perdieron" dijo el pelinegro, pero Naruto no se inmutó, y Kushina tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te equivocas sensei" dijo Kushina con kurama en el hombro, Tendo solo los miro con curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Yuki había aparecido frente a ellos con un cascabel en el hocico, el pelinegro pronto se volvió hacia su cintura y observó que ya no tenía el cascabel.

"¿Cuándo fue que….? Ya veo, fue cuando estaba en el aire y Kurama me había atacado ¿no es asi?" pregunto el de ojos verdes, Naruto y Kushina asintieron.

"Desde el principio notamos que esta prueba era de trabajo en equipo, así que ideamos un plan, primero Kushina-chan y yo te distraeríamos, luego te pondríamos en una posición en la que no tenias más remedio que saltar en el aire, luego kurama te ataco y estabas demasiado concentrado en ello que no notaste que Yuki se escabullo y tomo las campanas de ti." Dijo el peliblanco, Tendo solo sonrió un poco "Entonces a partir de ahora el equipo 15 estará tomando misiones a partir de la próxima semana, no solo seremos compañeros, también seremos amigos."

"¡Claro que si sensei´ttebane! Y nosotros nunca abandonamos a nuestros amigos o compañeros, después de todo los que desobedecen las ordenes son escoria" dijo Kushina para que luego el albo terminara por ella "pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria" Tendo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y en sus ojos color verdes se podían ver que había orgullo y emoción por sus nuevos compañeros y amigos, pronto Kushina y Naruto volvieron a su apartamento dejando a Tendo en sus pensamientos _"Estos muchachos, serán personas muy importantes en el futuro" _pensó Tendo, pero él no tenía ni idea de la mucha razón que tenia….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fiesta de graduación en Ichiraku ramen.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos a Naruto y Kushina con sus ropas de civil caminado hacia Ichiraku donde sería la fiesta por haberse graduado a rango genin.

Cuando estaban cerca Kushina entro en estado de shock y el albo tenía un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible en su rostro, vieron un cartel bastante grande, pero lo que los dejo en su estado era la imagen que estaba en ese cartel, eran Kushina y Naruto en un momento cariñoso, pues en la foto mostraba que ambos se estaban besando…

Encaminándose hacia la tienda, recibían muchas miradas con sonrisas, pero otros con envidia, como el de las mujeres que miraban a Kushina con claras intenciones de matarla, y de los hombres que iban dirigidas hacia el albo, eran las mismas miradas que el de las mujeres, no eran tantos por suerte.

Cuando entraron al Stand de ramen fueron recibidos por todas las personas que se encontraban:

Shibi, Choza, Shikaku, Tsume, Inoichi, Mikoto, Minato, Jiraiya, Hiashi y Hizashi, Fugaku no estaba porqué dijo algo acerca de 'Que no quería perder su tiempo'.

"Hola a todos amigos, hola ero-sennin" dijeron Kushina y Naruto, todos rieron por el apodo de Jiraiya que estaba en una esquina en posición fetal con un aura depresiva y trazando círculos en la tierra murmurando algo sobre 'Personas que me consideran un desconocido, a mi a Jiraiya el galante' o murmurando sobre 'gakis que no respetan a sus mayores'

"Cállate ero-sennin no te tenemos que respetar, que nos estuviste espiando cuando estábamos en el round 6" dijo Kushina para al instante taparse la boca, demasiada información, todo se quedó en silencio, todas las miradas eran dirigidas a ellos, y se sentían incómodos.

"Claro, ustedes habían dicho que no tenían experiencia, pero lo que yo vi eran posiciones que hacían ver al kamasutra como un cuento para niños" dijo el sennin con una mirada pervertida para luego sacar su condenado cuaderno y escribir algo, ahora los muchachos tenían la cara roja, y las mujeres que estaban en el rango de audición comenzaron a sangrar por la nariz.

"Será mejor que te calles ahora ero-sennin, ¿no querrás tener otra charla con 'Señor puño' verdad?" pregunto Kushina, Jiraiya había palidecido tan blanco como cierto pedófilo senil de las serpientes, Jiraiya nunca olvidara al 'Señor puño' soñó con él durante días, y por su bien se quedo callado.

Reanudando la fiesta, todos estaban felices hasta que Teuchi llego a la barra. "Hola Teuchi-san, ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto el peliblanco "Ah ¡Hola Naruto-kun! Eh estado bien ¿Qué quieren pedir?" pregunto Teuchi "Lo de siempre Teuchi-san, por cierto ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que fuiste el mejor chef de 'La hoja de oro'?" pregunto el albo, Teuchi solo se había encogido de hombros "¿No les había dicho que fui el mejor chef de 'La hoja de oro', ni que alguna vez fui capitán ANBU y ninja cazador? Supongo que se me olvidó" dijo Teuchi restándole importancia, todo el mundo entró en shock, ¿Quién iba a creer que un hombre pacífico que vende ramen en una pequeña tienda haya sido todo eso? Diciendo no preguntar volvieron a la fiesta.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la noche: el techo del apartamento del albo.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos a dos figuras en el techo del departamento de Naruto, la primera figura era masculina de cabello blanco, llevaba una gabardina negra con llamas rojas, en su hombro una pequeña zorra de color plateado, llevaba pantalones de combates negros y botas del mismo color, sobre su rostro una máscara de kitsune de color plateado.

"¿En dónde nos iremos esta vez Naruto-kun?" preguntó la pelirroja, llevaba también una máscara de kitsune plateada con detalles rojos, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra con llamas de color naranja, pantalones de combates negros, botas de cuero color negro y su pelo estaba atado en una cola de caballo.

"Iremos al norte, en el libro Bingo se han tenido avistamientos de dos hermanos que se exiliaron del clan Uchiha, han estado provocando muchos secuestros y robos, de seguro nos encontraremos con unos 25 bandidos a lo mucho, es hora de irnos Kushina-chan" dijo Naruto, mientras que Kushina asintió, ambos desaparecieron en un destello plateado y carmesí.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Al norte de Hi no kuni.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El peli plateado y la peli roja se encontraban saltando de rama en rama, para ojos normales solo parecerían ver borrones de color plateado y rojo.

Luego se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos para permitirle al albo entrar en modo sennin, ya estando en ese estado sintió firmas de chakra que se encontraban a unos kilómetros de ellos, "Ya los tengo, Kushina-chan sígueme" dijo el albo monótonamente para luego volver a saltar seguido de cerca por la pelirroja.

Cuando llegaron se escondieron detrás de un árbol, miraron el claro que estaba con unos 20 a 25 bandidos tal como lo dijo el peliblanco, haciendo señales de manos Kushina murmuro **"Kirigakure no jutsu" **una espesa niebla se formó en el claro, los bandidos pronto se situaron en posición de combate, todo se quedó en silencio unos minutos, hasta que sonidos de disparos y cortes seguidos de gritos de dolor y el sonido de cuerpos cayendo sin vida en el suelo se habían escuchado.

Disipándose la niebla dejo ver a dos figuras, una con el cabello plateado y la otra con el pelo rojo, sus gabardinas ondeando con el viento, muy pronto los bandidos soltaron sus armas y salieron corriendo, después de todo nadie se quería enfrentar al **Dākunaito (Caballero oscuro) **o a la infame **Akai chishio no habanero.**

Pronto se dirigieron hacia donde retenían a los rehenes, liberándolos y llevándolos a un lugar mas apartado.

Caminaban lentamente por todo el claro lleno de cadáveres, hasta que dos figuras saltaron a una parte del claro.

Ambos eran pelinegros uno de ellos tenía el cabello hasta los hombros atado en una cola de caballo, el otro tenía el cabello corto con puntas, ojos negros de medianoche, el primero llevaba pantalones estilo Jounin con sandalias ninjas azul, el segundo tenia pantalones estilo ANBU y sandalias ninjas de color negro, ambos llevaban la chaqueta tradicional del clan Uchiha.

"Mira hermano, al parecer tenemos unos visitantes inesperados" dijo el primer hombre, "Parece que si Kaori ¿no deberíamos mostrarles como tratamos a los visitantes desconocidos?" pregunto el segundo hombre, el ahora llamado Kaori asintió, Kushina y Naruto notaron que en sus voces no había una pizca de arrogancia, colocándose en posiciones de batalla esperaron para ver quien atacaba primero, los hermanos activaron su sharingan con tres comas en ellos y se posicionaron en sus propias posiciones.

"¡Vamos Ren!" exclamo el primer hombre al ahora conocido como Ren, corriendo hacia sus oponentes entraron en una batalla de Taijutsu, Naruto contra Kaori mientras que Kushina se encargo de Ren.

Kurama y Yuki decidieron cuidar a los rehenes por lo cual se encontraban solos, luego de unos minutos ambos hermanos saltaron hacia atrás, el primero haciendo señales de mano y el segundo tirando un kunai que luego se multiplico, ahora habiendo 50 kunai, pero en medio camino Ren gritó : **Fūton: Repusshō ****(****Elemento aire: palma de viento violento)." **Una gran ráfaga de aire salieron de las palmas de Ren chocando con los kunai que aumentaron su velocidad rápidamente, el albo apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar a Kushina y usar su **Ninpo: Hari Jizo (defensa de agujas) **que hizo que su cabello plateado creciera y formara una gran defensa bloqueando los kunais.

Cuando ya no había kunais por bloquear el peliblanco deshizo su técnica, desenvainando a Benihime Kushina se lanzo contra ellos mientras que el albo la cubría con los disparos de 'Yin' y 'Yang'

Muy pronto los hermanos se encontraron en la defensiva esquivando todo los sablazos que podían, habían oído de la reputación de esa espada podía cortar cualquier cosa y si intentaban bloquear con sus kunai solo las cortaría por la mitad como un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla.

Separándose de un salto ambos hermanos volvieron a hacer señales de manos: **"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu**/ **Futon fujaku shouken (ondas de aire aleatorias)" **Ren había disparado una gran bola de fuego que solo se hizo más grande al recibir las corrientes de aires que lanzo Kaori.

"**Mizu no Tatsumaki (Tornado de agua)" **grito Kushina colocando sus manos en el suelo, al instante un gran tornado hecho de agua rodeo a Kushina protegiéndola del ataque.

Los hermanos al ver esto se lanzaron al mismo tiempo Ren contra Kushina y Kaori contra Naruto, el peliblanco y pelirroja se lanzaron al mismo tiempo que ellos, a la vez que creaban un rasengan en sus manos derechas, cuando estaban a una buena distancia, en cámara lenta lanzaron un kunai contra ellos, pero gracias a su sharingan lo habían podido esquivar, al mismo tiempo los hermanos extendieron su mano derecha para propinar un fuerte puñetazo a ambos, claro que esto no sería de gran daño para el peliblanco y pelirroja, pero esos puños estaban cargados de todo el chakra que les quedaba.

Justo cuando estaban por propinarles un golpe a cada uno, Naruto y Kushina habían desparecidos y aparecieron donde estaba el kunai, extendiendo sus brazos para que el rasengan conecte con la espalda de los hermanos que gritaron de dolor.

"¿Porqué hacen esto, porqué no se quedaron en konoha, ustedes parecen ser mucho mejor que otros uchiha, porqué?" preguntó Kushina, ambos hermanos gruñeron " Porqué queríamos venganza contra ellos por lo que le hicieron a kaa-chan" dijo Ren con desprecio, el albo solo dijo en tono monótono "La venganza atraerá odio, justo lo que sienten ustedes en este momento" los hermanos miraron hacia el peliblanco con una mirada que mostraba un poco de burla "Si claro ¿y que tu sabes de la venganza?" pregunto Kaori, el albo solo suspiro y los miro con monotonía "Eh visto muchas personas que caen en la venganza, y sacrifican todo por obtener esa venganza, pero ya eh visto suficiente, yo traerá la paz a este mundo, donde ya no habrá dolor" dijo el albo en tono monótono, los hermanos solo se miraron un rato y luego empezaron a reír burlonamente "La paz no existe muchacho, muchos han dicho esas palabras pero nadie la ha encontrado, el Rikudo sennin solo trajo la paz por cuánto tiempo ¿ 17 o 16 años?, ja" rieron burlonamente, "¡Si existe tal cosa como la paz, yo la encontrare, nunca me rendiré!" exclamo el peliblanco, los hermanos solo vieron los ojos de Naruto pura determinación, y ambos hermanos miraron en shock unos segundos antes de sonreír, tal vez, solo tal vez, este muchacho lograría alcanzar la paz del que habla, y ellos en ese momento decidieron ayudar a esas dos personas a lograr ese sueño.

"Entonces, te ayudaremos Caballero oscuro, Akai Chishio no Habanero" pero fueron interrumpidos por las voces de ambos "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto Sparda" dijo Naruto sacando su máscara dejando ver su rostro, "Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki" dijo la pelirroja para luego sacarse la máscara.

"Entonces Naruto, Kushina tomen nuestros ojos, les ayudaremos a alcanzar esa paz, hablo por mi hermano y yo, algo nos dice que podemos confiar en ustedes" dijo Kaori sonriendo al igual que Ren, el peliblanco abrió un poco los ojos y Kushina tuvo la boca caída en el suelo.

"¿Están seguros de esto?" pregunto el peliblanco, ambos asintieron, el albo miro a Kushina y esta al captar el mensaje asintió "Esta bien aceptamos gustosos sus regalos" dijo el albo con una pequeña sonrisa "Solo les pedimos una cosa" dijo Ren "¿Cuál sería esa petición?" pregunto el albo "Encuentra la paz, en el camino habrá mucha oscuridad, espero que con nuestros ojos ambos vean a través de esa oscuridad" dijo Kaori el albo asintió con la cabeza "Es una promesa de toda la vida, tengo otra pregunta ¿Porqué dejaron la aldea?" pregunto el albo con curiosidad, vio como los hermanos tenían miradas un poco tristes pero decidieron hablar.

"Fue hace unos años, nuestra madre estaba en la casa preparando la cena, cuando unos ANBU con mascaras blancas irrumpieron en la casa" comenzó Ren, el albo solo apretó los puños fuertemente _"RAIZ"_ pensó el albo, luego continuo Kaori "Nuestro padre se enfrento de frente contra ellos, dándonos tiempo de escapar, nos habíamos escondido en el armario, pero nuestra madre… se había quedado fuera…. Cuando nos asomamos para ver qué pasaba vimos a un hombre vendado que después descubrimos que se llamaba Danzo, asesino a nuestra madre con un ninjato directo a su garganta, nos quedamos encerrados un tiempo hasta que todo se calme, fuimos con el sandaime, le contamos lo que pasó pero nunca encontraron pruebas para inculpar a Danzo y nadie nos creía, nos quedamos en la aldea para entrenar unos años y después…. Ya conocen el resto" Dijo Kaori, Kushina tenía los dientes apretados, pero las toses de los hermanos la despertaron de su ira.

"No nos queda mucho tiempo, acérquense" dijo Ren, el albo se puso frente a Kaori, y Kushina frente a Ren, ambos hermanos colocaron su palma en los ojos de ambos, un brillo de color blanco inundo la zona, cuando se despejo los hermanos tenían los parpados cerrados y ya no respiraban.

"Bueno, parece que es todo" declaro el albo, Kushina miro a Naruto y entro en shock, y el albo solo quedo mirando los ojos de Kushina con curiosidad.

"Na-na-Naruto-kun tus o-ojos son di-diferentes" dijo Kushina tartamudeando, ambos se dirigieron hacia un charco de agua y miraron sus reflejos Kushina jadeo en shock y el albo sonrió un poco.

Los ojos del albo eran muy diferentes, un circulo negro con unas tres aspas gruesas que iban hacia atrás, dos triángulos en el lado derecho, dos en el izquierdo, uno arriba y uno abajo, pero lo que era curioso era que no era rojo…. Era color celeste cielo igual a sus ojos que tenia normalmente.

Los de Kushina presentaban el espiral Uzumaki y nueve líneas negras que se entrelazaban formando un círculo, lo curioso era que el de Kushina era azul-morado igual que sus ojos normales.

"¿Qué es esto Naruto-kun?" preguntó Kushina el albo solo la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esto es el…. Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno"

**Buenoooo fin del capitulo, agradezco a quien quiera que dejo un poco de su tiempo a leer esta historia, se los agradezco y por favor dejen review solo escriban cualquier cosa que deseen sean buenas o malas, no tengo problema.**

**¿Les ha gustado que Kushina y Naruto posean el sharingan? Espero que si, pero este sharingan no será como los otros, eso será explicado en el próximo capitulo, pero si poseera sus técnicas originales como el Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susanoo.**

**Aquí esta la imagen del sharingan de Naruto solo imagínenlo con las partes celestes envés de rojas **

** . /search?q=naruto+fanfiction+kurotsuchi+lemon&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=5E7VUq_QAujNsQSYxIDACQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1024&bih=499#q=prototipos+de+sharingan&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=Pa7Qhgtqa_mMuM%253A%3Bb9cQ3Qz4FednFM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .us%252Fimg717%252F2760% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net%252Fforo% %253Fp%253D5701165%3B300%3B300**

**Me despido**

**CHAU. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaa, vengo de nuevo Victor21082000 con un nuevo capítulo de mi primera historia 'Naruto El salvador del pasado' agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia y hayan dejado sus review y me agregaran a favoritos.**

**Quiero decir que el sharingan de Naruto y Kushina son diferentes no copian ningún ninjutsu taijutsu o genjutsu, solo poseerán las tres técnicas del Eterno Mangekyou sharingan (EMS para abreviar) las cuales son: El Tsukuyomi, el Amaterasu y el Susanoo.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Naruto o sus personajes, excepto algunos que otros que yo eh creado, pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**¡QUE COMIENZE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo 7

El equipo 15 que consistía en Naruto, Kushina, sus compañeros kitsune y Tendo, siendo este ultimo su sensei, iban caminando hacia la torre hokage a paso lento, ya había pasado unos 5 meses desde que su equipo había comenzado a hacer misiones, ya habían completado varias misiones de clase A o clase B, el equipo numero 15 era el mejor equipo que había habido hasta ahora, seguido por el equipo 7 Minato Namikaze, Tsume inuzuka y Hiashi Hyuga como sensei tenían a Jiraiya, ambos equipos tenían una rivalidad amistosa, el equipo de Jiraiya era perfecto para el rastreo y gracias a las habilidades de Jiraiya en la 'investigación'… er espionaje, si eso, espionaje, le hacían un equipo de infiltración y rastreo, mientras que el equipo 15 era un equipo para apoyar y neutralizar al objetivo.

Kushina estaba muy emocionada, cuando el albo le explico acerca del Doujutsu se había sentido muy emocionada… ¡Pasen el Flashback muchachos!

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"¿Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan, que es eso?" preguntó Kushina, el albo solo la miro y dijo "El Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan o EMS, es el nivel máximo del Doujutsu del sharingan, si se entrena bien se puede crear unas técnicas que solo al poseer el EMS se pueden realizar: La primera es el **Tsukuyomi **una ilusión que tortura al enemigo en su mente durante 72 horas seguidas, en ese mundo eres un Dios" Kushina abrió mucho los ojos, ese tipo de poder era impresionante "Luego está el **Amaterasu **son llamas que pueden arder durante tres días y tres noches, se dice que nada lo puede apagar, y luego esta a según dicen muchos la máxima defensa el **Susanoo** es un jutsu en donde crea a un espíritu humanoide, se trata de un espíritu enorme que rodea al usuario y lo protege, pero primero se tiene que dominar las primeras 2 técnicas, y cuando se utiliza se obtienen armas especiales que no se consiguen en otro lugar" dijo el albo en tono tranquilo, Kushina tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, todas esas técnicas eran increíbles.

Pero Kushina sabía que ninguna técnica era invencible, los hermanos Uchiha les confiaron ese poder y no se iba a hundir en la arrogancia por poder hacer esas técnicas, "Pero tendremos que entrenar duro para poder obtener esas habilidades y la usaremos para que nos guíen en nuestro camino" dijo Kushina con ojos determinados, el albo solo sonrío un poco, esas miradas el albo siempre que las veía sabía que no se iba a rendir por más difícil que fuera.

"Entonces vamos a dar un entierro digno a Ren y Kaori, luego entrenaremos en el **Amaterasu**" dijo el albo asintiendo Kushina se llevo el cuerpo de Ren y Naruto el cuerpo de Kaori.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo estaba en sus propios pensamientos _"Estos sharingan son diferentes no puede copiar ningún ninjutsu taijutsu o genjutsu eso me alegra, también para dominar las técnicas se necesitan más trabajo, Itachi había logrado el Tsukuyomi, el Amaterasu y el Susanoo muy pronto, pero también me alegro de que sea así, después de todo el entrenamiento que tuvimos logramos desbloquear los jutsus, nos manejábamos muy bien sin estos ojos, por lo que no hubo tanto apuro" _pensó el albo con una sonrisa recordando los meses de entrenamiento.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback: entrenamiento con el sharingan: Amaterasu**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos al albo y la pelirroja sentados en el suelo de su campo de entrenamiento, estuvieron un par de segundos hasta que ambos abrieron un ojo dejando ver sus respectivos EMS, del ojo del albo salió una gran llamarada de color plateado y del ojo de Kushina una llamarada de color rojo sangre, pronto los dos fuegos se combinaron causando que el ataque aumentara en potencia y velocidad.

"Uf… fue agotador pero ya dominamos perfectamente el **Amaterasu **"dijo Kushina en tono cansado, desactivando su EMS dejando ver sus ojos azul-morados, fue una suerte que los ojos de ambos se habían quedado del color normal que siempre tenían.

"Si, tanto entrenamiento valió la pena, tardamos un mes pero no estamos apurados, debemos primero llegar al máximo poder de las técnicas, no hay apuros" dijo el peliblanco, habían tardado un mes en llevar al Amaterasu al máximo poder.

Habían tardado la mitad de ese mes para obtener el Amaterasu y la otra mitad para entrenar con el Amaterasu.

Lo que le pareció extraño al albo era que las llamas eran de diferente color, el de él era plateado y el de Kushina era rojo.

Pronto los sonidos del crujir de los arbustos resonaron dejando ver a Kurama y Yuki, "¿Dónde habéis estado?" pregunto el albo, "Hemos estado entrenando Naruto" respondió Kurama, pero Kushina al ser como ella era decidió burlarse de ellos.

"Veo que dos zorros se están encariñando eh" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa burlona, Yuki y Kurama se sonrojaron un poco, pero mediante su pelaje lo habían cubierto un poco.

"Bueno Kushina-chan dentro de una semana practicaremos el Tsukuyomi, para esa no tardaremos tanto." Dijo el albo, asintiendo todos se dirigieron a casa.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Entrenamiento con el Susanoo.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Lograr el **Tsukuyomi, **había sido muy fácil en unas de sus salidas de la aldea para cazar bandidos lo habían intentado, lograron hacerlo pero la ilusión duraba solo 24 horas, y por eso estuvieron entrenando para aumentar logrando las 72 horas.

Ahora estaban entrenando en el** Susanoo** ya tenían el **Susanoo **imperfecto pero ahora estaban trabajando en el **Susanoo **perfecto.

"Bueno Kushina-chan intentemos el **Susanoo **una vez mas" dijo el albo, mientras que Kushina asintió, reuniendo su chakra ambos hicieron un último esfuerzo.

El efecto fue bastante rápido, el **Susanoo **de Kushina comenzó formándose el esqueleto, luego la piel y los músculos, cuando se formó completamente, se dejó ver a un hombre que tenía el aspecto de alguien sabio, llevaba unas túnicas extrañas, una espada de color dorado que desprendía un aura del mismo color esa espada se encontraba en su mano derecha, en su mano izquierda se encontraba un escudo bastante extraño, el **Susanoo **de Kushina era rojo carmesí, y los ojos del espíritu eran de color plateado. El escudo era el **Yata no kagami (Espejo de Yata) **y su espada era** '****Bunretsu'**

El del albo su **Susanoo **era de color plateado, la figuro que empezó a formarse pronto reveló a un hombre calvo con una franja roja que atravesaba su cuerpo hasta formar un espiral en su brazo izquierdo, en su brazo derecho era un extraño artefacto que brillaba en oro con un dibujo de un zorro en la parte del hombro, esta arma era **El vellocino de oro, **en la misma mano se encontraba una espada de gran tamaño, emanaba una gran energía de color azul, en la empuñadura de la espada era el dibujo de un zorro, esta espada era conocida como **La hoja del Olimpo, **y sus ojos eran de color dorado **(N/A, no poseo los elementos de God of war)**

**El vellocino de oro** era un arma que podía absorber los ataques y del mismo modo volver a reflejarlos con mucha más potencia, **La hoja del Olimpo **era una espada que podía lanzar grandes ráfagas de chakra azul que se encontraba en dicha espada, pero el albo solo sabia eso, había encontrado unos libros en unas ruinas y el nombre de la espada le llamo la atención y lo leyó, solo sabía que podía lanzar ráfagas de chakra azul que se encontraba en la espada.

El **Yata no kagami **posee todas las transformaciones de la naturaleza, puede cambiar sus características propias en función de las características del ataque que recibe haciendo ineficaz cualquier técnica.

**Bunretsu **era una espada, que como su nombre lo indicaba (División), podía dividir el poder de los ataques y absorberlo para que ella lo use.

Justo en ese momento llego kurama acompañado de Yuki, y al ver **'La hoja del Olimpo' **jadeo muy fuerte llamando la atención del albo.

"¿Qué pasa kurama?" pregunto el albo, kurama estaba en shock, todos se quedaron un poco preocupados del estado de kurama, hasta que después de unas respiraciones lentas y un fuerte golpe de Yuki, logro calmarse "Naruto, esa espada que tienes ahí es probablemente la espada más poderosa del mundo, seguido de tu espada Kushina, tanto en este mundo, como en el otro." Dijo el kyubi con cara seria, Naruto abrió un poco los ojos y Kushina jadeo en estado de shock. "Déjenme explicarles, sus espadas podrían estar a la par que la del shinigami…. No sus espadas son más fuertes" dijo kurama, ahora si todo el mundo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, una espada que superaba al del mismísimo shinigami…..

"Tu espada Naruto, perteneció a un gran guerrero que fue usado, tirado, y traicionado, con la ayuda de esa espada logro vencer a todos los Dioses de antaño, mucho antes del Rikudou sennin, Poseidón Dios de los mares, Ades el Dios del inframundo, Zeus el rey de los dioses, Hermes, Helios Dios del sol, y Hera, siendo este último un poco más débil que el rikudou sennin, y parece que tu **Susanoo **representa el espíritu de ese guerrero, por no hablar que también puede cortar las almas de los que reciben un corte, no al mismo nivel que el del shinigami pero muy cerca" dijo kurama con voz seria, muy seria, todos ya estaban intentando no desmayarse por la impresión.

"Tu espada Kushina, puede dividir cualquier cosa, el poder de tus enemigos, así como acortar su vida si utilizas la espada para acortar la vida de alguien, sus años de vida serian traspasados a ti" dijo kurama, Kushina estaba muy emocionada al recibir esa información, cuando se trataba de entrenar para hacerse más fuerte a Kushina no se le acababan las energías

"El vellocino de oro es capaz de absorber los ataques y devolverlos a los enemigos con mayor potencia, el espejo de Yata puede hacer inútil cualquier ataque, en una palabra…. Tienen las defensas y ofensivas perfectas…." Dijo kurama, pero el albo negó con la cabeza "No es cierto kurama, todas las cosas tienen un punto débil, además este poder será muy difícil de controlarlo, el vellocino de oro y el espejo de Yata no serán tan difíciles de lograr controlar, pero las espadas serán más difíciles." Dijo el albo en tono serio, mientras que Kushina asintió.

"Es por eso que debemos entrenar, ¡Vamos´ttebane!" dijo Kushina con una gran sonrisa.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Dos meses se necesitaron para lograr controlar un poco las espadas, el peliblanco y Kushina muy pronto empezaron a trabajar en el genjutsu máximo, lo consiguieron, pero al conseguirlo el peliblanco y pelirroja no quisieron haberlo conseguido nunca, el genjutsu se llamaba

**Akuma no sakkaku: Wakamono no honō (Ilusión demoniaca: las llamas de la juventud)**

El albo se estremeció al recordar el genjutsu, el sandaime hokage decidió ponerla en el pergamino prohibido como un genjutsu de clase Alpha, el primer genjutsu que superaba incluso al rango SSS

Ya estaban cerca de la puerta que llevaba a la oficina del hokage, entraron y se encontraron a Jiraiya escribiendo en su dichoso cuaderno e Hiruzen estaba leyendo Icha Icha: Paradise.

Jiraiya volteo para ver a Kushina que sacaba un marcador de color negro, Jiraiya iba palideciendo poco a poco, Kushina pronto comenzó a hacerle lo que parecía ser unos ojos y una boca "Hola Señor puño no te había visto desde que golpeamos a ero-sennin casi hasta la muerte ¿Cómo has estado?" saludo Kushina al 'Señor puño', el gran gama-sennin, Jiraiya el galante entro en pánico, en un intento de salvarse de la furia del ´Señor puño' tiro su cuaderno, y se empezó a disculpar muchas veces, todos veían esto con una gota en la nuca.

Luego de que Jiraiya se salvara de la furia del 'Señor puño' Tendo hablo "Hokage-sama venimos a solicitar una misión" el hokage adopto una posición de pensamiento hasta que saco un papel de uno de sus cajones.

"Aquí tengo una misión de rango A, deberán ir a Uzushiogakure, se han registrado avistamientos de ninjas enemigos que buscan algo útil en los restos" dijo Hiruzen, Kushina tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, pero la mano del albo en su hombro hizo que mirara a Naruto que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"¿Cuando partimos hokage-sama?" pregunto Tendo el líder del equipo 15, "Cuanto antes mejor Tendo-san" dijo el hokage, Tendo asintió y se dirigió hacia sus alumnos "Muy bien nos veremos en la puerta norte dentro de 2 horas" dijo Tendo, mientras que Naruto y Kushina asintieron, muy pronto Tendo desapareció en una bola de humo, seguido de Naruto y Kushina.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la puerta norte: 2 horas después.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos al líder del equipo 15 con su ropa habitual, luego aparecieron en una bola de humo el peliblanco y la pelirroja.

Kushina iba vestida con una gabardina de color naranja y llamas negras que subían y formaban el remolino Uzumaki, llevaba pantalones de combate negros unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas de color negro, guantes de color blanco sin dedos con una placa de metal, en su mano izquierda se encontraba **Benihime, **en su espalda se encontraban 'Roméo' y 'Juliette' en sus respectivas fundas. Y kurama descansando en su hombro.

El peliblanco estaba vestido con una gabardina roja carmesí con llamas de color negro que subían y formaban la imagen de su EMS, llevaba unos pantalones de combate rojo con unas botas de puntas de acero de color negro, en su mano izquierda se encontraba Yamato y en su espalda sus pistolas 'Yin' y 'Yang' y en su hombro estaba Yuki que ya había ganado su 4 cola.

"Bueno equipo partiremos hacia Uzu, no descansaremos hasta que llegue el anochecer asique es mejor que hayan venidos preparados" dijo Tendo, con un 'Hai' de parte de sus alumnos salieron rápidamente de la aldea.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Ya era de noche y el equipo 15 ya había montado un campamento, kurama y Yuki habían desaparecido misteriosamente, pero el albo sabia que estaban haciendo, el albo se había sorprendido por lo que kurama le pregunto hace un tiempo…..

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback, cuando se montaba el campamento.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El albo estaba tranquilamente meditando debajo de un árbol, cuando sintió que una presencia se le acercaba, revelando ser kurama "Hola kurama ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto el peliblanco, el grande y poderoso Kyubi no kitsune se estaba sonrojando fuertemente, el albo había alzado una ceja ante esto "Quiero… que… me des…. Unos consejos" dijo kurama nerviosamente el albo solo había alzado las cejas en señal de que estaba sorprendido.

"¿Qué clases de….? Ahhhhhhh kurama niño travieso con que quieres unos consejos para conquistar a Yuki ¿No es asi?" pregunto el albo, kurama solo se había sonrojado muy fuerte tanto que parecía que un punto de color rojo se veía a la distancia…

"Bueno kurama, debes invitarla a salir, hoy será luna llena por lo que es el momento perfecto, debes progresar poco a poco, jamás la conquistaras la primera vez, mas con el carácter que tiene Yuki, debes lentamente acercarte a ella, si te apuras demasiado enfrentaras a la furia femenina, déjame contarte algo:

"Si haces enojar a una mujer, dale la razón y pídele perdón una y otra vez

Si haces enojar a dos mujeres debes arrodillarte y pedirle piedad

Pero si haces enojar a mas de tres mujeres, que Kami te ayude, corre lo más rápido que puedas, cámbiate el color de tu pelo, en este caso pelaje, cámbiate de nombre y vive lejos de la aldea en que te encontrabas y vive como un ermitaño hasta que luego, si las mujeres son tus amigas, quédate oculto mucho tiempo hasta que la ira sea cambiada por la culpa y aparezcas de la nada y todo bien ¿Has entendido?" dijo el albo, kurama derramo una lagrima por las palabras más sabias que haya escuchado en su vida, armándose de valor se dirigió hacia Yuki y le pregunto, el albo solo esbozo una sonrisa al ver como Yuki se alejaba con kurama….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Suspirando se dirigió hacia su tiendo y lo que vio lo excito al instante, acostada ahí era Kushina Uzumaki, solo unas sabanas la cubrían al frente, llevaba dos orejas de zorro de color rojo al igual que una cola larga del mismo color.

"Naru-kunnnn ¿Por qué no vienes aquí para _entrenar_ un poco?" pregunto Kushina sensualmente, el albo preso de la lujuria se empezó a desvestir…..

**¡ADVERTENCIA: LEMON! **

Acercándose a Kushina la beso ferozmente en los labios, un beso lleno de lujuria que fue correspondido rápidamente por la pelirroja, luego de unos minutos se separaron, solo una fina línea de saliva los unía.

El albo pronto se situó sobre Kushina y empezó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, sacando gemidos gustosos de la pelirroja, continuando su trayecto bajo hasta su pezón derecho y empezó a chuparlo y mordisquearlo despacio, Kushina muy pronto estaba gritando el nombre de su amante, utilizando su mano libre empezó a amasar su pecho izquierdo, esta acción duro muchos minutos, hasta que después el albo se dirigió hacia su otro pezón y empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Luego de unos minutos, Kushina llego al clímax, con un gemido animal se corrió sobre la sabana en donde estaban, jadeando cerro sus ojos para recuperar el aliento, pero el albo no la dejaría descansar, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su muy mojada entrada, el albo dirigió su lengua en la entrada, lamiendo y chupando la vagina de Kushina, dicha pelirroja estaba jadeando más pesadamente ahora que su amante le estaba lamiendo su vagina.

Lugo de unos minutos, Kushina volvió a gemir fuertemente y se corrió en la boca del peliblanco, Naruto estaba bebiendo gustosamente los jugos de su amante.

Sintiéndose indignada porque ella se había corrido 2 veces ya decidió tomar cartas bajo el asunto, con un rápido movimiento volteo al albo para que quedara debajo de ella, la pelirroja estaba bajando muy sensualmente hacia su erección, metiéndolo entre sus pechos comenzó a bajar y a subir el pene del peliblanco, que estaba gimiendo gustosamente.

Kushina estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de tiempo que el albo podía aguantar, pero rápidamente sonrió al escuchar como el albo gemía su nombre y derramaba una abundante cantidad de semen que Kushina tomo ávidamente.

Pronto Kushina agarro el miembro del albo y lo colocaba en su entrada, dejándose deslizar metió el pene del albo en su vagina y al instante empezó a gemir sin control, empezando un vaivén que muy pronto fue aumentando. Ambos estaban gimiendo el nombre de su amante hasta que llegaron al clímax.

"AHHH Kushi-chan me corro, Ahhh eres tan apretada" dijo el albo entre gemidos.

"Ahhh Yo también Naru-kun, Ahhh me corrooo" dijo Kushina también entre gemidos, ya no pudiendo aguantar más ambos se corrieron

"KUSHI-CHAN/NARU-KUN" gimieron ambos para luego correrse al mismo tiempo.

"¿Comenzamos el round 2?" pregunto Kushina, el albo solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa "Eso ni se pregunta" dijo el albo para luego volver a lanzarse contra Kushina.

**¡FINAL DE LEMON!**

Continuaron probablemente toda la noche y el pobre de Tendo-sensei se había quedado despierto toda la noche, al parecer no habían puesto sellos de silencio…

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la mañana siguiente.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El peliblanco y pelirroja ya se habían vestido, y su sensei tenía ojeras gigantes en sus ojos "Espero que hayan disfrutado de la noche Naruto, Kushina" dijo Tendo-sensei monótonamente, Naruto y Kushina tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.

"Lo sentimos sensei, al parecer no pusimos los sellos de silencio" dijo Naruto con tono monótono.

"(Suspiro) está bien, prepárense que salimos dentro de 15 minutos" ordeno Tendo, mientras que Kushina y Naruto asintieron.

Ya cuando estaban listos partieron hacia su destino: Uzushiogakure no sato, saltando a gran velocidad llegaron a **Nami no kuni (País de las olas), **donde tomaron un pequeño barco que los llevarían hasta Uzu.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la entrada de Uzushiogakure no sato**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Ya todos estaban en la gran entrada a Uzushiogakure no sato, Tendo y Naruto miraron fascinados las dos grandes puertas que tenían el gran espiral Uzumaki, mientras que Kushina miraba esto con nostalgia, adentrándose en la villa pudieron ver que todo estaba destruido, pero había claros indicios de que muchas personas habían estado caminando por ese lugar, _"Ninjas…"_ pensaron los tres al notar las numerosas pisadas.

"Naruto, ¿podrías tratar de encontrar a los ninjas que han venido aquí?" preguntó Tendo-sensei, en los meses en que estuvieron entrenando, su sensei les había enseñado varios jutsus de Futon, Suiton y Raiton, les enseño estrategias y el espionaje, el peliblanco se sentó en el suelo en la posición de loto y comenzó a meditar para entrar en su modo sennin, luego de unos minutos el albo pudo sentir una gran cantidad de firmas de chakra, la mayoría siendo jounin de Elite, o jounin.

"Ya los eh localizado Tendo-sensei, están en el centro de la aldea al parecer están intentando encontrar algo, hay muchos de ellos y son jounin de elite o jounin, lo que están buscando debe ser importante han enviado demasiados ninjas que son importantes para la aldea" dijo el albo, Kushina adopto una posición de pensamiento con los ojos cerrados, hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos, su novio y su sensei la miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es Kushina?" pregunto Tendo tranquilamente, Kushina solo podía tartamudear "E-e-están b-b-bus-c-cando el per-pergamino d-del li-lider de Uzu, ese pergamino contiene todos los Fuinjutsu que ha creado la aldea" dijo Kushina, el peliblanco y el pelinegro abrieron un poco los ojos, esto era malo, muy malo, ese tipo de conocimiento no podía caer en las manos de otra aldea.

"Pero no tiene sentido, la existencia de ese pergamino lo conocen muy pocos, entre ellos era yo, eso significa…." Dijo Kushina para que Tendo terminara por ella "Que hubo un traidor" el peliblanco solo asintió con una cara seria.

"Equipo, esta misión a cambiado a una misión de clase S, deberemos neutralizar a todos los ninjas que se encuentran aquí, de seguro son ninjas de kumo, cuando obtengamos el pergamino se lo daremos a hokage-sama para ver que hace con el" dijo Tendo seriamente, agarrando a Tsuki Akai, se fue sigilosamente a un escondite, seguido del peliblanco y pelirroja.

Ya habiendo encontrado un escondite seguro, observaron que muchos ninjas se encontraban alrededor de un gran agujero y edificaciones alrededor, "¿Plan de ataque Tendo-sensei?" pregunto el peliblanco seriamente, Tendo seguía mirando el lugar ideando planes para poder atacar a sus enemigos.

"Tendremos que hacerlo sigilosamente, provocaremos una explosión en un lugar para que sirva de distracción mientras que asesinamos a cuanto podemos de este lado, hay demasiados por lo que tarde o temprano deberemos atacar de frente, pero primero acabaremos a tantos como podemos." Dijo Tendo seriamente, mientras que Naruto y Kushina agarraron varios kunais con sellos explosivos en ellos, mirando a su sensei como pidiéndoles una señal asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente lanzaron los kunais a una distancia de 2 kilómetros, la explosión llamo la atención de todos los que trabajaban en el proyecto, el que parecía ser el jefe armo un grupo de 25 personas para ir a investigar.

Aprovechando ese momento los integrantes del equipo 15 se lanzaron al ataque, Naruto y Kushina estaban sorprendidos por el buen manejo de su sensei en el arte de la espada, habían logrado asesinar a unas 15 personas antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Pronto fueron azotados con jutsus Raiton y Suiton, lo único que podían hacer era esquivar e intentar lograr una oportunidad para contraatacar.

Los tres ninjas de konoha se miraron y asintieron, saltando hacia un lado se dividieron en tres grupos, cada uno con 20 ninjas de kumo….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Tendo**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Tendo se encontraba en el oeste del agujero esquivando los ataques a gran velocidad logró ganar distancia y el suficiente tiempo para hacer sellos de manos…

"**Doton: Ganseki no Sohen (Fragmentos de rocas)" **dijo Tendo para luego colocar sus manos en el suelo y sacar una gran roca, con su palma destruyo la roca y cientos de fragmentos pequeños salieron disparados hacia los ninjas de kumo, dichos ninjas habían saltado lejos del camino pero Tendo no se detuvo a esperar que se recuperen, blandiendo a Tsuki-Akai y propinando un sablazo a 2 ninjas de kumo, envainando su espada poco a poco y con un sonoro -click- ambos cayeron al piso partidos por la mitad.

Los ninjas de kumo empezaron a sudar un poco, pero se recuperaron rápidamente, haciendo unas señales de mano, un ninja de kumo salto hacia Tendo intentando propinarle un fuerte golpe con su puño cargado de chakra Raiton, pero Tendo simplemente se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros Tendo simplemente dio un paso atrás permitiendo que su atacante pasara de largo con su puño todavía extendido, Tendo solo suspiro y con un rodillazo en el estomago del kumo-nin lo dejo fuera de combate.

Girándose observo que un ninja estaba realizando señales de mano **"Raiton: Kendenki (Espada eléctrica)" **enviando chakra en su mano, el ninja de kumo creó una espada eléctrica, lanzándose contra Tendo al igual que otros ninjas de kumo con el intento de matarlo…. Gran error

Cuando el primero había apuñalado a Tendo espero una mirada y un grito de dolor, pero este seguía con su mirada monótona hasta que dijo algo que helo la sangre a 5 kumo-nin "Boom" dijo Tendo con voz monótona, la explosión había matado a los 5 kumo nin, ya solo quedaban 12…

"Es mi turno" dijo Tendo, haciendo señales de manos dijo **"Doton: ****Keimusho no tochi (Prisión de tierra)" **al instante una cúpula de tierra cuadrada envolvió a 6 ninjas de kumo, haciendo 10 Kagebunshin que se dirigieron hacia los otros ninjas de kumo que se disponían a atacarlo, volviendo a hacer señales de mano dijo **"Suiton: ****Suiton: kōzui (inundación)" **poco a poco en la prisión de tierra el agua comenzó a subir dejándolos sin lugar para respirar en poco tiempo.

Los que quedaban ya estaban teniendo un mal rato con los Kagebunshin de Tendo, ya estaban jadeando y sudando furiosamente, pero cuando el verdadero Tendo se daba vuelta y se alejaba tuvieron muchas dudas, pero la respuesta les llegó en forma de una explosión….

"_(Suspiro) se confían demasiado si hubieran atacado todos a la vez me podrían dar un mal rato, lástima que no todas las aldeas trabajan como konoha, deberán de trabajar más en el trabajo en equipo" _pensó Tendo para luego dirigirse a la entrada del agujero.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Kushina, al mismo tiempo que empezó Tendo con su batalla.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Kushina estaba con Benihime bloqueando cuantos ataques se le vinieran, ya cansada de jugar invoco a su **Susanoo** resguardándose en la caja torácica de este, los ninjas de kumo entraron en shock al ver el **Susanoo** de Kushina que la había protegido de un jutsu Raiton, dispersando su **Susanoo** con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, "¡Es hora de la acción´ttebane!" dijo Kushina abriendo los ojos para revelar su EMS, casi todos los ninjas de kumo se hacen en los pantalones, pero un sonido de flash les llamaron la atención, dirigiéndose a una rama vieron a kurama con una cámara fotográfica y una sonrisa "Los has guardado kurama" pregunta Kushina, **"Jaja claro que si Kushina jajaja" **dijo el zorro, todos los ninjas de kumo estaban con la cara roja de vergüenza e ira, atacando a Kushina con todos tipos de armas.

"No, no, no eso no se hace" dijo Kushina para luego desparecer en un estallido de velocidad y apareció detrás de los ninjas, aprovechando la distracción kurama propino un fuerte zarpazo a un ninja de kumo que grito de dolor.

Volteándose hacia su compañero de equipo, los ninjas de kumo abrieron los ojos al ver como el ninja era poco a poco carbonizado, los kumo-nin tenían una mirada de horror al ver como su compañero era calcinado hasta que solo era ceniza "Tengan cuidado de mi mascota, pues ya saben, el fuego del infierno no es nada bueno" dijo Kushina, kurama solo le grito indignado por llamarlo mascota, sacando a 'Roméo' y a 'Juliette' dijo "Ahora ¡Bailen!" dijo Kushina disparando muchas balas de chakra hacia los pies de los ninjas de kumo, que estaban dando un espectáculo muy gracioso a decir verdad, todos los ninjas dando un salto extraño mientras agitaban los brazos graciosamente.

Cuando ya estaba cansada, procedió a levantar sus armas y disparar a la cabeza de un ninja de kumo, cambiando su expresión de felicidad a una fría como el hielo.

"Ya me eh cansado, ahora ¡Vengan!" dijo Kushina desenvainando a Benihime y colocándose en su posición de batalla, seguido rápidamente de los ninjas de kumo, 8 se lanzaron contra Kushina con katanas en alto, intentando propinar un sablazo en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, pero Kushina solo esquivaba todas las huelgas que se le llegaba, saltando hacia atrás comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

"**Katon: Endan" **inflando su pecho recogiendo aire, lo expulso en una inmensa bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad, solo 4 habían logrado sobrevivir los otros 4 se incineraron por las llamas, "Cuatro menos, queda quince" dijo Kushina dándose la vuelta hacia los ninjas de kumo, un ninja comenzaba a hacer señales de mano…

"**Raiton: Raiken (Puño eléctrico)" **dijo el ninja de kumo lanzándose contra Kushina con el puño envuelto en electricidad, otro ninja de kumo apareció en la espalda de Kushina intentando conectar un fuerte sablazo con su katana, peo Kushina lo había esquivado, utilizando al ninja de kumo que intento apuñalarla con su katana alzo su cuerpo hasta quedar frente al puño del otro, el puño del ninja de kumo había traspasado a su compañero que tenía los ojos abiertos y gritando del dolor**, **intentó sacar su puño pero no podía hacerlo, aprovechando este momento Kushina apareció detrás del kumo nin con su pistola 'Juliette' en su cabeza, el ninja de kumo abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el frio acero contra su cabeza.

"_Maldición…" _fue lo último que pensó el ninja de kumo, porqué Kushina había disparado una bala directo a quemarropa en su cerebro, matándolo al instante, preparando su katana salió disparada hacia los ninjas de kumo que quedaban, cerrando los ojos y luego abrirlos diciendo…

"**Amaterasu" **los ninjas de kumo observaron con fascinación y horror como una llamarada de llamas rojas se dirigía hacia ellos, atrapando a 5 ninjas que gritaban de dolor al sentir las llamas…

Pronto los ninjas de kumo veían a Kushina con terror, mientras que la pelirroja hacia señales de manos

"**Futon: Hanachiri mai" **un gran tornado de pétalos de rosas se dirigió hacia sus enemigos, tomando a 5 enemigos, y matándolos en unos segundos.

Los 3 que quedaban miraron a Kushina con una expresión de terror y odio, pero no se dieron cuenta de que kurama se dirigía hacia ellos, saltando kurama propino un fuerte zarpazo en la cara de uno de los ninjas de kumo, dicho ninja de kumo se volteo hacia sus compañeros, y sus compañeros al instante vomitaron por la visión que tenían, el ninja de kumo que recibió el ataque, tenía su cara partida en 4 partes, dejando ver el interior de su boca y su cerebro…

Al recuperarse, los ninjas enemigos voltearon para ver que kurama se dirigía hacia ellos con fuego en el hocico, los ninjas de kumo veían esto con terror, incapaces de siquiera moverse, kurama desapareció y reapareció a sus espaldas, los ninjas de kumo suspiraron de alivio, pero ese momento no duro mucho al observar como su compañero era partido en diagonal…

"Vamos kurama ya es hora de irnos" dijo Kushina, el kitsune solo asintió y se dirigió al hombro de su amiga.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Naruto, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban las batallas de Kushina y Tendo**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Naruto estaba mirando a sus enemigos fríamente, girando a Yamato y luego posicionándolo de vuelta en su costado hizo una señal de 'Ven aquí' con sus dedos índice y medio, los ninjas de kumo saltaron hacia el peliblanco con la intención de matarlo, pero el albo solo cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe revelando su Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan, una gran ráfaga de chakra envió a todos los ninjas volando hacia unos árboles dejando inconscientes a 5 ninjas de kumo "Que patético, solo con eso ya derrote a 5 de ustedes, espero que ustedes me den más batalla" dijo el albo monótonamente, haciendo señales de mano y Yuki preparando su fuego en el hocico al final Naruto fue el primero en hacer su ataque.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan (****Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire comprimido)" **una gran ráfaga de aire se dirigió hacia los ninjas de kumo, acompañado rápidamente por las llamas azules de Yuki, cuando estos ataques se combinaron, crearon una gran cantidad de fuego azul que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia sus enemigos, otros 5 ninjas murieron calcinados por las llamas, y los 10 que quedaban ya miraban con miedo al peliblanco, pero uno de ellos se armo de valor y se dirigió contra el peliblanco, haciendo señales de manos en el aire.

"**Raiton: Rai mae geri (Patada voltaica frontal)" **dijo el kumo nin, intentando dar una patada al albo provista con chakra rayo, pero el albo solo se quedo parado sin hacer nada, cuando la patada conecto con el albo, este despareció en una bola de humo revelando que era un Kagebunshin, pero el ninja de kumo abrió los ojos al sentir el frio acero del arma del peliblanco, apretando el gatillo el peliblanco disparo una bala de chakra que destruyo el cerebro del ninja de kumo.

"Ya solo quedan 9, díganme ¿Quién será el siguiente?" pregunto el peliblanco en tono monótono, los ninjas enemigos estaban temblando de miedo, pero a causa de eso no notaron la presencia de Yuki que con un fuerte zarpazo hirió a 2 ninjas de kumo que gritaron de dolor.

"**Judgement cut" **dijo el peliblanco colocándose en la posición correcta para el ataque, pronto unas cúpulas de cortes hirieron a 6 ninjas pero uno había sobrevivido.

"Felicidades, casi nadie ha podido parar ese ataque" dijo el peliblanco en tono monótono, el ninja de kumo que faltaba solo lo miro con cara seria "Yo no soy como los demás" declaro el kumo-nin lanzándose contra el peliblanco con una especie de espada eléctrica en su mano.

"Parece que así es" dijo el albo, y utilizando la funda de Yamato bloqueo el ataque, y con una fuerte patada lo mando a volar varios metros, pero el albo escucho el nombre del jutsu siguiente **"Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu (Dragón eléctrico)" **con esto dicho un gran dragón hecho de electricidad se dirigió hacia el peliblanco, que logro esquivarlo saltando en el aire, haciendo sus propias señales de mano, **"Katon: ****Hi no sen hari (Mil agujas de fuego)" **muchas agujas hechas de fuego rodearon a Naruto y señalando con su dedo hacia su enemigo las agujas se lanzaron contra este.

El Kumo-nin, intentaba esquivar todo lo que podía, al final había recibido varias agujas en la espalda brazos y piernas, decidiendo que ya era suficiente decidió utilizar su carta final

"**Raiton: Hakai-tekina kaminari ga hassei shite jisatsu (Tormentas de relampagos destructores del suicidio)" **dijo el ninja de kumo, luego de unos segundos una gran nube de tormenta cubrió el cielo, el albo miro con los ojos un poco abiertos al ver como varios rayos inmensos se dirigían hacia él, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos luego de concentrar chakra dijo **"Susanoo" **pronto el Susanoo de Naruto apareció detrás de él, y con el vellocino de oro absorbió el ataque, el albo noto como el vellocino comenzó a brillar, apuntando hacia el mar con su dedo, el Susanoo de Naruto dirigió su ataque hacia donde apunto el peliblanco, una gran cantidad de rayos color dorado se dirigieron hacia esa dirección, ocasionando una fuerte explosión.

Desasiendo su Susanoo, el peliblanco observo que su enemigo se preparaba para un último ataque, el peliblanco solo corrió hacia él y con un susurro dijo **"Rapid slash" **desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de su enemigo con Yamato desenfundada, su enemigo se quedo en esa posición con su katana en el aire, el peliblanco comenzó a envainar su espada lentamente y con un sonoro -click- el cuerpo de su enemigo se hizo pedacitos.

"Es hora de irnos Yuki" dijo el albo, la kitsune que se encontraba en una rama cercana asintió y salto al hombro de su amo "Hai Naruto-sama, vamos con Tendo-san, Kushina-san y Kurama-kun, ya deben estar en la entrada del agujero" dijo Yuki, el albo solo sonrió orgullosamente por el logro de su ex compañero, había logrado que Yuki agregara el '-Kun' al final de su nombre, pero desicidio burlarse un poco de ella.

"Con que Kurama-kun eh…" dijo el albo, Yuki solo pudo sonrojarse fuertemente "N-n-no es-es tiem-tiem-po para bro-bromas" dijo Yuki nerviosamente, Naruto solo se rio entre dientes, causando que Yuki se sonrojara aun más.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la entrada del agujero.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El equipo 15 ya estaba reunido en la entrada del hoyo, "¿Cómo os fue en la batalla?" pregunto Tendo, "Para mí fue muy bien, de hecho tengo una foto de sus rostros" dijo Kushina para que luego kurama sacara la fotografía ¿de dónde lo saco? Ni puta idea…

Tendo y Naruto alzaron una ceja al ver la fotografía, los ninjas de kumo estaban con los ojos desorbitados e intentando sostener su mandíbula.

"(Suspiro) bueno ¿Qué asemos ahora Tendo-sensei?" dijo el peliblanco, Tendo solo salto dentro del hoyo, Kushina y Naruto se miraron antes de que Kushina saltara, el peliblanco solo suspiro y salto dentro….

El equipo 15 iba cayendo a gran velocidad, y kurama y Yuki intentaban sostenerse del hombro de sus respectivos compañeros.

Cuando iban cayendo notaron que había grandes cantidades de ninjas de kumo, que a la par en que caían los atacaban con kunais y shuriken.

Cuando ya veían el suelo procedieron a colocar chakra en sus pies para amortiguar la caída, cuando ya estaban en el suelo vieron a una figura que les estaba dando la espalda.

Pero lo que pudieron ver de esa figura era que era de sexo masculino, con el cabello rojo liso, llevaba el traje estándar de los ninjas Jounin de kumo, una espada se encontraba en su mano derecha, y en la izquierda su funda.

"Veo que han logrado llegar hasta aquí, pero ya no podrán avanzar más" dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta dejando ver sus ojos de color miel, Kushina entro en shock y su novio y sensei la miraron con preocupación.

"Tú fuiste el que nos traiciono ¡¿Por qué Nozomi?!" preguntó Kushina, el ahora nombrado Nozomi solo respondió tranquilamente "Por poder Kushina, por poder, en este mundo solo los fuertes deben vivir, nadie más" Kushina solo lo miraba con ira, y sus compañeros lo miraban con preguntas en su mente.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%_

Una joven Kushina al igual que otros niños se encontraban rodeados de varios ninjas de kumo, cuando una lluvia de shuriken se dirigió hacia sus enemigos, girando sus cabezas observaron a un Nozomi más joven con cara seria, pero cuando vio a los niños sonrió "Váyanse ahora niños, esta batalla será peligrosa, Kushina te los encargo" dijo Nozomi con voz de tranquilidad "¡No te puedo dejar aquí Nozomi-san!" dijo Kushina, resulta que, Nozomi era un gran amigo de Kushina en el pasado, era el único que la protegía, "No te preocupes Kushina-san yo estaré bien ahora ¡Vayan!" dijo Nozomi preparando su espada para atacar, los niños solo pudieron hacerle caso y salir corriendo.

"_Lo siento Nozomi-san" _dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos, saliendo corriendo pronto se encontraron con un jounin de Uzu que los llevaría a konoha….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de flashback**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"Ya me parecía extraño que alguien lograra encontrar esta cripta, solo yo y otras cinco personas más lo sabían, entre ellos tú" dijo Kushina activando su Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan, pero Nozomi seguía tranquilo.

"Todavía no podrás vencerme Kushina, sigo siendo más fuerte que tú" dijo Nozomi trazando señales de manos, el albo al instante supo que estaba tramando, intento avisarles a sus compañeros pero ya era muy tarde….

"**Akuma no nan hyaku man mo no akuma no sekai (Mundo demoniaco de los millones de demonios)" **con esto dicho un portal negro apareció sobre las cabezas de los integrantes del equipo 15 absorbiéndolos al mundo demoniaco, separándose cada uno por su cuenta…

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Mundo demoniaco.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Un portal se abría en el cielo del mundo demoniaco, expulsando a los miembros del equipo 13 que caían hacia el suelo, intentando mantenerse juntos extendieron sus manos pero una corriente de viento los separo, dejando a los tres muy lejos como para alcanzarse.

**Con Tendo**

"_Maldita sea… bueno debo tranquilizarme y encontrar el momento adecuado para llegar a salvo al suelo"_ era el pensamiento del sensei del equipo 15, mientras caía observaba seriamente una forma de llegar a salvo al suelo, hasta que abrió los ojos al ver a una criatura extraña con alas, no necesitando más planeo hasta quedar sobre esa criatura, clavando su katana en la espalda de la criatura que grito de dolor se dirigió hacia el suelo lentamente.

Bajo en lo que parecía ser un acantilado, y el estaba en la punta de este, mirando por la orilla pudo ver que el abismo no tenia fin o eso parecía, observando mejor a su alrededor pudo notar que el cielo era rojo con nubes grises.

Notando que había presencias frente a él vio unas figuras que se asemejaban a la parca, con una túnica negra y mascaras extrañas, sus guadañas en lo alto listos para atacar.

Notando también a su alrededor Tendo vio una torre, y en lo alto había un portal, el supuso que era la salida de todo ese lugar, pero para llegar hasta ahí debería luchar para poder escapar, solo esperaba que sus amigos lograran sobrevivir a esto.

Preparando su katana, y posicionándose en una posición de batalla los demonios atacaron, justo a tiempo Tendo se había agachado para evitar que una guadaña se clavara en su garganta, girándose hacia atrás observo a 15 demonios que lo estaban observando, saltando en el aire comenzó a trazar sellos de manos **"****Futon:****Daitoppa (Elemento aire: Gran ráfaga de viento)" **cuando termino de decir esto, una gran ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia los seres con las guadañas, logrando hacer retroceder a unos cuantos, aterrizando en el suelo, desenvaino a Tsuki Akai, y lanzándose contra sus enemigos en un intento de propinarles un sablazo.

Acercándose rápidamente hacia una de ellos, propino un sablazo en diagonal y poco tiempo después se hizo arena, pronto los 25 demonios se abalanzaron contra el pelinegro.

Tirándose hacia atrás para evitar una guadaña que iba directo a su garganta, pero no se detuvo ahí, saltando para esquivar otra guadaña de otro demonio que se clavo en la pared, aterrizo sobre la guadaña y propino una fuerte patada a la máscara del ser extraño que se convirtió en arena al igual que el anterior, de la cintura para arriba se echo hacia atrás mientras que sus piernas quedaban flexionadas esquivando por poco otro ataque de guadaña, blandiendo a Tsuki Akai, propino un fuerte sablazo a su otro atacante, partiéndolo por la mitad.

Saltando hacia atrás con una vuelta, se posiciono en su estilo de lucha, mirando hacia sus contrincantes con ojos fríos, pero los demonios no se inmutaron, ahora era el turno de Tendo para atacar, corriendo a altas velocidades, partió por la mitad a 5 demonios, propinando un fuerte puñetazo a otro, y esquivando otra huelga de ataques, agachándose y saltando para esquivar los distintos ataques que sus enemigos le daban.

Saltando hacia atrás para ganar distancia comenzó a hacer señales de manos **"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu" **lanzando un shuriken que rápidamente se multiplicó hiriendo a otros 5 enemigos que se convirtieron en arena, mientras que otros tenían shurikens en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

De nuevo sus enemigos atacaron, pero Tendo solo se quedó en ese lugar y cuando estaban a unos centímetros de él exploto, lanzando a sus enemigos contra la roca solida, destruyendo a 7 de ellos, dejando solo a seis en pie, haciendo señales de manos termino y dijo **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **una gran bola de fuego escapo de la boca de Tendo, quemando y destruyendo a los que quedaban.

Caminando lentamente hacia la torre pensó _"Espero que estén bien…"_ con ese último pensamiento salió corriendo hacia la torre, cortando a otros enemigos que habían por el camino.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Kushina, al mismo tiempo en que se separaban.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Kushina estaba en caída libre, con kurama sosteniéndose de su hombro, " ¡Esto es geniaaaallll´ttebane!" grito Kushina, kurama solo lo miraba con ojos en blanco "Estamos cayendo al suelo a una velocidad de 150 kilómetros por hora y tú dices que es genial…. Aunque la verdad tienes razón" admitió kurama al final, Kushina solo se rio entre dientes, cuando vio un acantilado muy parecido al que Tendo había aterrizado, rápidamente cambio su mirada divertida a una seria ideando una forma de llegar a salvo en el suelo.

"**Susanoo" **dijo Kushina, al instante la figura esquelética del Susanoo de Kushina vino al mundo, cuando estaba a punto de pasar de largo, el Susanoo extendió a Bunretsu y lo clavó en la pared del acantilado, la espada iba cortando la tierra hasta que se detuvo, deshaciendo la técnica Kushina envió chakra a sus pies pegándose a la ladera del acantilado, corriendo hacia arriba y saltando al final, los demonios ya estaban esperando a Kushina, se reunieron al menos 50 de ellos.

"Veo que ya me estaban esperando, entonces ya no los hare esperar… ¡Vengan!" dijo Kushina sacando a 'Roméo' y a 'Juliette' los demonios se abalanzaron contra la pelirroja, mientras que Kushina disparaba muchas balas de chakra, asesinando a 15 de ellos.

Kurama salto alto y de su hocico disparo una gran cantidad de fuego que salió disparado hacia los demonios, pero solo 5 recibieron el ataque.

Ambos bandos se encontraban en un lado, Kushina hacia el acantilado y los demonios hacia el camino que debía seguir, desenvainando a Benihime y colocándose en su posición de batalla se preparo para lanzar el primer ataque.

Se quedaron es esa posición, hasta que Kushina salió corriendo contra los demonios, pero rápidamente tuvo que saltar porque un grupo de 5 demonios buscaba empalarla en alguna parte del cuerpo, estando en el aire, lanzo a Benihime más alto mientras que desenfundaba sus pistolas y disparando muchas veces a esos 5 demonios, logrando destruir a los 5 de ellos.

Cuando cayó al suelo fue recibido por una guadaña que esquivo agachándose y barriendo al demonio, cuando estaba en el suelo a Kushina le creció una sonrisa de emoción, saltando a la espalda del demonio y lo uso como tabla de surf, mientras que se deslizaba disparaba repetidas veces a los demonios, logrando vencer a otros 5 de ellos.

Mientras que con kurama, 10 demonios saltaron para estar a su altura e intentar atacarlo, mirando hacia su alrededor kurama vio la espada de Kushina que se encontraba girando en el aire, agarrando la empuñadura con el hocico, bloqueo una huelga que se dirigía hacia él, blandiendo la espada en una huelga horizontal, kurama aterrizo en el suelo, seguido de los, ahora, montón arena.

Kushina se encontraba frente a los demonios restantes, mientras que kurama le dio de vuelta su katana, pronto Kushina se encontraba propinando a los 10 demonios restantes, dejando solo montones de arena.

"Kurama ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?" pregunto Kushina mientras envainaba a Benihime "Creo que podrías escapar por ese portal que esta sobre la torre" dijo kurama señalando hacia el portal que estaba sobre la torre.

Kushina solo asintió "Entonces vayamos kurama" con esto dicho kurama asintió mientras subía al hombro de la pelirroja, que tan pronto como sintió a kurama en su hombro salió corriendo hacia la torre.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Naruto.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Naruto se encontraba cayendo en el vacio con Yuki a su lado, a diferencia de Kushina y Tendo, Naruto se encontraba cayendo hacia el vacio "¿Tienes un plan Naruto-sama?" preguntó Yuki desde su hombro "Tengo una técnica que nos servirá en este momento" dijo el albo trazando sellos con las manos **"****Hi no Tsubasa (Alas de fuego)" **con esto dicho en la espalda del albo se formó unas especies de alas de fuego se formaron en la espalda del albo, con esto se le permitió volar por todo el vacio hasta que se encontró con una especie de estatua de algún hombre que se encontraba volando con unas alas de color blanco.

"**Jaja veo que un descendiente de Sparda llegó a mi reino, prepárate" **dijo la estatua, el albo solo abrió los ojos, diciendo una palabra que solo Yuki escucho.

"…Mundus"

**Buenoooooooo hasta aquí llega el capítulos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tenia mas pensamientos para poder escribir más a este capítulo, pero me pareció que hasta aquí debería llegar.**

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién ganara en la batalla de Naruto contra Mundus? ¿Kurama y Yuki están en una relación? ¿Lograran salir de ese sitio con vida? ¿Mostraran el genjutsu máximo? ¿El autor dejara de hacer preguntas?**

**Pues véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de 'Naruto El salvador del Pasado'**

**Pido por favor que dejen un review, cualquier cosa es apreciada.**

**Me despido**

**Chau**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaaaaa vengo otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de mi primera historia 'Naruto El salvador del Pasado' espero que lo disfruten, también quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan sus review**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi kishimoto, excepto alguno que otro personaje que eh creado. Esta historia es solo con fines de entretener al lector…..**

**Sin más que decir…..**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo 8

_En el capitulo anterior de Naruto el salvador del Pasado….._

_Naruto se encontraba cayendo en el vacio con Yuki a su lado, a diferencia de Kushina y Tendo, Naruto se encontraba cayendo hacia el vacio "¿Tienes un plan Naruto-sama?" preguntó Yuki desde su hombro "Tengo una técnica que nos servirá en este momento" dijo el albo trazando sellos con las manos __**"**__**Hi no Tsubasa (Alas de fuego)" **__con esto dicho en la espalda del albo se formó unas especies de alas de fuego se formaron en la espalda del albo, con esto se le permitió volar por todo el vacio hasta que se encontró con una especie de estatua de algún hombre que se encontraba volando con unas alas de color blanco._

"_**Jaja veo que un descendiente de Sparda llegó a mi reino, prepárate" **__dijo la estatua, el albo solo abrió los ojos, diciendo una palabra que solo Yuki escucho._

"…_Mundus" _

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Presente**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Cuando termino de decir estas palabras, la estatua empezó a disparar lo que parecían ser proyectiles de energía roja, utilizando sus alas para moverse de un lado a otro Naruto logró esquivar todos ellos, avanzando más rápidamente hacia la estatua, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Yuki disparó una inmensa cantidad de fuego azul que se dirigió rápidamente hacia su contrincante, perola estatua simplemente golpeo las llamas con su brazo, haciendo que el ataque sea inútil.

Naruto estaba analizando su situación, formando tácticas de batalla que puedan servir contra esa estatua, activando su Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan, frenó más para quedar más lejos de la estatua

"¿Por qué nos alejamos Naruto-sama?" preguntó Yuki, mientras que el peliblanco solo siguió observando el lugar y justo a tiempo se movió de su lugar para que luego una lluvia de meteoritos cayera sobre ellos, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la izquierda esquivando por poco a un grupo de ellos, luego se dirigió hacia abajo para esquivar otro grupo, pero el tercer grupo había golpeado al peliblanco, solo para que después desapareciera en una bola de humo.

"¡Aquí estoy Mundus!" grito el peliblanco, Mundus giro su cabeza hacia arriba para ver una gran esfera de chakra "Toma esto **Cho odama resangan" **con esto el peliblanco intento golpear el rasengan en la cara de su enemigo, pero Mundus solo rio locamente, para que luego de sus ojos salieran disparados rayos de color rojo, maldiciendo, Naruto no tuvo otra opción más que dejar el ataque y volviendo a su posición original.

"**Jaja ¿eso es todo lo que tienes pequeño Sparda?"** pregunto Mundus burlonamente para que luego invocara a unas especie de esferas que formaron una barrera que protegía a Mundus de cualquier ataque, el albo abrió los ojos al ver que muchos rayos de color rojo se dirigían hacia ellos, maldiciendo voló más rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda, pero los rayos los perseguían, arriesgándose decidió avanzar hacia los rayos, deshaciendo su técnica, el peliblanco hizo un giro hacia el frente pasando entre dos rayos, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas para estabilizarse volvió a encender sus alas de fuego.

El albo agarro un kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzo hacia arriba de la barrera, Mundus solo tenía los brazos cruzados disfrutando de la diversión, pero luego abrió los ojos al ver que el peliblanco desapareció en un destello de color plateado, giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia su costado para observar al peliblanco corriendo por su hombro izquierdo sosteniendo la funda de Yamato, Mundus extendió rápidamente su mano derecha para golpear al peliblanco, pero cuando su puño cayo el albo salto quedando en su puño, Mundus extendió su puño derecho hacia su rostro, cargando energía en sus ojos para dispararla contra el albo, justo cuando estaba por disparar Naruto salto hacia la cabeza de Mundus clavando su espada en su frente y enviando chakra Raiton a su espada…. El resultado fue una explosión y una parte de la cara de Mundus menos.

La explosión saco volando al peliblanco, girando muchas veces hacia atrás saco a 'Yin' y a 'Yang' y disparo muchas veces a las esferas que hacían el escudo frente a Mundus destruyendo a las esferas y con esto el escudo de Mundus.

Equipándose nuevamente con sus alas de fuego, lo convino con chakra viento haciendo que el albo volara más rápido hacia Mundus, mientras que Mundus estaba gruñendo y sosteniendo la parte que le faltaba.

Yuki estaba preparando su fuego y el albo trazando señales de manos, al final el peliblanco fue el primero en decir su técnica **"Futon: Kaze no ryu (**dragón de viento**) " **cuando termino de decir esto un gran dragón de viento escapo de la boca del albo, seguido de Yuki que lanzó su fuego azul al dragón haciendo que sea un dragón de fuego azul con los ojos brillando de color amarillo, Mundus al no tener su barrera intento defenderse con su brazo derecho, pero para su sorpresa el dragón atravesó su brazo.

Naruto y Yuki tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros al observar el efecto de su ataque, pero luego sus sonrisas fueron cambiadas a caras serias de nuevo al observar como Mundus grito con ira.

"**¡NO DEJARE QUE OTRO SPARDA ME GANE!" **dijo Mundus gritando con ira, luego esas esferas volvieron hacia Mundus solo que esta vez eran más y a causa de esto la barrera más potente.

De nuevo el peliblanco y su compañera kitsune se vieron envueltos en una lluvia de rayos rojos, el albo apenas esquivaba los rayos, esta vez eran mucho más en cantidad y en velocidad.

Yuki hacia todo lo posible para sostenerse de su amo, utilizando chakra en sus patas quedó firmemente sujetada, Naruto estaba jadeando fuertemente, mantener esa técnica no era nada fácil, gastaba mucho chakra, estaba bien si luchaban durante una hora, pero la lucha ya estaba durando demasiado.

Actualmente la capacidad de su chakra estaba en bajo kage, arriesgándose el peliblanco encendió su Susanoo, y con la hoja del Olimpo logró desintegrar los rayos rojos, Mundus tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al ver el Susanoo de Naruto y tembló un poco al reconocer la imagen del guerrero, del fantasma de Esparta….

La mano del Susanoo se lanzo hacia arriba, igual que la mano del peliblanco y comenzó a arremolinar chakra en la palma de su mano, pronto un rasengan de color plateado se formó en la mano del Susanoo, pero no se detuvo ahí, el peliblanco comenzó a reunir más chakra y más rotación a la técnica formando una especie de shuriken de chakra.

"**Futon: Cho odama Rasen shuriken" **dijo el peliblanco para luego lanzar su ataque, Naruto miro a Yuki y al instante comprendió, encendiendo las llamas azules en su hocico lo expulso a gran velocidad y se unió al rasen shuriken, formando un rasen shuriken de fuego de color azul, Mundus rápidamente llevo más energía a su barrera en un intento de que el ataque no lo lastimara….

Ambos enemigos miraron en cámara lenta como el ataque del peliblanco chocaba contra la barrera, causando una gran explosión y con ello una gran cortina de humo….

Cuando el humo se disipo, ahí estaba Mundus… o parte de él, le faltaba la parte de su pecho izquierdo al igual que su pierna izquierda.

"**Eres un…. maldito" **dijo Mundus, justo cuando dijo esto preparo toda la cantidad de energía que tenía en un último ataque, el peliblanco estaba jadeando fuertemente, al usar esa cantidad de chakra lo había dejado como un bajo jounin, pero viendo que Mundus aún no se rendía preparo un último ataque.

Cuando ya había cargado toda la energía, Mundus disparo un fuerte rayo amarillo de sus ojos, el albo solo pudo usar lo poco de chakra que le quedaba haciendo así el Susanoo, el ataque de Mundus estaba por conectar con el peliblanco, pero el vellocino de oro lo detuvo, el sonido chirriante del vellocino se escuchó en todo el lugar, cuando absorbió todo el ataque, el vellocino brillaba dorado, el albo entonces procedió a enviar todo ese poder a la hoja del Olimpo, dicha espada al recibir ese poder brillo de un gran azul-celeste, el albo entonces hizo que su Susanoo haga un corte en el lugar, el Susanoo blandió su espada de forma horizontal, haciendo que una gran cantidad de energía azul saliera de esta y que esa energía siguiera de forma horizontal hasta Mundus, al llegar a Mundus lo partió a la mitad.

El albo y Mundus habían caído en una especie de volcán, siendo el peliblanco en la orilla y Mundus en la lava.

"Uf… creo… que…. Ganamos…. Naruto-sama" dijo Yuki entre jadeos, pero el peliblanco solo podía negar con la cabeza "Todavía no Yuki, esta pelea aún no ah acabado, quiero que te vayas con Kushina y ponte a salvo, yo les seguiré pronto " dijo el peliblanco con cara y tono serio, Yuki quería protestar, pero una mirada de su amo le hizo callar, asintiendo con la cabeza despareció en un destello plateado.

"Bueno, tengo chakra de un bajo chunin, la única forma de ganar seria entrar en modo sennin, pero no creo que en este lugar pueda hacerlo" murmuro el peliblanco, pero encogiéndose de hombros activo su Sharingan que era igual que los otros solo que este era de color celeste.

Posicionándose en la típica posición para meditar, intento reunir chakra de la naturaleza, y para su sorpresa estaba recibiendo la energía más rápidamente, pequeños puntos blancos se dirigieron hacia el peliblanco, Naruto solo abrió los ojos y observo que una gran, gran, cantidad de puntitos blancos se dirigían hacia él, y lo curioso era que venía desde el cielo, analizando un poco más su situación, abrió los ojos rápidamente en shock, _"Tengo que introducir a Kushina-chan en el senjutsu rápidamente…" _pero su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando una figura asquerosa de lo que parecía estar hecho era de una sustancia violeta, con pus, y sangre en todos lados, el peliblanco casi vomita al oler el olor que emanaba ese monstruo.

"**JAJAJAJA ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTO PARA LO SIGUIENTE SPARDAAAAA" **dijo Mundus en su verdadera forma.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Kushina y Tendo, a mitad de la batalla de Naruto.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Cuando Kushina había llegado a la entrada de la torre, pudo observar que Tendo ya estaba entrenando, "¡Espera Tendo-sensei!" grito Kushina, mientras que Tendo giraba hacia la dirección de donde lo llamaron, notando que era Kushina rápidamente corrió hacia ella…

"¿Estás bien Kushina?" pregunto Tendo con una mirada seria, Kushina solo pudo asentir, pero viendo que faltaba un integrante de su equipo preguntó:

"Tendo-sensei ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?" pregunto Kushina al notar que faltaba su novio, Tendo solo pudo negar con la cabeza "No lo sé, pero conociéndolo, tuvo la misma idea que nosotros solo hay que seguir y el nos alcanzara" dijo Tendo, Kushina solo asintió con la cabeza, "¿Estás listo para la acción Kurama?" pregunto Kushina, kurama solo pudo dio en respuesta una sonrisa que demandaba sangre, Tendo solo se estremeció un poco al ver esa sonrisa, pero al ver a su alumna con la misma sonrisa casi se desmayo _"Maldita sea… que grupo de personas me ah tocado acompañar" _pensó Tendo lamentándose haberse hecho jounin-sensei.

Adentrándose en la torre, pudieron ver que había una gran masa de hielo que cubría la entrada, Kushina camino hacia delante pero Tendo la detuvo, justo cuando iba a protestar la masa de hielo comenzó a destruirse, dejando ver a una especie de perro de tres cabezas.

"**¡Váyanse de aquí, este no es lugar para unos simples humanos!" **dijo el perro de tres cabezas, de nombre Cerberus, "Pues lo siento copo de nieve, pero nosotros debemos pasar por esa puerta" dijo Kushina con una mirada fría, Cerberus solo gruño con ira al ser insultado, Tendo solo estaba analizando la situación en donde se encontraban metidos, pero sus líneas de pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que el poder de Cerberus comenzó a crecer, formando una armadura de hielo, Kushina intento derretirla, pero para sorpresa no se derritió ni un poco.

"**JAJA ¿pensaste que ese ataque inútil me haría daño?**" preguntó Cerberus, Kushina solo desenvaino sus pistolas y disparo contra Cerberus, Cerberus solo seguía riendo, pero cuando sintió que una parte de su armadura era destruida dejó de reír y se puso serio.

Acumulando energía en su boca, la cabeza del primer perro exhaló una gran ráfaga de hielo que casi congela a la pelirroja y pelinegro, que lograron esquivarlo saltando hacia el techo.

Tendo aprovechó ese momento para saltar contra una de las cabezas de Cerberus, más precisamente el de la izquierda, desenvainando su katana y clavándola en la cabeza de Cerberus, pero solo logró quitar la armadura que lo cubría, pero era el momento en que kurama entro en acción, con sus garras de fuego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cabeza expuesta de Cerberus, logrando así decapitarla, las otras dos cabezas solo chillaron de dolor, moviéndose frenéticamente para quitar a Tendo de su espalda, y así se hizo, Tendo no tuvo de otra más que dirigirse hacia el suelo.

Kurama había aparecido nuevamente en el hombro de la pelirroja que estaba con cara seria, Cerberus solo dio un rugido y su forma cambio de color marrón a color rojo con una expresión más salvaje, corriendo hacia Kushina y Tendo en un intento de aplastarlos, pero Tendo y Kushina eran más rápidos, saltando hacia el costado ambos lograron esquivar el ataque.

Recuperándose Kushina se dirigió rápidamente hacia su enemigo con su katana desenvainada, saltando al lomo de Cerberus propino un fuerte sablazo en su lomo derecho, Cerberus solo rugía de dolor y se cayó al suelo, momento el cual Tendo utilizo para dar otro sablazo en una de las cabezas que le quedaban a Cerberus, logrando decapitar su segunda cabeza.

Saltando hacia atrás lograron esquivar un golpe de parte de la pata de Cerberus, el perro de, ahora, una cabeza gruño con ira y corrió nuevamente contra ambos, la pelirroja y el pelinegro no podían esquivarlo a tiempo, por lo que Kushina maldijo por lo bajo y corrió hacia su sensei, enfocando su chakra logro traer a la vida a su Susanoo, que los protegió a ambos con su espejo de Yata, shock era lo que se podía ver en la cara de Tendo, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por qué Kushina utilizo a Bunretsu para propinar un sablazo contra Cerberus, la espada había llegado con éxito a su enemigo causándole una gran herida, a los pocos segundos siguientes Cerberus se encontraba muerto.

Kushina suspiro mientras que deshacía su técnica, girando su cabeza para ver a su sensei con cara seria, Kushina solo dio otro suspiro "Te lo diremos todo, pero primero hay que salir de aquí" dijo Kushina, Tendo solo la miró con duda pero luego asintió.

Corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta ahora desbloqueada continuaron su trayecto hacia la cima de la torre….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Más tarde, cerca del final de la torre.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Luego de unas horas y de enfrentarse demonios, una sucubu, demonios de luz, un caballo que desprendía fuego azul y otras monstruosidades, lograron llegar a un camino hacia el final de la torre, pero cuando estaban por llegar observaron que una especie de portal que emanaba una energía oscura tapaba el camino…

Acercándose lograron leer una inscripción al lado del portal, _"Deberás vencer a tu sombra si quieres seguir tu camino" _leyó Kushina en voz alta, la pelirroja y el pelinegro se miraron unos segundos y luego asintieron, al mismo tiempo saltaron dentro del portal….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Tendo.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Tendo había caído en una especie de campo de batalla, en lo único en que estaba parado era una plataforma circular y nada más fuera de eso solo había el vacío…

Tendo veía como su sombra pareciera que se separaba de él, dirigiéndose hacia adelante comenzó a tomar la forma de Tendo, solo que este no tenía rostro y no se notaba que clase de ropa llevaba pues todo lo que llevaba no se podía notar porque era completamente negro, con una espada del mismo color.

La sombra comenzó hacer una señal con su mano en forma de burla, pero Tendo no se había dejado que esa burla le haga algo, en cambio su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo.

Desenvainando a Tsuki Akai se puso en su posición de batalla al igual que la sombra, se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Tendo salió corriendo contra su enemigo, la sombra se quedó en esa posición esperando el ataque de Tendo, el pelinegro iba con Tsuki Akai preparado para propinar un fuerte sablazo contra la sombra, pero su sombra lo había bloqueado con su propia espada, comenzando así una batalla de kenjutsu.

Tendo bloqueaba y contraatacaba rápidamente, pero su sombra lograba bloquear cada contraataque que daba, el pelinegro había intentado propinar un sablazo al lado izquierdo de su sombra, pero su sombra había bloqueado con su espada, pero gracias a esto Tendo vio una apertura en su defensa y con una fuerte patada lo mando a volar varios metros.

Agarrándose la zona en donde recibió el ataque, la sombra se levanto y corrió hacia Tendo que ya lo estaba esperando nuevamente, la sombra intento dar un sablazo a un costado de Tendo, pero cuando lo corto desapareció en una bola de humo, mirando hacia arriba vio a Tendo que caía hacia él con su katana en un intento de partir a su enemigo en dos.

Pero la sombra había saltado hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, y con una patada mando a Tendo en el aire, la sombra salto hacia donde estaba Tendo e intento dar un golpe en su abdomen, pero justo a tiempo Tendo había cogido su puño y así evitar el golpe.

La sombra intento dar otro puñetazo dirigido al rostro del pelinegro, pero Tendo había movido su cabeza hacia un costado haciendo que el puñetazo pasara rosando su rostro.

Ahora era el turno de Tendo para atacar, todavía sosteniendo el puño de su sombra extendió su puño para propinar un puñetazo en lo que debería ser la cara de su enemigo, pero no funciono, la sombra había logrado esquivar su puño justo a tiempo y con una patada hizo que Tendo saltara hacia atrás.

Haciendo señales de manos Tendo dijo **"Doton: Ganseki no Sohen (Fragmentos de roca)" **con esto dicho coloco sus manos contra el suelo y saco una gran roca y con su palma la destruyo causando que muchos fragmentos se dirigieran hacia su enemigo, pero la sombra también estaba haciendo señales de manos, y cuando termino un muro de roca ascendió desde el suelo, protegiéndolo del ataque, cuando el muro bajo al suelo de nuevo, la sombra pudo ver que unas shurikens se dirigían hacia él, riendo burlonamente se hizo a un lado para esquivar los shuriken, y viendo a Tendo observo que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la sombra solo lo miro con confusión, pero luego los shuriken habían explotado, cada uno causando una gran explosión.

La sombra había saltado en el aire esquivando por poco el ataque, pero Tendo ya lo estaba esperando con un puño listo para conectar contra su enemigo, pero su sombra giro rápidamente logrando atrapar el puño del pelinegro, para luego atraerlo hacia él y propinar un fuerte cabezazo contra Tendo logrando aturdirlo por unos momentos, pero eso era lo único que necesitaba la sombra, agarrando el brazo de Tendo y doblarlo, se subió sobre su espalda y empezaron a caer a gran velocidad, cuando cayeron toda la plataforma tembló por el choque de causo la caída, dejando un cráter en el mismo lugar donde Tendo aterrizo.

En el cráter estaba Tendo jadeando y con sangre que salía de su boca, observando hacia arriba pudo ver a su sombra riendo burlonamente, levantándose poco a poco logro agarrar su katana la envaino y se dispuso a acabar esto de una vez por todas.

Saltando fuera del cráter y colocándose en una posición donde estaba listo para correr hacia su oponente, su sombra hizo lo mismo, se quedaron unos momentos en esa posición hasta que Tendo comenzó a enviar chakra a la palma de su mano, creando un rasengan, pero luego comenzó a cambiar de color, de uno azul a uno marrón oscuro, su oponente hizo lo mismo solo que la esfera era de color negro medianoche.

Corriendo hacia su enemigo, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro **"¡Doton: Rasengan!" **grito Tendo para luego extender su brazo y conectar contra el rasengan de su sombra, una gran explosión casi rompe la plataforma en que estaban había mucho humo por lo que no se podía ver al ganador, poco a poco el humo se disipo y dejo observar a un Tendo jadeando y agarrándose el brazo derecho, y a lo que debería ser la sombra, ahora era una estatua de esta, al parecer el Doton: Rasengan tenía la capacidad de convertir a sus enemigos en piedra cuando llegue en contacto con su enemigo….

Luego de unos segundos un portal se había abierto dejando ver que del otro lado estaba la continuación del camino.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Kushina al mismo tiempo que Tendo comenzaba su batalla**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Kushina y kurama habían aparecidos en una especie de coliseo con un vasto lugar donde luchar, pronto notaron como sus sombras parecían cobrar vida propia, desprendiéndose de estos y tomando una forma de ellos y sus armas pero sin la forma de los rostros, pues al igual que con Tendo eran completamente negro.

La sombra de kurama salto hacia su enemigo, kurama también salto y con sus garras de fuego intento propinar un zarpazo, pero la sombra había logrado esquivarlo con un movimiento, en muy poco tiempo ambos se encontraban dándose golpes.

Mientras que con la sombra de Kushina y la pelirroja no se habían movido aun, pero después de unos segundos Kushina fue la primera en atacar, desenvainando a Benihime, intento dar un sablazo a su sombra, pero su sombra bloqueo el ataque con su propia espada, con un movimiento rápido desenvaino a 'Juliette' y disparo contra su sombra, su enemigo no tuvo otra opción más que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar las balas de chakra.

Haciendo señales de manos su sombra disparo muchas bolas de agua del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, pero Kushina seguía disparando con sus pistolas logrando desbaratar las pelotas de agua.

Cuando se detuvo ambos corrieron contra su enemigo, cuando estaban cerca Kushina extendió su puño con el fin de propinar un fuerte golpe, pero su sombra tuvo la misma idea, los puños chocaron provocando una pequeña onda expansiva, pero no se detuvieron ahí, Kushina intento patear con su pierna derecha a su enemigo, pero su sombra también intento eso, de nuevo las piernas de ambas provocaron una pequeña onda expansiva, pronto un partido de taijutsu comenzó entre los dos.

Esto se había prolongado unos minutos hasta que por fin la sombra logró conectar una patada en el abdomen de Kushina, sacándola el aliento, cuando se recupero pudo ver que su sombra se preparaba para otro ataque, haciendo señales de manos al final disparo una inmensa bola de fuego 10 veces el tamaño de Kushina, pero Kushina ya estaba trazando una defensiva, colocando sus manos sobre el suelo, una pared de agua de unos 50 metros ascendió al cielo.

Disparando varias balas de chakra atreves de la pared agua en un intento de herir a su sombra, su enemigo no había esperado esto y recibió 2 balas, una en la pierna y la otra en su abdomen.

Gruñendo la sombra corrió hacia Kushina con su puño en alto, pero Kushina había logrado bloquear colocando sus puños hacia arriba y cruzándolos, pero no espero un rodillazo hacia su abdomen, tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre Kushina cayó en una rodilla agarrándose el estomago.

"Maldita sea…." Dijo Kushina, liberando más chakra y activando su Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan dijo: **"Susanoo" **al decir esto el Susanoo de Kushina tomo su forma, mientras que su sombra hacia lo mismo, liberando grandes cantidades de energía negra, formó el Susanoo de color negro y ojos rojos, ambos corrieron hacia su enemigo, cuando ya llegaron lo suficientemente cerca, los puños de Kushina y su sombra chocaron, al igual de las espadas de sus Susanoo quedando en forma de 'X' una onda expansiva acompañada con rayos se pudo observar.

Saltando hacia atrás Kushina hizo el **Amaterasu **por medio de su Susanoo, llamas de color rojo se dirigieron hacia su enemigo, pero su sombra no se quedaba atrás, con la versión bastarda del espejo de Yata bloqueo el ataque, pero Kushina no le dio un respiro, corriendo hacia su enemigo con un rasengan en la mano de su Susanoo, y propinando un fuerte golpe en el Susanoo de su enemigo destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Kushina estaba jadeando y usaba su katana como un bastón, su sombra estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero ambos no se dejarían vencer.

Recuperándose un poco, ambos corrieron contra el otro en una nueva partida de kenjutsu.

Mientras que con kurama las cosas no eran nada fácil para el kyubi no kitsune, su sombra le estaba dando una gran batalla, en este momento ambos estaban a unos metros de ellos mismos, kurama estaba en su posición de combate con fuego que salía de su hocico, mientras que el impostor hacia lo mismo, esperaron unos segundos hasta que kurama atacó, corriendo en cuatro patas y con la intención de lanzar sus llamas contra la sombra, pero su sombra había saltado en el aire, y lanzo su propio fuego negro, kurama había saltado hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar las llamas, pero no espero una patada en el hocico que lo mando a volar unos metros.

Y chocando contra la pares que dejó un gran cráter, sacudiéndose la cabeza para despejar su aturdimiento se impulso hacia adelante y observo como su enemigo quería propinarle otra patada, pero lo esquivó y agarro, cuando lo agarro aprovechó el momento para contraatacar, lanzándolo contra el suelo, luego contra la pared, y para finalizar golpeo a su oponente con su pata y lo mando a volar contra la pared, asomando su cabeza un poco la sombra intento salir de ese cráter pero kurama no lo iba a dejar, corriendo de nuevo contra su enemigo extendió su pata contra su cabeza, y azotándola contra la pared, al final acumulo más fuerza y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, logrando que este se destruyera y que su oponente salga volando hacia la nada.

Con un suspiro de alivio, poco a poco recuperó el aliento _"Es hora de salir de aquí" _pensó kurama para luego dirigirse hacia un lugar mejor para ver la batalla de la pelirroja y su sombra.

La pelirroja estaba sujetándose con una rodilla, pero pronto extendió su puño para que choque contra el de su sombra, saltando hacia atrás Kushina se sostuvo el pecho y estaba jadeando fuertemente.

"Es hora de acabar esto de una vez por todas" dijo Kushina para luego juntar chakra en la palma de su mano, pronto un rasengan azul se formó en su mano, pero luego Kushina agrego chakra Suiton al mismo _"Espero que esta técnica funcione" _era el pensamiento de la pelirroja.

Su sombra hacia exactamente esosolo que este era de color negro, luego de unos segundos ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, cuando sus técnicas chocaron una gran cantidad de humo cubrió la zona, cuando se disipo se dejo ver a una Kushina sosteniéndose con su espada y su oponente a varios metros de ella aparentemente ilesa, su sombra río burlonamente, pero la sonrisa de Kushina le había confundido, Kushina simplemente extendió su palma y luego la cerro, al hacer esto el cuerpo de su enemigo se desintegro en una explosión de agua.

"Veo que has trabajado en ese jutsu ¿No es así Kushina?" pregunto kurama acercándose y colocándose en el hombro de su compañera "Así es kurama, eh tardado bastante pero lo eh logrado" dijo Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Me podrías explicar como funciona?" preguntó kurama curioso por la técnica "Ese fue el Suiton: Rasengan, la primera vez que lo intente mi chakra Suiton se mescló con el rasengan, pero note que no era muy poderoso, los siguientes días entrene para llevarlo a su máximo potencial, y lo logre, esa técnica hace que mi chakra Suiton que acompaña al rasengan entre al cuerpo de una persona, con esto hecho puedo controlar el chakra Suiton que está dentro, puedo controlar todo su cuerpo y matarlo de muchas maneras" dijo Kushina alegremente, kurama solo tuvo una gota en la nuca por eso último "De hecho estoy trabajando en mi control de chakra, quiero superar al nidaime hokage en la manipulación del agua, estoy pensando en poder controlar el cuerpo humano, pues está compuesto con más agua" dijo Kushina, kurama solo abrió los ojos un poco, ese tipo de control sobre el agua era impresionante.

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un portal que había aparecido, mirándose unos a otros y encogiéndose de hombros ambos saltaron hacia el portal…

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Continuación del camino hacia la cima de la torre.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Kushina, Tendo y kurama caminaron fuera de portal al mismo tiempo, se observaron unos momentos y luego hablaron "Hola Tendo-sensei tanto tiento ¿no?" preguntó Kushina casualmente, Tendo solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca por la actitud de su alumna "¿Cómo te ah ido en la batalla?" pregunto Tendo "No muy bien, apenas tengo chakra de un bajo chunin y estoy muy cansada" respondió Kushina, Tendo solo asintió "Pues entonces estoy en el mismo barco que tú" dijo Tendo.

"En fin…. Será mejor que continuemos" dijo Kushina para luego empezar a caminar seguido de Tendo, pero no caminaron mucho cuando en un destello blanco apareció Yuki, pero cuando llegó al piso cayó al suelo y estaba jadeando, kurama más rápido que el hiraishin ya estaba al lado de Yuki.

"¿Qué te ah pasado Yuki-chan?" pregunto kurama preocupado, Tendo y Kushina alzaron una ceja ante el sufijo '-chan' que puso kurama el final de su nombre "Estoy bien… solo un poco cansada" respondió Yuki entre jadeos "¿Qué ah pasado, por qué estás en ese estado?" pregunto kurama con preocupación.

"Naruto-sama y yo nos habíamos separado demasiado y caímos hacia el vacio, pero Naruto-sama utilizo una técnica que le permitió utilizar unas alas de fuego para volar, mientras intentábamos encontrar un lugar para aterrizar Naruto-sama y yo nos encontramos con una especie de estatua gigante, creo que su nombre era…. Mundus" dijo yuki, kurama solo abrió los ojos, si se enfrentaba a Mundus necesitaría toda la fuerza que tenía.

"_Será mejor que sobrevivas Naruto, de seguro Mundus no se ah quedado quieto todo este tiempo, si ah estado entrenando…. Tal vez sea más fuerte que Madara y Sparda"_ pensó kurama con preocupación por su segundo amigo.

Dando un poco de su chakra a Yuki para que se recupere, Yuki salto hacia el otro hombro de Kushina sin más caminaron hacia el final de la torre, pues no podían correr por qué estaban demasiados cansados.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la cima de la torre.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Ya cuando estaban en la cima de la torre, pudieron ver que había un gran espacio para tener una batalla, pero eso no les llamo la atención, lo que les llamo la atención era una persona que estaba en medio del espacio.

Era un hombre de cabello castaño, parece de unos 35 años, llevaba una gabardina de color verde y unas botas de combate de color negro, también una katana en su mano derecha, el metal de la katana era de color plateado con la empuñadura verde, giro su rostro hacia el pelinegro y la pelirroja, cuando se dio completamente la vuelta pudieron ver que la mitad de su cara tenía unas extrañas marcas negras y la otra mitad era normal.

"Veo que habéis llegado, Mundus-sama me había dicho que vendrían, pero no creí que lograran llegas hasta este punto." Dijo el peli castaño con voz monótona sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Tendo, kurama solo se había tensado por el nombre de Mundus, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja.

"Mis disculpas, mi nombre es Jester" dijo el ahora conocido como Jester, Kushina y el pelinegro lo siguieron mirando unos momentos hasta que Kushina empezó a reírse "Jajaja, muy bien ¿así que tú nos vas a detener cara rara-san?" rio Kushina burlonamente, Jester solo alzo una ceja ante esto y una pequeña vena se formó en su frente, miró a Tendo con una mirada que decía '¿Siempre es así?' Tendo solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Kushina dejó de reír, Kushina, Tendo y kurama se prepararon para atacar, mientras que Yuki miraba desde un lugar seguro.

Nadie se movió durante lo que parecían horas, hasta que Tendo fue el primero en correr contra su enemigo, mientras que Kushina lo cubría disparando con sus pistolas, Tendo iba corriendo a gran velocidad contra su enemigo con Tsuki-akai desenvainada, Tendo sabía que este hombre los vencería, en su estado actual no serian nada en contra de ese hombre, blandió su katana hacia el lado izquierdo en un intento de cortar el brazo de su oponente, pero Jester simplemente se había movido hacia un lado y luego se agacho para esquivar un zarpazo de kurama.

Kushina se lanzo contra Jester con Benihime desenvainada, blandiendo su katana de arriba hacia abajo pero Jester salto en el aire haciendo señales de mano a gran velocidad, cuando termino una gran ráfaga de fuego salió disparada hacia Kushina, la pelirroja solo maldijo, y coloco sus manos en el suelo y una gran muralla de agua se interpuso entre las ráfagas de fuego y Kushina, haciendo que ambos ataques se cancelen, pero Jester no se detuvo a observar, desapareciendo a gran velocidad reapareció a un lado de Kushina y le propino una fuerte patada que la mando a volar varios metros.

Tendo vio como su alumna era pateada, corriendo de nuevo contra su oponente con kurama en su hombro, cuando estaban a buena distancia kurama salto contra su enemigo, pero Jester había utilizado su brazo para lanzarlo hacia Kushina, Tendo usó ese momento e intento propinar un fuerte sablazo a su enemigo pero Jester había bloqueado con la funda de su espada, y con un fuerte puñetazo lo mando a volar junto con Kushina y kurama.

Jester solo negaba con la cabeza "Que patético, Mundus-sama me había prometido más diversión" dijo Jester con tono de decepción.

Kushina se levantaba poco a poco, jadeando y con sangre saliendo de su boca, utilizando a Benihime como bastón "Todavía (Jadeo) no se ah (jadeo) acabado(jadeo)" dijo Kushina entre jadeos, recuperándose poco a poco se coloco en su posición de batalla, y sacando unos cuantos kunai de tres puntas en todo el campo de batalla, Jester pensó que tenía una pésima puntería, pero eso se esfumó cuando Kushina desapareció en un destello de color rojo, girando su cabeza hacia todos lados, sintió una presencia hacia su costado y girando su cabeza vio a Kushina con Benihime listo para dar un sablazo, pero Jester logró bloquearlo con su propia katana, iba a dar otra patada dirigida hacia la pelirroja, pero la pelirroja volvió a desaparecer en un destello rojo.

Ya cansado, Jester se dispuso a acabar la batalla pero Tendo se había recuperado lo suficiente como para seguir luchando, con un fuerte sablazo que Jester apenas pudo esquivar pero su gabardina no salió ilesa.

Pero cuando iba a atacar al pelinegro kurama salto hacia su costado con sus garras envueltas en fuego, Jester no tuvo otra opción más que saltar, pero rápidamente maldijo al ver que Kushina ya lo esperaba con un rasengan de color rojo, Kushina extendió su brazo para golpear la esfera contra su enemigo, Jester dio un gruñido de dolor al sentir como el rasengan le pegaba en la espalda, pero rápidamente se recompuso y propino a Kushina un fuerte puñetazo que la mando a volar al suelo, creando así un cráter, Jester caminó a paso lento hacia Kushina cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca desenvaino su katana e intento propinar el último sablazo, kurama, Tendo y Yuki maldijeron por qué sabían que ninguno de ellos llegaría a tiempo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de clavar su katana en Kushina, un borrón de color blanco le propino un fuerte puñetazo, mandándolo a volar unos metros…..

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con la batalla de Naruto cuando Yuki desapareció en un destello plateado…**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El peliblanco solo seguía mirando al monstruo frente a él, con su Eterno Mangekyo sharingan a flote, pero también había una especie de sombrado de color blanco alrededor de sus ojos…

"**¡SPARDAAAAAAA!"**era el grito del monstruo, el peliblanco seguía con una mirada fría, su gabardina ondeando con el viento en la espera de un momento para atacar.

Pero ese momento no llegó, tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para esquivar un conjunto de rayos de color rojo que se dirigían hacia él, Mundus había lanzado unos tentáculos en contra del peliblanco, pero el peliblanco se subió en uno de ellos y corrió hacia Mundus, en su camino varios tentáculos intentaron lanzarlo fuera, pero con un sablazo de Yamato los habían cortado a la mitad.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca creó un rasengan de color blanco como la nieve, e intento golpear a Mundus con ese rasengan, pero Mundus no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, lanzando rayos de color rojo hacia peliblanco no tuvo más opción que saltar de nuevo hacia tierra segura, pero no tuvo descanso cuando toco el suelo el peliblanco tuvo que correr para que una lluvia de meteoritos no callera sobre él, corriendo alrededor de la fosa de lava esquivando todos los meteoritos que venía hacia él y cortando a la mitad a los que no podía esquivar.

Cuando los meteoritos dejaron de caer el albo hizo señales de manos y concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra Katon **"Katon: ****Karyū Endan" **cuando dijo esto un haz fue expulsado del albo que se expandió logrando una gran zona de acción.

El ataque había llegado a Mundus pero este solo se tambaleo hacia un lado con mucho humo en la zona donde le pego el ataque, **"¡SPARDAAAAA!" **era el grito de Mundus, el peliblanco solo analizaba su situación y esperaba un momento para atacar.

De nuevo Mundus lanzo sus tentáculos contra el peliblanco pero esta vez estaban liberando rayos que recorrían todos los tentáculos, el albo maldijo cuando un tentáculo se había enredado alrededor de su cintura y gracias a la electricidad que había en estos el albo grito de dolor al sentir la electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

El peliblanco estaba liberando vapor como si su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, el tentáculo lanzo a Naruto contra una roca causando que la roca se destruyera, poco a poco el albo volvía a levantarse y tosió un poco.

Cuando estaba un poco más recuperado puso sus dedos en la señal para crear el Kagebunshin, pronto 20 clones de Naruto se encontraban alrededor del peliblanco original.

Cada uno saltó hacia arriba muy alto, y la niebla los cubrió, lo que Mundus logro ver después de que la niebla se disipara era un conjunto de bolas en espiral que caían hacia él.

"¡Comete esto **Senpou: Cho Odama rasen tarengan (Arte sabio: grupo de súper grandes esferas giratorias)" **dijo uno de los clones del peliblanco, Mundus solo lanzaba sus tentáculos en un intento para detener el ataque pero solo hizo que 4 clones dejaran la técnica, maldiciendo Mundus grito de dolor cuando recibió todos los rasengan en una parte de su…. Lo que era.

"**MALDITO SEAS…. Naruto SPARDAAAAAA" **rugió Mundus con gran ira, pero el ataque del peliblanco todavía no se acababa, cuando la niebla más alta comenzó a desaparecer cuando vio que era Mundus se estremeció, arriba en lo alto era Naruto pero eso no era lo que le hizo estremecer, no, lo que le hizo estremecer era el gigante rasen shuriken de color blanco que sostenía en su mano derecha.

El rasen shuriken movía sus aspas furiosamente y caía a gran velocidad hacia Mundus, mientras que Mundus invocaba de nuevo a su barrera, **"¡Toma esto Senpou: Chou Odama Rasen shuriken!" **grito el peliblanco extendiendo su mano para que el ataque llegue contra su enemigo.

"**NARUTOOOO/MUNDUS" **gritaron ambos oponentes para que luego el ataque del peliblanco chocara contra la barrera de Mundus, creando una gran explosión, que mando a volar al peliblanco.

El peliblanco mientras caía maldecía una y otra vez, ya no le quedaba chakra de la naturaleza y tardaría demasiado para reunirla, cerrando los ojos y haciendo que su respiración se tranquilice intento sentir algún kunai hiraishin, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo el peliblanco había desparecido en un destello blanco.

El peliblanco suspiro de alivio y abrió los ojos, solo para ver que se encontraba en la cima de la torre y que un hombre estaba por apuñalar a Kushina, sin necesitar más salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hombre que quería dañar a su novia.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de clavar su katana en Kushina, un borrón de color blanco le propino un fuerte puñetazo, mandándolo a volar unos metros…..

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Actualidad…**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Jester se levantaba poco a poco masajeándose la mandíbula y mirando hacia donde recibió el puñetazo vio al peliblanco con su puño todavía en la dirección de Jester.

"Al parecer Mundus-sama tenía razón… parece que si voy a tener un poco de diversión seguramente Mundus-sama me felicitara por esto" dijo Jester con emoción, el albo solo lo miro fríamente "Lo siento por decirte esto, pero Mundus ya no dirá nada… jamás" dijo el peliblanco con voz fría que hizo que Jester se estremezca un poco, pero luego abrió sus ojos en estado de shock.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Jester mientras que el albo desenvainaba a Yamato "Eso mismo idiota" dijo el albo con voz aún más fría, "Eso es imposible, ¡Nadie puede matar a Mundus-sama!" con esto dicho Jester se abalanzo contra el peliblanco con su katana listo para propinar un buen corte, pero el albo utilizo la funda de Yamato para bloquearlo y con una patada lo mando a volar.

Jadeando un poco Naruto se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a meditar, muy pronto pequeñas partículas blancas bajaban del cielo hasta el peliblanco, y sus ojos presentaron una sombra blanca como la nieve y activó se EMS.

Haciendo unos movimientos con su katana, que ahora estaba envainada otra vez, hizo un movimiento de 'ven aquí' con su mano.

Jester entonces procedió a correr hacia el albo que se posiciono en una postura defensiva, con su katana desenvainada Jester dio un sablazo hacia el lado derecho del albo, pero para su sorpresa el peliblanco desapareció en una bola de humo, girando su cabeza frenéticamente hacia todos lados pudo ver al peliblanco que corría hacia él con su puño en lo alto, pero Jester fue más rápido y salto hacia arriba y procedió ah hacer señales con las manos y al final grito **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **y una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Jester pero el peliblanco ya estaba haciendo sus propias señales de manos, ** "Mizu no Tatsumaki" **con esto dicho un tornado de agua se formó alrededor del peliblanco logrando hacer que la bola de fuego se apagara.

Cuando deshizo su técnica el peliblanco saltó en el aire y entro con su oponente en una partida de taijutsu.

Luego de muchos golpes, patadas, bloqueos y contraataque ambos se separaron y cayeron a los extremos de la zona de combate, rápidamente Jester comenzó ah hacer sus propias señales de manos y al final dijo:

"**Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu" **y un gran dragón hecho de electricidad salió de la boca de Jester y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el peliblanco, Naruto rápidamente coloco su pierna derecha hacia atrás y su pierna izquierda hacia delante ligeramente flexionada con su mano derecha sostenía la empuñadura de Yamato y cuando el dragón de electricidad estaba a una distancia considerable grito:

"**¡Judgement cut!" **y unas cúpulas moradas y lleno de lo que parecían ser cortes envolvió al dragón cortándolo en tres partes.

El peliblanco estaba jadeando al igual que su oponente, su modo sennin ya había acabado y solo le quedaba fuerza para un último ataque, "Es (jadeo) hora de (Jadeo) acabar con esto" dijo Naruto entre jadeos y desenvainando a Yamato, Jester solo asintió con la cabeza y también desenvaino su katana, ambos se miraron unos momentos y luego se lanzaron unos contra otros.

Cuando estaban a punto de cortarse un rayo cayó en medio de su batalla segando por unos momentos a los espectadores, cuando recuperaron la vista vieron al peliblanco envainando su espada lentamente y con un sonoro -click- el cuerpo de Jester era partido por la mitad.

Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia Kushina y cuando llegó se agacho y la abrazo, "¿Estás bien Kushina-chan?" preguntó el peliblanco con voz preocupada mientras que la pelirroja solo pudo asentir.

Ya cuando estaban recuperados, el peliblanco les pregunto como llegaron hasta ahí y ambos le relataron todos sus combates, pero cuando terminaron de contar su batalla contra sus sombras el albo solo los miro con una mirada en blanco "¿La inscripción decía que debían derrotar a su sombra para avanzar?" dijo el peliblanco mientras que la pelirroja y el pelinegro y kurama asentían "Pero no les dijo como debían vencerlos" esta vez los tres negaron con la cabeza, el peliblanco solo les dio un golpe en sus cabezas sacándoles un chichón demasiado grande, y los tres empezaron a llorar lágrimas de anime "Bakas ¿¡Entonces por qué simplemente no jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras hasta ganar a sus sombra envés de gastar tanto chakra?!" preguntó/grito el peliblanco, mientras que los tres empezaron a golpear su cabeza contra el piso murmurando algo sobre 'como pudieron ser tan idiotas' , "(Suspiro) vamos es hora de salir de aquí" dijo el peliblanco mientras que Yuki saltó de nuevo a su hombro.

"¿Cómo subiremos hasta haya?" pregunto kurama señalando con su pata hacia el portal, el peliblanco simplemente hizo señales de mano y al final le crecieron unas alas de fuego, "Agárrense fuerte que saldremos de aquí" dijo el peliblanco con voz monótona, los tres asintieron y se agarraron de alguna parte del peliblanco.

Cuando estaban seguros el peliblanco emprendió vuelo hacia arriba, cuando estaban atravesando el portal vieron varios colores alrededor de ellos y los mareo un poco pero unos segundos más tarde vieron una luz y pronto salieron de ahí…

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**De vuelta en el fondo del hoyo de Uzushiogakure.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Nozomi suspiro un poco cuando completó la técnica, le había gastado demasiado chakra restándole importancia se dirigió hacia el final del túnel, cuando llegó al final pudo ver que un gran muro hecho de roca estaba cerrando el camino dos remolinos de color naranja se encontraban en sus lados y un pequeño remolino a la altura de Nozomi, Nozomi solo observo eso por unos segundos y luego se mordió el pulgar haciendo que su sangre brote y lo extendió hacia el remolino pero antes de que pudiera tocar un portal se abrió en medio del camino del cual salieron todos los miembros del equipo 15….

Nozomi los miraba con los ojos abiertos, nadie había podido escapar de esa técnica…. Hasta ahora. "Veo que lograron escapar de mi técnica pero eso no quiere decir que no morirán" dijo Nozomi todavía tranquilo, Kushina, Tendo, kurama, Yuki y Naruto estaban jadeando un poco pero se recuperaron unos segundos después.

"¿Quién peleara contra mí?" pregunto Nozomi "Seré yo…." Respondió Kushina, Nozomi solo la miraba y luego bufó "¿Crees que me vencerás? no me hagas reír tu eres débil Kushina, nunca lograras vencerme" dijo Nozomi con voz tranquila pero se podía ver que tenia arrogancia.

Kushina no le hizo caso solo camino hasta ponerse unos metros lejos de él, ambos se miraron unos segundos hasta que al mismo tiempo saltaban contra su oponente con espada desenvainada.

Nozomi intento dar un fuerte sablazo a Kushina pero Kushina había logrado bloquearlo con Benihime y con su funda intento golpear a Nozomi, pero Nozomi fue más veloz y salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe y comenzó a hacer señales con las manos.

"**Raiton: Denki boru" **dijo Nozomi y unas bolas eléctricas salieron de su boca contra la pelirroja, pero Kushina simplemente comenzó a disparar contra las bolas de electricidad haciendo que estás desaparezcan.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" pregunto Nozomi con curiosidad "Mis armas absorben chakra así también como chakra elemental, y ya que una de mis afinidades son Futon…. Ya sabes viento vence a electricidad" respondió Kushina con voz fría.

Nozomi no dijo nada solo corrió hacia Kushina a gran velocidad con su puño extendido, la pelirroja había visto venir ese ataque y se movió un poco y extendió su rodilla haciendo que Nozomi grite de dolor y escupió un poco de sangre.

Ambos oponentes estaban jadeando, Tendo estaba mirando la batalla atentamente, Naruto estaba meditando, kurama estaba coqueteando con Yuki, mientras que Yuki se sonrojaba.

Siguiendo con la pelea, ambos oponentes se miraban con ojos fríos pero todavía estaban jadeando, cuando se recuperaron Kushina comenzó a hacer señales de manos **"Suiton: Mizurappa" **cuando dijo esto concentro un poco de su chakra en su boca y escupió muchas bolas de agua del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

Nozomi intentaba esquivar las bolas de agua pero una le había golpeado en el abdomen haciendo que este grite de dolor, Kushina empezó a disparar con sus armas y Nozomi no tuvo otra opción más que saltar en el aire, Kushina sonrió un pocoy lanzó un kunai de tres puntas detrás de su oponente, Nozomi abrió los ojos del tamaño de platos al ver como Kushina desaparecía en un destello rojo y como sentía que le rebanaban la espalda.

"AHHHHHHHHH" era el grito de dolor de Nozomi que resonó en todo el lugar, luego de esto Nozomi cayó al suelo duramente y Kushina aterrizo con elegancia.

La pelirroja caminaba lentamente hacia Nozomi, mientras que Nozomi solo podía girar la cabeza y observar como Kushina se acercaba hacia él.

Cuando Kushina llego a él lo miro con ojos fríos "Puedes burlarte de mí, puedes decir que soy una basura al igual que mis sueños, pero si lastimas a mis amigos…. Las consecuencias serán graves" dijo Kushina con una voz igual de fría que su mirada y levantaba su brazo y creaba un rasengan.

"Este es el fin Nozomi….. Rasengan" dijo Kushina mientras hundía el rasengan en Nozomi, dicha persona grito de dolor al sentir como sus órganos parecían pasar por una licuadora.

Cuando todo termino el peliblanco se le acerco a Kushina y coloco una mano en su hombro "Es hora de completar esta misión Kushina-chan" dijo el albo tranquilamente, mientras que la pelirroja asentía en silencio.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, Yuki se encontraba en el hombro de su amo al igual que kurama en el hombro de Kushina, cuando estaban frente a la puerta Kushina se mordió el pulgar y lo condujo hacia el pequeño remolino.

Cuando la sangre hizo contacto con el remolino, las líneas del remolino comenzaron a brillar desde el inicio hasta el final, luego de barios sonidos de barreras que se rompían la puerta se abrió.

El equipo 15 observo que en medio de la cámara estaba un pergamino muy grande iluminado por una luz, caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar al pergamino.

Se detuvieron a unos pasos por qué una barrera apareció alrededor del pergamino y una inscripción apareció.

"_Si el pergamino quieres obtener la respuesta correcta debes decir" _leyó el peliblanco y cuando termino de leer una luz blanca inundo el lugar segándolos momentáneamente.

Cuando pudieron observar de nuevo, miraron a un hombre de unos 33 años con el pelo rojo, una ropa de civil, sandalias ninjas negras y una pipa en la boca….

"Veo que quieren el pergamino eh" dijo el hombre para luego sorber su pipa y soltar un hilado de humo, los integrantes del equipo 15 asintieron, el hombre miro detenidamente a todos hasta que miro al peliblanco con mucha curiosidad "Dime muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto el hombro con voz amable.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto Sparda" dijo Naruto con voz monótona, luego de eso les pregunto a los otros sus nombres y Kushina, Tendo, kurama y Yuki se los dijo.

"Bueno…. ¿Quién quiere responder la pregunta? Ojo que si fallan todos ustedes morirán" dijo el hombre seriamente, todos miraron dudosamente pero fue Naruto quien camino hacia el hombre "Seré yo…." Dijo el peliblanco "¿Estás seguro Naruto?" preguntó el hombre, Naruto solo asintió con ojos que mostraban determinación.

"Pero antes de eso ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Naruto "Mi nombre no tiene importancia solo debes saber que soy un Uzumaki y que algún vez fui el líder de este clan" respondió el hombre.

"En fin ahora con la pregunta" Naruto asintió con una mirada muy seria, el pelirrojo tosió un poco antes de hablar "¿Qué es lo que muchas personas buscan con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo consiguen?" pregunto el hombre, Naruto solo adopto una pose de pensamiento, _"Será el poder, será las tierras, será las riquezas ¿Qué es….._

Pero su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por un recuero de cuando estaba entrenando con su sensei Jiraiya.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Un joven Naruto estaba meditando bajo un árbol y su sensei Jiraiya estaba a unos metros de él en una cabaña.

"Sabes Naruto…." Comenzó el gama sennin haciendo que el peliblanco más joven volteara a verle "Mi sueño no te lo había contado antes….. mi sueño es trae la paz a este mundo Naruto" dijo Jiraiya el peliblanco lo miro con confusión "Esa es la cosa inalcanzable que muchos buscan, entre ellos estoy yo…. Pero pienso que si no logro encontrarla" dijo Jiraiya con voz tranquila para que luego ponga una gran sonrisa, el peliblanco miro esto con los ojos un poco abiertos, era la primera vez que veía a su sensei sonreír tan ampliamente, y no era una de esas sonrisas pervertidas, no, esta era una sonrisa genuina "… ¡Te lo dejó a ti Naruto, si yo no logro encontrarla se que tu podrás encontrarla, yo confío en ti Naruto!" dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa aún más grande, mientras que el peliblanco asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fin de Flashback.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"… La paz…" murmuro el peliblanco, el ex líder del clan Uzumaki lo miro con una gran sonrisa " ¡Así es muchacho, la paz, eso es lo que buscan muchas personas pero no la encuentran" dijo el hombre pelirrojo "Pues yo la encontrare…. No me rendiré" dijo el peliblanco con mucha determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

El hombre comenzó a desvanecerse de los pies para arriba, cuando estaba por desvanecerse completamente pensó con una sonrisa _"Aun hay esperanza….. Naruto Uzumaki Sparda" _con ese último pensamiento se desvaneció completamente y la barrera alrededor del pergamino.

El peliblanco extendió su mano para agarrar el pergamino y lo sello en un pergamino más pequeño "Es hora de irnos" dijo el peliblanco con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos estaban su EMS y una sombra blanca alrededor de sus ojos.

Muy pronto el equipo 15 se encontraba en donde aterrizaron primeramente, el peliblanco subió a Kushina en su espalda mientras que Tendo coloco su brazo alrededor de su hombro, y haciendo señales de mano el peliblanco hizo sus alas de fuego y ascendieron hasta el final, mientras subían todos los kumo-nin les lanzaba cualquier tipo de armas cuando ya estaban fuera el peliblanco subió más arriba.

"**SPARDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **escucharon un grito proveniente del hoy, bajaron la mirada y observaron a Mundus, el albo maldijo y creo su Susanoo se guido de Kushina, ambos se miraron y asintieron, los Susanoo juntaron sus manos y crearon un Rasen Shuriken muy grande de color dorado.

"**Susanoo: Chou Odama Rasen shuriken" **gritaron ambos y lanzaron el Rasen shuriken hacia el hoyo, una gran explosión se produjo e hizo temblar todo Uzushio, cabe decir que todos los ninjas de kumo que se encontraban dentro, sumando a Mundus, murieron.

El sol se estaba poniendo haciendo que todo se vea con un lindo color anaranjado y amarillo, pero el peliblanco se le ocurrió la idea de cómo matar a todos los que quedaban en la isla.

"Kushina, Tendo, kurama y Yuki cierren los ojos" dijo el peliblanco, Tendo, kurama y Yuki lo miraron con confusión mientras que Kushina l miro con horror en los ojos "Na-Naruto no pen-pensaras e-e-en usa-usar **eso **¿Verdad?" pregunto Kushina con miedo en su voz "No hay de otra Kushina es la única forma de despejar completamente la isla" dijo el peliblanco con voz seria, al instante Kushina se tapo los ojos fuertemente, "Será mejor que cierren los ojos, por qué sino quedaran con ganas de sacarse los ojos y suicidarse" dijo Kushina todavía con los ojos cerrados "Este es mi genjutsu más poderoso, tanto que si yo abro los ojos para mirar cómo es también me afectara a mi" dijo el peliblanco seriamente, y más rápido que el hiraishin todos los miembros del equipo 15 tenían los ojos cerrados.

"Aquí voy" dijo el peliblanco cerrando los ojos fuertemente y haciendo señales de manos y al final dijo:

"**Akuma no sakkaku: Wakamono no honō (Ilusión demoniaca: las llamas de la juventud)" **con esto dicho todos los ninjas de kumo que quedaban miraron al cielo….. y desearon nunca haberlo hecho.

"_Jiraiya-kun" dijo un Pedochimaru desnudo corriendo hacia un Jiraiya igual de desnudo, ambos con los brazos abiertos, "Orochimaru-kun" dijo Jiraiya para luego llegar hacia Orochimaru y abrazarlo._

"_Jiraiya-kun permanece cerca de mí y juntos esparciremos las llamas de la juventud" dijo Orochimaru mientras se ponía en una posición ridícula, llorando lágrimas de Anime y unas olas azotaban el lugar donde estaban "Así es Orochimaru-kun nosotros estaremos juntos para siempre esparciendo la llamas de la juventud" dijo Jiraiya con una pose igual de ridícula y llorando lágrimas de Anime._

Cuando el genjutsu terminó todo se quedó en silencio, nadie se movía y parecían que estaban llorando sangrehasta que uno de los ninjas comenzó a gritar de dolor y horror agarrando un kunai y sacándose los ojos, seguido de todos los ninjas que quedaban en la aldea.

De vuelta con el equipo 15, todos se estremecieron al escuchar los gritos de los pobres ninjas de kumo, cuando estaban seguros abrieron los ojos y volaron hasta la aldea en silencio, nadie hablaba por qué todos estaban haciendo una oración por el eterno descanso de las pobres almas que murieron en ese día…..

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la aldea de konoha.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El equipo 15 entraba en la oficina del hokage a dar su informe, cuando Tendo dio su informe el hokage tenía una mirada seria "Bueno, tendremos que organizar una reunión con el consejo" dijo Hiruzen masajeándose las sienes, mientras que el equipo 15 gemía.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la sala del consejo.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Todo el consejo estaba reunido, los shinobi, los civiles y los consejeros del hokage. "Que comience esta nueva reunión del consejo" dijo Hiruzen, todos lo miraban con curiosidad para saber para que su líder los había llamado, "Hace unos días el equipo 15 se fue a una misión a Uzushio por avistamientos de ninjas enemigos, al parecer ninjas de kumo querían robar el pergamino de Uzushio pero el equipo 15 logró recuperarlo" dijo el Hokage, al instante todo el consejo estalló en un gran alboroto, por supuesto los civiles decían que el pergamino debe usarse para la aldea, y los consejeros intentaron quedarse con el pergamino.

"**SILENCIO" **rugió Hiruzen soltando su instinto asesino, rápidamente todo el consejo quedó en silencio "Este pergamino pertenece a Uzumaki Kushina y Uzumaki Naruto, a nadie más ¿Quedó claro?" dijo Hiruzen todos asintieron, excepto los concejales que apretaban sus puños fuertemente, Kushina y Naruto sonrieron un poco, al parecer el hokage ya estaba despertando otra vez.

"Está bien ahora Kushina, Naruto ¿Nos podrían decir como tienen el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan?" pregunto Hiruzen pero antes de que puedan responder Tsumugi Uchiha saltó de su asiento "¡¿Qué quieres decir con Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan?!, ¡ solo Madara pudo obtenerlo, exijo que me den una respuesta….!" Pero antes de que pudiera decir más recibió un balazo en su pierna, grito de dolor y giro su cabeza hacia el peliblanco que tenia a 'Yin' desenfundada y apuntándolo mientras salía un poco de humo del caños.

"Esta será la última advertencia Uchiha, respeta a tu hokage o serás arrestado y asesinado por traición a la patria" dijo el peliblanco con voz fría, rápidamente Tsumugi se volvió a sentar en su asiento maldiciendo por lo bajo a Naruto.

"(Suspiro) ¿Es hora de contarles a todos sobre nosotros Hokage-sama?" preguntó el peliblanco e Hiruzen asintió con un suspiro, todos estaban prestando mucha atención al peliblanco y a la pelirroja, el peliblanco volvió a suspirar y comenzó….

Y así hablaron durante unas horas y les contaron que ellos son el **Dākunaito (Caballero oscuro) **y la infame **Akai Chishio no habanero, **la lucha contra los bandidos, y como obtuvieron el sharingan, al final todo el consejo quedó en silencio producto del shock, pero el sonido de un flash les trajo de vuelta al mundo y miraron a Kushina que tenía una sonrisa y una fotografía en su mano.

"Ehhh….. Bueno creo que pasaré a la siguiente pregunta ¿Podrían mostrarnos sus Sharingan?" pregunto Hiruzen, el peliblanco y la pelirroja asintieron cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba sus respectivos Sharingan de nuevo el consejo entro en shock pero se recuperaron más rápido "¿Por qué es del mismo color que sus ojos que tienen normalmente?" pregunto Hiruzen, el peliblanco y la pelirroja solo se encogieron de hombros "No lo sabemos, pero también es bastante diferente a otros Sharingan" dijo el peliblanco monótonamente, todo el consejo lo miro diciendo 'Explícanos ahora' "En primer lugar, este Sharingan no pude copiar los ninjutsu, taijutsu o ver el genjutsu, solo puede ralentizar un poco los movimientos de los oponentes, y el EMS" dijo el peliblanco deteniéndose un rato para activar su Mangekyou Sharingan "Pude hacer las tres técnicas básicas que viene con él: El Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susanoo, ya tenemos dominado esas tres técnicas, pero nos costó más trabajo, a según eh leído los libros de historia, Madara no necesito entrenar para obtener esas habilidades en cambio nosotros si" dijo el peliblanco monótonamente.

"Bueno pueden retirarse, y tomen" dijo Hiruzen entregándoles el pergamino de Uzushiogakure y unos chalecos Jounin "Felicidades ya son Jounin de Konoha" dijo Hiruzen aplaudiendo seguido del consejo civil y el consejo shinobi.

"Gracias hokage-sama" dijeron ambos asiendo unas reverencias y desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Al día siguiente: Bosque de la muerte: lugar de entrenamiento de Naruto y Kushina**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"Bueno Kushina-chan, es hora de entrenarte en el arte del senjutsu" dijo el peliblanco sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras que Kushina lo miraba con confusión "El senjutsu es un arte que permite absorber la energía natural que se encuentra alrededor, para esto debes estar completamente inmóvil, normalmente se necesitaría un aceite especial que esta fuera de mi alcance, por qué sin ese aceite te podrías convertir en un sapo y luego en una estatua" dijo el albo tranquilamente, Kushina solo abrió los ojos ¿Cómo carajos iba a aprender sin ese aceite?.

"¿Entonces cómo voy a aprender?" pregunto Kushina con duda en su voz "Vas a aprender por qué eh descubierto una forma más segura de reunirla, normalmente se necesitaría estar quieto pero con la forma que descubrí se puede hacer también en movimiento, pero sol tú y yo podemos hacerlo" dijo el albo tranquilamente, Kushina solo lo miro con enojo "¡Ya dilo de una vez! ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?" pregunto Kushina con impaciencia "Tranquila, tranquila no te esponjes" dijo el peliblanco, Kushina solo lo miró con ojos en blanco.

"Ah por cierto ¿As visto a Kurama y a Yuki?" preguntó el peliblanco, la pelirroja solo negar con la cabeza, el peliblanco por fuera estaba serio pero por dentro estaba orgulloso por cómo kurama estaba tratando con Yuki. "La única persona que puede lograr ese arte además de mí, es Jiraiya pero gracias a mi método el nuestro será mejor" declaro el peliblanco, Kushina solo estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al peliblanco, odiaba cuando la mantenía con duda cuando iba a enseñarle una técnica nueva.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En un baño termal de konoha.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Nuestro amigo sabio ermitaño estaba espiando a unas mujeres escondido en un arbusto hasta que repentinamente estornudo y sintió que alguien era mejor que él.

"¿Por qué siento que un chico peliblanco aprendió una mejor forma de hacer senjutsu?" se pregunto el gama-sennin, pero gracias a eso las mujeres le habían escuchado.

Jiraiya sintió que su detector de peligro se había alzado, girando su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás vio a todas las mujeres que había dentro del baño termal.

"Hola chicas" dijo el peliblanco nerviosamente mientras agitaba su mano.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"¡A él chicas!" chillo una mujer para luego abalanzarse contra Jiraiya, seguido muy pronto de las otras mujeres, pero Jiraiya había utilizado un Kawarimi y las mujeres dejaron de apalear al tronco que ya se encontraba con muchos hoyos, cortes y… fuego ¿?

Jiraiya estaba a unos metros caminando de puntitas pero por cosas del destino piso una ramita y este crujió haciendo que Jiraiya se detuviera y mirara hacia atrás, pero rápidamente corrió a toda velocidad pasando por las calles de konoha seguido muy de cerca por mujeres que tenían cuchillos, katanas, shuriken, kunai y….. un lanzallamas ¿?de donde las sacaron, nadie tiene una puta idea.

Cuando iba pasando, un niño iba agarrado de la mano de su padre y vio la persecución "Papi, papi ¿Por qué un ninja tan fuerte como Jiraiya está corriendo de un grupo de mujeres?" preguntó el niño inocentemente, su padre solo pudo suspirar "Bueno hijo mío es hora de que te diga el manual de supervivencia para hombres" dijo su padre muy seriamente, su hijo solo se limito a mirar y escuchar, "Cuando haces enojar a una mujer, dale la razón y pídele perdón si haces enojar a dos mujeres…." Y así padre e hijo hablaron durante horas…..

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**D vuelta con Naruto y Kushina.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"¡Ya dímelo Naruto sabes que odio que me hagas esperar cuando de una técnica nueva se trata!" dijo Kushina demasiado emocionada.

"Está bien, durante mi batalla contra Mundus casi no me quedaba chakra, y sabia que no podría entrar en modo sennin pero lo intente de todas formas, active mi sharingan y medite, curiosamente una especie de pequeñas bolas de energías brillantes caían del cielo hasta mí" dijo el peliblanco seriamente "¿Y eso qué?" dijo Kushina.

"Al parecer nuestros sharingan pueden…." Dijo el albo deteniéndose a medio camino "¿Pueden qué?" dijo Kushina ya fastidiada por la situación.

"Pueden absorber la energía de la naturaleza"

**Buenooooooooooooooo hasta aquí a llegado el capitulo numero 8 de mi primera historia ¿Les a gustado?.**

**A que no se esperaban que el sharingan que tienen estos dos podían reunir la energía natural, en ningún otro fic que eh leído había encontrado con un sharingan que absorbe la energía de la naturaleza, y cuando estaba por dormir una idea vino a mi mente…..**

"**¿Y si el sharingan que tienen esos dos puedan absorber energía natural?" fue la pregunta que mi hice esa noche, y rápidamente me gusto la idea, nunca había leído algo así y creí que sería algo original agregar esa habilidad.**

**Por favor dejen sus review sobre cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Me despido**

**Chau**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos los que están leyendo esto, este es un nuevo capítulo de mi primera historia 'Naruto El Salvador del pasado' espero que lo disfruten y agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia y dejan sus review.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Naruto pertenece a Masashi kishimoto (al menos por ahora) excepto algunos personajes de mi creación y la trama.**

**Sin más que decir…..**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo 9

Un hombre peliblanco peinado hacia atrás con varios mechones que cubrían su frente de unos 21 años se encontraba meditando debajo de la sombra de un árbol, traía puesto una gabardina de color negro con llamas blancas que subían y formaban una cruz debajo de este no tenía nada dejando mostrar su buen trabajado abdomen, también unos pantalones de combate negro y unas botas de punta de acero del mismo color, en sus manos estaba una katana enfundada, en su espalda se encontraba 2 pistolas una negra con el gatillo dorado y otra blanca con el gatillo de color dorado y unos guantes sin dedos rojos con una placa de metal de color plateado.

El peliblanco suspiro un poco para luego sonreír _"Han pasado varias cosas buenas desde esa misión…." _Pensó el peliblanco pero ya no pudo pensar más por la interrupción de una persona….

"Naruto-kun, el hokage quiere vernos" dijo la persona con voz alegre, la persona era una mujer de cabello rojo como la sangre sus ojos eran de color violeta-celeste,llevaba una gabardina idéntica que la del peliblanco solo que esta era rojo con llamas de color negro que subían y formaban un espiral, debajo de este traía una camisa blanca que dejaba ver un poco de su vientre y no hacía nada para ocultar sus senos copa-DD que parecían querer romper la camisa en cualquier momento, unos pantalones de combates negros con unas botas del mismo color, guantes sin dedos naranjas y en su costado izquierdo colgaba su katana.

"Ya voy Kushina-chan" dijo el peliblanco en tono monótono, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia Kushina "¿Sabes dónde están kurama y Yuki?" pregunto el peliblanco, la pelirroja solo pudo negar con la cabeza pero luego de unos arbustos salieron Kurama y Yuki…

"Bueno amigos, al parecer tendremos otra misión" dijo el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa y con tono tranquilo, "Vengan es hora de irnos" dijo Naruto para que luego Yuki saltara a su hombro al igual que kurama en el de Kushina.

Salieron del bosque caminando tranquilamente, mientras pasaban por las calles de konoha todos los miraban con cara de admiración y una sonrisa, les ofrecían comida y les felicitaban, tanto al peliblanco y pelirroja al igual que sus compañeros kitsune.

Cuando la aldea se había enterado de que ambos eran kitsune tenían miedo y se alejaban, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ese miedo era cambiado por admiración al escuchar cómo ellos ayudaban a la aldea y pronto los zorros, que alguna vez toda la aldea odio, ahora eran las mascotas de la mayoría de la población de konoha.

Su negocio con los sellos iba….. jodidamente bien, todos los ninjas de la aldea se encaminaban hacia su tienda para comprar sellos de almacenamientos, sellos explosivos, pero no cualquier sello explosivo estos eran fácilmente 5 veces más fuerte que los comunes, y principalmente los sellos que cariñosamente los ninjas habían llamado 'Anti-curiosos'

Seguían haciendo misiones como el equipo 15 solo que eran misiones de clase A o S, eran como muchos los llamaban el 'equipo Imparable' por qué todas las misiones que hacían lograban superarla.

Mientras que caminaban pudieron ver que una larga fila se encontraba rodeando la esquina, al parecer muchas personas llegaban al Ichiraku ramen para pedir el mejor ramen que haya creado el ex mejor chef de 'La hoja de oro', el peliblanco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, al parecer el platillo era inspirado en ellos dos, el 'ramen de las rosas blancas y rojas' era su nombre, cuando el peliblanco lo había probado por primera vez, su lado animal tomo control de él comiendo todo el plato en menos de 2 segundos, y 20 platos en media hora, su gama-chan había sufrido mucho pero valió la pena. Jamás olvidaría las caras que pusieron Teuchi, Kurama, Yuki y Kushina eran caras de puro shock, no, eso sería un eufemismo, parecían que acababan de ver a Jiraiya pasar al lado de una mujer sexy y no voltearse a mirarle el trasero…. Bueno no tanto, pero cerca.

Hablando de Jiraiya, el albo se estremeció un poco ante esto, el gran gama-sennin al parecer publico un nuevo Icha icha llamado: Icha icha las crónicas de un peliblanco, cuando Kushina se entero del nombre de los personajes: Haruto Urumaki Sparta y Ushina Urumaki proveniente de Ozoshiogakure no sato, el pobre gama-sennin estuvo en muchas charlas con 'El señor puño' y nunca salió ileso, fracturas de cráneo en 15 partes, gracias a que su cerebro no era grande los pedazos de huesos no llegaron a su cerebro logrando salvarse, brazos y piernas rotos en 6 partes, cadera destruida, cabello quemado, y muchas cosas más, cabe decir que Jiraiya no estuvo espiando durante meses….. hasta que salió del hospital todo curado ahí comenzó todo de nuevo.

En fin, después de mucho tiempo kurama tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle a Yuki de sus sentimientos….. no volvieron hasta el día siguiente.

Gracias al entrenamiento de kurama Yuki ya había alcanzado su 7 cola, las dos últimas serian más difíciles de conseguir….

Mientras pasaban por el frente de Ichiraku note al equipo genin de Minato, Rin, Kakashi y Obito, también a las otras personas que en el futuro serian sensei, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Gai, etc.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la torre Hokage.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Cuando entraron en la oficina del hokage notaron que su sensei, Tendo se encontraba de pie a un lado de la habitación e Hiruzen que se encontraba con una mirada seria.

"¿Nos has llamado hokage-sama?" pregunto el peliblanco con voz monótona, el hokage solo asintió y luego hablo "Naruto-san, Kushina-san, Tendo-san de seguro saben que estallo la guerra civil en Ame hace un tiempo" dijo el hokage con cara seria, la pelirroja y el pelinegro asintieron y Naruto al instante comprendió para que los había llamado, hace unos meses el peliblanco le hablo sobre la guerra civil de Ame, sobre Nagato, konan y Yahiko y como Danzo ayudó a Hanzo de la salamandra enviando sus ANBU RAIZ a cambio de que Hanzo ayudara a Danzo a ser hokage.

"Así es, quiero que vayan a Amegakure para ayudar en la guerra civil, a las personas que deben ayudar se llaman: Nagato, Konan y Yahiko deben parar a Hanzo y salvar a Ame." Dijo el hokage con voz seria, los integrantes del equipo 15 asintieron rápidamente.

"Deberán salir lo antes posible. Despedidos." Dijo el hokage, las tres personas más sus compañeros kitsune asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la oficina.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la puerta de Konoha.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El equipo 15 ya se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea de konoha con todo lo que vayan a necesitar en su viaje, "Bien equipo, no nos detendremos hasta que el sol se oculte hay que llegar lo más rápido posible" dijo Tendo mientras que el peliblanco y pelirroja asentían y pronto ya se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad.

Ya era de noche y los integrantes del equipo 15 se encontraban en un claro preparando sus tiendas para poder dormir, había un rio muy cerca por lo que esa noche comieron pescado.

El peliblanco ya se iba caminando hacia su tienda después de haber meditado un poco, cuando entro en su tienda de campaña de encontró con una Kushina que solo traía puesto un sostén y una braguita ambos de color negro, se acerco lentamente hacia el peliblanco que se encontraba en algo parecido a un transe observando cómo las caderas de Kushina se movían de un lado a otro sensualmente.

Camino alrededor de Naruto y al final quedo detrás de este y lo abrazo dejando al peliblanco sentir dos montículos suaves contra su espalda.

**¡LEMON!**

"¿Ya has terminado de meditar _Naru-kun?" _susurro Kushina con voz ronca, el peliblanco solo se dio la vuelta y con un rápido movimiento era él quien tenía a Kushina abrazada por la cintura, y poco a poco dirigió su mano derecha en uno de sus pechos mientras que su mano izquierda comenzó a viajar por el vientre y masajearlo un poco, causando que Kushina gimiera muy fuerte.

"Solo terminara cuando tú quieras Ku-shi-na-chan" dijo el albo susurrándole en el oído con voz ronca, Kushina se estremeció de placer al sentir como ambas manos del peliblanco jugaban con su pecho y vientre.

"Ahh Naru-kun ahhhh si sigues ahhh así vas a ahhh hacerme correr más rápido" dijo Kushina gimiendo y jadeando, el peliblanco solo sonrío un poco y dirigió su boca en el cuello de Kushina y comenzó a mordisquearlo sacando un poco de sangre del lugar, Kushina solo podía gemir y gemir su sostén ya había sido quitado por la mano del peliblanco y ella no se dio cuenta, su ropa interior estaba totalmente mojada debido a los jugos que salían de los pliegues de Kushina.

"Tu sangre es deliciosa Kushi-hime" dijo el peliblanco con voz ronca que envió una corriente de electricidad a la espina dorsal de Kushina.

El peliblanco tuvo suficiente de burlas, tiro a Kushina suavemente en el suelo, Naruto bajaba del cuello de Kushina hasta sus pechos, cuando llegó a ese lugar comenzó a dar unos lametones en el pezón derecho de Kushina mientras que con los dedos índice y pulgar pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo, Kushina estaba sumergida en un mar de placer sus ojos miraban al peliblanco y una sonrisa pervertida que haría a Jiraiya decir 'El alumno a superado al maestro'

Esto se prolongo unos minutos hasta que Kushina no pudo aguantar más y dando un fuerte grito salvaje se corrió en toda la manta que había en ese lugar, el peliblanco sonreída discretamente pero no se detuvo pasando al pecho izquierdo hizo lo mismo que con el derecho.

Luego de estar en esa posición hasta que el peliblanco se aburrió, continuo su trayecto hacia abaja dando pequeños besos mientras bajaba y se detuvo en su estomago donde comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo el gemido de Kushina no se hizo esperar.

Luego de unos segundos Naruto continuo su trayecto hasta que se detuvo en el 'Monte Venus' que tenía un poco de vello rojizo, comenzó a besarlo y Kushina gemía de placer, se separo de ahí después de unos segundos y rozó su entrada, Kushina gruño al ver como el peliblanco se burlaba de ella, paso al besar el muslo derecho y lo levanto con una mano Naruto besaba toda la extensión de su pierna, cuando llegó a sus pies el peliblanco comenzó a besar cada uno de sus dedos, Kushina estaba roja como un tomate eso era demasiado vergonzoso para ella, pero esa vergüenza se convirtió en gemidos al sentir como las hábiles manos del peliblanco masajeaban la planta de su pie.

"Tienes los pies de una princesa Kushi-chan" dijo el peliblanco con voz ronca, Kushina solo pudo decirle entre gemidos "No ahhh digas eso ahhhh es vergonzoso ahhh" decía Kushina entre gemidos y jadeos, el peliblanco solo seguía masajeando su pie, el día anterior Kushina se había lesionado su pie cuando estaban entrenando, y mientras que saltaban por los árboles el peliblanco podía ver que hacia muecas de dolor, así que ahora intentaba aliviarle el dolor.

Cuando termino volvió a bajar dando besos a lo largo de su pierna, hasta que de nuevo rozó la entrada de Kushina, Kushina jadeo y luego gruño al ver que se burlo de ella otra vez.

Repitió el proceso con su pierna izquierda, pequeños besos y un masaje en su pie, Kushina ya no aguantaba más y se corrió otra vez, Kushina estaba indignada ella ya se había corrido 2 veces y su novio todavía ni una vez.

Con la fuerza de voluntad que todavía no se había hundido en el placer y lujuria coloco al peliblanco debajo de ella y Kushina comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo muy sensualmente hasta que se detuvo en su polla.

Luego de decir 'Itadakimasu' engullo el pene del peliblanco en su boca, el peliblanco comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente, Kushina hacia movimientos con su cabeza de atrás a adelante dando más placer al peliblanco.

Estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que el peliblanco ya no aguanto más y se corrió en la boca de la pelirroja que trago todo rápidamente.

El peliblanco alzo la mirada para ver a Kushina con los ojos llenos de lujuria y placer, agarro el pene del peliblanco y lo condujo hacia su entrada húmeda y se dejo deslizar, ambos gimieron al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, el albo comenzó a meter y a sacar su miembro haciendo que un vaivén de inicio.

Luego de varios minutos y diferentes posiciones ambos llegaron al clímax.

"Ahh Kushi-chan ahhhh creo que….." dijo el albo gimiendo pero fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de la pelirroja, "Ahhh yo también ahhhh Naru-kun" dijo Kushina gimiendo de placer.

"¡KUSHINA-CHAN!/ ¡NARUTO-KUN!" gimieron ambos para que luego ambos se corrieran, pero no termino ahí, el peliblanco pronto agarro las caderas de Kushina y volvió a introducir su miembro dentro de Kushina, Kushina gritaba de placer por las embestidas salvajes que el peliblanco le daba.

El peliblanco llevo su boca a un pezón y comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo, Kushina lo único que podía hacer era chillar de placer, hace tiempo que ya estaba perdida en la lujuria y el placer, hasta que paso algo que sorprendió al peliblanco, en tantas ocasiones que lo habían hecho esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kushina de esa manera.

"nyaaaaa Naruto-kun más nyaaaaa" Kushina estaba soltando algo que parecía más un ronroneo que un gemido, esto solo sirvió para excitar al peliblanco aún más, y comenzó a golpear más fuerte el útero de su novia.

"Ahhhh Kushi-chan ahhhh me voy a…." pero fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de Kushina.

"Ahhh si ahhhh yo también Naru-kun" gimió Kushina.

"¡KUSHINA/NARUTO!" Ambis gimieron el nombre de su pareja y el peliblanco empujo su pene hasta el final y derramo su semilla dentro de Kushina.

"Ahhh ¿lista para otra ronda Kushi-chan?" pregunto el peliblanco recibiendo como respuesta un beso fiero de su novia.

**FINAL DE LEMON (por ahora)**

Una fina capa de sudor cubría a ambos, el peliblanco se acostó en las sabanas y Kushina se recostó sobre su pecho haciendo que los latidos del corazón de su novio sea la perfecta canción para dormir "Buenas noches Kushina-chan" dijo el peliblanco para luego besar su frente "Buenas noches Naru-kun" respondió Kushina para luego dar un suspiro feliz y en poco tiempo se quedo dormida escuchando los latidos del corazón de Naruto.

**En la mañana al día siguiente **

Todo el equipo 15 ya estaba listo para partir a su destino: Amegakure no sato "Bueno equipo es hora de partir" dijo Tendo tranquilamente, el peliblanco y pelirroja acompañados de sus respectivos compañeros kitsune asintieron, Tendo entonces comenzó a saltar a la rama de un árbol seguido de los demás.

**En Amegakure no sato.**

El equipo 15 ya se encontraba cerca de la aldea de Ame, a la distancia observaron varios edificios con anuncios colgados, todos se miraron entre si y asintieron deteniendo un poco más su paso comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada de Amegakure no sato….

Cuando ya estaban en la entrada de Amegakure dos ninjas Chunin los detuvieron "¿Cuál es su negocio en Amegakure?" pregunto uno de los guardias chunin.

"Hemos venido aquí para ayudar a la facción rebelde de Nagato, Konan y Yahiko" dijo el peliblanco fríamente, sin tener que escuchar más ambos guardias se abalanzaron contra ellos pero uno de ellos no se movió tanto, ¿La razón? Una bala de chakra atreves del cráneo, el segundo guardia miro en shock como su compañero era asesinado tan fácilmente, pero no pudo pensar más por qué sintió una sensación extraña, pero se asusto al ver como su vista era dividida, grito de dolor y sangre comenzó a salir de la mitad de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente se partió por la mitad.

"Eso fue fácil…" murmuro el peliblanco "Demasiado fácil" termino de decir la pelirroja y al instante unos 30 ninjas de ame los rodearon, los integrantes del equipo 15 se pusieron en guardia hasta que el peliblanco corrió hacia una dirección y 10 ninjas de ame lo siguieron, igual fue con Tendo y Kushina, 10 fueron tras Kushina y 10 contra Tendo.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Tendo.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Tendo había encontrado un buen lugar para comenzar su batalla, se detuvo en un espacio circular y alrededor de este estaba lleno de edificios se coloco en medio de ese espacio y sus enemigos alrededor de él.

Suspirando desenvaino su katana y se puso en su posición de batalla, 3 Ame nin saltaron hacia él pero Tendo simplemente clavo su espada en el suelo y al instante unas estacas echas de tierra cubrió a Tendo y atravesando a los ninjas de kumo que gritaron de dolor y escupieron sangre.

Cuando ya estaban muertos Tendo deshizo su técnica y cuando lo hizo 5 ninjas enemigos se abalanzaron contra él y 2 ninjas los cubrían lanzando a Tendo una gran cantidad de shuriken y kunais.

Tendo solamente se quedó en ese lugar y cuando estaban más cerca -BOOM- Tendo exploto liberando una onda expansiva que hizo que los ninjas y las armas salieran volando hasta chocar contra un edificio pero nadie murió.

Todos los ninjas buscaban frenéticamente a Tendo, hasta que uno de ellos señalo la cima del edificio todos los ojos estaban puestos en ese lugar y vieron a Tendo con su gabardina ondeando con el viento, una mirada fría y el agua corría por toda su cara, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Tendo salto hacia abajo con Tsuki Akai desenvainada listo para atacar, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino su imagen se hizo borroso y luego desapareció, todos estaban confundidos un momento, pero el grito de dolor de un compañero les llamo la atención, girándose hacia donde venia el grito vieron a su compañero partido a la mitad, todos sus órganos esparcidos por el suelo mientras que el agua de lluvia que caía llevaba la sangre hacia ellos.

La mayoría de los ninjas de Ame estaban con ganas de vomitar pero se abstuvieron de eso, girando sus cabezas hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaban vieron a Tendo que los miraba fríamente.

"¡Eres un maldito!" gruño un Ame nin para luego comenzar a hacer señales de manos **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu" **grito el Ame nin y rápidamente el agua de la lluvia comenzó a transformarse en un dragón hecho de agua que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Tendo, pero Tendo ya estaba haciendo sus propias señales de mano.

"**Doton: ****Doryū Heki" **y coloco sus manos en el suelo formando una gran muralla de tierra que choco contra el dragón de agua que se deshizo cuando choco contra esta.

Pero no tuvo descanso pues 4 ninjas de Ame lo rodearon y comenzaron a hacer señales de manos **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu/Futon:** **Fūton: Jūha Shō (Elemento viento: oleada descomunal)/Katon: Housenka no jutsu/Futon: Daitoppa" **con esto dicho los ataques de fuego y viento se mezclaron causando que una gran muralla de fuego se formara alrededor de Tendo, era demasiado alto por lo que no podía saltar para poder esquivar, maldiciendo por lo bajo Tendo recibió el ataque…..

O eso parecía…..

Cuando los ninjas de Ame se preparaban para festejar la técnica se había deshecho y no vieron el cuerpo de Tendo esto causó que los 4 ninjas que lo atacaron miraran con confusión pero rápidamente dirigieron su mirada hacia uno de sus compañeros que se mantuvo alejado, el mencionado estaba mirando en todas partes, arriba, izquierda o derecha, pero luego abrió los ojos cuando sintió que unas manos le agarraban los tobillos y maldijo fuertemente cuando entro debajo de la tierra dejando arriba su cabeza.

"**Doton: Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu (Técnica de decapitación interior) **éxito" dijo Tendo que había emergido del suelo detrás del grupo "Quedan 5, ¿Quién será el siguiente?" dijo Tendo fríamente lo cual causo que más de un ninja que lo escucho se estremeciera.

Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición hasta que Tendo desapareció de la vista y reapareció al lado de un ninja de Ame, el ninja de Ame se dio la vuelta pero un fuerte puñetazo hizo que saliera disparado hacia un edificio, -crack- se escucho el sonido de muchos huesos rompiéndose cuando voltearon a ver a su compañero vieron que tenía un trozo grande de edificio atravesándole el estomago.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh" grito el ninja de Ame para luego escupir sangre, luego de varios segundos el Ame-nin dejó de respirar.

Los 4 ninjas de Ame que quedaban en pie estaban temblando, este hombre se había enfrentado a 6 ninjas jounin de su pueblo y no parecía estar sudando ni jadeando, esto enfureció a los ninjas pero el que estaba atrapado en la tierra tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro.

"N-n-no pue-puede ser, ¡Corran!" dijo el Ame-nin que se encontraba en el suelo, sus compañeros solo lo miraron con confusión "¡Él es **Tendo** **no Akai Tsuki **de konoha **(Tendo de la luna roja)!" **grito el ninja y al instante los otros ninjas que quedaban empezaron a temblar de miedo.

"Ya es hora de terminar esto" dijo Tendo mientras desenvainaba su espada, ** "****Aka no tsuki no nan sen mo no kōgeki" **con esto dicho blandió su espada hacia abajo, los ninjas que quedaban solo pudieron ver como la imagen de una luna roja se levantaba sobre Tendo, y vieron como el paisaje en donde estaban se volvía de color rojo, esto fue lo último que vieron antes de gritar de dolor y ser cortado por la mitad.

Con un suspiro Tendo envaino su katana y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el ninja que estaba atrapado, dicho ninja estaba moviéndose frenéticamente para intentar zafarse de ese lugar y salir pitando de ahí.

Cuando Tendo estaba lo suficientemente cerca se agacho y miro al ninja de Ame "Te voy a dejar vivir si me dices una cosa" dijo Tendo con voz fría el Ame nin solo se limito a asentir "¿Dónde están Nagato, Konan y Yahiko?" preguntó Tendo "E-e-están e-e-en el nor-norte de aquí, Hanzo-sama tiene un plan para hacer que su líder muera, pero eso es todo lo que sé" dijo el Ame nin temblando de miedo, Tendo solo asintió y comenzó a saltar de edificio a edificio….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Kushina al mismo tiempo que Tendo iniciaba su batalla…**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

La pelirroja iba saltando de edificio a edificio hasta que vio una extraña entrada al costado de un edificio, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo en esa entrada y vio como estaba lleno de tuberías y un gran vacío de color negro abajo.

Pero rápidamente se escondió por qué unos pasos la alertaron, se escondió entre unas tuberías ocultas por las sombras pero podía ver muy bien lo que sus enemigos hacían, los Ame nin caminaban silenciosamente en ese lugar con sus manos en frente para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

Kushina estaba mirando hacia su alrededor para encontrar una forma de salir del lugar y atacar a sus enemigos por sorpresa, luego de mirar hacia arriba sonrío un poco y salto silenciosamente para quedarse escondida en una especie de grieta.

Los Ame nin estaban sudando un poco por qué sabían a quien se enfrentaban, después de todo ese cabello rojo y esa ropa solo eran descritos en el libro bingo para la infame **Akai chishio no habanero.**

Kushina estaba en el techo del lugar, y con una sonrisa miró a Kurama quien le devolvió la sonrisa, con la funda de su katana hizo chocar contra el techo, los Ame nin subieron su vista hacia el techo de donde provenía el ruido pero solo vieron oscuridad, de nuevo otro sonido se escucho en su costado y giraron rápidamente para encontrarse de nuevo con la oscuridad, los Ame nin comenzaban a sentir miedo, miedo que aumento al escuchar múltiples sonidos de metales que se escuchaban en todas partes y una voz empezó a cantar.

"Uno, dos, ya está aquí"

"Tres, cuatro, toma el crucifijo" la voz parecía venir de todas partes, los Ame nin ya estaban empezando a temblar de miedo y la risa infernal de kurama no ayudó en nada.

"Cinco, seis, cierra bien la puerta"

"Siete, ocho, no mueras aún"

"Nueve, diez, te torturare" cuando termino de cantar una llama ilumino parcialmente una esquina, y los Ame nin giraron su cabeza lentamente para ver a Kushina y kurama, ambos con los ojos rojos rasgados que mostraban frialdad y locura.

"¿¡Quien será el primero!?" pregunto/gritó Kushina locamente mientras que el kyubi reía locamente con fuego saliendo de su hocico, los Ame nin casi se hacen en los pantalones del susto pero se recuperaron lo más rápido posible, uno comenzó a hacer señales de mano.

"**Fūton: Jūha Shō (elemento viento oleada descomunal)" **de las palmas del shinobi salió una gran ráfaga de viento, pero Kushina solo suspiro y desenvainó a 'Roméo' y a 'Juliette' y comenzó a disparar balas de fuego, cuando las balas chocaron contra la ráfaga de viento los ninjas enemigos vieron con asombro como las balas de fuego aumentaban su tamaño muchas veces, pero rápidamente se recuperaron para lograr esquivar las balas, desafortunadamente 2 ninjas de Ame no lograron esquivar las balas y murieron rápidamente.

Los 8 ninjas de Ame que seguían con vida se quedaron pegados a la pared y miraron a Kushina y notaron que el zorro que estaba en su hombro había desaparecido.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" un grito de dolor llamo la atención de los Ame nin giraron rápidamente sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y vieron un espectáculo que hizo helarles la sangre, en la pared estaba su compañero con una expresión de horror en su rostro, estaba clavado en la pared cortesía de la pata bañada en fuego de kurama, volteo hacia sus compañeros en busca de ayuda pero nadie reaccionaba por el shock, dando otro fuerte grito de dolor cuando kurama extrajo su pata el Ame nin cayó al vacío de ese lugar.

"No alejes la vista de tu enemigo" la voz fría de Kushina hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Kushina que estaba de brazos cruzados en medio de todos ellos, rápidamente los ninjas saltaron a la pared opuesta y comenzaron a hacer señales de manos **"Kage kunai no jutsu/Futon:****Repusshō" **Cuando dijeron esto el primer ninja lanzo un kunai que se dividió en unos 50 kunais y gracias a la corriente de viento que creo el segundo los kunais aumentaron su velocidad, pero Kushina solo veía esto con cara de aburrimiento mientras que kurama estaba dormido… en el techo ¿?, desenvaino sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar muchas veces, en poco tiempo los kunai habían caído al vacío.

Con un suspiro Kushina agarro la vaina de Benihime y desapareció de la vista de los Ame nin, sus cabezas estaban mirando hacia todos lados pero de nuevo un grito desgarrador les llamo la atención.

Giraron sus cabezas hacia un lado y vieron a su compañero….. decapitado, su cabeza iba rodando mientras caía en el vacío.

Sin perder más tiempo miraron a su alrededor para encontrar a Kushina, hasta que uno de sus compañeros señalo un lugar y ahí estaba Kushina mirándolos con ojos fríos.

"**Katon: Endan" **dijo un Ame nin para luego lanzar una bola de fuego de su boca, Kushina solo dio un sablazo a la técnica y lo partió a la mitad.

Los Ame nin estaban cansados y con mucho miedo y con una curiosa mancha de agua en los pantalones, Kushina comenzó a hacer señales de manos y al final extendió su mano, unas cadenas hechas de chakra de color oro salieron y enredaron a los Ame nin que quedaban.

Los Ame nin se estaban retorciendo y empujando en un intento de liberarse pero no podían, de nuevo Kushina comenzó a trazar señales de mano.

"**Katon: Haisekishō ( Gran nube de cenizas llameantes)" **y exhalo una gran cantidad de humo que envolvió todo el lugar.

Kushina salía a paso lento del lugar con kurama sobre su hombro, mientras caminaba afuera levanto su mano y con un chasquido de dedos….. –BOOM- todo el edificio se vio envuelto en una explosión gigante, Kushina simplemente siguió caminando y encendió su sharingan y comenzó a reunir la energía natural, muy pronto una especie de sombreado de color rojo-naranja cubrió sus ojos.

"Siento varias firmas de chakra al oeste de aquí, es hora de irnos Kurama" dijo Kushina seriamente mientras que el zorro asintió.

Rápidamente salto a un edificio y de ahí comenzó a saltar de edificio a edificio hasta llegar a su destino…..

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

** Con Naruto.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Naruto iba saltando de punta a punta de edificio hasta que encontró un buen lugar donde comenzar su batalla, los Ame nin que le seguían estaban jadeando y sudando saltando de punta a punta de los edificios tratando de encontrar a su enemigo, hasta que todos se detuvieron en un edificio para ver al peliblanco de espaldas a ellos, el viento hacía que su gabardina ondee hacia un lado, miro a sus enemigos por el hombro y luego volvió a mirar al frente, los Ame nin se pusieron furiosos por qué no les hacía caso, dos ninjas de Ame comenzaron a hacer señales de manos.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu/Raiton: ****Yuudai Bunya Ren (Gran Bola de Plasma)" **con esto dicho un gran dragón de agua se abalanzo contra el peliblanco mientras que el otro Ame nin lanzó una bola de plasma que se unió al dragón de agua y formó un dragón de agua que liberaba rayos.

El peliblanco solamente se quedó ahí y cuando el ataque iba a golpearlo lanzó un kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzó detrás del grupo de Ame nin y desapareció en un destello blanco, reapareció en el mismo lugar en el que aterrizó el kunai con Yamato desenvainada, todo se quedó en silencio lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de la katana del peliblanco siendo envainada lentamente al final hubo un sonoro -click- y el dragón de agua con rayos y 4 ninjas de Ame miraban al horizonte con una mirada perdida hasta que lentamente eran divididos en pequeños cortes cuadrados en todo el cuerpo, cuando termino en el suelo solo quedaba unos cuadrados pequeños de carne y un gran charco de sangre.

"**Slash Hiraishin (corte del dios del trueno volador)" **dijo Naruto fríamente mirando a sus enemigos, los Ame nin estaban sudando y temblando de miedo aún más cuando Naruto comenzó a hacer señales de manos y Yuki comenzó a acumular fuego azul en su hocico.

"**Futon: ****yuukaze no jutsu" **del cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a salir una fuerte ráfaga de viento que avanzó contra los Ame nin muy pronto el fuego azul de Yuki se unió al ataque los que hizo que una fuerte y rápida ráfaga de fuego se dirigiera hacia los Ame nin, pero los Ame nin saltaron hacia arriba para poder esquivar el ataque, uno de ellos comenzó a hacer señales de manos:

"**Raiton: Raikurai no jutsu (Técnica del relámpago)" **una nube de tormenta comenzó a formarse por encima del peliblanco, y muy rápido una descarga cayó en el peliblanco, pero el peliblanco saltó fuera del camino logrando esquivar el ataque por muy poco, pero un Ame nin apareció a su espalda terminando sus señales de mano.

"**Katon: Housenka no jutsu" **y muchas bolas de fuego bastante pequeños se dirigió al albo, el peliblanco solo se quedó ahí y cuando estaba por llegar a él todas las bolas de fuego fueron evaporadas gracias a las gotas de lluvia.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….. (Suspiro) ¿En serio?" dijo el peliblanco con fastidio, mientras que Yuki solo estaba riéndose por la escena graciosa, mientras que el Ame nin que hizo el ataque volvió a aparecer cerca de sus compañeros colocando su brazo sobre su cara en un intento de tapar su vergüenza.

Mientras que sus compañeros le daban una mirada de muerte.

"Ejem….. eso fue vergonzoso" comentó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

"Tos…. idiotas….tos" dijo Yuki mientras tosía falsamente, los Ame nin se enojaron por esto y saltaron hacia el peliblanco con sus armas listo para atacar.

El peliblanco solamente se había quedado en esa posición y cuando la primera katana lo iba a golpear levanto la funda de Yamato y desenvaino su katana un poco logrando bloquear el ataque pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarlo haciendo que la Katana del Ame nin se quedara atrapada, el Ame nin comenzó a intentar liberar su arma pero una patada del peliblanco lo mando a volar a otro edificio tosió mucha sangre y luego dio su último aliento…..

El peliblanco rápidamente saco la espada del Ame nin y lo dirigió a su espalda verticalmente logrando bloquear un sablazo dirigido a su espalda.

Yuki había saltado del hombro de su amo y disparo su fuego al ninja de Ame que ataco a Naruto por la espalda, el Ame nin grito de dolor al sentir como su carne era quemada rápidamente.

Dos Ame nin comenzaron a hacer señales de mano **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu/Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu" **cuando dijeron esto un dragón de agua y otro de tierra se dirigieron hacia el peliblanco en el camino comenzaron a unirse logrando hacer un dragón de barro.

El peliblanco simplemente llevo su mano derecha a la empuñadura de Yamato cerró los ojos y dijo:

"**Judgement cut" **unas cúpulas de color violeta con finas líneas de luz cubrieron al dragón de barro y cuando avanzó más cerca del peliblanco comenzó a dividirse en muchos pedacitos hasta que el dragón de barro se deshizo y cayó al suelo duramente, luego de eso salto hacia atrás haciendo señales de manos, al final dijo **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **una gran bola de fuego se dirigió hacia los ninjas de Ame logrando incinerar a 2 ninjas de Ame, mientras que Yuki salto hacia otra punta de un edificio cercano y fuego azul comenzó a envolver todo su cuerpo, los Ame nin empezaban a sudar debido que el calor que estaba emanando llegaba hasta ellos y evaporaba las gotas de lluvia alrededor de Yuki muchos metros antes de llegar a esta.

Al final Yuki abrió los ojos y desapareció de la vista de los Ame nin, dichos ninjas comenzaron a mover su vista frenéticamente en un intento de buscar a Yuki, cuando de repente un ninja señalo a 2 de sus compañeros, los 2 Ame nin que eran señalados sintieron una sensación extraña en su pecho, bajaron sus miradas lentamente y cuando lo hicieron gritaron de horror….

Ambos ninjas de Ame tenían un enorme agujero en sus pechos, curiosamente del tamaño del cuerpo de Yuki, no sangraba debido a que el calor del ataque de Yuki quemó sus carnes.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaron los ninjas de Ame con todas sus fuerzas, lágrimas de sangre, y sangre en la boca dieron un último suspiro y cayeron al suelo.

Los 2 Ame nin que quedaban estaban en el suelo arrastrándose lejos de su enemigo, mientras tanto el albo con Yuki en su hombro iba caminando a paso lento hacia sus enemigos con su Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan brillando intensamente hasta que lentamente comenzó a cerrarlos

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca abrió sus ojos rápidamente y dijo una palabra **"Tsukuyomi" **cuando dijo esto los 2 Ame nin se quedaron con una mirada perdida en sus rostros durante 5 segundos, luego de esos 5 segundos comenzaron a gritar de dolor y horror mientras que salía sangre de sus ojos y orejas.

El peliblanco entonces se dio la vuelta y desenvaino a Yamato y comenzó a hacer unos sablazos al aire o eso parecía cuando envaino su katana de nuevo los Ame nin cayeron del edificio con sangre saliendo de su pecho de forma vertical.

"(Suspiro) es hora de irnos Yuki eh sentido unas firmas de chakra al sur de aquí de seguro que son a los que debemos proteger" dijo el peliblanco con voz monótona mientras que Yuki se limito a asentir.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Nagato, Konan y Yahiko**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"¡Hanzo déjala ir maldito!" grito un hombre de unos 25 años con el pelo rojo, llevaba unas túnicas de color violeta, unas sandalias shinobis de color negro, uno de sus ojos era cubierto por su pelo mientras que el otro ojo era de color violeta con anillos circulares alrededor de su pupila.

"¡Maldito seas Hanzo, ¿A esto has tenido que llegar para vencernos? Eres un cobarde!" dijo un hombre de pelo naranja llevaba unas túnicas iguales que el primer hombre, aparentemente de la misma edad, sus ojos eran de color café y mostraban una gran ira.

"JA ¿creen que necesito hacer esto para ganar? Ja esto solo es un atajo" dijo un hombre de unos 35 años con el cabello rubio casi blanco, llevaba una especie de respirador en su boca, un chaleco jounin de color violeta y sobre este una gabardina de color purpura oscuro, llevaba en su mano derecha una especie de oz corta con una cadena unida en su empuñadura, la hoja del arma estaba en el cuello de una mujer que se encontraba atada en todo el cuerpo, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, cabello azul una gabardina igual a la de los 2 chicos, y una flor de origami en su cabeza, ¿Cómo no se deshacía por la lluvia? Nadie tenía una puta idea, detrás de ellos se encontraba un ejército de ninjas de Ame, el hombre y la mujer de cabello azul se encontraban en una especie de salamandra gigante.

"¡Eres un maldito….!" Dijo el hombre de cabellos rojos sacando una katana al igual que el peli naranja.

"Si no quieres que mate a esta niña debes…. Matar a tu compañero" dijo Hanzo tranquilamente, el pelirrojo estaba en shock, mientras que el peli naranja estaba mirando a su compañero pelirrojo.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a negar con la cabeza a la vez que decía muchas veces 'No'

"No hay otra opción Nagato... debes matarme" dijo el de cabellos naranja mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia, el ahora llamado, Nagato.

"N-n-no te ac-acerques Ya-ya-yahiko" dijo Nagato temblorosamente mientras que colocaba su katana al frente, Yahiko parecía que no había escuchado y siguió caminando.

"¡NO TE ACERQUES!" grito el pelirrojo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos al igual que la mujer de cabello azul.

"Hay que hacer eso Nagato, hay que salvar a Konan" dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la punta de la Katana "Siempre serás mi mejor amigo Nagato" dijo Yahiko mientras que Nagato lloraba más fuerte.

"Nos veremos pronto….. Nagato" dijo Yahiko mientras que cerraba los ojos al igual que Konan y Nagato, y cuando estaba a punto de que la Katana atraviese a Yahiko un borrón de color negro puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello logrando detener su avance, otro borrón de color rojo salto sobre Konan y la agarro y llevo al lado de sus compañeros, y un tercer borrón de color blanco se posiciono a un lado de Hanzo con una katana en su cuello.

Nagato, konan y Yahiko abrieron sus ojos lentamente, Yahiko miró a Nagato y lo saludo con su mano "Hola Nagato te dije que nos volveríamos a ver" dijo Yahiko alegremente mientras agitaba su mano, todos los presentes tuvieron una gota en la nuca, pero luego vieron a sus salvadores, el que sostenía a Yahiko era un pelinegro con ojos de color verde, llevaba un extraño collar de color rojo en su cuello, una capa purpura oscuro, unos pantalones estilo Jounin de color negro y unas botas de combate del mismo color.

Cuando vieron a la persona que salvo a konan vieron a una pelirroja, pero lo curioso eran sus ojos, eran de color azul morado, un remolino y nueve líneas que se juntaban formando un círculo, una gabardina de color rojo con llamas negras que subían y formaban el espiral Uzumaki, unos pantalones de combate negro y unas botas del mismo color, guantes sin dedos de color naranja y debajo de la gabardina una camisa blanca que cubría la mitad de su vientre, y un zorro con pelaje de color naranja-rojo, se encontraba dormido en el hombro de la mujer, ¿Cómo se sotenia sin caerse? Nadie tenía una puta idea, abrió sus ojos revelando unos ojos rasgados de color rojo sangre, levanto su pata y les dio una mirada perezosa.

"Yo" saludo el zorro perezosamente, solo para que luego comenzara a correr en círculos con dos patas con fuego azul en su trasero.

Luego voltearon a ver a la persona que tenia la katana en el cuello de Hanzo, era un hombre de unos 21 años, pelo de color blanco peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos tenían activados el EMS **(Vean mi perfil si quieren saber cómo es, solo que las partes rojas las cambian por celeste), **llevaba una gabardina de color negro con blanco que subían y formaban una cruz, pantalones de combate de color negro, botas de combate con punta de acero del mismo color, en su espalda unas correas que mantenían unidas dos armas en forma de 'L' una de color negro, y otra de color blanco, os gatillos de ambos eran de color dorado, la frialdad que mostraban sus ojos hizo estremecer a más de una persona que estaba ahí, en su hombro era un kitsune de color blanco y en sus patas traseras su pelaje era de color negro al igual que dentro de sus orejas.

"Hanzo de la salamandra" dijo Naruto fríamente, Hanzo solo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo "Así que Konoha a enviado ayuda ¿eh? Y a nadie más y nada menos que a la **Akai chishio no habanero** Kushina Uzumaki, al gran **Tendo no Akai Tsuki **y el **Burakkunaito (Caballero negro) **de konoha" dijo Hanzo sin preocuparse por la situación.

Nagato, konan y Yahiko abrieron los ojos en shock, ¿Konoha? Pero si ellos fueron los que ayudan a Hanzo en la guerra….. ¿Cierto?

"Esperen, esperen, esperen ¿De konoha? Pero si ellos son los que están ayudando a Hanzo" dijo Yahiko con confusión, mientras que Tendo miraba a Hanzo respondió si apartarle la mirada "Los ninjas que están ayudando a Hanzo es una rama que estaba a cargo de Danzo Shimura, pero el Sandaime hokage lo disolvió….. o eso creían, los que ayudaban a Hanzo eran RAIZ ANBU" dijo Tendo aclarando las dudas de dos de los 3 ninjas.

"¿Qué? RAIZ ANBU? ¿Sandaime hokage lo disolvió?, maldición esto es muy confuso" dijo Nagato agarrándose la cabeza y pataleando como un niño pequeño, pero se detuvo al recibir un fuerte puñetazo de konan en la cabeza, Kushina queriendo aligerar el ambiente con una broma dijo "También se te a estado ocultando una gran verdad" dijo Kushina mientras su cara cambio a una cara sombria, Nagato nerviosamente pregunto "¿Q-q-que co-cosa" preguntó Nagato nerviosamente "Que… YO **SOY TU MADRE" **dijo Kushina diciendo la parte final con una voz extraña, Nagato solamente se sostuvo la cabeza y se arrodillo en el barro "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿Espera? ¡¿Qué?!" grito Nagato, al instante, Kushina, Tendo, Kurama, Yahiko, Konan, Yuki, inclusive Naruto, Hanzo y la salamandra gigante en que se encontraban, comenzaron a reír "¡No es gracioso! ¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE DE MÍ!" grito Nagato pataleando el suelo y llorando lágrimas de anime murmurando cosas sobre 'Nadie me respeta'

Luego de que las risas pararon, Hanzo y Naruto entraron en un concurso de miradas, luego de unos segundos Naruto comenzó a hundirse en la piel de la salamandra, pero Naruto reacciono rápidamente y lanzó un kunai de tres puntas en donde se encontraba el grupo y apareció con un destello blanco.

"Muy bien Kushina-chan, ya sabes que hacer" dijo Naruto mientras que la pelirroja asintió, ambos formaron una señal de mano muy reconocida y gritaron **"Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu" **dijeron ambos, una gigantesca bola de humo se formó en el campo cuando se detuvo pudieron ver a cientos, miles o millones de peliblancos y pelirrojas, todos los peliblancos comenzaban a hacer señales de mano y cuando terminaron los clones de Kushina hicieron las suyas.

"**Katon: Gouka mekkyaku (Gran aniquilación de fuego)" **cuando los clones de Naruto dijeron esto soplaron una inmensa muralla de fuego, de unos 50 metros de alto y 50 metros de ancho, los ninjas que veían esto estaban en un completo shock, pero no termino ahí, los clones de Kushina terminaron sus sellos y gritaron.

"**Idaina burizādo no kaze no kamisama (Gran ventisca del dios del viento)" **con esto dicho exalaron una gran cantidad de viento que hizo a la mayoría de los presentes tener que llevar chakra a sus pies, todos estaban asombrados por el jutsu pero Nagato pensó.

"_¡Eso es increíble, incluso es más fuerte que mi Shinra Tensei!" _pensó Nagato en shock_, _pronto los ataques se juntaron y avanzaron hacia los ninjas enemigos, la salamandra de Hanzo entro en la tierra, pero los ninjas que se encontraban detrás de Hanzo se vieron envueltos en las llamas, cuando el ataque acabo el calor era tan inmenso que evaporo el agua de la lluvia que se encontraba en la tierra y lo convirtió en vidrio.

Pero todavía estaban alertas a cualquier peligro, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, y el equipo 15 abrieron los ojos al sentir un temblor en la tierra y rápidamente, Kushina tomó a Konan, Tendo a Yahiko y Naruto a Nagato, saltaron justo a tiempo para esquivar la boca de la salamandra de Hanzo que emergía del suelo.

"Ninjas de konoha" dijo Hanzo fríamente, su salamandra estaba chamuscado en la parte de su cara izquierda, "Son dignos de mi respeto, han logrado asesinar a mi ejercito con solamente 2 técnicas estoy impresionado" dijo Hanzo con tono frío en su voz.

Naruto dio un paso al frente y dijo "Tendo-sensei, Kushina-chan llévenlos a un lugar más seguro para que se recuperen, lo mismo para ti Yuki, yo peleare contra Hanzo" Kushina y Tendo asintieron y se llevaron a los tres a un lugar más seguro.

"Hanzo de la salamandra hoy….. Morirás" dijo Naruto para luego colocarse en posición de batalla con su Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos, Hanzo solo se cruzo los brazos, mientras que su salamandra de nombre Ibuse comenzó a disparar veneno de su boca que iba directo al peliblanco, pero Naruto simplemente activó su Susanoo y logró bloquear los disparos.

El peliblanco deshizo su Susanoo y cerró los ojos al abrirlos dijo **"Amaterasu" **llamas de color blanco se dirigieron hacia Ibuse demasiado rápido para que pudiera esquivar y comenzó a chillar de dolor cuando las llamas blancas conectaron contra él, Hanzo logro saltar de su lomo justo a tiempo y observo con fascinación y horror como su invocación era consumida en llamas de color blanco, al final solo cenizas quedaron de la gran salamandra.

Con una mirada de furia Hanzo agarro su Kusarigama y corrió contra el peliblanco, cuando estaba a punto de propinar un sablazo con su arma el peliblanco extendió la funda de Yamato logrando bloquear el ataque, pero Hanzo no se detuvo ahí agarro la cadena de su arma y lo agito hacia su enemigo en un intento de propinar un latigazo al costado izquierdo del peliblanco, pero Naruto saltó justo a tiempo para poder esquivar el ataque y comenzó a hacer señales de mano **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **y exhalo una gran bola de fuego que iba directo a Hanzo, pero Hanzo salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo, pero el peliblanco ya lo estaba esperando con Yamato desenvainada y le propino un fuerte sablazo pero Hanzo se sustituyó con un tronco.

El peliblanco entonces cayó al suelo y envaino a Yamato, Hanzo estaba en su lado opuesto con su Kusarigama en su mano derecha, se miraron unos segundos hasta que ambos corrieron hacia ellos, Naruto agarrando la empuñadura de Yamato y Hanzo sosteniendo su oz con su mano derecha y la cadena con la izquierda, un trueno cayó en medio de la zona de batalla segando a los que estaban observando la batalla, cuando recuperaron la vista vieron a Naruto con una cortada en su abdomen y a Hanzo con una cortada similar a la de Naruto.

"Ríndete, mi arma está impregnada por el veneno de la salamandra blanca y solo yo tengo el antídoto" dijo Hanzo pensando que ganó la batalla, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver que Naruto se volteaba a verle y no tenía una señal de dolor "Soy inmune a cualquier veneno Hanzo, deberás idear otra forma de matarme" dijo el peliblanco monótonamente, Hanzo solo miro con furia y comenzó a hace señales de manos.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** una gran bola de fuego se dirigió al peliblanco pero Naruto solo desenvaino a Yamato y lo coloco en frente y lo blandió hacia abajo cuando la bola de fuego estaba por llegar a él logrando partir la bola de fuego y salir ileso.

Hanzo corrió rápidamente hacia su enemigo con su Kusarigama en lo alto, el peliblanco solamente se quedó en esa posición tranquilamente pero en su mente era otra cosa _"Maldición Tengo que acabar esto rápidamente, gaste mucho chakra en ese Jutsu, cuando se me da la oportunidad acabaré esto de una vez por todas" _pensó Naruto para luego bloquear una huelga de parte de Hanzo, en poco tiempo se encontraban en una partida de taijutsu y combate de armas.

Esto se prolongo unos minutos hasta que ambos saltaron hacia atrás y se miraron ambos jadeando, Hanzo y Naruto reconocieron esa mirada era la mirada que decía 'Todo o nada'

Ambos se prepararon para su último ataque y corrieron unos a otros, Naruto sostenía la funda de Yamato mientras que Hanzo sostenía su Kusarigama dirigida al cuello del peliblanco.

Todo quedó en cámara lenta para ellos 2 sus ojos se encontraron y mostraban una fiereza enorme, al final ambos se cruzaron, Naruto estaba de espaldas a Hanzo arrodillado en una rodilla y Yamato se encontraba apuntando en lo alto, mientras que Hanzo se quedó parado con su arma en la misma posición.

El peliblanco comenzó a envainar su Katana lentamente hasta que con un sonoro -click- Hanzo cayó al suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca y un gran corte en su abdomen.

El peliblanco comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Hanzo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca se arrodillo y Hanzo dijo:

"Intenté… unir a todas… las naciones para….. crear la paz….. pero… conforme más intentaba….. me daba cuenta….. que solo era….. eso….. un sueño" dijo Hanzo tosiendo sangre de vez en cuando "Pues no te preocupes por eso Yo encontrare la paz, si tú te rendiste en tratar de encontrarla no significa que yo me rinda" dijo Naruto tranquilamente, mientras que Hanzo solo río burlonamente "JA ja si la paz no existe muchacho, es solo una fantasía Argh" dijo Hanzo mientras que hacia gestos de dolor en su rostro, "Si existe tal cosa como la paz yo la encontrare Hanzo, es una promesa" dijo el peliblanco con determinación en los ojos, Hanzo siendo un hombre que juzgaba a las personas por su fe abrió los ojos en shock, podía sentir la fe del muchacho y algo dentro de él….. cambio "Entonces muchacho, veo que has elegido el camino que yo ignore, el camino correcto, no tengo nada para darte, excepto mi fe, tengo fe en que lograras cumplir lo que yo no pude… te lo encargo Uzumaki… Naruto …..Sparda" dijo Hanzo mientras que daba su último aliento y cerró los ojos para siempre.

"Eres un gran guerrero Hanzo, espero que encuentres la paz" dijo Naruto mientras guardaba unos momentos de silencio hacia Hanzo, luego activó su EMS y quemó el cuerpo de Hanzo con un Amaterasu.

Kushina y Tendo al igual que los huérfanos de Ame se dirigieron hacia el peliblanco.

"Veo que todo a terminado" dijo Tendo tranquilamente, el peliblanco solo asintió en silencio y Yuki saltó en su hombro, "Es hora de irnos, nuestra misión ah acabado" dijo Kushina poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto, Nagato, konan y Yahiko se acercaron a ellos y Yahiko fue el que habló.

"Etto….. ¿Les podríamos acompañar?" pregunto Yahiko, el equipo 15 miró a los otros 2 y estos asintieron, encogiéndose de hombros asintieron con la cabeza.

"Está bien, nos vamos dentro de unas horas….."

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En Konoha unos días después: La oficina del hokage**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"….Y eso fue lo que paso Hokage-sama" Tendo dijo relatando todo lo que paso en su misión, el hokage solo asintió en silencio "¿Así que quieren unirse en la aldea?" preguntó el Hokage mientras que los tres huérfanos asintieron, el Hokage dio una vuelta en su silla y sonrío.

"Perfecto, esto será perfecto para el plan que tengo" dijo el hokage con entusiasmo en su voz, todos en la sala lo miraron con curiosidad, Hiruzen al notar esas miradas continuo "Tenía planeado crear un grupo que ayudará en la guerra bajo mis órdenes ¿Les gustaría participar?, ya tengo a otros miembros" dijo Hiruzen el equipo 15 asintió mientras que los huérfanos de la lluvia comenzaron a hablar, luego de unos minutos Yahiko se acercó al Hokage y asintió.

"¿Cómo se llamará el grupo Hokage-sama?" pregunto Konan con curiosidad.

"El nombre será….." dijo el hokage haciendo una pausa dramática.

"….Akatsuki

**Buenoooooooooooooo hasta aquí ah llegado el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, perdón si tarde un poco más de tiempo en actualizar pero fue por…**

**LA PEREZA.**

**En fin,**

**Me despido**

**CHAU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaaa a todos mis lectores, este es un nuevo capitulo de mi primera historia 'Naruto El salvador del Pasado' espero que les guste.**

**Agradezco a toda persona que quito un poco de su tiempo en leer mi historia y a los que dejan sus review.**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, pertenece a Kishi-sensei, excepto la trama y algunos personajes de mi creación.**

**Sin más que decir…..**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo 10

"¿Akatsuki? Que nombre más extraño" dijo la pelirroja recibiendo asentimientos de los demás exceptuando a Naruto y Kurama que tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Se me ocurrió el nombre después de que alguien me conto una pequeña historia" dijo Hiruzen mirando discretamente a Naruto, las demás personas solo se encogieron de hombros.

"¿Quiénes serán los miembros Hokage-sama?" pregunto Tendo con curiosidad por saber quiénes serán los miembros, el Hokage solo se llevo una mano en la barbilla y adopto una posición de pensamiento. "Creo que estaría bien, ustedes, Minato y Mikoto, el equipo de Minato ya a sido ascendido a chunin y ya no necesitan a Minato, en una semana tendré su primera misión como Akatsuki" dijo Hiruzen mirando a cada uno de las personas dentro de la habitación.

"¿En dónde nos quedaremos Hokage-sama?" preguntó Yahiko, pero fue el peliblanco quien respondió en su lugar "Kushina-chan y yo hemos construido una casa en la cima de la montaña hokage, se pueden quedar con nosotros si desean" dijo el peliblanco en tono monótono los huérfanos de la lluvia discutieron el asunto y asintieron.

"Entonces si nos permite nos retiramos Hokage-sama" dijo el peliblanco haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la oficina seguido de las demás persona, mientras que Hiruzen se quedaba pensando.

"_(Suspiro) estas 8 personas de la organización serán cruciales para la guerra, espero que todo acabe lo más rápido posible, ya estoy arto de las guerras" _pensó Hiruzen tomando un poco de humo de su pipa para luego exhalarlo y mirar por la ventana a la aldea.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la montaña Hokage: Hogar de Naruto y Kushina**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Nagato, Konan y Yahiko miraron con asombro la casa que se encontraba frente a ellos, resulta que la casa era una mansión de dos pisos, la madera era de un hermoso color natural lustrado con varias ventanas, en el interior había un gran salón elegante con una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso con una alfombra roja en medio, en la parte trasera de la mansión era un gran lugar de entrenamiento que era perfecto para entrenar y utilizar los ataque más poderosos y no sufriría daño gracias a unos sellos que hizo el peliblanco, más atrás era un hermoso jardín con flores y árboles en medio de ese paisaje unas aguas termales para descansar después del entrenamiento.

"Wow su casa es hermosa" dijo Konan mirando maravillada su entorno, sus dos compañero lo único que pudieron hacer era asentir, "¡Gracias! Nos llevo bastante tiempo acabar, pero aquí está el fruto de su esfuerzo" dijo Kushina alegremente y inflando el pecho en forma de orgullo.

"Por cierto tengo curiosidad sobre ese árbol que estaba más adelante en la punta de la montaña" dijo Nagato con curiosidad por el árbol tan exótico que había en ese lugar, el peliblanco solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esa es la primera cosa que plantamos aquí, en el día más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora" dijo el peliblanco recordando la noche en que él y Kushina se hicieron pareja, Kushina también tenía una mirada feliz en su rostro, el árbol que plantaron era un árbol de Sakura, con las hojas de color carmesí oscuro y hojas tan blancas como la nieve, esa era uno de los árboles más raros que había en las 5 naciones elementales, según dijo Inoichi que una vez los visito junto con los otros y examino el árbol, hubieran seguido hablando pero el gruñido de los estómagos de los tres ex ninjas de Ame les llamo la atención.

"Veo que tienen hambre eh, sígannos que conocemos un lugar en donde preparan el mejor ramen de las 5 naciones" dijo Kushina para luego comenzar a tener una mirada perdida y murmurar sobre 'Ramen' todos los presentes tuvieron una gota en la nuca pero no dijeron nada.

"Vamos, ¿Quieren venir, Kurama, Yuki?" pregunto el peliblanco solo para recibir negaciones de ambos Kitsune, encogiéndose de hombros camino fuera de la casa seguido de Nagato, konan y Yahiko, mientras que la pelirroja seguía en su pequeño mundo de fantasía, hasta que después de unos minutos se recupero.

"Eh ¿Dónde están todos?" se pregunto Kushina moviendo su vista hacia todos los lados hasta que se detuvo mirando a Kurama y a Yuki tener momentos _privados _y decidió salir de su casa y dirigirse a Ichiraku ramen.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En Ichiraku ramen**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Cuando todos llegaron a Ichiraku ramen pudieron ver a todos los amigos de Kushina y Naruto en el stand, todos ya habían ascendido a jounin y algunos ya estuvieron enseñando a sus alumnos para que sigan su camino ninja.

"Hola a todos" saludo Kushina alegremente mientras que el peliblanco levantaba la mano en forma de saludo, todos les devolvieron el saludo pero se quedaron viendo a las tres personas extrañas que acompañaban al peliblanco y pelirroja.

"¿Quiénes son ellos Naruto?" pregunto Minato señalando hacia los tres huérfanos de la lluvia, "Mi nombre es Yahiko, un gusto conocerlos a todos" saludo Yahiko alegremente agitando su mano "Yo soy Nagato, un placer" dijo el portador del Rinnegan haciendo una reverencia "Mi nombre es Konan, espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo konan con una pequeña sonrisa, todos los presentes se presentaron y los saludaron felizmente.

"Un gusto conocerlos soy Teuchi dueño de este stand ¿Qué pedirán?" pregunto Teuchi con una sonrisa pensando que encontró otros clientes, los Yahiko, Nagato y Konan observaron los diferentes tipos de platillos que se encontraba presente en la lista, hasta que Nagato pidió un miso ramen, Yahiko un ramen de verduras y Konan pidió lo mismo que Nagato, luego tomo las ordenes de Naruto y Kushina, ambos pidieron el ramen 'De las rosas blancas y rojas' cuando ya tenía las órdenes de todos se dirigió hacia su cocina a preparar los platillos.

"Oye Naruto, ¿As oído de la nueva organización que el hokage formó?" pregunto Choza, Naruto estrecho sus ojos ligeramente, todavía no pasaba un día y toda la aldea ya sabía de esa información.

"Si, lo hemos escuchado, al parecer el hokage decidió crear un grupo parecido a los ANBU que ayudaran en la guerra que se avecina y solamente recibe órdenes directas del hokage" Dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente, luego de eso una charla alegre entre amigos comenzó y los huérfanos de la lluvia se adaptaron al grupo rápidamente, luego de unos minutos Teuchi había llegado con los pedidos de todos con una gran sonrisa, los ex ninjas de Ame miraron por un tiempo su ramen hasta que decidieron dar el primer bocado, Teuchi adopto una posición de ansiedad por saber cómo estaba sus platillos, los tres huérfanos abrieron los ojos como platos y luego empezaron a comer su ramen a gran velocidad, Teuchi solo sonrió ampliamente por qué encontró a otras personas que se volverían sus clientes habituales.

Cuando el Akatsuki termino su comida miraron al peliblanco y reían nerviosamente, el albo solo les dio una mirada monótona hasta que encontró la solución del problema….

"Teuchi-san, pon todo esto en la cuenta de ero-sennin por favor" dijo el peliblanco, Teuchi solo sacó una libreta y anotó la cuenta al pobre gama-sennin que pronto se quedaría sin dinero para su investigación….. er no eso no, para mantener su red espía, si eso, para mantener su red espía.

Cuando salieron del local el peliblanco se coloco frente al grupo "Tenemos que llevarlos para que compren una mejor ropa shinobi, conozco la tienda ideal." Dijo el peliblanco, el pelinaranja, peliazul y pelirrojo asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron al peliblanco.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Tienda de armas Higurashi**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El peliblanco y los demás se encontraban frente a una tienda que tenía un gran cartel que decía 'Tiendas de armas Higurashi'.

Al entrar vieron a Keito leyendo… un libro común y corriente, Kushina solo suspiro de alivio al parecer la charla con 'Señor puño' al menos convenció a Keito de dejar su perversión, levantando la vista de su libro Keito saludo alegremente al grupo.

"¡Mis dos mejores clientes! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes y por sus amigos…..?" Preguntó Keito viendo a los huérfanos de la lluvia, luego de unas presentaciones por parte de los tres, el albo explico a Keito que necesitaban ropa shinobi a lo cual Keito sonrío ampliamente y les mostró el lugar donde tenía las ropas shinobi para hombres y mujeres.

Keito, Kushina y Naruto se quedaron a esperar a que salieran del probador, luego de unos minutos Yahiko y Nagato salieron de la habitación.

Yahiko iba vestido con unos pantalones estilo Jounin una chaqueta negra, el chaleco Jounin estándar y una camisa de rejilla bajo el chaleco, guantes sin dedos color negro y unas sandalias shinobi del mismo color.

Nagato iba vestido con unos pantalones estilo ANBU una camiseta de rejilla idéntica a la de Yahiko y el chaleco estándar para Jounin, guantes sin dedo purpuras y sandalias shinobi de color azul.

"Bien, ya tienen ropa decente ahora solo tenemos que esperar a Konan, (Suspiro) ¿acaso todas las mujeres son así?"Murmuro el peliblanco la última parte pero para su desgracia Kushina lo había oído.

"¿Qué quieres decir Naru-kun?" pregunto Kushina en tono dulce, demasiado dulce con una sonrisa que prometía dolor, el albo solo negó con la cabeza para salvarse de la peligrosa furia femenina.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Unas horas más tarde.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Encontramos a casi todos los miembros de Akatsuki sentados alrededor de la mesa con cartas en las manos, luego de las primeras 2 horas Kushina había dicho que también vería algunas ropas nuevas, el tono con el que lo dijo decía _'Dime que no, y tendrás una muerte extremadamente dolorosa'_ así que todos se quedaron en silencio, luego de otras 2 horas ya se habían aburrido y comenzaron a jugar cartas.

"Maldita sea, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca…. Nunca, volveremos a traer a Kushina y Konan a comprar ropa ¿Quién me apoya?" pregunto el peliblanco logrando asentimientos de parte de los tres hombres "Tengo 4" dijo Keito "Tengo 7" Dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa maligna, mientras que Keito comenzaba a llorar lágrimas de anime, al parecer el no tenia suerte en los juegos, "Tengo 8" dijo Nagato felizmente extendiendo su brazo para agarrar su dinero "Momento Nagato-san, tengo 9" dijo Naruto monótonamente pensando que esa escena le resultaba extrañamente familiar, "Maldita sea gaki, no sé como haces eso, siempre que pienso que gané me superas no es justo" dijo Keito haciendo un berrinche como un niño, el peliblanco no le hizo caso y agarro su dinero.

Luego de unos segundos Konan y Kushina salieron del probador, Konan iba vestida con unos pantalones estilo ANBU una especie de Spandex negro que hacia resaltar sus pechos y su cuerpo bien formado, unos guantes sin dedos azules y unas sandalias ninjas negras, sus ojos estaban con un sombreado de color azul oscuro.

Kushina iba vestida con una gabardina blanca y con los kanjis para 'Habanera sangrienta' en la espalda de color negro, dos remolinos Uzumaki en ambos hombros, unos pantalones de combate negro y en ambas piernas se encontraba una funda de su arma, guantes sin dedo de color naranja y los ojos sombreados con rojo.

"¡Por fin! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?" pregunto Yahiko, "Tuvimos una importante discusión Yahiko-san, ¿Algún inconveniente para alguien?" pregunto Kushina con una _dulce _sonrisa, los tres hombres solo negaron con la cabeza, una elección sabia diría yo.

Pero no pudieron evitar pensar cuál era la charla tan importante

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Kushina y Konan, cuando Kushina entró al probador.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Konan y Kushina se encontraban charlando alegremente mientras veían los diferentes tipos de ropa que se encontraba en el lugar, hasta que Kushina luego de observar a Konan, más específicamente sus pechos, luego miro los suyo, luego los de Konan, luego los de ella otra vez, Konan notando la mirada de Kushina se puso nerviosa.

"¿Qué pasa Kushina-chan?" pregunto Konan nerviosamente, Kushina simplemente se acerco a Konan y dijo "Oh no es nada, solo estaba comparando algo, y me di cuenta de que los míos son más grandes" dijo Kushina orgullosamente, Konan simplemente se sintió ofendida por tal comentario "Ohhh ¿Crees que los tuyos son más grandes que estos?" pregunto Konan señalando sus pechos, "Claro que sí los míos son mucho mejores" declaro Kushina inflando su pecho en forma de orgullo, luego de eso y muchas comparaciones que harían a Jiraiya escribir 10 libros Icha icha en menos de 5 minutos.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**De vuelta al presente.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Ya estamos con los Akatsuki que se encontraban caminando hacia el área de entrenamiento #44: 'El bosque de la muerte' tanto Naruto y Kushina querían evaluar las habilidades de las tres personas.

Luego de entrar al bosque de la muerte comenzaron a avanzar hacia el lugar de entrenamiento del peliblanco y pelirroja, cuando llegaron pudieron ver un gran claro con un pequeño rio atravesándolo varios árboles alrededor de la zona para practicar los lanzamientos de Shuriken y Kunai, entre otras cosas.

"Muy bien, es hora de evaluarlos para saber el nivel en el que están" dijo el peliblanco posicionándose al frente del grupo "Según sus habilidades juzgaremos en que rango de Akatsuki estarán, siendo el #1 el más fuerte, y el #8 el más débil" dijo Kushina colocándose al lado de Naruto, los tres ninjas de Ame asintieron con la cabeza.

"Entonces tienen 8 horas para sacarnos estos cascabeles" dijo Naruto levantando un cascabel y Kushina otro "Quien no obtenga un cascabel, será expulsado de la aldea" terminó Naruto fríamente haciendo que los otros ninjas se estremezcan "P-pero n-no…." Intento protestar Nagato solo para que cerrara la boca al ver la mirada que le daba el peliblanco "Hokage-sama me a puesto a cargo de esto, yo soy el que toma las decisiones, ahora ¡Comiencen!" dijo el peliblanco indicando el inicio de la batalla, pronto todos los presentes desaparecieron del lugar.

Naruto y Kushina se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos, "¿Crees que se darán cuenta del verdadero significado de esta prueba?" pregunto Kushina mirando al peliblanco, dicho peliblanco solo suspiro y luego se coloco en una posición de pensamiento "Yo creo que sí, han estado juntos desde que fueron niños así que supongo que si uno de ellos se va los otros le seguirán" dijo el peliblanco seriamente, justo en ese momento unas lanzas echas de papel empalaron a ambos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, solo para que luego desaparecieran en una bola de Humo.

Konan maldijo al ver que su ataque no funciono, y ahora ambos ya sabían de su posición, abrió los ojos al sentir un calor que venía de su costado, dándose la vuelta observó una enorme bola de fuego, maldiciendo aún más comenzó a deshacerse en papel y dirigirse a un punto, Kushina había aparecido en una roca cercana y sonrío un poco por el daño que causó su ataque, cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos tenía su EMS activado, luego de eso saltó en el aire justo a tiempo para esquivar unas bolas de agua que al impactar con la roca la destruyó completamente, agarro a 'Roméo' y a 'Juliette' y comenzó a disparar a su enemigo revelando que era Yahiko, el pelinaranja comenzó a correr en círculos cómicamente en un intento de esquivar las balas.

Luego de que se aburrió Kushina envaino sus armas y Yahiko comenzó a jadear por el cansancio, Kushina se acercaba lentamente hacia Yahiko pero luego volvió a saltar hacia atrás esquivando unas ráfagas de shuriken de papel, Konan ya se había unido a la batalla.

Konan comenzó a formar muchas lanzas de papel y los lanzo hacia Kushina, la pelirroja simplemente se quedó en esa posición hasta que una mancha de color blanco apareció frente a ella y con un movimiento veloz de su arma partió por la mitad todas las lanzas, cuando paso esto Nagato hizo su acto de aparición, los tres huérfanos de la lluvia se encontraban uno al lado del otro, intercambiaron miradas y luego asintieron, Kushina y Naruto sonrieron un poco, al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de la prueba real, rápidamente Nagato y Yahiko se lanzaron contra ambos mientras que Konan lanzaba unos shuriken y kunai hechos de papel, el peliblanco y pelirroja comenzaron a hacer señales de mano.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu/Futon: ****yuukaze no jutsu (técnica del vendaval)" **ambos ataques se combinaron creando una gigantesca bola de fuego, pero Nagato extendió sus manos y grito:

"**¡SHINRA TENSEI!" **una fuerza invisible se dirigió hacia la bola de fuego, pero Nagato abrió los ojos en estado de shock completo al ver como su ataque era aprovechado por la bola de fuego haciéndolo más grande "Gracias genio" dijo Yahiko con sarcasmo, Nagato solo le dio una mirada de muerte, pero Yahiko lo ignoro y comenzó a hacer señales de manos al final coloco sus dedos verticalmente y una gran línea de agua partió a la mitad a la bola de fuego, haciendo que pasaran por el medio, pero cuando llegaron al otro lado no vieron señales del peliblanco o pelirroja, pero unas presencias que estaban detrás de ellos les llamo la atención, volteando sus caras sus ojos se abrieron con horror, detrás de Yahiko era Kushina y detrás de Nagato estaba Naruto, pero lo que los hizo palidecer como Pedochimaru fue que ambos tenían las vainas de sus katanas en posición para hundir en **ESE **lugar.

"Nunca dejen que su enemigo se les acerque por detrás **Yamato/Benihime konoha taijutsu senen goroshi" **dijeron ambos para luego empujar sus vainas dentro de….. de Yahiko y Nagato, los mencionados gritaron de dolor y salieron disparados hacia donde estaba Konan, murmurando una y otra vez 'Me han violado' Konan casi se muere de la risa al ver la posición en que cayeron ambos.

Luego de unos minutos y varias quejas sobre 'ser violado' se posicionaron de nuevo para el combate, rápidamente los tres huérfanos de la lluvia corrieron hacia sus enemigos, Yahiko comenzó a hacer señales de mano al igual que Konan, Nagato había saltado a un lado preparando unos shuriken y Kunai.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu/Futon: Daitoppa/Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu" **de la boca de Yahiko salió una enorme bola de fuego, Konan había lanzado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y Nagato lanzó un Kunai que rápidamente se multiplico a unos 50 y se dirigieron a la bola de fuego, pronto el peliblanco y la pelirroja se vieron envueltos en una bola de fuego enorme, y unos Kunai que tenían fuego en ellos.

Cuando el ataque había alcanzado a los dos miembros de Akatsuki los tres huérfanos de la lluvia se preocuparon un poco, pero luego de eso entraron en shock al ver una especie de caja torácica que protegía a ambos, el peliblanco y la pelirroja deshicieron la técnica para luego desaparecer de la vista de los tres ninjas de ex Ame, cuando entonces una espesa niebla inundó el lugar.

"¿Nagato, puedes ver algo?" pregunto Konan intentando ver su mano frente a su cara per sin excito, "No puedo Konan, esta niebla está fundida con el chakra de ambos, mi Rinnegan no sirve ni mis habilidades sensoriales, ¿Y tú Yahiko" dijo Nagato, Yahiko simplemente le respondió "¡Creo que veo algo!" exclamo Yahiko alertando a sus dos compañeros "¿Qué ves?" preguntaron el pelirrojo y la peliazul, Yahiko solamente entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor "¡Es un pequeño punto de color naranja y rojo que se dirigen hacia mí!" dijo Yahiko, al instante sus dos compañeros se golpearon la cara con sus palmas "¡Sal de ahí idiota, ese es un Jutsu!" exclamaron ambos, solo para recibir un grito de 'Me quemo' seguido de que una especie de Humo negro se convino con la niebla.

Mientras que en una roca bastante alta se encontraban el peliblanco y la pelirroja "¿No deberíamos dejar de divertirnos y empezar a combatir de nuevo?" preguntó el peliblanco monótonamente alzando una ceja "Cuando termine mi ramen" dijo Kushina mientras agarraba otra porción de fideos, el peliblanco iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero Kushina se le adelanto "He dicho que será después de que coma mi ramen Naruto-kun" dijo Kushina sonriendo demasiado dulcemente, el albo solo pudo estremecerse y negar con la cabeza.

De vuelta con los huérfanos de la lluvia Nagato ya estaba arto de esa situación así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y grito "¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR JUGANDO CON NOSOTROS, MALDITA SEA, YA VENGAN AQUÍ MALDITO ANCIANO Y TOMATE COBARDE!" grito Nagato, todo se quedó en silencio, nada de escuchaba, parecía que el mundo se había detenido, Yahiko y Konan miraban a su compañero con una gota en la nuca con un único pensamiento _"No debió decir eso….." _pensaron ambos, pronto la niebla iba desapareciendo, dejando ver a una Kushina Uzumaki con la mirada ensombrecida y un curioso bunker hecho de colchones.

"Repite lo que has dicho….." dijo Kushina lentamente, Nagato solo pudo tragar saliva y ya sea por valentía o estupidez extrema respondió "Ya me oíste, tomate cobarde" dijo Nagato enojado por fuera, pero por dentro estaba pensando en otra cosa _"Madre, Padre, Chibi, pronto me reuniré con ustedes" _era el pensamiento de Nagato, de pronto Kushina comenzó a reír como una psicópata, y miro a Nagato, "Las únicas cosas que no tolero, es que alguien me quite el ramen, y que me digan tomate" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa que haría decir a Jeff the killer 'Me has superado' una y otra vez, Konan y Yahiko estaban en un bunker de papel al lado del bunker de colchones, luego de unos segundos Kushina camino lentamente hacia Nagato con Benihime desenvainada y con la misma sonrisa, Nagato utilizo la técnica más fuerte de todo ninja, una técnica que han usado nuestros ancestros desde tiempos remotos… salió corriendo gritando como una niñita.

"Ohh ¿A dónde vas Nagato-kun? Todavía tenemos cosas que resolver" dijo Kushina corriendo tras Nagato.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Luego de unas horas, reanudando el enfrentamiento.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Los tres huérfanos de la lluvia, Nagato tenía el pelo de color rosa con labial de color rojo y maquillaje blanco en la cara haciéndole parecer una geisha, había intentado quitárselo pero al parecer los maquillajes tenían un sello que hacia al maquillaje permanecer en el mismo lugar, uno de los sellos más vendidos por las mujeres del pueblo.

"Tengo que conseguir esos sellos" dijo Konan felizmente, Yahiko solo tenía una gota en la nuca mientras que Nagato seguía sollozando por el terror que paso en ese lugar.

"Bueno dejando eso de lado tenemos solo 1 hora para sacarles esos cascabeles" dijo Yahiko pensando en una forma de conseguir esos cascabeles.

"Snif- cuando llegamos a la aldea snif me dijiste que esto snif no pasaría snif" dijo Nagato sollozando, sus compañeros simplemente lo ignoraron.

"Ok esta vez vamos por todas" dijo Yahiko, Konan asintió con la cabeza mientras que Nagato se había recuperado un poco asintió.

Luego de eso comenzaron a buscar a sus contrincantes, y no tardaron tanto en encontrarlos, el peliblanco tenía una mirada seria en su rostro mientras que Kushina tenía una cámara fotográfica en las manos, al ver esto Nagato abrió los ojos e intento cubrirse su rostro con sus manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el sonido de la cámara sacando una fotografía se escuchó.

Despues de so Konan, Yahiko y Nagato se lanzaron contra la pareja, Yahiko intento propinar un fuerte sablazo al costado del peliblanco, pero Naruto movió la funda de Yamato bloqueando el ataque y con una fuerte patada lanzo a Yahiko a unos metros pera luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, Nagato apareció frente a Kushina en un intento de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero Kushina simplemente salto hacia atrás, pero el ataque no se quedó ahí Konan apareció detrás de Kushina con una mano en su espalda, papeles comenzaron a envolver a Kushina en poco tiempo solo había la figura de Kushina echa de papel, sonrieron un poco al pensar que su ataque había funcionado, solamente para luego abrir los ojos al ver como la figura de papel explotaba desde adentro haciendo saber que era un bunshin daibakuha.

Los tres huérfanos de la lluvia se volvieron a agrupar frente al peliblanco y pelirroja, se quedaron mirando un tiempo hasta que Konan comenzó a hacer señales de manos al igual que Yahiko.

"**Katon: Ryūka no**_**Jutsu (Dragón de fuego)/Futon: Atsugai" **__Ambos ataques se combinaron haciendo un gran dragón de fuego que rugió ferozmente, Naruto y Kushina iban a saltar pero Nagato extendió su mano y dijo __**"Bansho tennin" **__una fuerza extraña atrajo a Naruto y Kushina hacia el dragón de fuego, pero Kushina actuó rápidamente y comenzó a hacer señales de mano._

_"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu" **__un enorme dragón de agua choco contra el dragón de fuego, ambos ataque se cancelaron y Kushina y Naruto acabaron frente a Nagato, Nagato abrió los ojos al escuchar la siguiente palabra de ambos "-Boom" dijeron ambos para luego brillar y comenzar una enorme explosión, afortunadamente Nagato se había sustituido con un tronco._

_"Es nuestro turno" dijo Naruto detrás del grupo y más rápido de lo que podían seguir el peliblanco comenzó a hacer señales de mano al final en un rápido movimiento desenvaino sus armas, al parecer solo era una distracción, con 'Yin' y con 'Yang' comenzó a disparar hacia el grupo, los huérfanos de la lluvia comenzaron a saltar esquivando las balas de chakra que el peliblanco les lanzaba, luego de unos minutos los disparos se detuvieron suspiraron de alivio un poco pero un destello carmesí les llamo la atención._

_Kushina estaba al lado de ellos terminando sus sellos de manos al final grito __**"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **__una enorme bola de fuego se dirigió hacia los huérfanos de la lluvia, Yahiko coloco sus manos en el suelo y una gran pared de agua ascendió protegiéndolos del ataque, pero el peliblanco había aparecido detrás de ellos terminando sus señales de mano._

_"**Raiton: Denki bōru (Bolas eléctricas)" **__y de la boca de Naruto comenzó a disparar muchas bolas de electricidad dirigidos hacia los huérfanos de la lluvia, pero Nagato se interpuso en el camino y extendió sus brazos poco a poco vieron como el ataque era absorbido por las manos de Nagato._

_Luego de eso Konan comenzó a crear una espada de papel y se lanzó contra el peliblanco, Yahiko lanzaba muchas bolas de agua y Nagato varias rocas de gran tamaño, el peliblanco solamente se quedó parado en esa posición._

_"**Susanoo" **__grito el peliblanco, una figura humanoide comenzó a formarse detrás del peliblanco, revelando en poco tiempo a un hombre con una franja roja que le atravesaba el cuerpo, en su brazo derecho se encontraba el vellocino de oro al igual que la hoja del Olimpo, cuando los ataques de Nagato y Yahiko iban a impactar el Susanoo extendió su brazo haciendo que el ataque llegue al vellocino, el vellocino comenzó a chirriar y a brillar de un color dorado intenso, el peliblanco apunto hacia los huérfanos de la lluvia y una ráfaga de energía salió disparada del vellocino hacia los huérfanos de la lluvia, justo cuando iba a impactar._

_"Ring…. Ring…..ring (No tengo tanto presupuesto para el sonido)" la alarma había sonado, Naruto deshizo su Susanoo y la ráfaga de color dorado se desvaneció._

_"Parece que no han podido superar la prueba" dijo Kushina sentada en una roca comiendo ramen, el peliblanco solo resoplo "Van a tener una última oportunidad, Nagato tú te quedaras atado a un tronco mientras que tus dos compañeros comen su comida" ordenó el peliblanco._

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

_**Luego de atar a Nagato y dar su comida a konan y Yahiko.**_

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

_Vemos a Nagato atado a un tronco pataleando como un niño pequeño mientras que sus dos compañeros estaban comiendo su comido a gran velocidad, detuvieron su comida al escuchar el gruñido del estomago de Nagato, "¿Tienes hambre Nagato?" preguntó Konan mirando a su compañero atado "No, no tengo hambre….." dijo Nagato pero su estomago decía otra cosa, se sonrojo un poco al ver que su cuerpo le había traicionado, cuando una caja con arroz se había extendido hacia él miro a la persona y vio que fue Yahiko "Toma y come, necesitaras energía para el próximo partido" dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa, luego fue Konan quien extendió su comida con una sonrisa "Tiene razón Nagato, debes comer" dijo Konan con una sonrisa, pero había algo más detrás de esa sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Nagato era una sonrisa que decía 'Toma y come, o morirás dolorosamente atravesado por unas estacas de papel' "Pero no puedo, tengo mis manos atadas, debes darme de comer" dijo Nagato nerviosamente la última parte y sonrojándose un poco, Konan se había sonrojado mucho cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pelinaranja que había sonreído un poco más, agarrando unos palillos y una porción de arroz Konan extendió la comida a Nagato y justo cuando estaba por llegar, unos truenos y relámpagos se escucharon._

_"**¿Han osado desobedecerme?" **__Preguntó una voz demoniaca, las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor de ellos, cuando la figura se hizo presente, era Kushina, pero tenía mechones de su cabello divididos en nueve partes con una forma hibrida del Kyubi-shinigami, "Si, ¿y qué? Nuestro compañero nos necesitaba y nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros compañeros" declaro Yahiko y Konan asintió rápidamente __**"Entonces ustedes… **__¡Pasan!" dijo Kushina felizmente la última parte, los huérfanos de la lluvia la miraron con confusión "¿Qué? Pero ¿Porqué pasamos?" preguntó Nagato con confusión no era que no se quejaba de todas formas._

_"Pues verás geisha-san" dijo el peliblanco apareciendo de la nada, Nagato comenzó a sollozar de nuevo al darse cuenta de que seguía con ese estúpido maquillaje "Esta prueba fue de trabajo en equipo como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, al dar a Nagato comida desobedecieron ordenes, pero su compañero lo necesitaba, recuerden una cosa" dijo el peliblanco seriamente, llamando la atención de los ex Ame nin, "Los que rompen las reglas son basura…. Pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son pero que basura" terminó el peliblanco, los huérfanos de la lluvia abrieron los ojos y luego sonrieron._

_"¡Bien vamos a comer ramen!" dijo Kushina alegremente, el peliblanco solo la miraba en blanco "Kushina-chan, comiste como 20 tazones de ramen durante la prueba ¿Y todavía quieres más?" pregunto el peliblanco monótonamente recibiendo una mirada de muerte de parte de Kushina "He dicho…. Que vamos… a….. comer… ramen" dijo Kushina lentamente con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor para luego empezar a caminar fuera del bosque seguido de Naruto, Konan y Yahiko dejando a la geisha atada en el tronco._

_"¡Oi, oi! ¡NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ ¡" grito Nagato intentando salir de esa situación, pero al ver que no podía empezó a sollozar de nuevo, cuando un ruido lo alertó "¡¿Quién está ahí?!" pregunto Nagato, pero deseo nunca haberlo hecho "Kukuku Nagato-kun no deberías gritar" vino la voz de Pedochimaru a través del lugar de donde vino el ruido, Nagato comenzó a entrar en pánico y se estaba hiperventilando "¡No, aléjate pedófilo!" grito Nagato provocando otra risa de Pedochimaru._

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En Ichiraku ramen.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos al peliblanco y la pelirroja acompañados de los dos huérfanos de la lluvia cuando el peliblanco sus piro y miró a Kushina "No debiste poner ese genjutsu en él, tendremos suerte si mañana regresa con unos tornillos en el coco Kushina-chan" dijo el peliblanco mirando a Kushina, "No sé de que me estás hablando" dijo Kushina inocentemente, cuando Kurama y Yuki entraron en el stand el albo solo alzo una ceja "¿En dónde habéis estado?" preguntó el peliblanco, Kurama y Yuki solo se encogieron de hombros "Ey kurama" dijo Kushina llamado la atención del kitsune "Mira de qué te perdiste" dijo Kushina sacando la foto de Nagato con la cara maquillada, al instante Kurama comenzó a reírse y se tiro en el suelo agarrando su costado con sus patas.

"Por cierto Naruto" dijo Konan llamando la atención de todos "¿Cuál va a ser nuestro rango?" preguntó Konan, pero fue la pelirroja quien respondió "Creo que hablo por Naruto-kun al decir que él es más fuerte por lo que creo que debería ser el líder" dijo Kushina, los dos huérfanos de la lluvia asintieron "En segundo lugar estaría yo, en tercer lugar Tendo-sensei, luego estaría Nagato, sabemos muy bien que se estuvieron conteniendo en la batalla" dijo Kushina seriamente, los dos ex ame nin asintieron, entonces continúo la pelirroja "Luego en quinto lugar estarías tú Yahiko-san, en sexto lugar Konan-chan, en séptimo lugar estaría Minato y en octavo Mikoto-chan, que los rangos no se les suban a la cabeza, todos somos ninjas de clase S, por lo que el rango no importa tanto." Dijo Kushina para luego volver a comer su ramen, todos los presentes asintieron y siguieron comiendo.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Una semana después: torre hokage: oficina del Hokage**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, Mikoto iba vestida con unos pantalones estilo ANBU, una camisa de rejilla y una gabardina de color negro con nubes rojas, en su dedo meñique se encontraba un anillo con el Kanji para Fuego '火'.

Minato llevaba unos pantalones Jounin, una gabardina de color negro con nubes amarillas, en su dedo anular tenía el Kanji para Rayo '線' una mirada seria, al parecer los años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya lo había convertido en un ninja hecho y derecho.

Luego estaba Konan, llevaba unos pantalones de color purpura una camisa de rejilla y sobre este una gabardina negra con nubes azules, en su dedo medio tenía el Kanji para viento '風' unas sandalias ninjas de color negro y su flor de origami en la cabeza.

Yahiko iba vestido con unos pantalones ANBU, sandalias ninjas negras, una gabardina negra con nubes de color naranja, en su dedo medio llevaba un anillo con el Kanji para agua '水'

Luego estaba Nagato, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de batalla de color marrón oscuro, sandalias ninjas negras una gabardina negra con nubes purpuras oscuro, en su dedo índice tenía el Kanji para Samsara '輪廻'

Luego estaba Tendo, llevaba unos pantalones de combate marrón, una gabardina negra con nubes de color algo parecido al polvo, unas botas de combate de color negro, una gabardina de color negro con nubes de color marrón oscuro, en su dedo pulgar llevaba un anillo con el Kanji para terremoto '地震'

Kushina iba vestida con unos pantalones de combate negro con llamas de color carmesí que subían, unas botas de cuero negras, la gabardina negra con unas nubes de color gris, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y en su frente estaba su hitai ate con el kanji para cielo '空' en su mano derecha se encontraba su Katana Benihime, y en su espalda sus pistolas, lo que hizo gritar 'KAWAIIIIIII' a los cuatro vientos fue Kurama, dicho Kitsune se encontraba en el hombro de Kushina intentado ocultarse discretamente, llevaba puesto la gabardina de Akatsuki versión cachorro de color negro y nubes de color rojo sangre, todas las mujeres de la aldea al verlo solo dieron un grito de 'KAWAI' masivo que fue escuchado en todas la naciones ninja.

Y finalmente el peliblanco, iba vestido con unos pantalones de combate de color negro con llamas de color blanco que subían hasta el final, una gabardina negra pero este no llevaba las nubes, en vez de eso en su espalda se encontraba una X de color blanco, sus extremos viajaban y terminaban cruzándose en el frente formando otra X llevaba un conjunto de corras que se unían a una hebilla con forma de kitsune, su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás y llevaba un Hitai ate con el Kanji para Akatsuki '暁' Yuki se encontraba en su hombro con la gabardina de Akatsuki con las nubes de color blanco.

Todos se encontraban frente al Hokage con cara seria "Akatsuki reportándose para la misión Hokage-sama" dijo Naruto entrando en modo, ninja profesional, Hiruzen solo asintió con la cabeza, encendió su pipa inhalo un poco de humo y luego lo soltó.

"Akatsuki, los espías de Jiraiya me han dicho que nuestro proveedor de armas está trabajando para Kumo, Suna e Iwa, vendiendo sus mejores armas y enviándonos armas que no sirven al igual que comparte información secreta de la aldea, deben detenerlo se encuentra entre el final del límite entre Kumo e Iwa, deben cuidarse que si nos descubren la guerra se desatará demasiado rápido, también quiero que hagan una base de operaciones en algún lugar donde nadie sospeche, ustedes serán de gran ayuda en la guerra" dijo el sandaime hokage, el peliblanco asintió y ya sabía el lugar perfecto.

"Ya tengo el lugar perfecto para colocar nuestra base de operaciones ¿Cuándo salimos?" preguntó el líder de Akatsuki, "Lo más rápido posible, por cierto ¿En donde colocaras la base?" dijo/preguntó Hiruzen, el albo solo sonrío ligeramente y dijo "Uzushiogakure" dijo el peliblanco, al instante todos los miembros de Akatsuki abrieron los ojos en shock, después de todo ¿Quién no había oído de Uzu, probablemente la aldea ninja más fuerte en ese entonces?

Luego de superar el shock el peliblanco se dirigió a sus compañeros "Muy bien Akatsuki, partimos dentro de 1 hora" dijo el peliblanco, cuando el peliblanco se convirtió en el líder de Akatsuki parecía un Hokage que dirigía un grupo de personas, todos se sorprendieron la primera vez al ver no al líder de Akatsuki, sino a un kage que sabía hacer las cosas.

"¡Hai!" rugieron los ninjas de Akatsuki el peliblanco asintió hizo una reverencia al hokage y desapareció en un destello blanco, mientras que los otros desaparecieron un shunshin.

"_Ja, creo que ya tengo al indicado kage para este pueblo" _pensó el hokage para luego suspirar y seguir leyendo un libro, titulado 'La historia de un ninja completamente audaz'

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la puerta norte de Konoha: 1 hora después**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos a todos los miembros de Akatsuki en las puertas de Konoha todos listos para el viaje, "¿Están todos listos?" preguntó el peliblanco mientras que todos sus compañeros asintieron "¡Si, tengo 300 bolsas de ramen en 50 pergaminos, así que estoy bien!" dijo Kushina felizmente, mientras que todos los miembros de Akatsuki tuvieron una gota en la nuca "Si sigues comiendo así terminaras siendo una gorda" dijo Mikoto Uchiha burlonamente, "¡Repite eso en cristiano!" dijo Kushina apuntándola con su dedo, todos los miembros de Akatsuki tuvieron una gota aún más grande por las payasadas de ambas amigas, _"(Suspiro) algo me dice que este viaje será muy largo" _pensaron todos los miembros de Akatsuki, pero Kurama arto de llevar ese ridículo disfraz dijo "Odio esto" dijo el kitsune amargamente, Yuki solo lo miro con una dulce sonrisa, pero, para alivio de Kurama, no llevaba instinto asesino "Mou pero esa ropa te hace ver muy lindo Kurama-kun" dijo Yuki al instante Kurama comenzó a decir cosas sobre 'Lo genial que era llevar puesto eso'

"Bien hecho Yuki-chan, así ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él" murmuro el peliblanco a su compañera Kitsune, "No fue nada Naruto-sama, _aunque si era verdad lo que dije" _decidió mantener la última parte en su mente, luego de eso el líder de Akatsuki comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol rápidamente seguido de sus compañeros, iban tan rápido que solo parecían manchas de color negro.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En el límite entre Kumo e Iwa: una semana después.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Podemos observar a el Akatsuki escondidos detrás de un arbusto, todos estaban observando atentamente su entorno, frente a ellos se encontraba una especie de templo con unos 8 niveles, a su alrededor se encontraban varios ninjas de Kumo e iwa, el peliblanco activo su sharingan y comenzó a reunir energía natural, al poco tiempo sus ojos tomaron un sombreado de color blanco, cerró los y sintió las diferentes firmas de chakra, luego de unos momentos maldijo en voz baja.

"Maldita sea….. son demasiados para pasar desapercibidos, Konan, Nagato y Yahiko vayan hacia el oeste y creen una distracción lo suficientemente importante como para que varios ninjas vayan a ir a ver qué pasa, un clon los acompañara cuando la distracción sea completa utilizara un kunai Hiraishin y volverán a este punto, nosotros esperaremos su llegada." Dijo el peliblanco los huérfanos de la lluvia asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron de la vista en un borrón.

"Ahora solo debemos esperar" dijo el peliblanco todavía observando el lugar, "De seguro que hay unos niveles inferiores donde hace su trabajo, un grupo irá conmigo a ese lugar, la parte de arriba de seguro que tiene información que nos servirán de mucho, Kushina-chan tu iras con Nagato, Konan y Yahiko en los niveles superiores, Tendo-sensei, Minato y Mikoto vendrán conmigo a los niveles inferiores, si las cosas se complican incrementare mi chakra y se dirigirán hacia nuestra posición ¿Entendido?" dijo el peliblanco, un coro de 'Hai' se escucho y todo se quedó en silencio.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con los huérfanos de la lluvia.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Los huérfanos de la lluvia iban corriendo silenciosamente hacia el lugar donde el albo les indico, luego de unos 15 minutos de estar corriendo se detuvieron en un claro, Nagato miró a sus compañeros y estos dos asintieron, al instante comenzaron a hace señales de mano.

"**Suiton: ****Ōkina mizu no nami (Gran ola de agua)" **dijo Yahiko al instante una ola gigantesca se comenzó a formar detrás del pelinaranja, **"Futon: Ea setsudan disuku (Discos de aire cortante)" **5 discos de aire se formaron alrededor de Konan y comenzaron a causar explosiones y cortes en todos lados, Nagato simplemente extendió sus manos **"¡Shinra Tensei!" **y una fuerza desconocida hizo añicos todo el paisaje, cuando terminaron se dirigieron al clon del albo, "Sujétense de mis hombros" dijo el clon de Naruto, los huérfanos de la lluvia asintieron y agarraron el hombro del albo y desaparecieron en un destello de color blanco.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con los demás Akatsuki**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Naruto, Kushina, Tendo, Minato y Mikoto miraron como la mayoría de los ninjas comenzaban a avanzar hacia el lugar donde ocurrió las explosiones, en un destello blanco aparecieron los huérfanos de la lluvia y el clon del peliblanco desapareció en una bola de humo, el peliblanco original se dirigió hacia ellos "Buen trabajo ahora solo quedan unos 10 ninjas en el campo, Tendo-sensei…" dijo el peliblanco mirando a los huérfanos de la lluvia y luego a su sensei quien asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a trazar señales de mano al final coloco sus manos en el suelo y dijo el nombre del jutsu:

"**Doton: ****Konoyo no kyūin (Succión terrenal)" **todo el Akatsuki vio con fascinación como los ninjas que quedaban eran absorbidos por el suelo, al final no quedaba nada en el lugar ni un solo rastro de sus enemigos.

"Es hora de avanzar" dijo el líder de Akatsuki, los demás miembros asintieron y comenzaron su camino a la entrada del lugar.

Cuando entraron el peliblanco dijo el plan, él junto a Tendo, Minato y Mikoto se encargarían de los niveles inferiores y Kushina junto a los huérfanos de la lluvia en los niveles superiores, asintiendo con la cabeza Kushina se dirgio hacia lo alto de la torre, mientras que el grupo del albo se dirigía a los niveles inferiores.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Kushina y los huérfanos de la lluvia.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El grupo de la pelirroja se dirigía a gran velocidad eliminando a todo ninja que se encontraba protegiendo la zona.

Cuando llegaron hasta el final Kushina y Kurama suspiraron al ver que fue demasiado fácil, mientras que los huérfanos de la lluvia comenzaban a explorar la habitación, llegaron a un cajón y lo abrieron, le entregaron a la pelirroja un documento y cuando lo leyó abrió los en shock, "Hay que irnos donde están Naruto kun y los otros" dijo la pelirroja seriamente, en el documento estaba una imagen de una maquina gigante con brazos y piernas, al parecer el dueño de la fábrica estaba trabajando en algo mucho más grande.

"¿Por qué Kushina-san? Ellos se podrán cuidar bien y Naruto dijo que elevaría su chakra para avisarnos" dijo Nagato confundido, la pelirroja solamente le entrego el documento con cara seria, los huérfanos de la lluvia miraron el documento y sus caras se pusieron serias.

"Hay que irnos" dijo la pelirroja, los huérfanos de la lluvia asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo de ese lugar hacia los niveles inferiores.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Naruto, Tendo, Minato y Mikoto **

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Los miembros de Akatsuki que bajaron a los niveles inferiores se encontraban matando silenciosamente a los muchos ninjas que se encontraban es ese lugar, hasta ahora nadie había podido darse cuenta de que alguien estaba matando a sus compañeros hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, continuaron corriendo hasta que se detuvieron en una enorme puerta de roca solida al parecer, con unos detalles grabados con Kunais o espadas.

Naruto miró a Tendo y este asintió con la cabeza, comenzó a hace señales de manos y al final la puerta comenzó a ser absorbida por el suelo dejando libre la entrada, cuando entraron sus ojos se abrieron como platos, de pie frente a ellos se encontraban una especie de robots de gran tamaño, 10 para ser más precisos, cada uno tenía un kanji para un elemento, luego de observar unos momentos los ojos de los robots brillaron en un color dorado, y se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los miembros de Akatsuki.

"¡Sepárense!" ordeno el líder de Akatsuki, al instante Mikoto y Minato saltaron a la izquierda mientras que Tendo y Naruto saltaron a la derecha.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Minato y Mikoto**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Minato y Mikoto se encontraban en un lugar de la cueva que tenía un enorme lugar para la batalla, frente a ellos se encontraban 5 robots gigantes uno de ellos con el kanji para fuego, otro para agua, otro para tierra otro para viento, y otro para rayo.

"Prepárate, Mikoto-chan" dijo Minato, Mikoto solo se sonrojo un poco por el sufijo '-chan' que Minato agrego a su nombre, luego de eso se coloco en su posición de batalla con su sharingan en sus ojos.

Ambos bandos se quedaron en su posición unos segundos hasta que el robot con el Kanji para fuego comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego gigantescas, eso solo empeoró cuando el otro robot con el kanji para viento lanzó fuertes ráfagas de viento, haciendo que las bolas de fuego sean aún mayores, apenas tuvieron tiempo para saltar fuera del camino del ataque, entonces ambos comenzaron a hacer señales de mano.

"**Futon: Daitoppa/Katon: Endan" **gritaron Minato y Mikoto al mismo tiempo, unas bolas de fuego del tamaño de Minato salieron de la boca de Mikoto, y la ráfaga de viento que creo Minato solo aumentó el ataque, justo cuando iba a impactar el robot con el Kanji para agua coloco sus brazos frente al grupo y una barrera de agua se interpuso haciendo inútil el ataque del rubio y pelinegra.

Ambos maldijeron por lo bajo, y cuando llegaron de vuelta al piso abrieron los ojos como platos y volvieron a saltar justo para esquivar unas estacas de tierra que emergieron del piso.

"**Hi no Tsubasa" **dijo Mikoto haciendo señales de manos, al poco tiempo una alas de fuego se formaron en la espalda de Mikoto y agarro a Minato del brazo.

"Gracias Mikoto-chan" dijo Minato con una sonrisa, Mikoto solo se volvió a sonrojar un poco más notable esta vez, "No hay de que" respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa, entonces Mikoto subió al techo de la cueva, miró a Minato y este asintió, entonces Mikoto lanzó a Minato hacia el robot del kanji para viento, dicho robot abrió su boca y preparo una ráfaga de viento, cuando lo lanzó a Minato, el rubio solo lanzó un kunai de tres puntas hacia otro robot y desapareció en un destello amarillo, Mikoto abrió los ojos al reconocer la técnica que utilizaban el peliblanco y la pelirroja, pero lo supero rápidamente.

Cuando se recupero Minato volvió a saltar hacia el robot con el kanji para viento, y entró en su boca, todo se quedó en silencio hasta que una fuerte explosión que venía de adentro del robot, una lluvia de partes metálicas y humo llenaron el espacio, mientras que en l techo Minato volvió a aparecer en un destello amarillo justo donde estaba una marca hiraishin.

"1 menos….." dijo Minato "Quedan 4" termino de decir Mikoto, luego de eso vieron como unas estacas de tierra eran formadas en el suelo y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como las mencionadas estacas salían volando hacia ellos, sin esperar más Mikoto tomo a Minato del brazo y se lanzó contra las estacas, Minato comenzó a sudar y pensar si Mikoto estaba bien de la cabeza o no, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como Mikoto esquivaba con gran habilidad las estacas.

"¡Vamos Minato!" grito Mikoto, Minato solo asintió y creó una esfera verde claro en su mano derecha, rápidamente Mikoto lanzó a Minato hacia el robot con el Kanji para agua, pero una gran llamarada de fuego le hizo lanzar un kunai hiraishin a un lado de la cueva.

Mikoto maldijo mientras se sustituía con un tronco para evitar un fuerte chorro de agua que venía en su dirección.

Minato y Mikoto se encontraban en el suelo se miraron y asintieron, Mikoto comenzó a trazar señales de manos al igual que Minato.

"**Katon: Hametsu no gurētofenikkusu (Gran fénix de la perdición)" **grito Mikoto, inhalo una cantidad de aire enorme y comenzó a expulsarlo formando un fénix de fuego del tamaño de uno de los robots.

"**Futon: ****Kitakaze no mō fubuki no Kami (ventisca del dios del viento del norte)" **una enorme ráfaga de viento salió disparada de la boca de Minato, y se combino con el fénix haciendo que sea mucho más caliente y gane más velocidad, el robot con el kanji para tierra creó un muro de tierra en un intento de parar el ataque, cuando la ofensa choco contra la defensa, un gran estruendo lleno la cueva, el muro de tierra comenzaba a agrietarse hasta que un fuerte rugido del fénix lo traspaso por completo, cuando pegó contra el robot Mikoto y Minato vieron con fascinación como el robot con el kanji para tierra era partido a la mitad por el ataque.

Pero un tuvieron tiempo de celebrar, el robot con el Kanji para rayo empezó a dispara bolas de electricidad del tamaño de Mikoto, ambos maldijeron por lo bajo y Minato comenzó a hacer señales de mano a gran velocidad.

"**Kaze no kabe" **cuando dijo esto coloco sus manos en el suelo y una muralla de viento de unos 70 metros se elevó sobre ellos, las bolas de electricidad chocaron contra la muralla y una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el lugar y el humo no tardó en llegar, cuando el humo paso Minato y Mikoto se encontraban en el aire, siendo Minato sostenido del brazo por Mikoto que permanecía en el aire con sus alas de fuego, pero no tuvieron descanso, los robots con el kanji para agua y para rayo comenzaron a reunir sus respectivos elementos en sus bocas, al final el del kanji para agua disparo un dragón de agua de su mismo tamaño y el robot con el kanji para rayo disparo un dragón de rayo, cuando el dragón de rayo golpeo al de agua, se combinaron creando un dragón de agua eléctrico, sus patas estaban hechos de electricidad mientras que todo su tronco era de agua con grandes rayos saliendo de vez en cuando, Minato no esperó más y lanzó un kunai con tres puntas en al suelo y agarro a Mikoto, justo a tiempo desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

En el suelo se encontraban Minato y Mikoto, ambos jadeando pesadamente, habían gastado demasiado chakra, y todavía quedaban tres robots, Minato miro a Mikoto y extendió su mano, Mikoto comprendió al instante que quería hacer y llevo sus manos sobre las de Minato, en poco tiempo se encontraba un rasengan normal, pero no se detuvieron ahí, ambos aumentaron la cantidad de chakra y la rotación creando un rasengan del tamaño de Minato que desprendía fuego de color rojo carmesí, luego de eso Minato sonrío a Mikoto.

"Te lo encomiendo hime" dijo Minato, Mikoto solo se pudo sonrojar furiosamente, entonces Minato soltó la esfera y lo dejó en la mano de Mikoto, creando de nuevo sus alas de fuego, Mikoto se dirigió a gran velocidad al robot con el kanji para rayo, dicho robot comenzó a reunir energía en su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"**¡Katon: Rasengan!" **gritó Mikoto golpeando la esfera de chakra en el rostro del robot, Mikoto seguía empujando el rasengan hasta que con un fuerte grito de guerra destruyó la cabeza del robot, otra lluvia de partes metálicas comenzó y el robot gigante comenzó a caer de espaldas.

En un destello amarillo, Mikoto y Minato habían aparecido en el suelo otra vez, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron furiosamente, y desviaron la mirada, ya no tenían fuerzas para nada, gastaron casi todo su chakra y sus músculos les dolían.

Lentamente los robots con los kanji para fuego y agua, comenzaron a reunir chakra en sus brazos, en poco tiempo un robot tenía sus puños cubiertos de agua mientras que otro de fuego.

Miraron en cámara lenta como el ataque salía disparado hacia ellos, cerraron los ojos para esperar el final.

"**¡SHINRA TENSEI!" **un fuerte grito lleno la cueva y una fuerza invisible destruyó el ataque que estaba a pocos metros del rubio y la pelinegra.

Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, Minato y Mikoto vieron al grupo de los huérfanos de la lluvia, siendo Nagato con las manos extendidas, miraron con fascinación como sus capas se movían con el viento y sus caras serias, momento que acabó cuando Konan dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Nagato.

"¡Eres un idiota, si ese ataque quedaba más abajo Minato y Mikoto serian puré pegados en esa pared!" regaño Konan a Nagato, al instante Mikoto y Minato palidecieron al ver como sus 'rescatistas' casi le hacían puré.

"Dejemos eso, tenemos unas latas que aplastar" dijo Yahiko, sus dos compañeros asintieron y Konan comenzó a hacer señales de mano, un fénix de papel se formó rápidamente detrás de ella, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió disparada de la boca del robot con el kanji para fuego.

"**Suirei no kabe" **al instante una pared de agua emergió del suelo bloqueando el ataque, con su técnica lista, Konan señalo al robot con el kanji de fuego y el efecto fue rápido, el fénix de papel se dirigió hacia el robot cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, unas marcas envolvió su cuerpo, el rubio y la pelinegra abrieron los ojos como platos.

"_Sellos explosivos" _pensaron ambos, cuando terminaron esos pensamientos el fénix de papel brillo y exploto arrasando contra el robot.

Mientras que el otro robot con el kanji para agua, se preparaba para otro ataque pero Nagato entro en acción apareciendo al costado del rostro del robot.

"**Shinra Tensei" **dijo Nagato tranquilamente, al instante una fuerza invisible achato la cabeza del robot y en poco tiempo el robot desapareció con una explosión.

Ya cuando estaban más calmados los huérfanos de la lluvia se dirigieron hacia los dos akatsukis caídos, "¿Están bien?" preguntó Nagato, ambos solo podían asentir y sentarse para recuperar el aliento.

Luego de 5 minutos ya se encontraban de pie listos para lo siguiente "Es hora de salir de aquí" dijo Mikoto recibiendo asentimientos de los demás, y desaparecieron en un shunshin hacia la posición de Naruto y Tendo….

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Naruto y Tendo al mismo tiempo que Minato y Mikoto comenzaban su lucha**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Naruto y Tendo se encontraban frente a unos robots cada uno con un kanji, se pusieron en posición de batalla, Naruto agarro la funda de Yamato, mientras que Tendo desenvaino a Tsuki Akai.

"Parece que siempre terminamos en algún tipo de situación extraña ¿no Tendo-sensei?" dijo el peliblanco un poco divertido, Tendo simplemente sonrío "Al parecer si Naruto" con esto dicho el albo comenzó a correr hacia un robot con el kanji para relámpago, mientras que Tendo corrió hacia un robot con el kanji para agua.

Justo cuando iban a conectar un sablazo en los rostros de los robots una llamarada de fuego los obligó a retroceder, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, Tendo comenzó a trazar señales de mano seguido por el peliblanco.

"**Doton: Ganseki no Sohen/Futon: renkudan" **Tendo llevó su mano al piso y sacó una enorme roca, y con un fuerte puñetazo hizo que barios fragmentos de roca se dirigieran hacia el robot con el kanji para tierra, el peliblanco al terminar su técnica disparo una fuerte ráfaga de viento que destrozo las rocas de Tendo haciendo que se multiplicaran y ganaran más velocidad, el robot solo extendió sus brazos y formó una barrera de tierra, cuando los fragmentos chocaron contra la barrera la mayoría había quedado frenada mediante la barrera, pero unos cuantos lograron traspasar la barrera logrando hacer varios cortes en el robot, pero no fue nada grave.

Los robots con el kanji para fuego y viento comenzaron a lanzar unas fuertes bolas de aire y de fuego que se combinaron creando unas bolas de fuego gigantes, pero el peliblanco comenzó a hacer sus propias señales de manos.

"**Katon: Gouka mekkyaku "**una llamara de fuego salió de la boca del peliblanco haciendo que las bolas de fuego sean inútiles, pero el robot con el kanji para agua había creado una muralla de agua que bloqueo el ataque a duras penas.

El peliblanco y el pelinegro abrieron los ojos al ver como unas estacas de tierra comenzaban a formarse en las paredes y techos de la cueva y más rápido de lo que un ojo normal podría ver, salieron disparadas hacia ellos, el albo maldijo mientras activaba su EMS, las estacas de tierra se clavaron alrededor de ellos pero una especie de caja torácica los protegía.

El Susanoo del peliblanco movió su espada hacia el robot con el kanji para fuego, y una energía azul salió disparada de la espada cuando la energía azul toco al robot siguió su camino haciendo un agujero en medio del robot, que rápidamente desapareció en una explosión.

Naruto y Tendo se miraron y asintieron, el albo deshizo su técnica y ambos corrieron hacia el robot con el kanji para tierra, a medida que iban corriendo hacían todo lo posible para esquivar una lluvia de estacas de tierra, ráfagas de aire, relámpagos y chorros de agua a alta presión.

El robot con el kanji de tierra extendió su brazo en un intento de propinar un puñetazo pero los akatsukis saltaron fuera del camino y cayeron en el brazo del robot, siguieron corriendo y saltaron hasta estar justo encima del robot, Yuki miró a su amo quien asintió con la cabeza, Naruto y Tendo comenzaban a hacer señales de mano y Yuki preparaba fuego de color azul en su hocico.

"**Futon: renkudan/Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu" **de la boca del albo salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, y de Tendo un dragón de tierra, justo a tiempo Yuki lanzó su fuego y se unió a ambos ataques, creando un dragón de fuego azul con partes hechas de piedra.

Que golpeó en el rostro del robot, mientras caía al piso fuego azul salía de su boca y explosiones en todo su cuerpo de podían ver.

Cuando cayeron al suelo fueron recibidos por un puñetazo, pero rápidamente el peliblanco agarró a Tendo y desaparecieron en un destello blanco.

Reaparecieron en el techo de la cueva y se quedaron pegados enviando chakra en sus pies, el albo creo muchos clones de sombra y todos comenzaron a crear un rasengan de su mismo tamaño.

"**Cho odama rasen tarengan" **dijeron todos los peliblancos mientras se lanzaban contra los robots, pero el robot con el kanji para viento, extendió sus brazos y creó una barrera de viento, que hizo que cuando los clones se acercaran salían volando y explotaban en una nube de humo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, saltaron hacia el robot con el kanji para viento, entonces Yuki envolvió su cuerpo en fuego azul y comenzó a rodar, el peliblanco y Tendo miraban con fascinación como Yuki iba hacia el robot mientras giraba, cuando su ataque llego al robot Yuki lo partió por la mitad, seguido de una gran explosión.

Cuando tocaron el piso otro puñetazo vino hacia ellos, pero un borrón de color rojo, coloco una katana en forma vertical y partió el puño en dos.

"No pensaban que les dejaría toda la diversión ¿O si?" dijo Kushina sonriendo al igual que Kurama.

"¡Kurama-kun!" grito Yuki mientras saltaba hacia su novio y lo tiraba al suelo, "Hola Yuki-chan" saludo Kurama alegremente, para luego comenzar a lamerse la cara cariñosamente.

"EJEM….. luego tendrán tiempo para eso, ahora tenemos que destruir estas cosas" dijo Kushina llamando la atención de todos, al instante Kurama se coloco en el hombro de Kushina y Yuki en el de Naruto, el equipo 15 se coloco de espaldas, el peliblanco tenía sus pistolas apuntando a sus costados, mientras que Kushina y Tendo sonreían y desenvainaban sus espadas.

"Equipo 15 eh Como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Naruto recordando todas sus aventuras como el infame equipo 15, los 'imparables'

"Como en los viejos tiempos" dijeron Kushina y Tendo sonriendo, sin decir otra cosa, el peliblanco comenzó a disparar hacia unas bolas eléctricas que venían hacia ellos, Kushina y Tendo se lanzaron contra el robot con el kanji para rayos, mientras que el peliblanco los cubría con sus armas 'Yin' y 'Yang'

En poco tiempo Kushina y Tendo se encontraban corriendo por el brazo del robot, Kurama había saltado para quedar por encima de la cabeza del robot, y con fuego en su hocico disparo una llamarada de fuego rojo carmesí, hiriendo parte de la cabeza del robot, y con un tajo de las katanas de la pelirroja y del pelinegro la cabeza del robot salió de su cuerpo y con una fuerte explosión el robot ya no estaba.

Volvieron a aparecer en un destello carmesí al lado del peliblanco, solo quedaba el robot con el Kanji para agua, el peliblanco y la pelirroja desenvainaron sus armas y se coloraron hombro con hombro.

"Jackpot" dijeron ambos para luego disparar sus armas una bala de color blanco y otra roja se unieron y perforaron el pecho del robot a los pocos segundo exploto.

"Sip, definitivamente como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Kurama cruzándose las patas.

Esa fue la escena que miraron los huérfanos de la lluvia y Minato y Mikoto, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al ver el increíble trabajo en equipo.

"_Wow, así que eso era el trabajo en equipo del que todos hablan" _pensaron los huérfanos de la lluvia.

"_Ese trabajo en equipo es uno sino el mejor que eh visto" _eran los pensamientos de Minato y Mikoto.

Cuando el equipo 15 notó que ellos estaban ahí se fueron a saludar "Creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿Y el dueño de esto?" preguntó el peliblanco, "Muerto, y tenías razo hay mucha información en su despacho, aquí están los documentos más importantes" dijo la pelirroja seriamente "Entonces vayámonos de aquí" dijo el peliblanco, todos sus compañeros asintieron y desaparecieron en un shunshin.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Fuera del lugar**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El Akatsuki se encontraba fuera del lugar caminando tranquilamente, habían destruido y quemado todo el nivel inferior al igual que los documentos que había en en nivel superior, ahora se encontraban rodeados de los cuerpos de los ninjas enemigos, cuando Kushina se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué pasa Kushina-chan?" pregunto el hombre de cabellos blancos, Kushina no le respondió en cambio sacó de un pergamino pintura roja, y se dirigió hacia una pared, todos sus compañeros la miraron con curiosidad, Kushina comenzó a mover la brocha de pintura y murmuraba sobre algunas cosas, al final se encontraba una manta que cubría la pared, ¿Cuándo la puso? Nadie tenía idea.

"Ahora, miren" dijo Kushina sacando la manta y dejando ver una nube de color rojo con el nombre de 'Akatsuki' debajo de dicha nube.

"Me gusta" dijo el peliblanco luego de unos segundos de silencio, recibiendo asentimientos de los demás.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo el líder de Akatsuki comenzando a caminar, seguido de sus compañeros.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**En la torre hokage: oficina de Hiruzen**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"….. y eso fue lo que paso Hokage-sama" dijo el líder de Akatsuki, Hiruzen solamente asintió con cara seria "Entonces buen trabajo Akatsuki, tomen unos días de descanso, se lo merecen, el dinero de la misión ya fue transferido a su cuenta" dijo Hiruzen, los akatsukis asintieron, hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación, solamente quedó el peliblanco.

"¿Esto a pasado en tu tiempo?" pregunto Hiruzen con voz seria, el peliblanco solo negó con la cabeza "No hokage-sama a partir de ahora todo será impredecible" dijo el peliblanco, el hokage solo suspiro y asintió.

"En fin, ya te puedes ir" dijo el Hokage, haciendo una reverencia el albo salió de la oficina.

"(Suspiro) al menos todavía hay esperanza, Akatsuki jaja será de gran ayuda en la guerra" dijo Hiruzen para si mismo, para luego seguir su lectura.

**¡BINGO! Hasta aquí a llegado el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, el infame Akatsuki ya esta en circulación, haciendo misiones que ayudaran a la aldea.**

**Por favor dejen un review si les gustó o no, si no les gusto díganme el por qué, a nadie le disgusta algo por nada, no lleva ni un minuto hacerlo, solo dejen cualquier cosa.**

**Me despido**

**Chau**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Holaaaaaa a todos mis lectores! ¿Cómo habéis estado? Espero que bien, aunque para mi, las clases comenzaran dentro de unas semanas –un momento de silencio, por favor-**

**Dejando eso de lado, vengo con un nuevo capítulo de 'Naruto el salvador del pasado' espero que lo disfruten.**

**Sin más que decir…**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo 11

Ya habían pasado un par de meses dese que el grupo conocido como 'Akatsuki' hizo su peligrosa misión en donde se enfrentaron a uno robots gigantes asesinos, actualmente se encontraban en su base de Uzushiogakure, entrenando a unos nuevos reclutas para el programa de Akatsuki, los huérfanos de la lluvia estaban entrenando a unos niños en taijutsu, Minato y Mikoto estaban enseñando a otros sobre la historia, y nuestro héroe peliblanco y su novia pelirroja estaban enseñando a otros en el arte de la Katana.

"Bueno, terminamos por hoy" dijo el líder de Akatsuki, cuando dijo esto sus alumnos cayeron al suelo jadeando y sus ropas manchadas con el sudor, "Están avanzando rápido Naru-kun" dijo Kushina alegremente al ver el progreso de sus alumnos, el peliblanco solo asintió con una sonrisa.

"Así es, quien diría que esta organización se haría una de las mayores ramas shinobi, la guerra ya comenzó y hay que preparar a shinobis que sean justos y no traicioneros y arrogantes" dijo el peliblanco dando un beso a su novia pelirroja, Kushina solo asintió con la cabeza y se acomodo en el hombro del peliblanco.

Ese momento de cariño termino pronto, por qué uno de sus estudiantes había aparecido en una nube de humo.

"Naruto-sensei, Kushina-sensei, el hokage solicita su presencia" dijo el alumno de la organización Akatsuki, el peliblanco solo asintió con la cabeza "Gracias, puedes retirarte" dijo el peliblanco, asintiendo con la cabeza desapareció en un shunshin, el peliblanco miró a su novia y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hasta llegar a una pared con unos sellos, haciendo señales de mano ambos colocaron sus manos en uno de los sellos y al instante una especie de portal se abrió con una imagen de la oficina del hokage, "Al parecer, otra aventura nos aguarda" dijo el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa, sin esperar más caminaron dentro del portal.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En la torre hokage: oficina del hokage**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba mirando su pueblo y sonrío ampliamente, los años en que estuvieron Naruto y Kushina cambiaron al pueblo para mejor, ahora ya nadie era corrupto ni tampoco había pobreza en la aldea, Keito Higurashi se había convertido en el fabricador de armas principal en su pueblo, en poco tiempo la pequeña tienda de armas y ropas shinobis se transformaron en una gran fábricas de armas, que proveía de lo necesario a los ninjas, y gracias a los sellos de Naruto y Kushina las defensas de la aldea se habían multiplicado enormemente, y todos sabían que fue gracias a Naruto, de hecho muchos ya lo llamaban Yondaime hokage, era codiciado por las mujeres tanto por su belleza como su corazón de oro, a los niños huérfanos el peliblanco les ofreció una forma de proteger a su pueblo, los niños que una vez fueron huérfanos iban a Akatsuki para entrenar y ganar una familia.

"_Hashirama-sensei, Naruto a hecho la aldea que siempre has querido, Ja de hecho ya te a superado al igual que a mi" _era el pensamiento de Hiruzen, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un portal en donde salieron el líder de Akatsuki, y su novia.

"Saludos jiji" dijeron ambos, también otra cosa que había cambiado fue que ambos querían al sandaime como un abuelo, y ya no había formalidades al menos fuera de las reuniones "¡Hola Naruto kun, Kushina-chan ¿les ah llegado mi mensaje?" preguntó el apodado 'Profesor' ambos asintieron "Así es jiji ¿Nos podrías decir por qué nos has llamado?" pregunto el peliblanco en tono monótono "Así es Naruto-kun, Sakumo Hatake y su equipo fueron a una misión de asesinato pero al parecer sus compañeros fueron capturados y a pidió refuerzos para que completaran la misión, él no abandonaría a sus compañeros" informo el sandaime con cara seria.

"¿En donde es la misión?"

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En la base de Akatsuki.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Luego de que Hiruzen dijera la ubicación y el objetivo de la misión, regresaron a la base de Akatsuki en Uzu y rápidamente informaron a sus compañeros sobre la situación, colocándose sus respectivas ropas los miembros de Akatsuki partieron en su misión, dejando a cargo a los ninjas mayores en su base que se quedaron y comenzaron a enseñar a los nuevos reclutas.

**Unos días después.**

Luego de haber corrido, saltado, dormir y caminar los miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban frente a una fortaleza y vieron a Sakumo cargando a dos de sus compañeros en su espalda.

Sakumo era un hombre de unos 30 años con el pelo de color plateado de punta y al final atado en una cola de caballo similar a la de Jiraiya, llevaba el chaleco estándar Jounin, y en su espalda se encontraba un pequeño sable que cuando impregnaba su chakra en ella brillaba blanco de ahí su apodo 'El colmillo blanco de Konoha'

"Uf… que bueno que llegaron los refuerzos" dijo Sakumo jadeando, "Tienes suerte de que ellos solucionaran tus errores Sakumo, no debiste rescatarnos, debiste seguir con la misión, si ellos no hubieran llegado hubiera costado mucho para konoha" dijo uno de ellos recibiendo un asentimiento del otro, Sakumo solo tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, pero el líder de Akatsuki tomó la palabra.

"¿Ustedes creen que la misión es más importante que sus compañeros?" pregunto el infame 'Caballero oscuro' ambos shinobis asintieron con la cabeza.

"Ya veo….. entonces cuando lleguen a la aldea dejaran de ser ninjas de Konoha, prefiero ir a una misión suicida que a ir acompañado de millones de shinobi que me abandonarían por la misión" dijo el peliblanco fríamente, los dos shinobi abrieron los ojos en shock, y se estremecieron por la mirada del peliblanco, "Buen trabajo Sakumo-san, y el que diga lo contrario se enfrentara a nosotros, sigue por ese camino y recuerda, los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que eso, cuando llegues a la aldea serás recompensado por tu trabajo" termino de decir el líder de Akatsuki con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakumo solo asintió sonriendo un poco, luego de eso desaparecieron en un shunshin.

"Hay que movernos amigos" dijo el peliblanco seriamente, sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Dentro del castillo.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Los miembros de Akatsuki miraban con ojos calculadores el lugar en donde se encontraban, parecía un castillo de estilo medieval, con armaduras y escudos en todos lados, pero algo andaba mal, no había ruido, siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que unos demonios que se asemejaban a la parca con la oz y todo, se pusieron frente al grupo, detrás del grupo dos hombres de cabellos castaño, de unos 35 años llevaban unos pantalones estilo Jounin, y un chaleco de color purpura oscuro.

"Mira que tenemos aquí hermano, otros imbéciles que quieren entrar al santuario" dijo el primer hombre, "Al parecer si Noa" dijo el segundo hombre, "Ataquen" dijo el primer hombre de nombre Kazuo, al instante los demonios se abalanzaron contra el Akatsuki pero fueron reducidos a nada más que arena gracias a las balas de chakra del peliblanco y pelirroja.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, ambos hombres señalaron al grupo, por unos momentos no se escuchó nada, hasta que una araña gigante cayó del suelo y con un fuerte rugido comenzó a disparar bolas de lava.

"¡Yo me encargo!" grito Yahiko colocándose frente al grupo y creaba una muralla de agua, en poco tiempo las bolas de lava eran piedras inofensivas, ambos hermanos maldijeron mientras salían corriendo a otro pasillo, el líder de Akatsuki y su novia dispararon varias veces a la araña gigante logrando dejarlo inconscientes

"¡Sigámoslos!" exclamo Nagato para luego lanzarse a perseguir a ambos, seguido rápidamente de los demás miembros.

Luego de buscar por todas partes encontraron una puerta de Acero con varios Kanjis, el peliblanco lo identifico como una especie de sello de protección muy avanzado, pero por suerte el sabia como romperlo, haciendo señales de mano y decir 'Kai' la puerta comenzó a abrirse, cuando entraron vieron a ambos hermanos, uno de ellos sosteniendo una esfera de color rojo sangre, mientras que otro una esfera de color purpura, los miembros de Akatsuki no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar los rayos rojos y purpura y desaparecieron del lugar.

"¿Crees que lograran salir?" preguntó Noa, recibiendo una negación de su hermano "Nadia a podido escapar de esa técnica, ellos no serán diferentes" respondió su Kazuo, dándose la vuelta y comenzar a caminar lentamente.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Con los Akatsukis**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Podemos ver a Yahiko, Konan, Minato y Mikoto en el suelo, gimieron de dolor y se levantaron para observar mejor su entorno, pudieron ver que se encontraban en un bosque rodeado de árboles, se miraron seriamente pero un ruido les llamo la atención, cuando giraron sus cabezas hacia el ruido pudieron ver a un dragón gigantesco, con un collar con los kanjis para viento, agua, rayo, tierra y fuego, no pudieron seguir admirándola por qué tuvieron que saltar lejos de una lluvia de estacas de hielo, abrieron los ojos al ver que al parecer ese dragón podía controlar todos los elementos y sub elementos.

"Prepárense para la batalla, esto será duro" exclamó el pelinaranja, al instante los miembros de Akatsuki se colocaron en su posición de batalla listos para atacar.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Yahiko hizo el primer movimiento, haciendo señales de mano a gran velocidad dijo.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **una enorme bola de fuego salió de la boca de Yahiko, pero fue bloqueado por una muralla de agua que se formó frente al ataque, luego de eso el dragón comenzó a lanzar rocas gigantes hacia los miembros de Akatsuki que no tuvieron otra opción más que saltar fuera del camino, Minato lanzó un kunai de tres putas hacia el costado del dragón, y desapareció en un destello amarillo reapareció donde estaba el kunai y con un rasengan en la mano intento propinar el golpe a su enemigo, pero el dragón fue más veloz y movió su cuerpo hacia un lado esquivando el ataque Minato abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo descuidado que fue, en este momento era muy vulnerable, los ojos del dragón comenzaron a brillar y unos árboles y ramas emergieron del suelo y comenzaron a agarrar a Minato, Minato maldijo y se sustituyó con un tronco, sus compañeros veían eso con preocupación, pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar más por qué tuvieron que volver a saltar para esquivar una ráfaga de viento y fuego.

Entonces la peliazul comenzó a crear lanzas de papel y señalo al dragón, rápidamente las lanzas se lanzaron contra su enemigo pero el dragón solo dio un aleteo de sus alas y destruyó las lanzas, entonces Mikoto se posiciono al frente.

"¡Yo me encargo! **Katon****: ****Hi**__**no sen hari (Mil agujas de fuego)"**__muchas agujas de fuego se comenzó a formar detrás de la mujer Uchiha, y señalando con su mano hacia su enemigo, las agujas de fuego se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra el dragón, pero el dragón simplemente agitó sus alas y un fuerte chorro de agua que evaporó el ataque, Mikoto gruñó molesta al ver que su ataque no le hizo nada, el dragón solamente se quedó en ese lugar sin un solo rasguño, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y a sus alrededores varios árboles fueron traídos a la vida, poco a poco los Akatsukis notaron que se hacían más débiles, y abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta de que esa técnica absorbía el chakra de las personas.

"**Futon: ****fujaku**__**shouken**_** (**_**ondas**__**de**__**aire**__**aleatorias**_**)" **_dijo Konan para luego expulsar de su cuerpo una ráfaga de viento que se dirigió a los árboles cuando las ráfagas hicieron contacto con los árboles al instante los árboles cayeron en pedacitos.

Viendo esto el dragón gruño y de su boca lanzó un torrente de lava que se dirigió rápidamente hacia los Akatsukis, dichas personas abrieron los ojos al notar el caudal de lava que se dirigía hacia ellos, entonces Yahiko se coloco en medio del grupo y coloco sus manos en el suelo una fuente de agua elevó a los akatsukis quedando por encima del mar de lava, el dragón llevo su vista hacia arriba donde se encontraban sus enemigos y de sus alas comenzaron a salir estacas hechas de hielo, con un rugido las estacas salieron disparadas hacia los Akatsuki, pero Minato ya había comenzado una defensiva.

"**Kabe-sen (muro de rayos)" **grito Minato y rápidamente un muro hecho de relámpagos se formó frente a los miembros de Akatsuki, cuando las estacas de hielo chocaron contra esa muralla se destruyeron en pedacitos, mirando a sus compañeros como diciendo algo con la mirada, al ver esto todos sus compañeros asintieron.

"**Katon: ****Taiyō no megami no honō (Llamarada de la diosa del sol)" **gritó Mikoto exhalando una enorme llamarada de fuego que podría rivalizar con el Gouka mekkyaku de Madara Uchiha

"**Futon: Ōgata fūryoku Fenikkusu (gran fénix de viento)" **grito Konan y exhalo un enorme fénix de viento que rugía ferozmente, ambos ataques se combinaron creando un gigantesco fénix de fuego y viento.

Al ver que el ataque le podría hace mucho daño, el dragón convoco una muralla de tierra, la ofensa choco contra la defensa provocando un fuerte estruendo, el dragón abrió los ojos al ver como su defensa comenzaba a agrietarse y salto lejos justo a tiempo para esquivar, pero Minato y Yahiko lo esperaban y ya habían terminado sus señales de manos.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu" **gritó Yahiko y un enorme dragón de agua salió disparado hacia su enemigo, pero no se detuvo ahí.

"**Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu" **un dragón de relámpago de igual tamaño que el del agua salió disparado de la boca de Minato, los dos dragones comenzaron a combinarse hasta que un dragón con las patas y halas eléctricas con su lomo y cabeza hecho de agua rugieron ferozmente y chocaron contra su enemigo, el dragón chillo de dolor al sentir como era electrocutado, pero para minimizar daños envió chakra futon en todo su sistema eliminando a la electricidad.

El dragón rugió de ira, y comenzó a agitar sus alas creando fuertes ráfagas de viento que envió a los Akatsukis contra un muro, gimieron de dolor y lentamente comenzaron a salir del cráter que hicieron ellos al chocar, agitando la cabeza para recuperarse abrieron los ojos al ver millones estacas de rayos, hielo, agua, lava, madera, y otros de muchos elementos, se quedaron viendo eso durante unos segundos hasta que las estacas se lanzaron contra sus enemigos, todos estaban sudando de los nervios pero Minato rápidamente comenzó a hacer señales de mano, cuando termino gritó.

"**Barera no jikū (Barrera espacio tiempo)" **y extendió sus manos creando una especie de campo de fuerza de color amarillo transparente, cuando todas las estacas chocaron contra la barrera, se hundieron y volvieron a aparecer al otro lado del lugar, miraron al dragón que seguía aleteando sus alas enviando estacas de todos los elementos.

"¡Hagan algo, no aguantare tanto tiempo!" gritó Minato retrocediendo unos pasos, Konan y Mikoto se miraron y asintieron, Konan, también conocida como el ángel de ame comenzó a formar unas alas de papel y agarro a Mikoto del brazo, salieron disparadas al cielo posicionándose por encima del dragón y Mikoto comenzó a hacer señales de mano.

"**Katon: Hametsu no gurētofenikkusu (Gran fénix de la perdición)" **gritó Mikoto y comenzó a exhalar una llamarada de fuego que tomó forma de un fénix que rugió ferozmente, pero Konan no se quedó atrás.

"**Futon: ****Kitakaze no mō fubuki no Kami (ventisca del dios del viento del norte)" **gritó Konan, de su boca salió una enorme ráfaga de viento, ambos ataques comenzaron a juntarse y al poco tiempo otro fénix de fuego carmesí rugió contra su enemigo, el dragón dejo de lanzar sus estacas a los dos miembros de Akatsuki y creó una muralla de hielo para protegerse del ataque, cuando ambos chocaron hubo una fuerte explosión, cuando el humo del ataque se disperso dejó ver la defensa de hielo con varias grietas pero había protegido al dragón, Minato y Yahiko no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a correr hacia el dragón.

"**Suiton: Haran banshou" **grito Yahiko, una gran cantidad de agua apareció en el cielo y cayó sobre el dragón empapándolo por completo, y el pelirrubio coloco ambas manos en el cuerpo del dragón.

"**Raiton: Seiteki no jutsu" **rayos cubrieron los brazos de Minato y se dirigieron a sus manos, el dragón chillo de dolor al sentir como la descarga eléctrica se multiplicaba gracias al agua, agitando su cuerpo logró sacarse a Minato de encima, todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban jadeando, al igual que el dragón, pero todavía podían luchar, Konan comenzó a crear distintas armas de papel a su alrededor, y los lanzó contra el dragón, pero el dragón creó una barrera de madera haciendo que las armas de papel se claven en estas, pero un destello de color amarillo llamó la atención del dragón.

"¡Comete esto, **Futon: Rasengan" **grito Minato para luego extender la pelota de chakra ahora de color blanco, a la cara del dragón, dicho dragón chillo de dolor al sentir como el ataque rompía los huesos de su mandíbula.

Minato abrió los ojos al sentir como hielo se formaba en la zona afectada e intentaba envolver su mano, no tuvo otra opción más que dejar su ataque y saltar con sus compañeros.

El dragón los miraba con ira, y comenzó a brillar cuando el brillo desapareció, vieron al dragón que ahora iba en una especie de armadura de color dorado, sus alas se prendieron en fuego y exhalo una gran cantidad de fuego amarillo de su boca.

Los miembros de Akatsuki saltaron al aire rápidamente para esquivar unas estacas de tierra que se formaron en el suelo, en el aire Minato miró a sus compañeros y extendió su palma, al instante sus compañeros tuvieron una cara seria, y comenzaron a reunir chakra y girándolo en la palma de Minato, el chakra y la rotación del mismo se hizo cada vez más fuerte, sus compañeros gritaron y empujaron casi todo el chakra que les quedaba, una luz de color blanco cegó a todos los presentes, cuando recuperaron la vista vieron que estaban en el suelo y Minato llevaba una esfera de color púrpura semejante a una biju dama, cinco veces más grande que Minato.

La armadura del dragón comenzó a brillar y se lleno de llamas mientras que Minato dio un grito de guerra y se abalanzó contra su enemigo, sus compañeros veían en cámara lenta como ambos se dirigían contra el otro, el dragón inmenso rugió y Minato gruño, cuando ambos chocaron una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar en donde se encontraban, se vieron obligados a cubrirse sus rostros con sus manos debido a la fuerte ráfaga de viento que azotaba el área, cuando recuperaron la vista vieron a Minato de rodillas jadeando y al dragón con su armadura destrozada y sangre cayendo de su boca.

"**Dime… humano, ¿Qué… quieres?, ¿Por qué …..invades …mi territorio?" **preguntó el dragón con voz… ¿Femenina?. Los miembros de Akatsuki abrieron los ojos en shock, y Minato fue el primero en hablar.

"Mi nombre es…. Minato Namikaze…. En cuanto por qué entramos en … tu territorio… fue por…" dijo Minato jadeando para luego relatarle todo lo que había sucedido para que llegaran en ese lugar.

"**Ya…veo humano, ¡Yo soy Akane, la emperatriz de estas tierras!, me han vencido y les daré la información de cómo salir de aquí,"** dijo la dragona haciendo que todos dirijan su atención a ella, **"De aquí a unos kilómetros al norte hay un templo, deben caminar cuidadosamente hay muchas trampas, ya han enviado muchas personas en este lugar, y nadie a escapado, pero ustedes me vencieron y son dignos de salir de aquí, espero que logren escapar" **terminando de decir esto salió volando de vuelta a su hogar, los miembros de Akatsuki se miraron unos momentos y se encogieron de hombros, en poco tiempo se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol hacia su destino.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Con los demás miembros de Akatsuki, Naruto, Kushina, Tendo y Nagato, al mismo tiempo que los demás comenzaban su lucha.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

El líder de Akatsuki junto con sus compañeros gimieron de dolor y poco a poco se levantaron, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que estaban en una especie de bosque, el paisaje era hermoso se parecía mucho a los alrededores de su base en Uzushiogakure, pero el sonido de aleteos les llamó la atención, alzaron sus cabezas para ver como un dragón fácilmente del tamaño del Kyubi o más, era de color marrón oscuro y en su vientre el color era un marrón más claro con una especie de conjuntos de gemas verdes oscuro en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, sus ojos eran de color verde con una línea vertical de color negro, rugió con ira a los invasores.

"**¡¿Qué hacen en mis tierras apestosos humanos?¡" **rugió el dragón mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados.

"¡Oye no somos apestosos!" grito Nagato alzando su puño pero luego llevo su nariz a su axila y olfateo "¡Bueno tal vez, pero solo un poco!" volvió a gritar el pelirrojo, sus compañeros y el dragón lo miraban con una gota en la nuca, mientras que en donde estaba Konan sintió deseos de dar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su compañero pelirrojo.

Pero luego saltaron fuera del camino donde en el lugar en donde estaban crecieron unas estacas de hielo y tierra, al instante los Akatsukis se posicionaron en su pose de pelea listos para cualquier cosa.

Naruto comenzó a realizar señales de mano al igual que Kushina **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu/Raiton: Rai bakuhatsu" **gritaron ambos, de la boca de Kushina se formó un dragón de agua mientras que el peliblanco expulso muchos rayos que avanzaron rápidamente hacia el dragón, dicho dragón solo miró aburridamente y creo una muralla de madera, pero dos presencias a sus costados le llamo la atención, girando su cabeza pudo ver a Nagato en su izquierda, mientras que Tendo se encontraba a su derecha.

"**¡Shinra Tensei!/Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu" **una fuerza invisible empujo al dragón hacia un dragón de rocas, abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero se recupero rápidamente, justo cuando el dragón de tierra iba a impactar contra él, una cúpula de lava cubrió al dragón el dragón de tierra simplemente se derritió por el inmenso calor de la técnica, maldiciendo por lo bajo volvieron con sus compañeros justo a tiempo, la cúpula de lava en que se encontraba el dragón exploto y la lava ardiente salió volando a todos lados, pero la pelirroja actuó rápidamente y cubrió a sus compañeros en la caja torácica de su Susanoo.

"Ok, esto se pondrá más difícil, ¡No se contengan o morirán!" avisó Naruto, sus compañeros asintieron y comenzaron a hacer señales de mano, al final y con un fuerte grito de **'KAI' **el suelo en donde se encontraban se sacudió y los niveles de chakra de todos creció mucho, y el peliblanco y la pelirroja tenían sus ojos cerrados, luego de unos segundo los abrieron revelando su EMS y con un sombreado de color blanco en los ojos los de Naruto, y un sombrado carmesí en los de Kushina.

Al ver esto el dragón alzó una ceja, y comenzó a brillar causando una ceguera momentánea en los miembros de Akatsuki, cuando recuperaron la vista vieron al dragón en una armadura de color oro, con detalles en color celeste, fuego de color carmesí estaba en su boca y lo lanzó rápidamente hacia los miembros de Akatsuki, Naruto miró a Kurama y a Yuki ambos asintieron con la cabeza y saltaron del hombro de sus compañeros y se colocaron al frente del grupo, colocando sus patas en el suelo, una muralla de fuego de color rojo carmesí mezclado con un fuego azul los protegió de la llamarada del dragón.

El peliblanco salto alto en el cielo, las nubes lo cubrían pero rápidamente la nubes se hicieron a un lado dejando ver muchos rasengan enormes.

"**¡Senpou: Cho odama rasen tarengan!" **gritó el peliblanco líder de Akatsuki, el dragón agitó sus alas creando unas fuertes ráfagas de viento que golpeó a todos los clones del peliblanco junto con sus ataques haciendo que exploten en una bola de humo.

El peliblanco tenía una mirada seria y lanzó un Kunai de tres puntas donde se encontraban sus compañeros, el dragón sin perder tiempo lanzó unas lanzas hechas de hielo pero los Akatsuki saltaron fuera del camino justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

Entonces el dragón despareció y apareció detrás de Kushina y envió chakra Raiton en su cola haciendo que salten varios rayos pero la pelirroja sonrío un poco al igual que Kurama, colocando chakra de viento en sus pies hizo un giro y se posiciono sobre su cola, el dragón abrió los al ver que no estaba siendo electrocutada, sonriendo salvajemente Kushina desenvaino sus armas y comenzó a disparar como loca, el dragón parecía no ser afectado por esto pero mostraba gestos de dolor de vez en cuando, giró su cabeza hacia arriba para ver a Kurama con fuego carmesí en su hocico, cono ojos que mostraban diversión por la batalla Kurama lanzó el fuego carmesí a su enemigo, el dragón dio un grito de dolor al sentir las llamas en su piel.

"_Este no es un fuego común…." _Era el pensamiento del dragón, dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio por qué sus escamas eran muy resistentes sino ya seria lagarto asado.

Aleteando sus alas subió al cielo, Kushina había saltado y agarro a Kurama una alas de fuego crecieron en su espalda y se dirigió al suelo, mientras tanto en el cielo el dragón se encontraba por encima de las nubes, con los ojos cerrados concentrándose hasta que poco a poco los abrió y con un rugido nubes de tormenta giraron a su alrededor, el líder de Akatsuki junto con sus compañeros miraban la nube de tormenta, muchos rayos brillaban dejando ver la silueta de su enemigo, Tendo abrió los ojos y colocó sus manos frente al grupo, una gruesa cúpula de tierra envolvió a todos los miembros de la organización justo a tiempo para que un fuerte rayo chocara contra la dicha cúpula, suspiraron de alivio pero no duró mucho tiempo, muchos rayos más comenzaron a golpear la cúpula de Tendo, Kushina, Naruto, Yuki y Kurama se miraron y asintieron.

"Tendo-sensei, cuando te de la señal deshaz la cúpula" ordeno el peliblanco, el pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza, los mencionados comenzaron a hacer señales de mano mientras que los kitsune preparaban su fuego, cuando terminaron Naruto miró a Tendo y este asintió, con un grito de **'Kai' **la cúpula de tierra se vino abajo en ese instante el peliblanco y pelirroja gritaron sus ataques.

"**Kyōfū no kaze no kamisama (vendaval del dios del viento)" **gritaron Naruto y Kushina, y exhalaron una enorme cantidad de viento que equivaldría al Gouka mekkyaku, rápidamente fue acompañado del fuego azul de Yuki, y el fuego carmesí de Kurama, los ataques se combinaron y se dirigieron al cielo donde su enemigo se encontraba, en el cielo el dragón abrió los ojos como platos y maldijo, desapareció de la existencia justo antes de que el ataque le llegase.

Volvió a aparecer frente al grupo, pero abrió los ojos al ver al pelirrojo frente a él con las manos extendidas **"¡Shinra Tensei!" **gritó el pelirrojo, una fuerza invisible empujo al dragón hacia atrás, rugiendo con ira liberó una gran cantidad de chakra, todos los miembros de Akatsuki que se encontraban ahí se pusieron en guardia listos para el round 2

El cielo se había tornado de color negro con varios relámpagos brillando, el dragón agitó sus alas, al instante agujas hechos de tierra y madera se dirigió al grupo, pero el peliblanco había creado su Susanoo extendió su brazo derecho y las estacas chocaron contra el vellocino de oro, el sonido chirriante del vellocino se pudo escuchar en todo el campo de batalla, cuando se detuvo el peliblanco apunto hacia su enemigo y un rayo dorado salió disparado hacia el dragón, dicho dragón abrió los ojos y rápidamente se movió a un lado logrando esquivar el rayo, pero una presencia en su costado le llamo la atención girando su cabeza pudo ver a Tendo que ya acababa sus señales de mano.

"**Doton: ****Chikyū no hashira (Pilares de tierra) " **y de las manos de Tendo salieron unos pilares de tierra que se enredaron alrededor del dragón, el dragón rugió otra vez y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una llama, derritiendo los pilares de Tendo, Tendo abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer su enemigo.

"¡Cúbranse!" grito Tendo a sus compañeros, Kushina, Naruto y Nagato apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la cúpula en que se encontraba el dragón exploto y envió muchas bolas de fuego contra sus oponentes, Kurama había protegido a Kushina rodeándola con su fuego al igual que Yuki con Naruto, Tendo se protegió desenvainando a Tsuki Akai y corto por la mitad todas las bolas de fuego que querían dañarlo, y Nagato…. El pelirrojo se encontraba corriendo en círculos agitando sus brazos y gritando como una niñita.

Cuando todo termino el dragón tenía una mirada de furia en sus ojos, y sin previo aviso una prisión de madera hizo que los miembros de la organización quedaran atrapados en una especie de caja con barrotes de madera, intentaron escapar pero se dieron cuanta de que su chakra era absorbido.

"**¡Ja, no podrán salir de esa prisión, absorberá toda su chakra y morirán!" **exclamo el dragón, pero el peliblanco y pelirroja se sentaron en posición de loto, una pequeñas bolas de energía brillantes se dirigían hacia ellos, en poco tiempo en sombreado de color rojo carmesí y blanco como la nieve se formó en Kushina y Naruto respectivamente, el dragón abrió los ojos en shock al ver como la madera era convertida en piedra y con un puñetazo ambos estaban libres, Nagato simplemente gritó Shinra Tensei y una energía invisible hizo explotar la prisión, mientras que Tendo solo tenía una mirada inexpresiva y cortaba los barrotes con su katana.

Naruto miró a Yuki y su compañera Kitsune asintió con la cabeza, entonces Naruto comenzó a hacer señales de mano.

"**Futon: renkudan" **dijo el peliblanco mientras exhalaba una gran ráfaga de viento y Yuki expulsaba una gran cantidad de fuego de color azul, en poco tiempo ambos ataques se combinaron y una gran llamarada se dirigía hacia su enemigo, el dragón simplemente acumulo su chakra en su boca y disparo un chorro de agua haciendo que el fuego se extinga.

Pero abrió los ojos como platos a oír un grito desde arriba, volteando hacia la dirección del sonido pudo ver a la pelirroja con un rasen shuriken en su mano y Kurama con su fuego carmesí listo para atacar.

"**¡Senpou: Katon rasen shuriken!" **gritó Kushina mientras que lanzaba el ataque y Kurama lo combinaba con su fuego, un rasen shuriken de fuego carmesí se dirigió al dragón, dicho dragón extendió sus alas y con un rugido 5 barreras de madera se formaron entre el y el ataque de la pelirroja, cuando el rasengan choco contra la primera barrera lo corto al instante, cuando llegó a la segunda barrera lo corto con un poco más de esfuerzo, al llegar contra la tercera barrera se detuvo un poco pero luego lo traspaso, la segunda barrera opuso mucha más resistencia pero logró pasar atreves, cuando llegó a la última barrera lo detuvo pero las aspas del rasen shuriken seguían moviéndose a gran velocidad, con un grito de guerra Kushina envió mas chakra a la técnica los giros de las aspas aumentaron la velocidad y lograron partir la última barrera, el dragón abrió los ojos en shock al ver como su más fuerte barrera era destruida, y luego rugió de dolor al sentir como el ataque llegaba hasta él y se expandía.

Los miembros de Akatsuki miraron con fascinación como el ataque se expandía y envolvía al dragón, cuando Kushina aterrizo en el suelo casi cae en el suelo, pero el peliblanco la sostuvo en sus brazos justo a tiempo.

"Bien hecho Kushi-chan" dijo el peliblanco líder de Akatsuki, Kushina dio una sonrisa cansada y cerró los ojos.

Esperaron hasta que el ataque acabara y vieron al dragón con su armadura aplastada y sangre por todos lados.

"**Maldita sea… ¿Cómo… me han… vencido…?" **preguntó el dragón entre jadeos, Nagato estaba a punto de hacer un comentario estúpido pero una mirada de su líder le hizo callar.

"Hemos entrenado todos los días hasta desmayarnos o desfallecer" dijo el peliblanco, el dragón solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa aclaración.

"**Ya veo… mi nombre es Suji, emperador de la tierra de los dragones, tienen mi admiración jóvenes no todos los días un humano pude venir y vencerme, ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?" **preguntó el dragón conocido como Suji, entonces comenzó a hacerse más pequeño hasta que quedo a la altura de Naruto, entonces Naruto le explico como esos dos hermanos utilizaron unas especies de esferas, con esa información el dragón abrió los ojos en shock,.

"**¿Cómo a podido llegar esas piedras en su mundo?" **se preguntó Suji, los miembros de Akatsuki solo le miraron con confusión, notando esas miradas decidió aclarar sus dudas.

"**Esas esferas fueron creadas por nuestros herreros permite enviar cualquier cosa a la dimensión más cercana, tuvieron suerte de que acabaron en este lugar, debido a que las dimensiones están en constantes movimientos por suerte para ustedes hay un templo en donde pueden volver a su dimensión, y cuando lleguen ahí ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?" **dijo/preguntó el dragón los miembros de la organización asintieron.

"**Patéenle el trasero a esos dos, aunque todavía debo averiguar como llegaron hasta ese lugar" **dijo el dragón los Akatsuki asintieron con la cabeza y luego de que Suji les diera la ubicación del templo salieron corriendo a esa dirección, si miraran hacia atrás hubieran visto al dragón hablando con la misma figura que había aparecido en las ruinas de Uzu hace ya muchos años…

"**Así que… ¿es él maestro?" **preguntó Suji al hombre, el hombre se limito a asentir con una sonrisa, "Así es Suji creo que él es la última esperanza" dijo el hombre, Suji solamente miraba hacia donde había partido el albo.

"**Por cierto…. ¿Sabes quien tocó mis cosas?"**preguntó Suji a su maestro, el hombre solo río nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca, "Uh, fui yo Suji, lamento eso es solo que era la única manera en que se conocerían" dijo el hombre nerviosamente, Suji solo resoplo con fastidio.

"**Sabes que odio que se toquen mis cosas sin permiso" **murmuro el dragón listo para atacar al hombre, solo para darse cuenta de que había desaparecido.

"**Maldita sea… Akane me dará una paliza cuando vea mi armadura" **dijo el dragón gimiendo y luego estremeciéndose al pensar lo que su esposa le haría.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Con todos los miembros de Akatsuki frente al templo.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

"Bueno parece que todos estamos aquí" dijo el peliblanco mirando a todos sus compañeros excepto a Kushina que estaba durmiendo, babeando y murmurando sobre como 'Naru-kun gastará todo su dinero en comprar ramen para ella' cuando el albo escuchó eso se estremeció y pensó como su gama-chan sufriría.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En konoha, tienda de Teuchi.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

El cocinero de ramen, el mejor chef de 'La hoja de oro' de konoha, ex ANBU, y ex ninja cazador detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a realizar un baile de la victoria diciendo, 'Me haré más rico que el daimyo' una y otra vez.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**De vuelta con los Akatsuki.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

"(Suspiro) vámonos debemos terminar nuestra misión" dijo el peliblanco cansadamente, sus compañeros solo asintieron mientras que Kurama saltaba a su hombro derecho, y Yuki en el izquierdo.

**Luego de unas horas, trampas, demonios, y más trampas.**

Luego de muchas horas, muchas trampas y muchos enemigos los miembros de la organización Akatsuki habían llegado frente a una especie de arco, se miraron confundidos hasta que el peliblanco se acerco a una columna se mordió el pulgar y coloco su sangre en un pequeño punto de color rojo, al instante todo el arco se ilumo y un portal había aparecido, Mikoto fue la primera en avanzar seguido de Minato, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Tendo y Naruto y Kushina.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**De vuelta en el castillo.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Los miembros de Akatsuki hicieron acto de presencia frente a sus enemigos, dichos enemigos abrieron los ojos en shock al ver la 'Espectacular' entrada que hicieron, todos estaban tirados en el suelo amontonados creando una pequeña montaña de cuerpos.

"Nagato… si no quitas tu mano de mis pechos te matare de las maneras más doloras posibles que ni siquiera te puedes llegar a imaginar" dijo Konan peligrosamente al sentir como una mano apretaba 'sin querer queriendo' uno de sus pechos para que luego de la amenaza se quitara rápidamente, Nagato solo tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

"_Hubiera valido la pena…" _era el pensamiento del pelirrojo portador del Rinnegan, luego de unos empujes, forcejeos y unos golpes los miembros de Akatsuki estaban de pie frente a sus dos enemigos.

"Veo que han logrado escapar de ahí, pero no podrán-" du discurso de cómo ambos los aplastarían y derrotarían se vio interrumpido por una bala en su cabeza, todos se giraron a ver quien fue el que hizo eso, en este caso _la_ que hizo eso, todos se giraron para ver a una Kushina Uzumaki con su EMS activado y una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Odio… que me despierten… cuando estoy soñando con mi ramen… lo odio" dijo Kushina lentamente todos sus compañeros excepto Konan, se aterrorizaron entonces el peliblanco abrió los ojos en shock y horror al darse cuenta de lo que haría Kushina.

"¡Rápido vengan aquí!" grito el líder de Akatsuki, al instante todos sus compañeros estaban detrás de él y más rápido que el hiraishin el albo termino sus señales de mano.

"**¡Bunker de colchones no jutsu!" **gritó el peliblanco desesperadamente, en un poof de humo apareció un Bunker hecho de colchones lo suficientemente grande para que todos quepan, en poco tiempo todos se encontraban en el bunker abrazados y con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Maldita perra… mataste a mi hermano… maldita tomate!" grito Noa, pero al instante deseo no hacerlo, todo se quedó en silencio, demasiado silencio, nada se podía oír, todos los ninjas de las 5 naciones elementales comenzaron a rezar para que el fin del mundo no llegue, los ojos de Kushina estaban ensombrecidos hasta que los abrió y dijo.

"**Tsukuyomi"**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En el mundo de Tsukuyomi**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Noa abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba en una cruz, el cielo era de color rojo y su cuerpo era de un extraño color gris y negro, entró en pánico rápidamente, pero luego vio una figura en la distancia "¡Ayúdame!" gritó el condenado a la figura en la distancia, la figura había desaparecido y reaparecido frente a Noa, revelando a Kushina Uzumaki.

"Durante tres días serás obligado a ver el pero genjutsu que haya existido" dijo Kushina, al instante Noa comenzó a gritar de terror y horror al saber lo que le esperaba, entonces Kushina desapareció y todo ese lugar cambio a un campo lleno de flores, Noa quería cerrar los ojos pero descubrió que no podía.

Comenzó a gritar de terror, pero su pesadilla no termino, volvió su vista al frente, y vio a Jiraiya y Pedochimaru, desnudos, amos en los extremos de la pradera.

"¡Pedochi-kun!" grito Jiraiya mientras que corría con los brazos abiertos hacia 'Pedochi-kun'

"¡Jirai-kun!" gritó Pedochimaru mientras que corría hacia Jiraiya

"¡Pedochi-kun!"

"¡Jirai-kun!"

"¡Pedochi-kun!"

"¡Jirai-kun!" cuando llegaron a una distancia cercana se abrazaron mientras que un atardecer aparecía detrás de ellos.

"OH Jirai-kun, juntos esparciremos las llamas de lo pedófilo" gritó Pedochimaru mientras que lloraba lágrimas de Anime.

Noa ya no aguantaba más, quería suicidarse, quitarse los ojos y orejas pero no podía solo podía gritar en dolor u agonía.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**De vuelta a la realidad**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

De vuelta en la realidad pasaron unos segundos, todo en silencio, hasta que Noa comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sangre y sangre Salía de sus orejas, todavía con la mirada perdida.

"¡Es hora de irnos muchachos!" dijo Kushina felizmente, sus amigos y compañeros salieron del Bunker y todos los miembros masculinos tenían los mismos pensamientos.

"_Que Kami se apiade de su alma…. Y de todas las pobres almas que llaman a Kushina tomate…._

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**De vuelta en Konoha, unos días después**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Hiruzen Sarutobi se masajeaba las sienes al escuchar el informe de Akatsuki, "Déjenme ver si entendí… esos dos hermanos los llevaron a otra dimensión gracias a unas esferas que destruyeron… en la dimensión se enfrentaron a dos dragones que manipulaban todos los elementos… los vencieron… y les dijeron como escapar…. Kushina mató a uno de ellos con un disparo… y al otro lo torturo ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" preguntó Hiruzen todos los miembros asintieron con la cabeza.

"Que suerte de que lucharon sin sus pesos o si no hubieran muerto" dijo Hiruzen, todos los miembros de la organización empezaron a golpearse la cabeza contra un muro murmurando cosas sobre '¿Cómo pudieron ser tan estúpidos'

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En las calles de Konoha.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Vemos a Naruto y a su novia pelirroja caminando por las calles de Konoha tomados de las manos, entonces el peliblanco habló.

"Ve a ponerte algo lindo para esta noche" dijo el peliblanco simplemente, Kushina lo miró con duda pero asintió con la cabeza, "Te iré a recoger a las 23:00 horas" con esto dicho el peliblanco desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras que la pelirroja iba caminando tranquilamente a su hogar.

**Más tarde, 23:00**

Vemos a Kushina Uzumaki con un vestido negro con remolinos de color rojo sangre, su cabello estaba suelto haciendo que llegue hasta sus rodillas, una flor de color blanco se encontraba en su cabeza, unos tacones negros altos, lápiz labial rojo y sus ojos estaban sombreados con un rojo claro, avanzó hacia la puerta y al abrir vio al peliblanco que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

El albo iba vestido con un kimono muy elegante de color negro, unos zapatos lustrados de color negro, y llevaba un collar de color blanco en el pecho, extendió su brazo para que la pelirroja lo agarre, con una sonrisa Kushina agarro su brazo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Despues de esto se dirigieron hablando alegremente por las calles de Konoha hacia 'La hoja de oro' de Konoha.

**Luego de haber cenado.**

El peliblanco y Kushina salían del restaurante con sonrisas felices en sus rostros, luego el peliblanco cubrió los ojos de Kushina con una tela.

"¿Para qué es esto?" preguntó la pelirroja intentando sacárselo pero la mano del peliblanco impidió eso, agarrando la mano de Kushina la guio por todo el lugar

**En la montaña Hokage**

El peliblanco y pelirroja, siendo esta última vendada llegaron a la montaña Hokage, se detuvieron a unos metros del final y el peliblanco le dijo que podía quitarse las vendas, cuando se las quitó y miró el lugar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y una gran sonrisa vino a su rostro.

Frente a ella, era el mismo lugar en que tuvieron su primer beso, la luna estaba llena e iluminaba todo el lugar, el árbol que se encontraba había crecido sano y fuerte, con sus hojas de color blanco y carmesí en el mismo lugar en que plantaron aquella semilla, la misma manta naranja con motas negras estaba en el suelo, dos rosas en un florero una blanca y otra roja carmesí, dos platos puestos en ambos extremos, acercándose lentamente Kushina se sentó en donde estaba la rosa blanca, mientras que el peliblanco frente a la rosa roja.

"¿Recuerdas este lugar?" preguntó el peliblanco suavemente, Kushina solo podía asentir con la cabeza, las lágrimas de felicidad caían sobre su rostro, el mismo lugar, la misma luna, las mismas estrellas, las mismas personas… ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de se lugar?

"Claro que si´ttebane, esta lugar fue en donde me hice novia del hombre de mis sueños" dijo Kushina, el albo extendió su mano y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas.

"¿Creíste que iba a olvidar el cumpleaños de la persona que más me importa?" preguntó el peliblanco, al instante más lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Kushina, las mismas palabras, pensó la pelirroja felizmente, todavía se acordaba de su primer encuentro romántico, fue en ese mismo lugar.

Sin poderlo soportar más Kushina se lanzó contra Naruto y lo beso con intensidad, un beso lleno de amor que pronto paso a ser un beso lleno de lujuria…

**¡Advertencia Lemon!**

El albo se sorprendió por el repentino 'ataque' de su novia pero rápidamente devolvió el beso con igual ferocidad y lujuria, sus lenguas se enfrentaban en un feroz combate que termino siendo el albo el ganador, Kushina gimió al sentir como la lengua de su novio exploraba cada parte de su boca, se separaron luego de unos minutos para recuperar el aire, y la pelirroja con un hábil movimiento quitó la ropa de arriba del albo dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso, el albo al ver que le estaban dominando rápidamente hizo un giro y él quedo sobre Kushina acerco su cara a la suya y dio otro beso, Kushina solo podía gemir en el beso lleno de ferocidad y lujuria.

"Te gusta esto _Ku-shi-na-chan" _le susurro el peliblanco a Kushina con voz ronca que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorra el cuerpo de Kushina.

"Ahh si Naru-kun ahhh sigue" decía Kushina entre gemidos, el albo solo sonrió un poco y comenzó a dar pequeños lametones y mordidas en el cuello de Kushina, continuo su trayecto hasta que con un hábil movimiento el albo desvistió a Kushina dejando ver sus pechos copa DD sin restricción alguna.

"Kushi-chan… niña traviesa con que ya esperabas esto" dijo el peliblanco con voz ronca, Kushina solo se había sonrojado fuertemente, para luego dar un gemido de placer y sorpresa cuando el peliblanco sin previo aviso llevó su rostro al pecho derecho de Kushina, mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba y pellizcaba los pezones erectos del pecho izquierdo de Kushina, la pelirroja solo podía gemir de placer y cerrar los ojos en éxtasis.

Esto se prolongo unos minutos hasta que el albo paso al otro seno de Kushina, Kushina se estremeció al sentir el frio del viento contra su pezón humedecido por la saliva de Naruto, para que luego de otro gemido al sentir los dedos del peliblanco pellizcando y masajeando su pezón.

"Ahh Naru-kun… sigue ahhh" gimió de placer la pelirroja, el albo solo seguía como se le ordeno, Kushina solo daba gemidos salvajes por las caricias que le daba su novio, luego el albo continuo bajando, un poco para decepción de Kushina, seguía bajando dando besos por donde iba, hasta que se detuvo en su vientre y dio unas cuantas lamidas, Kushina solo podía estremecerse y gemir de placer al sentir la lengua del peliblanco y el aire frio de la noche por su piel sensible.

Luego de unos minutos continuo bajando hasta detenerse por la única prenda que llevaba Kushina, el albo los tomo con sus manos y los saco rápidamente, dejando al descubierto su entrada muy mojada, el albo solo murmuro un 'Itadakimasu' y hundió su rostro en su entrada, a Kushina se le abrió los ojos como platos y dio un gemido animal que resonó en todo el lugar al sentir la lengua del albo en su interior, hasta que en poco tiempo su espalda se arqueo y con un grito de placer derramo todos sus jugos en el rostro del albo.

"Esta delicioso Kushina-chan" dijo el peliblanco tragando todo lo que podía, Kushina solo jadeaba y se estremecía por su orgasmo reciente, recuperándose luego de unos minutos Kushina tiró al peliblanco al suelo, y besaba desde el cuello e iba bajando lentamente dejando un rastro de besos en su camino, se detuvo frente a los bóxers del albo que apenas podía contener su pene.

Como estando en un trance, Kushina arrancando el bóxer observo el gran pene de Naruto, se quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que llego su pene a su boca, al poco tiempo el albo se encontraba gimiendo al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de su novia, Kushina tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento.

"Ahh Kushina-chan ahh sigue así" dijo el peliblanco entre gemidos, Kushina aumento el ritmo causando en gran gemido por parte del peliblanco.

Esto se prolongo unos minutos hasta que el albo dijo.

"Ahh Kushi-chan ahhh estoy…. Ahhhh" con un fuerte gemido animal Naruto expulso todo su semen en la boca de Kushina, dicha pelirroja trago con gusto toda la cantidad y utilizo sus dedos para agarrar otros que se habían escapado.

Cuando había tomado toda la corrida del albo, Kushina se echó hacia atrás con las piernas levantadas dejando ver su húmeda entrada pidiéndole a gritos que alguien entre en ella.

El albo sonrió y llevo su miembro semi erecto en la entrada de la pelirroja, y empezó a introducirlo lentamente, pero la reacción de Kushina era muy intensa, Kushina daba gemidos animales de placer, cuanto más el albo entraba en ella más le dolía.

"_Wow… tantas veces lo hemos hecho y todavía no me acostumbro al tamaño" _pensaba la pelirroja, pero rápidamente dio otro gemido cuando el albo lo introdujo todo dentro de ella llegando a lo más profundo.

Entonces comenzó un suave vaivén, que poco a poco aumento de intensidad, luego de unos minutos el albo iba arremetiendo contra Kushina salvajemente.

Los ojos de Kushina estaban nublados de lujuria y placer, una sonrisa pervertida plasmada en su rostro.

"¿Te gusta Kushi-chan?" pregunto el albo con voz ronca, Kushina solamente podía gemir de placer mientras asentía furiosamente.

"Ahh si Naru-kun Ahh sigue ahhhh no te detengas ahhhh" decía Kushina entre gemidos, una fina capa de sudor cubría a ambos, lo único que se podía escuchar en ese lugar eran los gemidos de la pareja, el choque de carne contra carne.

Varios minutos estuvieron en esa posición hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

"Kushi-chan, ahhh me ahhh vengo" dijo Naruto entre gemidos.

"Ahhh si ahhh yo también ahhh vengámonos al mismo tiempo ahhh" dijo Kushina.

"¡NARU-KUN!"

"¡KUSHI-CHAN!"

Gimieron ambos para luego correrse al mismo tiempo, se desmoronaron en el suelo jadeando fuertemente y una capa de sudor los cubría a ambos.

"Ahh eso fue maravilloso" dijo la pelirroja recuperando un poco el aliento.

"Uf tienes razón…. ¿Lista para el siguiente round?" preguntó el peliblanco recibiendo un beso de la pelirroja.

"Eso ni se pregunta…." Dijo Kushina sensualmente para luego agarrar el pene del albo que seguía en pos de batalla, luego de ese descanso de 5 minutos se volvieron a escuchar los gemidos de la pareja, siendo sus únicos testigos, la luna, las estrellas, el silencio de la noche….. y un pervertido sannin volador que iba volando por el cielo atravesando la luna.

"¡Mira es un pervertido volador pide un deseo!" dijo Kushina alegremente mientras que cruzaba los dedos y pedía un deseo, para luego abrir los ojos como platos y una mirada de furia cruzó sus ojos.

"Me haré cargo personalmente de ese pervertido… pero por ahora…." Dijo Kushina para luego volver a Naruto.

**¡Fin de Lemon!**

**¡BINGO! **

**Hasta aquí a llegado el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus review si les a gustado o no el capítulo, no lleva ni 1 minuto ¡Anda escribe algo! Todo es aceptado, bueno malo, muy bueno, muy malo, etc cualquier cosa escríbanlo siempre me ayuda a escribir más rápido…. Eso y un vaso de Coca cola bien fría.**

**¡Me despido!**

**Chau**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos, ¿Cómo les va en donde quiera que estén? Vengo con un nuevo capítulo de mi primera historia 'Naruto el salvador del pasado' espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejan sus review y pasan a leer esta historia de las muchas que hay.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, excepto algún que otro personaje que eh creado y la trama.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo 12.

El grupo más alocado de todas las 5 aldeas shinobi se encontraban comiendo alegremente en el pequeño stand de ramen, mientras que Teuchi se encontraba en una parte subterránea de su tienda saltando sobre pilas y pilas de dinero, mientras que un clon de sombra se encargaba de atender a sus clientes.

"¿Por qué hiciste un clon para atendernos Teuchi-san?" preguntó Tendo con voz monótona, el clon de Teuchi solo sonrió ampliamente.

"El jefe está haciendo cosas importantes" respondió el clon todavía con la sonrisa, segundos después el gran gama sennin apareció en el stand.

"¡Hola a todos!" saludo Jiraiya alegremente, los demás Akatsuki le saludaron con la mano, pero la pelirroja le daba una mirada de muerte.

"No creas que me eh olvidado lo de anoche ero-sennin" dijo Kushina, el peliblanco empezó a sudar nerviosamente, mientras que los demás tenían una mirada confusa.

"No se dé que me estás hablando" respondió el gama sennin con una sonrisa nerviosa y agitando los brazos, Kushina solamente sonrió maliciosamente y de un salto quedó tras la barra y se coloco un delantal.

"¿Qué vas a querer Jiraiya-sama?" preguntó el clon de Teuchi, Jiraiya solo se llevo un dedo en la barbilla y adoptaba una posición de pensamiento.

"¡Ah ya sé! Tráeme un miso ramen" dijo Jiraiya, el clon solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Kushina.

"Me eh enterado de su misión ¿Cómo les fue?" pregunto Jiraiya agarrando unos palillos.

"Nos fue bien, lo normal, dos hermanos locos que nos enviaron a otra dimensión donde combatimos contra dos dragones que controlaban todos los elementos, los vencimos y nos dijeron como salir, luego de eso Kushina disparo en la cabeza de uno de los hermanos, y al otro lo torturo, Kami sabe que tortura le dio" dijo Minato mientras todos se estremecían al recordar aquella escena, Jiraiya solo tenía una gota en la nuca, luego procedieron a tener una charla alegre entre amigos hasta que llegó el ramen del gama-sennin.

"Wow, esto es delicioso" dijo Jiraiya para luego empezar a comer más rápido, Kushina solo tenía una mirada siniestra en su rostro, Jiraiya paró de comer y miró a Kushina.

"Que suerte que te haya gustado el ramen, yo misma lo hice" dijo Kushina inocentemente, el gran Jiraiya el galante había palidecido y dejo de comer rápidamente.

"¿Q-q-que t-tenia e-e-eso?" dijo Jiraiya temblorosamente no queriendo saber la respuesta.

"Caldo, carne de cerdo, algunos condimentos y _mucho amor_" dijo Kushina sonriendo ampliamente al ver la reacción del gama sennin, dicho gama sennin había palidecido y se veía como una hoja de papel.

"_Tranquilo Jiraiya, solo debo alejarme de Kushina" _pensaba Jiraiya tratando de consolarse a si mismo, Kushina seguía con la sonrisa siniestra y ya empezaba a poner nervioso a todos.

"Ejem… creo que debo irme" dijo Jiraiya dejando un poco de dinero en el mostrador y saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Pero si no comiste todo ero-sennin, vuelve aquí" dijo Kushina con una dulce sonrisa, agarro el tazón de ramen y salió persiguiendo a Jiraiya.

"(Suspiro) espero que ero-sennin logre sobrevivir" dijo Mikoto dando un suspiro de pena por Jiraiya.

"Dejémonos de eso, vamos a nuestro cuartel de seguro que nuestros alumnos han progresado mucho" dijo el peliblanco sonriendo, sus compañeros asintieron, dejaron el dinero en el mostrador y salieron del lugar.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Guarida de Akatsuki: 5 días después**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Vemos a todos los miembros de Akatsuki sentados en un sillón, Naruto estaba recostado en el regazo de Kushina mientras que la pelirroja le acariciaba la cabeza y debes en cuando inconscientemente el peliblanco soltaba un ronroneo, por suerte para él los demás no lo escuchaban debido al volumen de la película de terror que estaban viendo, Yuki y Kurama se encontraban juntos con una manta sobre ellos y debes en cuando Yuki mordisqueaba la oreja de Kurama haciendo que este sacara un ronroneo, Minato y Mikoto estaban comiendo palomitas hasta que por cosas del destino, o _del creador _juntaron sus manos justo cuando iban a agarrar otro bocado, se miraron y sus rostros se quedaron en un trance, poco a poco acercaban sus rostros con furiosos sonrojos en sus rostros, se acercaban, se acercaban y….. un fuerte grito de horror vino de la película asustando a ambos y terminando el momento romántico, el pelirrojo y pelinaranja se encontraban abrazando a Konan intentado esconderse de la película, Konan tenía una mirada de furia en su rostro y silenciosamente creó una mordaza de papel y una pequeña lanza que se encontraban apuntando en los traseros de ambos, sonriendo maliciosamente Konan lanzó las dos mini lanzas y justo cuando hicieron contacto los ojos de ambos se abrieron con dolor, y cuando estaban a punto de gritar las mordazas de papel cubrieron sus bocas, se quedaron con los ojos desorbitados y lágrimas caían de sus rostros, sonriendo satisfecha Konan retiro las dos lanzas y la mordaza, Nagato y Yahiko gritaron como mimos, solamente abrieron sus bocas y hacían signos de gritar.

Justo en medio de la película, uno de sus aprendices apareció en una bola de humo y una gota cayó en su nuca al ver a sus senseis en esas posiciones, Kushina sonreía maliciosamente sin razón, Naruto se encontraba con los ojos vidriosos, ambos Kitsune se daban cariño, Minato y Mikoto tenían rubores atómicos en sus rostros y, Konan con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que Kushina, y Nagato y Yahiko gritando sin gritar **(Creo que eso sería expresar lo que pasaba a esos dos)**

"¡Ejem!" tosió su estudiante fuertemente captando la atención de las personas en la sala "Hokage-sama requiere sus presencias senseis" dijo su estudiante, todos asintieron con la cabeza y suspiraron.

"_No hay un solo descanso para nosotros" _

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Torre hokage: oficina del hokage**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el sandaime hokage de Konohagakure no sato suspiraba mientras se frotaba las sienes, había cambiado muchas cosas, pero no todas, sus ex compañeros de equipo seguían con bocas insaciables de poder, el poder de los ninjas del clan Uchiha fue reducido enormemente al no poder copiar jutsus gracias al sello 'Anti curiosos' y eran demasiado holgazanes para hacer sus propios Jutsus, sin embargo, todos los ninjas de todos los niveles han aumentado sus habilidades al tal punto que los niños civiles ya podían competir con un genin del clan Uchiha entrenado desde mucho antes y ganar sin mucho esfuerzo, sonrió un poco en ese pensamiento, hace unos días Hiruzen tuvo una charla con Naruto y Kushina para trazar un nuevo camino en la enseñanza, y luego de muchas discusiones Kushina lo había convencido 'Amablemente' de que las lecciones de historias shinobi se redujeran y se concentrarían en aumentar las reservas de chakra de todo el alumnado, al igual que su resistencia, muy para alivio de algunos, y para fastidio de otros, entre ellos los miembros del clan Akimichi y Nara.

"_Cada vez más vamos mejorando" _con ese último pensamiento un portal se abrió en medio de su oficina y lentamente los miembros de Akatsuki llegaban con sus respectivas prendas.

"¿Nos has llamado Hokage-sama?" preguntó el líder de Akatsuki, al instante Hiruzen adopto una cara seria, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el equipo de Minato apareció en la puerta siendo Obito con muchos rasguños en la cara y la ropa desgarrada, con un pequeño gato de color negro en sus brazos que agitaba furiosamente sus patas.

"Misión de capturar a tora hecho hokage-sama" dijo Kakashi con una mirada seria en sus ojos, el hokage solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Maldita sea viejo, no nos puedes enviar a mas misiones para atrapar a este estúpido gato!" grito Obito indignado por sus misiones solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Rin.

"¿Esta cosita linda les causo tantos problemas?" preguntó Nagato acercándose al gato, todos los ninjas de Konoha veían en cámara lenta como Nagato extendía su dedo para acariciar al gato, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Tora había logrado escapar de los brazos de Obito, y se dirigió directo al rostro de Nagato, el pobre pelirrojo puso una cara de horror, el gato se había pegado a su rostro y le propinaba muchos arañazos, el pelirrojo se hecho en el piso y con sus manos intento quitar al gato pero no podía, Kakashi, Rin y Obito desaparecieron misteriosamente.

"¡QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA!" gritaba el pelirrojo rodando en el suelo pero Tora no detuvo su asalto.

"Bueno como iba diciendo" empezó el sandaime de nuevo ignorando al pobre de Nagato, "Los espías de Jiraiya han descubierto que un pequeño ejército de ninjas de Iwa, Kumo y Suna se agruparan al norte del país del rayo, se preparan para atacar por sorpresa uno de nuestros principales- "¡AYUDA, HELP ME, SOCORRO, AIUTARE, AUXILIUM, EN CUALQUIER IDIOMA AYUDENME" "pueblos que nos proveen de alimento, y medicamentos, será un gran golpe para Konoha si lograran tener excito, por eso-" "AHHHH MALDITA SEA, ¡SHINRA TENSEI!... ¡¿Cómo carajos sigues pegado a mi rostro?! NO IMPORTA ¡SHINRA TENSEI! ¡SHINRA TENSEI! ¡AHH MALDITA SEA ¡SHINRA TENSEI¡" "por eso deberán detenerlos" termino el sandaime Hokage, el Akatsuki asintió con la cabeza, mientras que el pelirrojo en todo momento estuvo corriendo de pared en pared golpeándose el cuerpo y el rostro, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente y Tora se alzó victorioso con una pequeña bandera con su rostro en ella, y lo clavo en el estomago del pelirrojo.

Sus compañeros se acercaron a un muy mal herido Nagato, "¿Qué acaso eso no es su cráneo?" preguntó Mikoto señalando la parte derecha de su rostro donde una parte de su mandíbula estaba al aire, sus compañeros solamente se encogieron de hombros y Naruto llevó a Nagato en su hombro, se iban a ir, pero la ventana se había roto revelando a Jiraiya, por su aspecto parecía desnutrido y con bolsas bajo los ojos, se acerco a Kushina y se arrodilló a sus pies.

"¡Por favor, dime que me vas a hacer, no eh dormido o comido desde hace 5 días, sea lo que sea que me harás por favor hazlo ya!" decía el gama sennin arrodillado, sus compañeros tuvieron una gota en la nuca, pero Kushina tenía una mirada maliciosa en su rostro.

"¿A qué te refieres? Yo no haré nada" dijo Kushina inocentemente, Jiraiya dio un suspiro de alivio, pero ese alivio no duro mucho "Por cierto ¿Te gustó los rollos de canela?" preguntó Kushina, Jiraiya el galante se quedó estático, "¿Co-como sa-sabes qu-que Tsu-tsunade me hi-hizo lo-los rollos d-de ca-canela?" preguntó Jiraiya nerviosamente, la sonrisa de Kushina solo creció aún más, haciendo que pareciese que un balde agua helada se derramara por la espalda del gama sennin.

"Por qué yo la ayude a hacerlo" dijo Kushina, sin decir más se dirigió a sus compañeros y camino tranquilamente hacia afuera, Jiraiya había palidecido tanto como una hoja de papel.

"¡Maldita sea -snif- el costo de -snif- la investigación -snif- ¿Ah -snif- valido la -snif- pena?" se preguntó Jiraiya sollozando mientras que caía al piso derramando lágrimas, Hiruzen solamente miraba a su alumno con pena.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con los miembros de Akatsuki, puerta Norte de Konoha.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"_Sigo sin saber cómo Tora vive tanto tiempo" _se preguntó el peliblanco. Bueno él no tendrá la respuesta pero ustedes sí. ¡Pasen el flashback muchachos!

**Flashback muchachos.**

Hashirama senju, el shodaime hokage de Konoha estaba junto a su hermano Tobirama, su hermano de cabello blanco le había dicho que había creado un Jutsu espectacular, se encontraban frente a un bosque de aspecto tétrico, millones de árboles de gran altura y adentrándose solo se podía ver oscuridad y se podía escuchar los sonidos que hacían las criaturas dentro del bosque.

"_Sigo sin poder creer que deje a mi hermano colocar sus estúpidos conejillos de indias que él llama sus mascotas, pero creo que ayudara en los exámenes de selección Chunin" _era el pensamiento de Hashirama, su hermano alias 'El científico loco' se posiciono frente a su hermano y el cielo se oscuro y rayos y truenos se veían y escuchaban.

"Mhuahahahahaha, ve mi máxima creación hermano. **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" **grito Tobirama, un ataúd de madera emergía del suelo.

"Mhuahahahaha, ¡Vive! ¡VIVE Y VEN A MÍ!" gritaba Tobirama, Hashirama solo contuvo la respiración, su hermano seguía gritando cosas sobre '¡VIVE!' y ya le estaba hartando, cuando emergió completamente del suelo un fuerte rayo cayó sobre el ataúd, la tapa del ataúd cayó al suelo y dentro solo se podía ver oscuridad, pero rápidamente unos ojos de color rojo sangre brillaron dentro, Hashirama se había asustado pero su hermano seguía con esa risa loca, poco a poco la cosa que había dentro asomo una pata con pelos negros, poco a poco salió completamente del lugar dejando a la vista a un gato negro.

"¿Esa cosita linda me asusto tanto?" se pregunto Hashirama acercando su mano para acariciar al gato, su hermano quiso detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, el gato saltó al rostro de Hashirama creando múltiples arañazos, el gran shodaime hokage estaba gritando como una niñita mientras que rodaba en el piso.

"Oh , por fin volviste" dijo Tobirama mientras corría para abrasar a su mascota, dicha mascota corrió hacia él y salto con las patas abiertas, se dieron un tierno abrazo.

"Oh te extrañe tanto" decía Tobirama, su mascota estaba rasgando poco a poco su armadura de samurái y llegó a su piel, con una sonrisa maligna comenzó a rasgar la piel de su amo hasta llegar a sus costillas, Tobirama tenía lagrimas de dolor en su rostro pero seguía abrazando a su mascota.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que ese misterioso rayo que cayó sobre el ataúd del gato hizo que la técnica cambiara un poco, gracias a ese rayo el gato se hizo inmortal, pero nadie sabía que más de 100 años después ese gato seria encontrado en el bosque, un poco más tarde se convirtió en….

Tora, la pesadilla de genin, chunin, jounin, e incluso ANBUS.

**Fin de flashback muchachos.**

"_Sip, definitivamente nadie lo sabrá" _con ese último pensamiento el líder de Akatsuki comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad seguido de los demás miembros de la organización.

**10 Días más tarde: País del rayo: lugar donde se encuentra el 'pequeño' ejercito de Ninjas.**

Los miembros de Akatsuki se asomaban lentamente y con cuidado para ver al 'pequeño' ejército frente a ellos.

"¡¿Cómo carajos a ese viejo se le ocurre decir ´pequeño' ejército?¡" gritó Kushina pero se vio silenciada por sus compañeros que le dieron un 'Shhh'.

Frente a ellos un ejército de unos 1500 a 2000 ninjas, principalmente de Iwagakure no sato, todos tenían caras serias, cada uno analizando la situación y un plan de ataque.

"Creo que tengo un plan" dijo Minato atrayendo la atención de todos, "Usaré el **Hiraishin **para acabar esto rápido" dijo Minato, al instante los ojos del albo y Kurama se abrieron como platos.

"_¡Que tonto soy! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de esta fecha? Hoy Minato sería reconocido como 'Konoha no Kiiroi senko, y Obito….." _pensaban Kurama y Naruto, los demás miembros de la organización asentían con la cabeza, pero su líder negaba con la cabeza.

"Eso no es una opción, será más fácil pero ten en cuenta las consecuencias de esto, muchos ninjas maldecirán tu nombre, y pueden ir tras tus hijos." Dijo Naruto, Minato todavía no estaba cambiando de opinión.

"Pero-"intento replicar el pelirrubio, pero rápidamente sintió el frio acero de Yamato en su cuello, bajo la mirada para ver al albo que se encontraba mirándolo con cara fría haciendo que su cuerpo se sacuda.

"Somos amigos Minato, pero _**yo **_soy el líder de este grupo, si no me escuchas serás encerrado por traición ¿Eh sido claro?" preguntó el peliblanco fríamente, todos se sorprendieron por esto, Yuki nunca había visto a su amo haciendo eso a un amigo, pero de seguro había una razón, todos los demás tenían sus ojos abiertos, nunca pensaron que Naruto haría eso.

"_Pero supongo que tiene razón, después de todo no quiero que nuestros hijos sean perseguidos…" _instantes después la cara de Mikoto se encendió en un furioso color rojo, sus enemigos casi los descubren al ver un pequeño punto rojo en lo alto de un lugar.

Minato asintió con la cabeza y el albo volvió a envainar su Katana, el pelirrubio cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad.

"_E-e-eso fu-fue increíble… siempre supe que Naruto me superaba en fuerza, pero…. ¿A caso es tanta la diferencia?" _se preguntaba Minato, luego de eso todos se agacharon para crear un plan.

"Está bien creo que tengo un plan, Nagato, Konan y Yahiko se enfrentaran a los ninjas que hay al norte, pero no maten a todos no queremos llamar la atención, Mikoto y Minato ustedes se encargaran de los ninjas del sur, Kushina-chan, Tendo-sensei y yo nos enfrentaremos a los ninjas del Este y del oeste, recuerden no maten a todos, dejen sobrevivientes, cuando estén en sus posiciones sepárense y cada grupo se irá al Norte, ustedes" dijo señalando a los huérfanos de la lluvia quienes asintieron, "Ustedes los llevaran al sur" dijo señalando a Minato y a Mikoto, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, "Y nosotros nos quedaremos en este lugar para batallar." Termino de decir el peliblanco líder de Akatsuki, todos asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron en un shunshin.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Nagato, Konan y Yahiko**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Los huérfanos de la lluvia habían aparecido al norte del ejército, llamando la atención de 600 enemigos, todos los miraban raro, y Nagato trazó un gran plan para llamar la atención…..

"¡Vengan a mi montón de idiotas!" gritó Nagato fuertemente, todos los shinobis comenzaron a reír hasta que Nagato comenzó a hacerles caras feas para molestarlos, Yahiko y Konan solo suspiraron por las travesuras de su compañero y giraron sus miradas para ver que los ninjas del sur ya se estaban alejando, y un combate se efectuaba en el lado oeste del lugar, gruñendo con ira todos los ninjas se abalanzaron contra el grupo, los miembros de Akatsuki que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a correr lejos de ese lugar para buscar una posición en donde luchar.

Luego de unos 5 minutos de estar esquivando shuriken, kunais, y otras cosas, llegaron a un lugar bastante grande, a su alrededor muros de roca muy alto y solo había una entrada y una salida, saltaron y aterrizaron en el campo de batalla, todos los ninjas enemigos tenían una mirada loca en sus rostros, Yahiko y Nagato miraron a Konan y la maestra en origami asintió y comenzó a hacer señales de mano, al final una canción lenta y suave comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar.

"_Un genjutsu…." _Pensaban todos los ninjas pero ya era demasiado tarde, muchos ninjas se habían quedado dormidos, solo quedaban unos 150 ninjas que lograron evadir el genjutsu, rápidamente se posicionaron para batallar, sin esperar más y con un rugido de guerra los 150 ninjas se abalanzaron contra el grupo.

"**Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu" **gritó uno de los ninjas mientras que un dragón de rocas se formaba y rápidamente se abalanzó contra el grupo.

"**¡Shinra Tensei!" **gritó Nagato, una fuerza invisible avanzó hacia el dragón haciendo que este se despedazara, todos los shinobi miraban en shock por la técnica, sin embargo se recuperaron rápidamente, la peliazul ex ninja de Ame estaba en el cielo con unas alas echas de papel y detrás de ella muchas lanzas de papel se estaban formando, cuando termino unas 25 lanzas sen encontraban detrás de ella, apuntando con su dedo índice las lanzas de papel se dirigieron a gran velocidad sobre sus enemigos, muchos habían saltado para esquivar el ataque pero unos 10 ninjas se vieron empalados por las lanzas, gritaron con dolor y horror al ver que las lanzas les atravesaba el estomago y se clavaba en la tierra, pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir viendo, pues el pelinaranja había aparecido detrás de ellos terminando sus señales de mano.

"**¡Suiton: Mizurappa!" **gritó Yahiko, una masa de agua se formo en su boca y disparo unas bolas de agua del tamaño de un puño que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia 5 ninjas, dichos ninjas abrieron los ojos sorprendidos pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar las bolas de agua habían atravesado su abdomen, escupiendo sangre 5 valientes ninjas de Kumo cayeron al suelo sin vida.

Todos los demás ninjas seguían teniendo una sonrisa confiada, pues tenían la ventaja numérica.

"**¡Futon: Fujaku shouken!" **grito un ninja de Suna, finas ráfagas de viento se dirigieron a los miembros de Akatsuki, pero Yahiko ya había terminado sus señales de mano.

"**¡Suiton: ****Ōkina mizu no nami (Gran ola de agua)!" **detrás de Yahiko una ola de agua avanzó hacia el frente chocando contra el ataque de viento, ambas técnicas causaron una pequeña onda de choque, pero la ola de agua fue la que sobrevivió, siguió avanzando rápidamente logrando llegar a unos 20 ninjas de Iwa, ahogándolos rápidamente.

"**¡Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu/Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" **gritaron dos ninjas de Kumo, un dragón de agua y rayos avanzaba contra los miembros de Akatsuki, los huérfanos de la lluvia saltaron logrando esquivar el ataque por muy poco, pero a sus espaldas un ninja de Suna lanzó un shuriken, y dijo.

"**¡Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" **al instante ese shuriken se multiplico, y ahora había 100 shuriken que se clavaron en las espaldas de los tres, el ninja sonrió ampliamente, pero luego abrió los ojos en shock al ver como el cuerpo de konan se convertía en papel, el de Yahiko en agua y el de Nagato en un tronco.

Abrió los ojos en shock al sentir una presencia detrás de el, giró su cabeza para ver a Yahiko con una especie de tridente hecho de agua.

"_Oh mierda…." _Fue el último pensamiento del ninja de Suna pues Yahiko había lanzado el tridente clavándolo en la cabeza del Suna nin.

Nagato apareció frente a un grupo de 20 ninjas, al verlo comenzaron a hacer señales de mano.

"**Raiton: Rai bakuhatsu/Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu/Futon: Daitoppa" **gritaron tres ninjas, el primero lanzó unos rayos de su boca pero el peliblanco simplemente salto a un lado logrando esquivarlas, luego de eso el segundo ninja expulso varias rocas de gran tamaño que se dirigían al pelirrojo a gran velocidad, pero Nagato simplemente hizo un pequeño Shinra Tensei logrando hacer una pequeña onda de choque que destruyó las rocas, el tercer ninja expulso fuertes ráfagas de viento, Nagato se quedó mirando la corriente que venía a él y justo cuando estaba a unos metros de él pisoteo el suelo y un muro de roca se levantó frente a el logrando bloquear el ataque.

"_Uf…. No sé porque pero no me gusta utilizar técnicas elementales….." _luego de eso el muro descendió y los 20 ninjas ganaron una mirada confusa en sus rostros al no ver a nadie en ese lugar.

"¡Aquí estoy perras!" vino un grito detrás de los ninjas, dichos ninjas giraron hacia donde se origino el sonido y vieron a Nagato con ambos brazos extendidos, lo último que escucharon fue…

"**¡Shinra Tensei!" **gritó el pelirrojo, una fuerza invisible salió de las manos de Nagato enviando a todos sus enemigos a volar, sus órganos se hicieron puré y rápidamente murieron.

"¡Son unos malditos, **Doton: Ganseki no Sohen!" **gritó un ninja de iwa y clavó sus manos en el suelo y sacó una gran roca y con un golpe de su palma lo destruyó y varios pedazos de rocas se dirigían hacia lo huérfanos de la lluvia.

"¡Yo me hago cargo!" gritó y saltó frente a sus dos compañeros haciendo señas con las manos, cuando termino dijo.

"**Suiton: Mizu n Tatsumaki" **dijo el pelinaranja, un tornado de agua comenzó a formarse a su alrededor y cuando los trozos de roca chocaron contra este se unieron al tornado, poco a poco el tornado iba deshaciéndose, cuando ya no había nada no vieron a nadie en ese lugar, por lo que giraron sus miradas en todas las direcciones, un grito de dolor fue escuchado al fondo del grupo, todos se giraron para ver a Konan con una espada hecha de papel cortando y golpeando a varios ninjas, querían saltar para ayudar a sus compañeros pero ya era demasiado tarde 25 ninjas se encontraban en el suelo, muertos….

"**Futon: ****Renkūdan" **gritó un ninja de Suna para luego inhalar aire y expulsarlo a gran velocidad creando una fuerte ráfaga de aire comprimido, la peliazul comenzó a deshacerse en pequeños papeles que volaron lejos del ataque.

"¡AHHHHHHH!" Todos los ninjas giraron sus cabezas al lugar donde escucharon aquel grito desgarrador, y vieron a 14 ninjas de diferentes pueblos con una lanza hecha de agua, todos abrieron los ojos en shock y comenzaban a sentir….

Miedo…..

En una especie de colina se podía ver a los tres huérfanos de la lluvia viendo todo desde los alto.

"Creo que ya es hora de terminar esto" dijo Konan, Yahiko y Nagato asintieron con la cabeza.

"Yo acabaré con esto" dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y comenzó a flotar en el aire, extendió sus brazos al frente y dio una mirada fría a los ninjas.

"Ya es hora de acabar con esto" dijo el pelirrojo, parecía más bien un susurro que otra cosa, cerró su ojo y comenzó a reunir el chakra suficiente para la técnica, luego de unos segundos los abrió rápidamente yd gritó.

"**¡SHINRA TENSEI!" **gritó el pelirrojo, sus compañeros miraron con fascinación como una enorme fuerza invisible se dirigía hacia los ninjas, dichos ninjas miraron hacia donde escucharon el grito y vieron como una fuerza invisible destruía todo a su paso, excepto a sus compañeros que cayeron en el genjutsu, los 74 ninjas que quedaban fueron golpeados por la fuerza y todos chocaron contra el muro de rocas, el sonido de huesos rotos y dislocación no se hizo esperar.

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro de cansancio y se dirigió a sus compañeros otra vez, en ese momento iban despertando los ninjas que cayeron en el genjutsu y se encontraron con un horrible paisaje.

Cuerpos de sus compañeros en el suelo bañado de sangre, pero misteriosamente todos tenían los parpados cerrados.

Giraron sus cabezas hacia el costado y vieron a los tres miembros de Akatsuki, entonces Yahiko envió chakra a sus cuerdas vocales para poder hablar más alto.

"¡Será mejor que se vayan de aquí, recojan los cuerpos de sus compañeros y váyanse!" dijo el pelinaranja con voz fría, todos se estremecieron por el tono y algo les decía a todos que debían hacer lo que esos extraños le decían.

"(Suspiro) será mejor que nos vallemos con el resto de nuestros compañeros" dijo Nagato dando un suspiro, Konan y Yahiko asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron en un shunshin.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Minato y Mikoto.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

Minato y Mikoto habían aparecido frente a los ninjas del sur, dichos ninjas los miraban confusamente, pero rápidamente varios tuvieron que saltar para esquivar una enorme bola de fuego, sin esperar más los ninjas se abalanzaron contra ambos.

"Debemos encontrar otro lugar Mikoto-chan" dijo el rubio mirando a la pelinegra Uchiha, Mikoto solo asintió con la cabeza para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a correr seguido de otros 600 ninjas enojados.

Corrieron unos 5 Kilómetros y se detuvieron en un lugar muy grande perfecto para batallar, Minato miró a Mikoto y la pelinegra asintió, haciendo señales de mano los ninjas los miraban con burla y superioridad.

"**Fukai nemuri (Sueño profundo)" **susurro la mujer Uchiha, el efecto fue casi instantáneo, muchos ninjas comenzaron a cerrar los ojos y sentían los párpados hacerse más pesados, al final solo otros 100 ninjas lograron salir del genjutsu.

Los 100 ninjas miraron a su alrededor y vieron a sus compañeros roncando, otros babeando, y otros…. Abrazando a un peluche sobre una manta ¿?

"¡Malditos que le han hecho!" grito un ninja de Suna, Minato y Mikoto iban a responder pero el mismo estúpido volvió a hablar, "¡No importa, tomen esto **Fūton: Jūha Shō ( elemento viento oleada descomunal)!" **gritó el ninja y de sus manos una ráfaga de viento que cortaba todo a su paso, Minato simplemente tomo a Mikoto de su cintura, (Lo cual causó un sonrojo enorme en ambos) y lanzó un kunai de tres puntas hacia un lado del campo de batalla, en un destello de color amarillo ambos desaparecieron.

Todos los ninjas giraban sus cabezas para intentar encontrar a sus enemigos, un ninja de Kumo señaló un lugar en lo alto y todos giraron para ver, y ahí estaban el rubio y la pelinegra ambos terminando sus señales de mano.

"**¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" **gritó Mikoto y exhalo una bola de fuego 5 veces más grande que Minato, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia los ninjas, pero un ninja de Iwa ya terminaba sus señales de mano.

"**Doton: Doryuheki (Muro de rocas)" **Gritó un ninja de Iwa y coloco sus manos en el suelo, una pared de rocas emergió del suelo y se enfrentó a la bola de fuego, entonces Minato decidió usar su ataque.

"**¡Raiton: Yuudai Bunya Ren (Gran bola de plasma)!"**gritó el rubio, concentró la electricidad en su cuerpo y lo descargo creando una bola de plasma que choco la pared de tierra, dicha pared no opuso mucha resistencia y se rompió, casi todos los que estaban en el rango de la bola de fuego saltaron hacia atrás pero otros se quedaron en shock y no se pudieron mover del camino de la bola de fuego, 10 ninjas perdieron la vida al ser calcinados por la bola de fuego.

"¡Malditos!… **¡Raiken!" **gritó un ninja de Kumo mientras avanzaba hacia Mikoto seguido de otros 5 ninjas, extendió su puño cargado con electricidad y golpeo a Mikoto, todo se quedó en silencio hasta que…..

"Boom" dijo 'Mikoto' para luego brillar y causar una fuerte explosión que mato al ninja de kumo que la atacó.

La pelinegra Uchiha apareció frente al grupo de 5 ninjas que acompañó al kumo nin, e hizo una burla con sus manos, los ninjas sintiéndose ofendidos atacaron rápidamente.

Uno de ellos desenvaino una katana que tenia e intento cortar en dos a Mikoto, la mujer Uchiha llevó hacia atrás su cintura para arriba y la katana pasó sobre su estomago sin hacer nada, extendió sus manos al suelo y se impulsó propinando una patada en la barbilla del kumo nin, dicho kumo nin hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como su mandíbula era rota, luego gritó de dolor mientras se elevaba al cielo, la pelinegra movió su cabeza a un lado esquivando un puño eléctrico.

Mikoto veía en cámara lenta gracias a su sharingan y antes de que el ninja enemigo se diera cuenta Mikoto agarro su brazo y lo jaló hacia arriba, el ninja enemigo abrió los ojos sorprendidos, entonces la pelinegra lo jaló al suelo de rocas, el ninja abrió los ojos en shock y dolor al sentir como su columna era rota por la fuerza del azote, tosiendo sangre el ninja murió en pocos segundos.

El ninja que Mikoto envió a volar caía de nuevo al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el piso, Mikoto encendió sus manos con fuego y lo clavo justo en el corazón del ninja, muriendo casi instantáneamente.

"**¡Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu!" **gritó un ninja de kumo para luego lanzar un gran dragón eléctrico hacia la pelinegra, Mikoto simplemente comenzó a hacer señales de mano y justo a tiempo las termino y se hundió en el suelo, el ninja de kumo sonreía victoriosamente pero eso duró poco al sentir como la tierra bajo sus pies se desmoronaba y una manos agarraban sus tobillos, el ninja enemigo abrió los ojos en shock cuando fue jalado al suelo y solamente su cabeza quedaba a la vista, entonces vio como la figura de Mikoto estaba frente a él.

"¡Sácame de aquí perra!" rugió con ira el ninja, Mikoto solo le dio una mirada fría y extendió su palma abierta, "Muere" dijo, cerrando su mano en un puño el ninja gritó de dolor al sentir como la tierra alrededor de él lo aplastaba.

Los dos ninjas que quedaban veían en shock y temblaban de miedo, pero la pelinegra los miraba con ojos fríos.

"**Katon: gokakyu no jutsu" **dijo Mikoto tranquilamente exhalando una gran bola de fuego, los ninjas querían moverse pero no podían solo podían mirar en shock y miedo como la bola de fuego se dirigía a ellos, en poco tiempo los gritos de dolor se escucharon.

Mientras tanto con Minato, el rubio se encontraba frente a un grupo bastante grande de ninjas enemigos, nadie se estaba moviendo todo era muy silencioso hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a hacer señales de mano a gran velocidad.

"**¡Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu!" **gritó un ninja de Iwa, un dragón de piedra se dirigió a Minato a gran velocidad, pero Minato simplemente lanzó un kunai de tres puntas a lo alto de un lugar, todos miraban con burla al rubio pero abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver como Minato desaparecía en un destello amarillo y el ataque chocaba contra el suelo.

Volvió a aparecer en el lugar donde había lanzado el kunai y se quedó mirando a los ninjas que estaban en el suelo, llevando su mano a su estuche de Kunais sacó barios kunai iguales al anterior y los lanzó al grupo de 50 ninjas, los lanzó rápidamente pero ninguno daba a algún ninja solamente se clavaba en el suelo si herir a nadie.

"¡Jaja solo era un-" uno de ellos iba a insultarlo pero no pudo terminar de decir por qué sintió un gran dolor en la zona del abdomen bajo la mirada y vio una gran herida que sangraba profusamente, todos se miraban sorprendidos hasta que un grito llamo la atención de todos, giraron su vista hacia el lugar de donde vino el sonido y vieron a Minato clavando un Kunai en la cabeza de un ninja para luego volver a desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

En poco tiempo muchos destellos amarillos cubría el lugar en donde se encontraban los ninjas, lo único que podían ver era un destello amarillo y luego oscuridad…..

"¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde estás!" gritó un ninja, "Aquí" giró su cabeza rápidamente a su espalda y vio a Minato con un Kunai en dirección a su garganta, quiso gritar pero ya era muy tarde, el rubio había cortado la vena yugular del hombre.

La pelinegra Uchiha miraba con asombro como 50 ninjas eran asesinados en poco tiempo por su compañero rubio, en solo unos minutos se encontraban tirados cuerpos de todos los 50 ninjas que atacaron a Minato, solo quedaban 35 ninjas, y no estaban en condiciones de pelear.

"Les sugiero que se vayan de aquí, antes de que les ocurra lo mismo que a estos" dijo Minato con voz fría, todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria.

Mikoto se acerco a Minato y colocó una mano en su hombro, "¿Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación en su voz, Minato solo asintió con la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro

"Si estoy bien" dijo Minato para luego mirar a Mikoto con una sonrisa, "Anda vamos con los demás" la pelinegra Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y salieron corriendo hacia donde debían encontrarse con los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Naruto, Kushina, Tendo, Kurama y Yuki**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

El ex equipo 15 apareció en un shunshin en la parte oeste del grupo, todos con sus Katanas desenvainadas, y en el caso de los Kitsune garras de fuego iban cortando y matando a cualquier ninja que se le viniera al frente, con un último corte el peliblanco saltó alto seguido de sus compañeros y aterrizó justo en el centro donde se reunía el este y oeste, Kushina y Naruto con sus pistolas en alto, los Kitsune gruñendo con fuego saliendo de su hocico, y Tendo con Tsuki Akai lista para el combate, todos estaban espalda con espalda.

"Siempre nos toca el grupo más problemático" dijo Yuki gimiendo y haciendo un puchero, "Eso significa más diversión para nosotros" respondieron los demás, a su alrededor todos los ninjas los miraban como si les hubiera crecido otra cabeza, entonces el albo y Kushina comenzaron a disparar a los ninjas, muchos recibían los disparos y morían poco después, 5 ninjas se abalanzaron contra ellos pero Yuki, Kurama y Tendo los detuvieron y asesinaron rápidamente.

Naruto miró a Kurama y este asintió con la cabeza, murmurando algunas cosa al final unas plumas cayeron por todo el lugar haciendo un sonido de cascabel, de pronto los ninjas comenzaron a sentir sueño, y la mayoría quedó dormido rápidamente.

250 ninjas quedaron de pie frente a los miembros de Akatsuki, "¡Vayámonos a otro lugar!" gritó el líder de Akatsuki para luego salir corriendo hacia el lado opuesto seguido rápidamente de Tendo y Kushina.

En 5 minutos de haber corrido y esquivado algunos jutsus y armas se encontraban en un enorme claro rodeado de murallas altas de rocas, los ninjas enemigos de Akatsuki rodearon al grupo, Kushina, Naruto, Tendo, Kurama y Yuki se posicionaron en medio de todo el claro, Tendo, Naruto y Kushina se encontraban de espaldas con sus espadas desenvainadas.

"¡El equipo 15 sigue subiendo peldaños´ttebane!" gritó la pelirroja alegremente, sus compañeros solo tuvieron una gota en la nuca pero asintieron.

"¡Como si pudieran vencernos estúpidos!" gritó un ninja con el traje estándar de Suna, la pelirroja solo lo miró desafiante, "¡Ven aquí y repite eso en cristiano!" gritó Kushina señalando con un dedo acusador al ninja de Suna, todos en el lugar ganaron una gota en la nuca mientras que otros cayeron al suelo al estilo anime, luego de recuperarse todos se miraban seriamente.

"**¡Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu!" **gritó un ninja de Iwa, un dragón de rocas se dirigió hacia el ex equipo 15, pero el albo solamente llevó su pierna derecha hacia atrás y la otra quedó al frente flexionada ligeramente, su mano izquierda sosteniendo la empuñadura de Yamato y con una mirada fría dijo.

"**Judgement cut" **unas rayas de luz envolvieron al dragón de tierra, todos miraron con fascinación como el dragón caía al suelo en pedacitos….

Y el infierno se desató.

"**¡Raiton: Rai bakuhatsu!" **gritó un ninja de Kumo y de su boca lanzó bolas eléctricas que se dirigió al albo, Naruto solamente desenvainó a 'yin' y a 'Yang' concentró chakra futon en ambas y disparo muchas balas que al chocar con las bolas eléctricas causaron una pequeña explosión.

Kushina, Naruto y Tendo acompañados de ambos kitsune corrieron hacia un grupo de ninjas, unos 30, y se dispusieron a pelear.

"**¡Raiton Tajuu Rairyudan no jutsu!" **gritó uno de los ninjas 5 dragones de electricidad se dirigieron hacia los miembros de Akatsuki, Naruto miró a Yuki y esta asintió con la cabeza, saltando del hombro de Naruto Yuki colocó sus patas en el suelo, una muralla de fuego de color azul rodeo a todos protegiéndolos del dragón.

Los ninjas enemigos miraban con asombro la muralla de fuego azul, pero un gritó les trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

"**¡****Futon: Fūrō (Onda de viento)!" **el grito de la pelirroja llamó la atención de todos, pero luego abrieron los ojos en estado de shock, una onda de viento dentro de la muralla se unió al fuego de dicha muralla, haciendo que una gran ráfaga de fuego azul pasara por todos lados, matando rápidamente a los 30 ninjas.

Los diferentes ninjas de Suna, Iwa y Kumo se estremecieron al escuchar los gritos desgarradores de las personas que eran cocinadas vivos.

"_Mmmm cocinados vivos" _era el pensamiento de Kurama al leer lo que escribió el escritor.

"**¡Futon: ****Jūha Shō!/¡Katon: gokakyu no jutsu!" **gritaron dos ninjas, uno de ellos exhalo una gran bola de fuego mientras que el otro expulsó una gran ola de viento que parecía cortar las rocas que están en su camino, ambos ataques se combinaron y crearon una enorme bola de fuego.

"Yo me encargo" dijo Tendo, su voz era tranquila y serena sin muestra de preocupación, esto solo sirvió para aumentar la ira de los que lo escucharon, dando un salto se posiciono frente a sus compañeros y blandió a Tsuki Akai, diciendo algo que hizo que muchos se estremezcan y temblaran de miedo.

"**Sen Akai eisei no odori (Danza de las mil lunas rojas)" **exclamo Tendo dando un giro de 360 grados, 50 ninjas vieron con fascinación y terror, a su alrededor todo era rojo con negro, una luna roja en el cielo y una figura oscura con ojos de color verde, ese era Tendo, comenzó a atacar a sus enemigos a gran velocidad, pero solamente los 50 ninjas, Naruto, Kushina, Kurama y Yuki podían observar sus movimientos, parecía que realizaba una danza y por cada sablazo que propinaba una nueva luna más roja que la anterior se elevaba en el cielo.

Naruto y Kushina tenían una pequeña gota de sudor sobre sus frentes.

"_Ese ataque es uno de los más peligrosos que existe en el planeta, solamente yo y Kushi-chan logramos sobrevivir a esa técnica pero a duras penas" _era el pensamiento de Naruto recordando un entrenamiento que tuvieron con Tendo.

Mientras tanto los otros ninjas miraban confundidos, solamente un segundo había pasado y un abrir y cerrar de ojos 50 ninjas estaban en el suelo muertos.

Naruto miró a Yuki, y su compañera Kitsune asintió con la cabeza, el albo comenzó a hacer señales de mano y Yuki comenzó a reunir su fuego en su hocico.

"**¡Futon: Shinra Tensei!" **exclamó el líder de Akatsuki extendiendo sus brazos al frente, Kushina, Tendo y Kurama miraron con sorpresa como Naruto hacia algo parecido a la técnica del Rinnegan, una fuerza invisible salió de las manos del albo y el fuego azul de Yuki salió disparado hacia la fuerza invisible logrando hacer un muro de fuego de color azul de unos 25 metros, la mayoría logro escapar usando el 'Kawarimi' pero otros no, más específicamente 30.

"¿Cómo has podido crear el **Shinra Tensei** de Nagato san Naruto-kun?" preguntó Kushina mirando a su novio confusión, mientras que su sensei hizo lo mismo al igual que Kurama, Naruto solo les daba una mirada en blanco.

"El Shinra Tensei es una técnica que controla la gravedad para repeler cualquier ataque, o eso creen" comenzó el albo murmurando la última parte para si mismo, y para su suerte nadie lo escuchó, "Pero el futon: Shinra Tensei es solo una ráfaga de viento que puede repeler casi cualquier ataque, excepto el fuego por razones obvias, a menos de que sea de bajo nivel" dijo el albo tranquilamente, pero no pudieron hablar más pues un grupo de ninjas de diferentes aldeas corrieron hacia ellos.

"**¡Raiton: Denki no Kuratchi (Garras electicas)!"**gritó un ninja de Kumo y se abalanzó contra el albo con garras hechas de electricidad, el albo solo se quedó parado en esa posición y cuando estaba a punto de propinarle un zarpazo el albo con un rápido movimiento desenvaino a Yamato y corto la mano derecha del ninja, dicho ninja dio un grito de dolor, pero no duro mucho, abrió los ojos en estado de shock al sentir el frío acero de la pistola 'Yang' del albo.

-BANG- Naruto apretó el gatillo liberando una bala de chakra que hizo su recorrido del cañón al cráneo del ninja, la bala atravesó el cráneo y llegó al cerebro matándolo al instante.

Mientras tanto Kushina se encontraba rodeada de 20 ninjas de Iwa, Kushina y Kurama se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, Kushina lanzó un kunai de tres puntas a un ninja de Iwa, el ninja de Iwa sonrió arrogantemente y agarro el kunai, pero su arrogancia se transformó en shock al ver como la pelirroja desaparecía en un destello de color rojo, luego de eso sintió un fuerte dolor en la barbilla que lo elevó en el aire, giró de dolor al sentir como sus dientes eran aplastados y como su mandíbula se rompía, abrió los ojos un poco y vio que se encontraba en el aire, y un borrón de color rojo apareció sobre él revelando ser Kurama que tenía una sonrisa sanguinaria en su rostro, sus garras estaban impregnadas por fuego de color rojo, y con un zarpazo en el rostro del hombre dividió su cabeza en tres partes.

Naruto había tenido suficiente, comenzó a reunir chakra y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, luego de unos segundos los abrió de golpe gritando algo que hizo temblar de miedo a muchos.

"**¡Susanoo!" **gritó Naruto, una figura humanoide comenzó a formarse y en poco tiempo se encontraba el Susanoo completo de Naruto.

Todos los ninjas miraban con fascinación la imagen del guerrero, pero no duró tanto.

Naruto señalo con el dedo índice a sus enemigos, entonces el Susanoo levanto su espada y la encendió en un aura de color azul, lo blandió horizontalmente y una ráfaga de energía del mismo color salió de la espada, cortando por la mitad a casi todos los ninjas enemigos.

Al final solo 20 ninjas habían sobrevivido, eso sí, nadie salió ileso, a algunos le faltaba el brazo y a otros alguna pierna.

"N-n-no por-por favor n-n-no n-nos ma-mates" suplico un ninja de Kumo arrodillándose, seguido de los demás.

"No los mataremos" dijo Naruto, todos los ninjas dieron un suspiro de alivio "Quiero que recojan los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos y tomen esto" dijo Naruto lanzando un pergamino "Coloquen un poco de sangre en el sello, habrá una vacuna inyéctensela y se recuperaran, incluyendo los miembros perdidos, pero una vez que hagan eso desaparecerá para no permitir que otros la analicen" terminó de decir el albo, todos los ninjas dieron un gran 'Hai' y lloraban de felicidad.

"Bueno es hora de irnos" dijo el peliblanco, justo en ese momento los demás miembros de la organización aparecieron.

Pero luego el albo se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Tendo "Tendo-sensei quiero que guíes a todos de vuelta a Konoha yo tengo que hacer algo" dijo el peliblanco, Tendo miró vacilante pero luego de ver la cara de su líder asintió con la cabeza, luego de eso agarro a Yuki suavemente y la depositó en el otro hombro de Kushina.

"Quédate con Kushina-chan Yuki" dijo Naruto, Yuki asintió con la cabeza al reconocer la voz con la que Naruto lo dijo, era la típica voz que decía 'No es una pregunta, es una orden' y desapareció en un destello de color blanco, todos los miembros de Akatsuki se miraron pero luego se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a Konoha.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Con Naruto.**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

"_Rápido, rápido, rápido," _se repetía el peliblanco mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia su destino, en poco tiempo lo encontró, una cueva, y entonces escuchó una fuerte explosión y maldijo mentalmente.

**Momentos antes en la cueva.**

Kakashi y Obito se encontraban en la cueva con su compañera Rin en la espalda de Obito, cuando de repente escucharon una risa.

"Jaja con que quieren salvar a su compañera" dijo un ninja de Iwa que reconocieron como uno de los secuestradores de Rin.

"Pero lastimosamente no escaparan" dijo otro ninja de Iwa apareciendo al lado del primer ninja, y formó un sello y en todo el lugar unas explosiones se escucharon, en poco tiempo todo el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse

"¡Vayámonos de aquí!" dijo uno de ellos desapareciendo en un shunshin, seguido del otro ninja.

"_Maldita sea…" _era el pensamiento de los tres, entonces una piedra rozó el ojo de Kakashi logrando hacerlo inservible, "¡Mi ojo!" gritó Kakashi con dolor sosteniéndose el lugar de la herida, entonces Obito abrió los ojos en shock al ver una piedra gigante que iba a caer justo sobre Kakashi.

"¡Cuidado Kakashi!" gritó Obito empujando a su compañero lejos de la roca, todos veían en cámara lenta como la roca descendía hacia Obito, todos cerraron los ojos a la espera del final.

Y esperaron…..

Y esperaron…..

Y esperaron….

Poco a poco abrieron los ojos para luego dar jadeos de shock y admiración.

De pie frente a Obito, se encontraba un peliblanco con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, una gabardina negra con una 'X' que corría de su espalda hasta formarse en el frente, llevaba unos pantalones de combate negro y botas de punta de acero del mismo color, un hitai ate con el Kanji para 'Akatsuki' y sobre su espalda se encontraba la roca de tamaño colosal, no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Naruto Sparda Uzumaki.

"¡Que… están… esperando!" decía Naruto con los dientes apretados, los tres jóvenes ninjas salieron de su shock y rápidamente salieron de la cueva, justo antes de que se derrumbe.

"¡¿Quién carajos era ese?!" preguntó/gritó Obito señalando la cueva, sus dos compañeros negaron con la cabeza todavía con un poco de shock al ver al hombre sostener esa roca.

"¿Quién es quién?" preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, los tres se tensaron y giraron sus cabezas para ver a Naruto con una mirada monótona en su rostro que haría a Itachi Uchiha estar impresionado.

"¡Eres tú!" gritó Obito señalando a Naruto con un dedo acusador, "Eso no importa ahora, vamos" dijo para luego darse la vuelta en dirección contraria, en dirección a la aldea.

"Pero señor, todavía no terminamos nuestra misión" dijo Rin educadamente, Obito ayudaba a Kakashi para que pudiera caminar.

"Eh enviado un Kage bunshin para destruir el puente no se preocupen" dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa al grupo logrando tranquilizar a todos.

"Ahh maldita sea mi ojo" dijo Kakashi agarrando el lugar de la herida, "No te preocupes, aquí en ese pergamino" dijo Naruto sacando un pergamino, "Tengo un par de ojos para ti, al llegar a la aldea te lo daré y ve al hospital para que te lo trasplantes" dijo Naruto dándole el pergamino a Kakashi que con un 'Arigatou' lo tomo.

"Por cierto, tu sensei me ah hablado de tu técnica, tu padre te podrá ayudar para hacerla sin tener la visión del túnel" dijo Naruto, Kakashi frunció el seño cuando Naruto dijo 'tu padre' pero luego suavizo la mirada y pensó en reconciliarse con su padre

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

**Torre hokage: Oficina del hokage**

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%_

En la oficina de Hiruzen se encontraba Tendo y los demás miembros de Akatsuki dando su informe cuando termino, Hiruzen recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara de parte de Kushina.

"¡¿Qué carajo querías decir cuando dijiste 'pequeño ejército' eran por lo menos 200 putos shinobis?!" gritaba Kushina a Hiruzen, el sandaime hokage reía nerviosamente, y justo cuando iba a recibir un golpe aún más fuerte Naruto entró a la oficina.

"Misión secundaria completa Hokage-sama" dijo Naruto entrando en su modo 'Ninja profesional' todos sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad excepto Kurama.

"Bien entonces Naruto-kun, se pueden ir" dijo Hiruzen, todos hicieron una reverencia y se dispusieron a salir, pero el sonido de una ventana siendo rota y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo llamo la atención de todos.

Todos bajaron la mirada para ver el cuerpo y se sorprendieron, era el cuerpo del gran gama sennin, pero se vía muy desnutrido, tenia enormes bolsas debajo de los ojos, una barba blanca que bajaba hasta el suelo y se enrollaba en la punta, su dentadura era una #!#!# y se inclinaba a los pies de Kushina.

"¡Por favor Kushina, deja esta tortura, no eh comido, no eh bebido y n eh dormido en más de 15 días, lo único que me mantuvo con vida fueron las pastillas de soldado, no me eh bañado en 15 días por qué tengo miedo a que un lanzallamas salga de mi ducha, sea lo que sea mi castigo! ¡ASLO YA!" decía Jiraiya sollozando en el suelo, todos lo miraban con lastima excepto Kushina que tenia una mirada muy maléfica en su rostro.

"¿De que hablas? Yo no hice nada" dijo Kushina inocentemente, entonces el gran gama sennin Jiraiya el galante agarro un kunai y se lo llevó al cuello dispuesto a suicidarse para liberarse de la tortura, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kushina comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, luego de unos minutos dejó de reír y dijo a Jiraiya su plan para vengarse de él.

"Verás mi querido Jiraiya-chan" comenzó Kushina, "Yo no hice absolutamente nada" dijo la pelirroja cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Eh?" dijo Jiraiya.

"Verás, yo no hice nada, solo me quedaba sentada en un lugar viendo como tú caías lentamente en la paranoia y el miedo, siempre enviaba un clon para que me pase los recuerdos de tu tortura, y lo gracioso fue que todo lo que te pasó fue por tu culpa, cada noche preparabas 5 litros de café y 5 píldoras de soldado, todos los días veía como hasta el más mínimo ruido te aterra, y ahora finalmente llegaste a casi suicidarte por la paranoia" terminó de decir la pelirroja, todos sus compañeros y el hokage y los ANBU escondidos tuvieron una gota en la nuca y se estremecieron por lo sádica que era Kushina.

Jiraiya solo tenía una mirada en blanco en su rostro, hasta que de un movimiento veloz, que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía agarro a Yamato y lo coloco en su cuello.

"Adiós" dijo Jiraiya saludando con la mano, todos se abalanzaron sobre él para evitar que se suicidara.

"¡NO SUELTEMNE YA NO QUIERO VIVIR!" gritaba Jiraiya tratando de cortarse el cuello, pero el albo tuvo una brillante idea, "Pero ero sennin si te suicidas no podrás hacer 'investigación'" dijo el albo astutamente, al instante todo se detuvo, y Jiraiya subió la mirada con determinación brillante en los ojos.

"¡Tienes razón Naruto, lo haré, seré fuerte por la 'Investigación'!" gritó Jiraiya alzando su puño en el aire, Konan y Kushina tenían miradas furiosas.

"¡Claro que no ero sennin!" dijeron Kushina y Konan al mismo tiempo, Jiraiya salió corriendo a grandes velocidades seguido de Konan y Kushina.

"(Suspiro) solo otro día con Akatsuki"

**¡BINGO! **

**Hasta aquí queda el capitulo numero 12 de 'Naruto el salvador del pasado'**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora, Ey tú, si tú el que esté leyendo este mensaje, por favor dejen un review con cualquier cosa, no llevá un minuto solo escribe si te gusto el capitulo o no.**

**Simplemente 'Me gusta tu historia' o 'no me gusta' solamente eso cualquier comentario es apreciado.**

**Me despido**

**Chau**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaaaaa a todos, espero que estén bien en donde quieran que estén, vengo con otro capitulo de mi primera historia, 'Naruto el salvador del pasado' espero que les guste.**

**Agradezco a todos los que pasan a leer mi fic, y a los que dejan sus review realmente me ayudan mucho.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Naruto, pertenece a Masashi kishimoto sama, excepto la trama y algún que otro personaje de mi creación, solo hago esto con fines de entretener.**

**Sin más que decir…**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo 13

Vemos a casi todos los miembros de Akatsuki sentados en el stand de ramen comiendo alegremente la comida que Teuchi-san les preparó.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Mikoto-chan, y Minato?" preguntó Kushina devorando su ramen, todos sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza.

"No se los ah visto desde hace 5 días" dijo Naruto adoptando una pose de pensamiento, pero luego olio el olor del ramen 'De las rosas blancas y rojas' y su impulso animal tomó el control, en 3 segundos el cuenco de ramen estaba vacío y otros 5 cuencos iban en camino.

Justo cuando iba a comer de nuevo apareció Minato jadeando y mirando a sus compañeros de una manera de suplica.

"¡Amigos necesito su ayuda!" gritó Minato desesperadamente mientras se inclinaba hacia sus compañeros, todos levantaron una ceja.

"¿Qué es Minato? Te aconsejo de que sea algo realmente importante, odio cuando me molestan cuando como mi ramen" dijo Naruto con un brillo extraño en los ojos, todos sus compañeros lo miraban nerviosamente.

"¡Mikoto-chan se va a casar!" gritó de nuevo, pero todos sus compañeros lo miraban raro.

"¿Y qué?" preguntó Yahiko restándole importancia solo para luego recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte del rubio.

"¡Yo la amo y no puedo permitir eso!" volvió a gritar, sus compañeros seguían mirándolos con ojos en blanco.

"¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que te diste cuenta?" preguntó Tendo con voz monótona, "Hace 5 días cuando me enteré de eso, _y de estar en mi cuarto sollozando hasta que salí de ahí_" decidió dejar esa última parte para sí mismo.

"Realmente eres un idiota, toda la puta aldea ya sabía que ambos estaban enamorados excepto ustedes dos" dijo Naruto con voz monótona, recibiendo asentimientos de todos los miembros de Akatsuki y algún que otro civil que se asomo dentro del stand y asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Debéis ayudarme!" volvió a gritar, la pelirroja tuvo suficiente de gritos.

"Deja de gritar" dijo Kushina tranquilamente, pero el rubio seguía en pánico.

"¡MIKOTO SE VA A CASAR, LUEGO TENDRA UN HIJO AL QUE LLAMARÁ ITACHI!" volvió a gritar Minato ignorando a Kushina.

"Minato-san cállate- Y LUEGO TENDRÁ OTRO HIJO AL QUE LLAMARA SASUKE, LUEGO DE ESO SU HIJO MAYOR!- ¡Minato cállate!- MASACRARÁ SU CLAN POR QUÉ PLANEABAN UN ATAQUE A LA ALDEA Y- Minato si no te callas- PERO DEJARÁ VIVO A SASUKE Y SASUKE QUEDARÁ HECHO UN EMO VENGADOR Y- Y-" no pudo decir más pues fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja que tenía un aura demoniaca que dividía su cabello en nueve mechones rojos.

"¡Te eh dicho que te cayes joder!" gritó la pelirroja, todos los presentes se colocaron detrás de Naruto, pero el peliblanco tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"_Ok….. eso fue muy raro….." _pensó el albo al escuchar exactamente lo que pasaría en unos años.

"Ok esperemos a que despierte y le ayudaremos a detener la boda" sentencio el líder de Akatsuki, sus compañeros solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Luego de unos 15 minutos Minato despertó y volvió a entrar en pánico, pero una mirada de la pelirroja le hizo callar.

"¿A qué hora es la boda?" preguntó Kushina, Minato abrió los ojos con esperanza brillando en ellos.

"Será dentro de 2 horas" dijo Minato, Kushina y Konan se miraron y ganaron un brillo extraño en los ojos, cosa que inquieto a todos.

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa Konan-chan?" preguntó Kushina riendo maliciosamente.

"Si Kushina-chan" le respondió Konan riendo igual de maliciosa.

"¡Ir de compras!" dijeron ambas abrazándose y dando saltos, esto provoco una enorme hemorragia nasal a todos los hombres viendo como los pechos de ambas se juntaban y se movían de arriba abajo por los saltos.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Timeskip: una hora y media después.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Luego de recuperar la conciencia y limpiar la sangre en toda la aldea, se fueron de compras y afortunadamente no tardaron tanto.

Ahora vemos a Minato vestido elegantemente, llevaba un kimono negro y zapatos lustrados.

"Ahora estás listo para ir Minato-san" dijeron Konan y Kushina sabiamente, el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo rumbo al compuesto Uchiha.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Compuesto Uchiha 30 minutos después.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Vemos a Minato Namikaze corriendo dentro del compuesto Uchiha, hasta que encontró una casa, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió las puertas dobles y gritó.

"¡Yo me opongo!" gritó Minato, pero una mirada más detalla a la casa pudo ver que solo era una casa común y corriente, y había una mujer, un hombre y un niño mirándolo de forma rara.

"Jaja, lo siento sigan con su comida" dijo Minato riendo nerviosamente mientras salía corriendo de la casa otra vez.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y pudo ver muchas casas, dio un suspiro y comenzó a correr de casa en casa gritando '¡Yo me opongo!' solo para recibir miradas raras de los presentes.

**Luego de 35 minutos.**

Vemos a Minato Namikaze arrastrándose en el suelo y jadeando, hasta que vio una iglesia con puertas dobles muy grandes, se golpeo el rostro con su palma fuertemente por lo estúpido que fue.

"_¡Soy un idiota!" _con ese pensamiento juntó sus últimas fuerzas y corrió hacia la iglesia.

**Dentro de la iglesia.**

Vemos a Uchiha Fugaku sonriendo arrogantemente con un traje ceremonial Uchiha, y Mikoto con un vestido de novia de color blanco y una mirada triste adornaba su rostro.

"Tú Uchiha Fugaku, ¿aceptas a Mikoto Uchiha como tu fiel esposa, en la salud y enfermedad, riqueza o pobreza?" preguntó un hombre con túnicas religiosas, Fugaku solo asintió con la cabeza todavía con la sonrisa arrogante.

"Tú, Mikoto Uchiha ¿Aceptas a Fugaku Uchiha como tu fiel esposo, en la salud y enfermedad, riqueza o pobreza?" preguntó el hombre.

"Yo- yo-yo" tartamudeaba Mikoto intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero entonces las puertas dobles se abrieron de golpe revelando a Minato Namikaze.

"¡YO ME OPONGO A TODO ESTO MALDITA SEA!" gritó el rubio alzando el puño en modo de victoria, pero todos lo miraban raro, excepto Mikoto que tenía una mirada feliz en su rostro, mientras que Fugaku una mirada llena de ira.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir mi boda?!" gritó Fugaku indignado, Minato lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, y en un parpadeo Minato apareció frente a Fugaku con un guante de cuero y lo golpeo en su mejilla.

"Te reto a un duelo, el que gana se queda con la mano de Mikoto-chan" dijo Minato, Mikoto lo miraba con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock, pero rápidamente una sonrisa vino a su rostro.

Y Fugaku al ser como es, acepto arrogantemente y ambos se dirigieron al patio de la iglesia, dejando a toda la audiencia sorprendidos.

"(Suspiro) espero que gane Minato-san, y así no tendremos que soportar a Fugaku nunca más" dijo uno de ellos luego de unos segundos de silencio, y recibió asentimientos de todos los presentes.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Detrás de la iglesia.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Vemos a Minato y a Fugaku con sus ropas shinobi listos para cualquier cosa, el padre de Fugaku se encontraba mirando a su hijo con decepción en su rostro y a Minato con una mirada de esperanza.

"¿Ambos están listos?" preguntó, los dos asintieron con la cabeza, "Entonces ¡Hajime!" con esa señal saltó hacia atrás dejando a ambos pelear.

Minato y Fugaku se quedaron mirándose, hasta que Fugaku activó su sharingan y cargó contra Minato terminando sus señales de manos.

"**¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" **gritó Fugaku exhalando una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigió a Minato a gran velocidad, Minato solamente se quedó mirando como el ataque se dirigía hacia él, Fugaku sonrió triunfante al ver como la bola de fuego consumía a Minato, cuando se despejo todo el cuerpo de Minato Namikaze se encontraba en el suelo con varias quemaduras.

"Te dije que-" Fugaku no pudo decir nada más y abrió los ojos en shock al ver como el cuerpo de Minato brillaba y dio una fuerte explosión.

El pelinegro Uchiha había saltado justo a tiempo para evitar gran parte de la explosión pero un grito a sus espaldas le llamo la atención.

"**¡Rasengan!" **vino la voz de Minato sosteniendo en su mano derecha una pelota de color verdoso y lo extendió a la espalda de Fugaku.

"_Demasiado fácil" _pensó el rubio y segundos después el cuerpo de Fugaku desapareció en una bola de humo.

"**¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" **gritó Fugaku apareciendo detrás de Minato y exhalando varias pequeñas bolas de fuego que se dirigieron a Minato, Minato simplemente colocó sus manos al frente y creó una barrera de rayos haciendo que las bolas de fuego sean inútiles.

Fugaku estaba echando espuma por la boca, al ver como su enemigo parecía que no le tomaba en serio, comenzó a hacer señales de mano y al final.

"**¡Katon no muchi (Látigo de fuego)!" **y creo un gran látigo de fuego en su mano, con una mirada loca arremetió contra Minato.

El rubio solo miraba como su oponente corría hacia él con un látigo de fuego, cuando estaban a una buena distancia Fugaku lanzó el látigo hacia el costado de Minato, pero el rubio saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo, con una mirada de furia en sus ojos Fugaku blandió el látigo en forma diagonal tratando de cortar a Minato, pero el rubio simplemente desapareció en un destello amarillo.

"_Ya es suficiente" _pensó el rubio reapareciendo detrás de Fugaku con un rasengan de color blanco, "¡Toma esto **Futon: Rasengan!" **gritó Minato extendiendo su brazo y permitiendo que el rasengan impacte en la espalda de Fugaku, dicho Uchiha gritó de dolor y escupió sangre.

"¡Ganador: Namikaze Minato!" gritó el padre de Fugaku, Mikoto se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Minato y lo llevó al suelo abrazándolo.

"Te amo Miko-chan" susurro Minato al oído de Mikoto, la pelinegra Uchiha sonrió ampliamente y dio un gran beso en los labios de Minato, un beso de cariño que en poco tiempo se transformo en uno de lujuria, pero unos aplausos llamó la atención, dejaron el momento intimo y miraron a un árbol que estaba a un lado de ellos y vieron a todos sus compañeros, Naruto con Yuki, Kushina con Kurama, Tendo, Nagato, Konan y Yahiko, todos aplaudiendo.

"¡Bravo Minato bravo!, por fin aclaraste tus sentimientos después de….." comenzó la pelirroja mirando un calendario y mirándolo atentamente "10 años ¡Felicidades!" dijo la pelirroja, Minato sonreía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Pero entonces el padre de Fugaku se acerco a Minato y Mikoto.

"¿Sabes lo que hiciste al vencer a mi hijo Minato-san?" preguntó el hombre mirando a Minato, el rubio solamente lo miró confusamente.

"Gané la mano de Mikoto-chan ¿Cierto?" dijo/preguntó Minato, el hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, "Eso y también…. Has ganado el puesto de jefe de clan del clan Uchiha" termino de decir el hombre, Minato tenia los ojos abiertos en estado de shock.

"Pero yo no soy ningún Uchiha" dijo Minato tratando de salvarse del cargo, pero el hombre solo se encogió de hombros, después de eso se dirigió hacia Naruto y Kushina.

"Saludos Naruto-san, Kushina-san" dijo el padre de Fugaku haciendo una reverencia la cual fue devuelta por Naruto y Kushina.

"Quisiera hablar con ustedes…. En privado" Naruto entonces dio una seña para que sus compañeros los dejasen solos, en pocos segundos nadie estaba en la zona.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" preguntó el albo teniendo una mirada seria, "Quisiera que tomes a los niños Uchiha y que los entrenes para ser mejores shinobis, si que sean arrogantes o orgullosos" dijo el hombre, el líder de Akatsuki al igual que la pelirroja se sorprendieron por el favor.

"Y en segundo lugar, hemos discutidos con todos los Uchiha y decidimos… dejar de lado nuestro sharingan" dijo el hombre, ahora sí el peliblanco y pelirroja estaban en completo shock y no pudieron decir nada.

"Sabemos que probamente son los mejores maestros de sellado que existe en el planea y creemos que pueden crear un sello que impida activar el sharingan de forma permanente, y esperamos que la maldición que acecha a nuestras familias desaparezca" Naruto se había recuperado del shock inicial rápidamente y adopto una pose de pensamiento.

"Tenemos un sello que permitirá eso, si se aplica bloqueara los puntos de chakra que conducen el chakra a los ojos para activar su Doujutsu, y esto también pasara a la generación más nueva" dijo el peliblanco después de pensar un tiempo.

"Gracias, muchas gracias" dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia, el albo sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo dio al hombre.

"Aquí están los sellos, dentro de unas semanas enviaremos a nuestros aprendices a buscar a la generación más joven para instruirlos en nuestro programa de entrenamiento" dijo el albo, el hombre le dio un 'Gracias' y desaparecieron en un shunshin.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**En Uzushiogakure no sato: base de Akatsuki.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Y habían pasado unas semanas desde se evento, ahora todos se encontraban viendo una película, esta vez Naruto acariciaba la cabeza de Kushina y la pelirroja sacaba un ronroneo de vez en cuando, Yahiko y Tendo habían salido a entrenar y no estaban ahí, Nagato estaba agarrando el brazo de Konan y escondiéndose de la película otra vez, pero en vez de que una lanza se le clavara en el culo Konan tenía la cara muy sonrojada.

"_¿Por qué siento que mi cara está caliente?" _se preguntó la maestra del origami pero se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo la película, Kurama estaba mordiendo cariñosamente la oreja de Yuki, y Yuki soltaba un ronroneo de vez en cuando, Minato y Mikoto estaban tomados de la mano y la pelinegra tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Minato.

Pero lastimosamente uno de sus alumnos apareció en un shunshin, todos gimieron con fastidio, pero Kushina sacó sus armas y comenzó a disparar cerca de los pies de su alumno, y su alumno comenzó a realizar una especie de baile extraño.

"¡Espera Kushina-sensei, espera!" sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos pues la pelirroja seguía disparando, luego de unos minutos Kushina se había calmado y dejó de disparar, mientras que su alumno cayó al suelo jadeando.

"El hokage (Jadeo) les está (Jadeo) esperando" luego de decir eso cayó al suelo inconsciente.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Oficina del hokage**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Hiruzen Sarutobi miraba a su aldea y sonreía ampliamente, no podía estar más orgulloso de lo que se había convertido la aldea, el grupo Akatsuki fue una inspiración para todos los shinobi de Konoha, cada ninja comenzó a entrenar y romper la barrera de sus límites para hacerse más fuertes.

"_La voluntad de fuego a vuelto….." _con esos últimos pensamientos espero pacientemente a que aparezcan los miembros de Akatsuki, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo pues después de 5 minutos un portal apareció en la habitación y de ahí salieron los miembros de Akatsuki todos con cara seria.

"Akatsuki reportándose para la misión Hokage-sama_" _dijo Naruto con voz monótona mirando a Hiruzen, el sandaime Hokage agarro su pipa y la encendió aspiro una gran cantidad de humo y lo exhalo.

"Como sabrán estamos en la parte final de la guerra, hemos enviado tres ejércitos de nuestros shinobis, el primero se está enfrentando al ejército de Suna, otro al ejército de Kumo, y otro al ejército de Iwa, quiero que se dividan en tres grupos y vayan a ayudar para evitar bajas, a partir de ahora ustedes ayudaran a nuestro ejército, el final de la guerra se acerca" dijo Hiruzen con cara seria, todos asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron en un shunshin.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Con los Akatsukis puerta norte de Konoha.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Vemos a todos los miembros de Akatsuki en un círculo para planear lo que van a hacer.

"Bien, quiero que Nagato, Konan y Yahiko ayuden al ejército de Iwa, Minato, Mikoto ustedes vayan a ayudar a los que se enfrentan al ejército de Suna, Yuki, Kurama, Kushina, Tendo-sensei y yo iremos a ayudar al ejército que se enfrenta a Kumo, somos los más rápidos y kumo esta demasiado lejos ¿Alguien protesta?" preguntó el albo con cara seria, sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza y pronto desaparecieron en un shunshin.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Con Mikoto y Minato, 15 minutos después.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Minato y Mikoto iban a toda velocidad sin sus pesos en sus brazos y piernas y llegaron en tan solo 15 minutos, y vieron como el ejército de Konoha se enfrentaba ferozmente contra los suna nin, se miraron y asintieron corrieron hacia el campo de batalla y comenzaron a matar a cualquier ninja de suna que se encontraba en su camino.

Al notar esto un ninja gritó fuertemente haciendo que los ninjas de Suna palidecieran y los ninjas de Konoha sonrieran.

"¡Es Akatsuki!" gritó un Ninja de Suna, todos los ninjas enemigos de Konoha comenzaron a temblar, Minato y Mikoto se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, entonces el rubio salto al lado derecho del ejército enemigo y Mikoto al izquierdo.

**Con Minato.**

El rubio aterrizó justo en medio de un circulo de ninjas de Suna, dichos ninjas dieron unos pasos hacia atrás pero se recuperaron rápidamente y se abalanzaron contra Minato.

"**¡Futon: renkudan!" **gritó un ninja de Suna exhalando una gran ráfaga de aire comprimido, el rubio solamente salto hacia arriba para evitar el ataque, pero 3 ninjas ya lo esperaban detrás, el primer ninja de Suna se abalanzó contra él con un puño cargado de chakra futon, pero el rubio giró en el aire esquivando el ataque, luego extendió su brazo a su costado para bloquear una patada de otro ninja, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Minato jaló la pierna del Suna nin y lo tiró al piso fuertemente matándolo al instante.

"**¡Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu!" **gritó otro ninja lanzando un kunai que rápidamente se multiplico en unos 50, Minato sacó dos Kunai de tres puntas y comenzó a desviar todos los kunai que se dirigían hacia él a una velocidad increíble, cuando bloqueo todos estaba a pocos metros del suelo y antes de tocarlo lanzó los dos kunai hacia ambos, los dos Suna nin esquivaron ambos kunai pero de repente gritaron de dolor al sentir como sus espaldas eran trituradas, cortesía del rasengan de Minato Namikaze.

El rubio aterrizó en el suelo sutilmente y miró a todos los ninjas que estaban de pie, todos retrocedieron un poco, pero uno de ellos comenzó a hacer señales de Mano, haciendo que los demás ganaran un poco de confianza.

"**¡Futon: ****Jūha Shō!" **y de las manos del shinobi salieron fuertes ráfagas de viento que cortaban el suelo.

"**¡Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **gritaron los demás, entonces el rubio se vio envuelto en una lluvia de Kunais y una ráfaga de viento que podría hacerlo pedacitos.

Minato maldijo y comenzó a hacer sus propias señales de mano, al final.

"**¡Raiton: Raiken!" **gritó Minato, su puño derecho se vio encendido en rayos, corrió rápidamente hacia la lluvia de Kunais y la ráfaga de viento, en una buena distancia salto y comenzó a girar rápidamente, los ninjas de Suna miraron con fascinación como el puño de Minato giraba haciendo que los rayos cubran todo su cuerpo y una punta de electricidad en la punta haciéndolo parecer una lanza, cuando llegó a los Kunais, estos simplemente revotaron y cuando llegó a la ráfaga de aire logró traspasarlo y continuo su camino, el ninja que había creado el jutsu abrió los ojos con horror cuando Minato lo atravesó justo en el estomago.

"_Maldita sea…." _Fue el último pensamiento del Suna nin antes de caer al suelo tosiendo sangre.

Cuando la técnica acabó Minato parecía mareado y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, este fue el momento en que otros ninjas atacaron.

"_Ok… creo que eso fue una muy mala idea" _se dijo Minato en su mente y se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar un puñetazo directo al rostro, el puño rozó su pelo sacando unos mechones, Minato no se quedó mirando y dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del Suna nin, dicho Suna nin escupió saliva y sus ojos se volvieron completamente blanco.

"¡Maldito, **Futon****: ****Kaze no ryū (Dragón de viento)!" **gritó otro ninja exhalando un gran dragón de viento que rugió con ira, se abalanzó contra Minato, pero Minato saltó un poco y dejo sorprendidos a todos al caminar por todo el dragón hasta llegar a su creador.

"¡Toma esto **Raiton: rasengan!"**gritó Minato creando una bola en espiral que comenzó a expulsar rayos, extendió su mano para impactar el rasengan, el ninja de Suna abrió los ojos en dolor al sentir sus huesos siendo molidos, y electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" gritó el Suna nin escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, Minato dio un rugido de guerra y extendió aún más el rasengan mando al ninja enemigo a volar varios metros hasta chocar contra una pared de rocas.

Pero no tuvo descanso, tuvo que mover su cabeza a un lado para evitar una patada, llevó su brazo y lo colocó en diagonal en su costado derecho justo a tiempo para bloquear otra patada.

Dando un grito de guerra, Minato agarro los talones de ambos y los azoto contra el suelo creando dos cráteres en la zona del impacto.

"**¡Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu!" **gritó Minato creando un dragón de electricidad con los ojos rojos, dando un rugido salvaje se abalanzó contra los ninjas de Suna, logrando matar a unos 25 ninjas.

Pero todavía quedaba muchos en el campo de batalla, uno de ellos se abalanzó contra Minato intentado dar una patada descendente, pero el rubio alzó ambos brazos cruzándolos en el aire en forma de 'X' y la patada cayó en medio, logrando bloquearlo, entonces el rubio agarro la pierna del ninja y comenzó a dar vueltas, luego de unos segundos de estar girando lo lanzó contra un grupo de 5 ninjas que querían golpearlo dejándolos a todos fuera de combate.

"**¡Futon: Hanachiri mai!" **gritó un ninja de Suna creando un tornado de pétalos de rosa que se abalanzó contra Minato, el rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se vio envuelto en el tornado.

Cuando la técnica acabo el cuerpo de Minato Namikaze se encontraba en suelo ensangrentado y con muchos cortes en su ropa y piel.

Varios ninjas se acercaron al cuerpo sonriendo victoriosamente, pero cuando estaban a un metro de distancia el cuerpo comenzó a brillar, solo tuvieron tiempo para un último pensamiento…..

"_Oh mierda…" _fue lo último que pensaron antes de que una fuerte explosión los mando a volar y antes de que tocaran el suelo ya estaban muertos.

Los Suna nin giraban sus cabezas en todas partes en un intento de localizar al rubio, uno de ellos señalo un lugar y todos se giraron para verlo, el rubio se encontraba realizando señales de mano.

"**¡Raiton: Tajuu Rairyudan no jutsu!" **gritó Minato, 10 dragones eléctricos se abalanzaron contra los Suna nin que habían palidecido tanto como Pedochimaru.

"¡Rápido todos los que sepan el Doton Doryuheki vengan al frente!" gritó uno de los ninjas recibiendo un coro de '¡Hai!' varios ninjas se posicionaron al frente y comenzaron a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Doton: Doryuheki!" **gritaron todos varios muros de tierra se interpusieron frente los dragones de electricidad, cuando la ofensa chocó contra la defensa una gran onda expansiva se escuchó, los dragones luchaban para atravesar la defensa, lograron romper varias capas pero no llegaron al final, los dragones eléctricos dieron un último rugido y desparecieron.

Todos los ninjas de Suna estaban jadeando, y se vieron acorralados por los ninjas de konoha.

**Con Mikoto al mismo tiempo que Minato comenzaba su batalla.**

L a pelinegra Uchiha apareció frente a un grupo bastante grande de Suna nin, todos ellos la miraban con caras de victorias, pero eso no duró tanto, por qué Mikoto se abalanzó contra un ninja de Suna con su puño prendido con fuego, dio un puñetazo en el rostro del ninja de Suna y su cabeza salió volando por los aires, una fuente de sangre salía de donde antes estaba su cabeza haciendo que muchos vomiten por la vista.

Cuando recuperaron la compostura, 5 ninjas atacaron a Mikoto, la pelinegra Uchiha movió su cabeza hacia un lado esquivando un puñetazo directo a su rostro, antes de que su enemigo pudiera reaccionar Mikoto agarro su brazo y colocó su cuerpo frente a ella usándolo como un escudo, justo cuando un ninja de Suna hacia el kunai kage bunshin, el cuerpo del Suna nin recibió todos los kunai y murió en pocos segundos.

"¡Maldita perra, **Futon: Kaze no ryu!" **gritó otro Suna nin exhalando un gran dragón de viento que se dirigió a Mikoto a gran velocidad, mientras que la pelinegra Uchiha terminaba sus señales de mano.

"**¡Katon: Karyū Endan!" **gritó Mikoto para luego expulsar un haz de fuego que se expandió rápidamente, cuando llegó al dragón de viento este solo sirvió para aumentar la potencia del ataque, todos los compañeros del Suna nin que lanzó el ataque lo fulminaban con la mirada

El fuego logró incinerar a 20 ninjas, todos gritaron de dolor al sentir como su piel, carne e incluso huesos eran quemados.

Entonces 5 ninjas de Suna se colocaron alrededor de la pelinegra Uchiha, Mikoto solamente se colocó en su postura de taijutsu Uchiha y espero los ataques, todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que uno de ellos se abalanzó contra la pelinegra con un puñetazo en las costillas.

Pero Mikoto de un movimiento veloz, hizo un giro evitando el puño y propinó un codazo al Suna nin directo al cuello, el cuerpo del ninja enemigo cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco.

Otro ninja se abalanzó hacia Mikoto y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca extendió su rodilla para propinarle u rodillazo en su estomago, pero Mikoto permaneció tranquila, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás permitiendo que la rodilla golpeara solamente aire, la pelinegra desapareció para volver a aparecer a espaldas del Suna nin, y con un puño de fuego Mikoto propino un fuerte puñetazo al ninja justo en el corazón matándolo en poco tiempo.

"**¡Futon: ****Jūha**__**Shō!" **gritó un Suna nin expulsando de sus manos unas finas ráfagas de viento que cortaba la arena a su paso.

Cuando la ráfaga de viento choco contra la pelinegra, todos los ninjas de Suna sonrieron pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver como el cuerpo de Mikoto desaparecía en una bola de humo y un grito llamo la atención.

"**¡Katon: rasengan!" **gritó Mikoto extendiendo un rasengan de fuego a un enemigo, el Suna nin gritó de dolor y todos vieron con fascinación y horror como el cuerpo de su compañero era convertido en cenizas en poco tiempo, pero Mikoto no quedó satisfecha, corrió a una gran velocidad hacia otro ninja repitiendo el proceso, en poco tiempo 15 pequeños montículos de cenizas estaban en la arena del desierto, y el viento se las llevó.

"**¡Katon no muchi!" **volvió a gritar Mikoto para luego crear un látigo de fuego, todos los ninjas de Suna intentaban esquivar el látigo, pero otros no tuvieron mucha suerte.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" vino el grito de un Suna nin, giró su cabeza a su brazo izquierdo y pudo ver que ya no estaba su brazo, la cantidad de calor que había en la técnica hizo que la carne se quemara y no hubiera hemorragia.

Cuando Mikoto deshizo su técnica varios ninjas se colocaron a su alrededor terminando sus señales de mano.

"**¡Futon: Repusshō!/Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **gritaron dos Suna nin, el primero lanzó un kunai que rápidamente se multiplicaron en 150 kunais, el segundo expulsó una ráfaga de viento que impulso aun más a los kunai.

La pelinegra Uchiha sacó dos Kunais y comenzó a desviar todos y cada uno de los Kunai que venían hacia ella, a una velocidad impresionante.

Cuando ya no había nada, Mikoto comenzó a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" **

Todos los ninjas de Suna vieron con fascinación como la bola de fuego más grande que habían visto era expulsado de la boca de Mikoto y se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad.

35 Ninjas enemigos se vieron envueltos en la bola de fuego y murieron rápidamente.

Todos estaban aterrados al ver como un solo ninja destruía a muchos shinobis, pero los ninjas de Konoha sonreían alegremente pues la balanza estaba inclinada de su lado.

"**¡Futon: Tajuu Kaze no ryu!" **gritó otro ninja de Suna armándose de valor, 8 dragones de viento que rugieron con ira, Mikoto seguía viendo todo con tranquilidad, cosa que irritaba a sus enemigos.

Los dragones de viento se abalanzaron a Mikoto a gran velocidad, pero la pelinegra Uchiha había saltado en el aire justo a tiempo para evitar a un dragón.

Al ver esto los otros 7 dragones subieron al cielo para atacar a Mikoto, la pelinegra Uchiha sonrió un poco se le había ocurrido una pequeña idea.

Dio un giro y esquivo a otro dragón, ahora se encontraba cayendo al suelo seguido de los dragones, aterrizó en el suelo y corrió hacia el grupo de ninjas que se encontraba frente a ellas, todos los shinobis de Suna veían esto con confusión, mientras que Mikoto seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros del grupo, Mikoto desapareció en una bola de humo, los dragones seguían avanzando al frente y con la velocidad en que iban no podían esquivarlos.

Todos dieron una mirada de muerte al creador de los dragones.

"_Oh mierda" _pensaron muchos Suna nin para luego verse recortados en pedacitos por las ráfagas de viento del dragón.

La mujer Uchiha se encontraba mirando todo desde una pequeña elevación sonrió al escuchar el próximo grito.

"¡Retirada!" se escucho el grito del líder del ejercito de Suna, todos los Suna nin comenzaron a correr de vuelta a la aldea, y los ninjas de Konoha no se molestaron en seguirlos, en cambio dieron un grito de guerra.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

**Minato y Mikoto, 30 minutos después de la batalla.**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

Encontramos a Mikoto y a Minato frente al que parecía ser el comandante del ejército.

"Les agradecemos mucho, Minato, Mikoto, sin ustedes probablemente hubiera habido más bajas" dijo el comandante para luego hacer una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y respeto.

"No es problema, debemos ayudar a nuestros compañeros cuando se necesita" dijo Minato rascándose la nuca con vergüenza.

Luego de eso, y un pequeño festejo Minato agarro una especie de comunicador, apretó un botón y comenzó a hablar.

"Aquí Minato Namikaze, informando sobre la misión" dijo el rubio con tono serio, "¿Cómo les fue Minato?" se escucho la voz de Naruto.

"Nos fue bien, no hubo muchas bajas y ya nos dirigimos a Konoha" dijo el rubio ahora con tono alegre.

"Está bien, todos ya hemos acabado nuestras batallas y también nos dirigimos a Konoha" dijo el albo, el rubio dio un suspiro y se despidió.

Justo en ese momento Mikoto caminó hacia Minato y le dio un beso en los labios, "¿A Konoha?" preguntó Mikoto, "A konoha" afirmó Minato con una sonrisa.

Y así los dos miembros de Akatsuki emprendieron su camino de vuelta a casa.

**¡BINGO!**

**Bueno hasta aquí a llegado este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno Chicos nos acercamos cada vez más al final de esta pequeña historia, este capítulo solo fue la primera parte, en la segunda parte se mostrara la batalla de los huérfanos de la lluvia, luego del equipo 15.**

**Por cierto, las clases comenzaran mañana y tardaré más en subir capítulos pero ya no queda mucho camino para esta historia.**

**Cualquier comentario es aceptado.**

**Me despido.**

**Chau**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos ¿Cómo les va la vida? En fin traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi primera historia 'Naruto el salvador del pasado' espero que sea de su agradado.**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejan un poco de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, y a todos los que dejan sus review en serio siempre me hace feliz nuevos comentarios.**

**Este capítulo será la batalla de los huérfanos de la lluvia, todas las batallas suceden casi al mismo tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: no poseo Naruto, lo posee Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la trama y algún que otro personaje de mi creación.**

**Sin más que decir…**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capitulo 14

Vemos a los huérfanos de la lluvia correr a gran velocidad, su destino: el ejército de Iwa.

Sin sus pesos en brazos y piernas no tardaron más que 30 minutos en llegar, se quedaron parados encima de una colina y vieron el paisaje, ninjas muertos tanto de Iwa y Konoha.

"Vamos" dijo Nagato, sus compañeros solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza, saltaron lo más alto que podían y el sol cubrió sus figuras.

"**¡Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" **un gritó llamo la atención de todos los ninjas, alzaron sus cabezas y no vieron nada gracias al sol, y cuando pudieron ver algo ya era demasiado tarde, un gran dragón de Agua se estrello contra muchos ninjas de Iwa.

Cuando pudieron ver, vieron a tres figuras en el campo de batalla.

La primera figura era una mujer con el cabello corto de color azul, llevaba unos pantalones de color purpura una camisa de rejilla y sobre esta, una gabardina negra con nubes azules, en su dedo medio tenía un anillo con el kanji para 'Viento' y unas sandalias ninjas de color negro.

La segunda figura era un hombre de cabello naranja, unos pantalones estilo ANBU, sandalias negras, una gabardina negra con nubes naranjas y en uno de sus dedos traía un anillo con el kanji para 'agua'

La última figura era un pelirrojo, traía unos pantalones de combate de color marrón oscuro, una gabardina con nubes de purpura oscuro, y en su dedo índice traía un anillo con el kanji para 'Samsara'

"¡Es Akatsuki!" gritó un ninja de Konoha felizmente por recibir refuerzos, con ese grito todos los ninjas de Konoha sonrieron y recuperaron las energías mientras que los ninjas de Iwa se estremecían, todos en las 5 naciones elementales sabían del grupo más temido y respetado.

"Que cada uno ayude en alguna parte" dijo Yahiko tranquilamente, sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y saltaron en distintas direcciones.

**Con Konan.**

La peliazul se encontraba en medio de un grupo de Iwa nin, con una mirada fría dirigida a los ninjas enemigos que no pudieron evitar estremecerse.

Pero uno de ellos reunió el valor necesario y comenzó a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu!" **gritó el ninja de Iwa, un dragón de rocas se dirigía a la maestra del origami, pero Konan ya había pensado en cómo evitar el ataque, comenzó a hacer señales de mano y dijo.

"**Futon: **_**Jūha Shō" **_dijo Konan para luego que de sus manos salieran unas fuertes ráfagas de viento, cuando el dragón choco contra las ráfagas, todos vieron como el aire cortaba en pedacitos al dragón hecho de tierra.

"¡Maldita!" gritó un iwa nin abalanzándose contra Konan, seguido de otros 5 ninjas.

El iwa nin extendió su puño que ahora estaba cubierto de rocas hacia el rostro de Konan en un intento de propinar un puñetazo en su cara.

Pero la maestra de origami simplemente llevo la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que el puño pase de largo, pero no se detuvo ahí, en un rápido movimiento agarro el brazo del iwa nin y lo puso frente a ella, justo cuando otro iwa nin lanzaba un kunai que se multiplicaba, pero los kunais se clavaron en el cuerpo de su compañero que dio un grito ahogado y murió.

Konan entonces lanzó el cuerpo del ahora muerto iwa nin hacia el ninja que lanzo los kunais y salto hacia arriba justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada descendente provista de chakra tierra.

En el aire extendió ambas palmas bloqueando dos puñetazos, agarro fuertemente el puño de ambos y con un grito de guerra atrajo a ambos iwa nin logrando hacer que el sonido del choque de cuerpo contra cuerpo resonara para después escuchar los desagradables sonidos de huesos rompiéndose y los gritos de dolor de los ninjas.

"**¡Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu!" **gritó un ninja de Iwa, para luego expulsar de su boca muchas bolas de tierra que iban directos hacia Konan, pero la peliazul simplemente creó un muro de papel que ascendió varios metros, al chocar contra esa barrera los proyectiles de tierra rebotaron.

Luego de varios segundos y viendo que el muro todavía seguía todos dieron una vuelta alrededor y cuando vieron del lado de donde estaba Konan palidecieron.

Ya no estaba la mujer de cabellos azules, y el muro tenia cientos de sellos explosivos, todos los kanji se quemaban rápidamente hasta que llegó al kanji principal.

"_¡Maldita sea…." _Fue el último pensamiento de varios ninjas, una gran explosión mató a 30 ninjas de Iwa, mientras que otros varios tenían quemaduras de tercer grado.

Sin saber el por qué todos alzaron sus cabezas y vieron 50 lanzas hechas de papel que flotaban, y Konan que traía sus alas de papel para poder volar.

Señalando con su dedo índice a sus enemigos, las lanzas cayeron al suelo empalando a por lo menos 35 ninjas de Iwa.

La peliazul seguía en el cielo con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos de manera fría.

"¡Eres una maldita perra, **Doton: Ganseki no Sohen!" **gritó un ninja de Iwa para luego clavar sus manos en el suelo y sacar una gran roca, y con su palma lo rompió en muchos pedazos que se dirigían a Konan.

La peliazul simplemente comenzó a aletear y creó una gran ráfaga de viento que deshizo los fragmentos de rocas.

Despues de eso, comenzó a volar alrededor de 15 ninjas enemigos, todos la miraban raro pero entonces esos 15 ninjas comenzaron a sentir una ráfaga de viento a su alrededor, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos e intentaron escapar, el primero dio un salto y…. su cuerpo quedó hechos pedacitos por el muro de viento, los, ahora, 14 iwa nin gritaban por ayuda pero sus compañeros solo podían mirar como el aire se transformaba en un gran tornado, que se llevó lejos a los 14 ninjas de Iwagakure no sato.

"**¡Doton: Tajuu Tsuchiryudan no jutsu!" **gritó otro ninja enemigo, 4 dragones de rocas rugieron mientras que salían del suelo hacia el cielo, más específicamente hacia Konan.

La maestra del origami deshizo sus alas de papel y cayó, un dragón de tierra abrió sus fauces para tragar a Konan, pero la peliazul dio un ágil giroy evitó las fauces, antes de que pudiera caer más envió chakra a sus manos para sostenerse de alguna parte del dragón de tierra, y lo logro subió hasta su lomo y comenzó a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Futon: Hanachiri mai!" **gritó la peliazul y un tornado de pétalos de rosas se dirigió hacia un dragón de tierra, al chocar el dragón de tierra dio un rugido y se destrozó gracias al tornado.

Entonces Konan creó un clon, le dio una mirada y este asintió con la cabeza, la original Konan saltó justo a tiempo para caer en el lomo de otro dragón y observo como su clon brillaba y luego dio una fuerte explosión destruyendo al dragón de tierra.

Extendió su mano y unos papeles se reunieron en poco tiempo una espada de papel se encontraba en su mano, se lanzó hacia la cabeza del dragón de tierra y se lo clavo, envió chakra futon a la espada de papel y la cabeza del dragón cayó hecho pedacitos.

Miró hacia el último dragón de tierra, extendió su palma, creo un clon y el clon comenzó a arremolinar chakra en la palma de Konan, en poco tiempo un rasengan normal estaba en su mano, pero no se detuvo ahí, continuo añadiendo más chakra y más rotación, en unos segundos un rasengan blanco estaba en la mano de Konan.

Saltó hacia el último dragón de tierra justo a tiempo por qué después el dragón de tierra en el que estaba se hizo añicos.

"**¡Futon: rasengan!" **gritó Konan extendiendo el rasengan en el costado del dragón de tierra, este dio un rugido para luego verse destruido por el ataque.

Aterrizo en el suelo suavemente y seguía mirando a sus enemigos, los iwa nin retrocedían unos pasos por el temor pero se recuperaron y atacaron a la peliazul.

Uno de ellos extendió su rodilla para propinar un rodillazo en las costillas de Konan, pero la peliazul llevó su palma para bloquear el rodillazo, luego tuvo que utilizar su otra palma para bloquear una patada descendente.

Pero no pudo dejar inconscientes por qué tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar una espada de rocas muy afilada que se dirigía a su abdomen, miró hacia su alrededor para ver a varios ninjas rodeándola y haciendo señales de mano.

"**¡Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu!/Doton: ****Iwa no sashiki (Estacas de rocas)/¡Doton: Supiāzu iwa (Lanzas de rocas)!" **gritaron tres ninjas de Iwa, un dragón de rocas se abalanzo hacia Konan, pero la peliazul saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, pero luego se vio obligada a saltar en el aire para esquivar unas estacas de rocas que emergieron del suelo.

Luego vio como 50 lanzas eran lanzadas hacia ella, todos veían ansiosamente y….

Todas las estacas se vieron empaladas en el cuerpo de la maestra del origami.

Todos los Iwa nin sonrieron triunfantes, pero cuando el cuerpo de la peliazul cayó al suelo la sonrisa se desvaneció.

Lo que había caído era solo un muñeco de papel, con un grabado en el rostro que decía, 'Se jodieron idiotas XD'

Los iwa nin giraron su vista hacía un lado del campo de batalla y vieron a la peliazul cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¡Serás maldita!" gritó uno de ellos para luego correr hacia Konan seguido de otros 7 ninjas de Iwa en un intento de detener a Konan…

Oh! Que equivocados estaban.

La peliazul se movió unos pasos a un lado para evitar unas bolas de rocas que salieron de la boca del Iwa nin, luego tuvo que colocar su brazo derecho hacia un lado de su rostro para protegerse de una patada.

Agarro del tobillo del iwa nin y comenzó a hacerlo girar, el ninja de Iwa ya no pudo aguantar más y…..

Un chorro de vomito salpicó a todos sus compañeros, ahora un chorro de vomito salpicaba todo a su paso gracias a los giros de la peliazul.

Cuando ya se había aburrido, Konan lanzó al iwa nin contra 5 ninjas haciendo que queden inconscientes.

Otro grupo de Iwa nin se abalanzó contra Konan pero cuando estaban a unos metros el cuerpo de Konan se llenó de sellos explosivos, cabe decir que todos los que estaban en un rango de 50 a 70 metros tuvo un solo pensamiento en mente.

"_¡Estamos jodidos!" _y -¡BOOM!, una explosión que tuvo un rango de 100 metros a la redondea se pudo apreciar desde lejos.

"_Mi trabajo está hecho"_

**Con Yahiko al mismo tiempo que Konan empezaba su lucha.**

Vemos al pelinaranja miembro de Akatsuki en su posición de pelea en medio de muchos ninjas de Iwa que lo rodeaban, todo estaba en silencio y nadie se movía, los ninjas de iwa se miraban unos a otros preguntándose con la mirada quien atacaría primero, uno de ellos harto de estar sin hacer nada comenzó a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu!" **gritó uno de los ninjas de Iwa, un dragón de rocas se dirigía hacia Yahiko a gran velocidad.

El pelinaranja estaba viendo tranquilamente como el dragón de rocas se dirigía hacia él, cuando estaba a unos metros comenzó a hacer sus propias señales de mano.

"**Suiton: ****Hōsui jū (Cañón de agua)" **dijo Yahiko tranquilamente, extendió su mano e hizo un puño, el agua comenzó a rodear el puño y una gran pelota de agua se encontraba en su puño.

Justo cuando el dragón de rocas abrió su boca para dar otro rugido, la pelota de agua salió disparada a velocidades que solamente jounin experimentados podían seguir, la pelota se adentro dentro del dragón de rocas, y sin previo aviso una explosión de agua se pudo escuchar.

Ahora el dragón de rocas no era nada más que pequeñas rocas inofensivas.

Al ver esto, 5 ninjas de iwa se abalanzaron contra el miembro de Akatsuki, el primero quiso propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero Yahiko movió su cabeza hacia un costado evitando el ataque como si fuera nada.

Luego tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una patada, y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar colocó su dedo índice apuntando hacia el ninja, y una pequeña línea de agua salió de su dedo atravesando justo el corazón del ninja.

"¡Maldito!" grito otro Iwa nin con mucha ira, corrió hacia el pelinaranja lanzando un kunai y comenzó a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu!" **grito y el kunai que había lanzado se multiplicó en unos 50, el iwa nin vio con alegría al ver que varios kunais se clavaron en el pelinaranja.

Se acerco hacia el cuerpo inerte y con una sonrisa arrogante dijo.

"Deberían de haberte enseñado a no meterte con un ninja de Iwa" dijo el iwa nin arrogantemente, el pelinaranja abrió los ojos, y las palabras que dijo a continuación hiso temblar al iwa nin.

"Y a ti no pegarle a un clon explosivo…." Cuando termino de decir esto, el cuerpo de Yahiko comenzó a brillar y… -BOOM- una explosión borro a 20 ninjas que se encontraban cerca.

Todo el grupo que quedaba cerca giraban su vista en busca de su enemigo, y su respuesta llegó en un grito.

"**¡Tajuu Suiryudan no jutsu!" **todos se giraron hacia el origen del grito y vieron al pelinaranja sobre una pequeña montaña, y luego casi se hacen en los pantalones al ver como 10 dragones de agua salían del suelo rompiéndolo, estos dragones de agua se abalanzaron contra los ninjas de iwa que solo tuvieron un pensamiento antes de que todo se fuera en negro.

"_Mierda…" _50 valientes ninjas de Iwa perecieron con ese pensamiento.

Cuando todo se había calmado, vieron con ira hacia el pelinaranja varios de ellos se armaron de valor y comenzaron a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu!/¡Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu!/Doton: Supiāzu iwa (Lanzas de rocas)!" **el primero de ellos lanzó un gran dragón de rocas, el segundo expulsó de su boca varias rocas del tamaño de un balón, el tercero creó varias lanzas de rocas todos dirigidos hacia un enemigo en común: Yahiko.

Dicho pelinaranja comenzó a hacer sus propias señales de mano, **"¡Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki!" **gritó el pelinaranja colocando las manos en el suelo, un tornado de agua rodeo a Yahiko desviando todos los ataques.

Cuando todos los ataques quedaron desviados el tornado seguía en pie, muchos se acercaron por curiosidad…

Que mal

Entonces por todo el tornado se crearon bolas de agua del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, "…que carajos" dijo un iwa nin, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando las bolas de agua salieron disparadas en todas las direcciones logrando traspasar a 30 ninjas de iwa.

"¡Maldito seas, **Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu!" **gritó otro ninja de Iwa, el pelinaranja ganó una gota en la nuca.

"_¿Acaso ese es el único jutsu que conocen?" _sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos comenzó a trazas sus propias señales de mano.

"**¡Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" **un dragón de agua se formó detrás del pelinaranja, ambos ataques se enfrentaron, cada uno dando un rugido y utilizando sus mandíbulas contra su atacante.

Pero al final, el dragón de agua fue el vencedor, siguió su camino hacia los ninjas de Iwa, abriendo su boca el dragón de tierra se comió a 25 ninjas de iwa, en poco tiempo todos se ahogaron.

Yahiko giró su cabeza hacia un lado para ver a todos los otros ninjas que quedaban en pie con una mirada fría, todos los ninjas de iwa dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que un ninja de iwa atacó a Yahiko con una mirada de ira, pero no había odio solamente ira y algo de respeto.

Cargó contra el pelinaranja con su puño extendido directo a su estomago, pero Yahiko simplemente coloco su palma agarrando el puñetazo.

"¡Todavía no termino!" dijo el iwa nin para luego dar un salto y propinarle una fuerte patada en la cara del pelinaranja.

Todos estaban en absoluto shock, excepto Yahiko que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelinaranja miembro de Akatsuki se recupero de la patada y se colocó en su posición de batalla, al igual que ese ninja de iwa en particular.

"¡Vamos ayudemos a nuestro compañero!" dijo otro ninja de iwa alzando el puño en lo alto, todos los iwa nin dieron un rugido de guerra y se abalanzaron contra Yahiko.

Uno de ellos quiso propinarle un rodillazo en las costillas pero Yahiko atrapó su rodilla evitando el ataque, entonces tuvo que saltar hacia atrás evitando unos shuriken de rocas.

Otro ninja de iwa se abalanzó por la espalda de Yahiko, con unas garras de rocas listos para atacar, cuando iba a dar el zarpazo el pelinaranja desapareció en un borrón de velocidad y reapareció detrás del iwa nin dando un golpe certero en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Entonces volvió a agacharse para evitar una patada giratoria de parte de otro ninja enemigo, entonces alzó su palma para agarrar el tobillo de otro iwa nin, con un rápido movimiento agarró el tobillo de esa persona, se levanto y comenzó a hacerlo girar, en el proceso derribó a varios ninjas que querían acercarse y hacerle daño.

Luego de 5 segundos de estarlo girando lo lanzó hacia un muro de rocas dejándolo inconsciente.

"**¡Doton: Supiāzu iwa (Lanzas de rocas)!" **gritó otro ninja de iwa para luego crear 10 lanzas de rocas, y señalando con su dedo índice las lanzas se dirigieron hacia el pelinaranja a gran velocidad.

Yahiko tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, cuando la primera lanza estaba a unos metros de él, Yahiko movió su pie derecho quedando de forma vertical, la lanza paso rozando su abdomen, luego de eso dio una patada ascendente justo a tiempo antes de que otra lanza llegue a hacerle daño, al instante la lanza se partió en varios pedazos producto de la gran fuerza que había en la patada.

Despues de so, dio un salto extendiendo ambas piernas a ambos lados, la lanza paso justo debajo de su entrepierna, todos los shinobis hombres que vieron esto no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío bajando por su espalda.

La última lanza se dirigía hacia el pelinaranja a más velocidad que las otras, pero todos los iwa nin que estaban en el alcance visual vieron como Yahiko extendía su palma, cuando la lanza estaba a punto de llegar a su palma Yahiko realizo un movimiento de muñeca girando su palma, la lanza quedó frenada y dio una vuelta, antes de que pudieran reaccionar el pelinaranja dio una patada en la punta trasera de la lanza enviándola de vuelta de donde vino.

El iwa nin que había lanzado el ataque abrió los ojos en shock, para que luego la lanza le atraviese el estomago y lo enviase hacia atrás clavándolo en una pared de rocas, con sus últimos esfuerzos movía sus manos en un intento de sacar la lanza de su estomago, pero murió rápidamente.

"¡Maldito seas!" gritó un iwa nin corriendo hacia Yahiko con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

Cuando estaba a varios metros lanzó un kunai y comenzó a hacer señales de mano, **"¡Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu!" **y ese kunai se multiplico en unos 50 que iban hacia el miembro de Akatsuki a gran velocidad, pero Yahiko permanecía tranquilo.

Y colocando sus manos en el suelo dijo, **"Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki" **dijo Yahiko, un tornado de agua se formó alrededor del pelinaranja y cuando los kunais chocaron contra dicho tornado fueron desviados hacia cualquier lado.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada más, Yahiko comenzó a hacer señales de mano a gran velocidad.

"**Suiton: Doriru Katai" **agua comenzó a envolver el brazo de Yahiko formando un espiral, muy parecido a un taladro, los iwa nin sudaron nerviosamente al ver el ataque, pero rápidamente trazaron un plan.

"¡Todos los que sepan el Doryuheki un paso al frente!" ordeno uno de ellos, un coro de 'Hai' fue escuchado poco después.

Varios ninjas se colocaron al frente y realizaron señales de mano, y al final.

"**¡Doton: Doryuheki!" **gritaron todos, un gran muro de rocas emergió del suelo en un intento de protegerse del ataque.

Yahiko se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el muro de rocas, viendo que no podía perforar con el nivel actual de potencia, comenzó a girar aumentando el poder del ataque.

Cuando la ofensa chocó contra la defensa el taladro de agua comenzó a perforar poco a poco el muro de rocas hasta que por fin pudo traspasarlo todo, los iwa nin miraban sorprendidos, pero Yahiko no se detuvo siguió avanzando y logró atravesar a 5 ninjas de iwa, que tosiendo sangre cayeron al suelo sin vida.

Sonrió cuando vio que todos los iwa nin comenzaban a alejarse y espero a que sus compañeros no recibieron ningún daño.

**La batalla de Nagato, al mismo tiempo que Yahiko y konan empezaban sus luchas.**

Vemos al pelirrojo rodeado de iwa nin todos listos para cualquier cosa, nadie se atrevía a atacar, nadie hacia un solo ruido, hasta que el pelirrojo se le ocurrió una brillante idea para que comience la lucha…

"¡Venid a mi asnos estúpidos!" el portador del Rinnegan exclamo señalando a todos a su alrededor, todos los iwa nin se sintieron indignados y atacaron sin dudar.

"**¡kunai kage bunshin no jutsu!" **exclamo otro iwa nin lanzando un kunai que rápidamente se multiplico a unos 50, el pelirrojo simplemente levanto sus brazos hacia delante.

"**¡Shinra Tensei!" **exclamo Nagato, una fuerza invisible desvío todos los kunais que se dirigían en su dirección, pero dos iwa nin aparecieron a su costado con ambas piernas listas para propinar una patada.

Pero Nagato simplemente atrapó uno de ellos con su palma y el otro lo bloqueó con su brazo, todo se quedó en cámara lenta para los tres ninjas, el viento hacía que la tierra se desplazara por el suelo y la capa de Nagato ondeaba con el viento.

"Adiós" dijo Nagato simplemente, para luego agarrar el tobillo del segundo ninja y azotarlo por el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, mientras que el primero seguía siendo retenido por la mano del pelirrojo, y más rápido de que cualquiera pudiera ver Nagato agarro con su otra mano la cabeza del iwa nin y lo empujo al suelo.

-Crack- el horrible sonido de huesos siendo rotos lleno el campo de batallo, el cráneo del iwa nin quedó aplastado contra el suelo, haciendo que sea una muerte instantánea.

"¡Maldito seas!" gritó otro iwa nin comenzando sus señales de mano, **"¡Doton: Tajuu Tsuchiryudan no jutsu!" **y 5 dragones hechos de rocas se abalanzaron contra Nagato dando un fuerte rugido de ira.

El pelirrojo miraba todo con cara seria, sus ojos de color violeta anillados veía el ataque aproximándose hacia él a gran velocidad, cuando el primero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el pelirrojo dio un salto hacia la derecha, y dirigió su mano hacia su bolsillo, todos esperaban a que sacara un arma súper poderosa que arrasaría con todo, pero en vez de quitar algo como eso sacó…. Una manta de color rojo y un sombrero.

"¡ole!" exclamo el pelirrojo colocándose el sombrero y haciendo una pose ridícula, todos ganaron una gota en la nuca por el comportamiento infantil de Nagato, y cabe decir que el respeto que le tenían se vio bajando rápidamente, el tercer dragón de rocas echaba humo de su boca y dando un rugido se abalanzo contra Nagato, mientras que el pelirrojo colocaba la manta de color rojo frente a él, justo cuando estaba por chocar contra Nagato, este dio un giro y evadió al dragón.

"¡Ole!" exclamo Nagato de nuevo, todas las personas le veían como si fuera un bicho raro, un experimento fallido de Kami, entre otros, pero el pelirrojo no les prestaba atención.

Cuando el cuarto dragón se volvió a abalanzar contra él, volvió a preparar su manta de color rojo frente a él, y cuando el dragón iba a impactar contra él quito la manta y dio un pequeño salto hacia la derecha haciendo que el dragón choque contra….. un hidrante ¿?

"¡Ole!/¡Ole!" esta vez el gritó de Nagato se vio acompañado con muchos otros, el quinto dragón se preparaba para atacar al pelirrojo, todo se quedo en silencio total, algunos no respiraban, otros se comían las uñas, otros se comían las uñas de sus compañeros, otros estaban… con billetes en sus manos y un abano en su boca y haciendo apuestas ¿?

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, el dragón de rocas se abalanzo contra Nagato, el pelirrojo sacó una espada ¿de dónde? Nadie tenía la más mínima idea.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros Nagato dio un salto hacia la izquierda y clavo la espada justo en la cabeza del dragón de rocas.

"¡Ole!/¡Ole!" todos comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionar a Nagato, y tiraban rosas cerca de él nadie sabía de dónde lo habían sacado.

"¡Muchas gracias por ser un público tan estupendo! Lástima que tengan que morir, **¡Shinra Tensei!" **todos los iwa nin se golpearon la cabeza con el suelo al ver cuán estúpidos fueron, pero no tuvieron más tiempo de pensar al recibir el golpe de una fuerza invisible.

Retomando la seriedad, 5 ninjas de iwa se abalanzaron contra Nagato, el primero extendió su puño en un intento de propinar un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del pelirrojo, pero Nagato ya tenia un plan súper cool para evitar el ataque.

Le lanzó la manta al rostro de su enemigo.

El iwa nin perdió su vista debido a que la manta cubría su rostro, y el puño destinado a golpear la cara de Nagato, golpeo justo en el rostro de su compañero dejándolo inconsciente.

El iwa nin comenzó a correr en círculos hasta que chocó contra un muro de rocas, dejándolo inconsciente, y la manta roja quedó hecha jirones.

Luego de eso, Nagato extendió sus brazos a sus costados exclamando el nombre de su ataque.

"**¡Bansho tennin!" **exclamo el pelirrojo, dos ninjas enemigos fueron atraídos hacia las manos de Nagato, dicha persona agarraba a ambos ninjas por el cuello ahogándolos poco a poco.

Cuando los cuerpos dejaron de moverse el pelirrojo lanzo ambos cuerpos hacia otros ninjas, dejándolos en K.O

"**¡Doton: ****Doton: Supiāzu iwa (Lanzas de rocas)!" **exclamó un iwa nin, 10 lanzas de rocas se abalanzaron contra Nagato.

Cuando el primero se acerco a una buena distancia el pelirrojo, colocó su cuerpo de forma diagonal dejando que la lanza rose su cuerpo, la segunda lanza se dirigía hacia el estómago de Nagato.

Pero el pelirrojo envió su torso para atrás dejando las piernas flexionadas, la lanza paso rosando todo el torso de Nagato dejando una pequeña línea de sangre en la zona pectoral de Nagato.

Se recuperó rápidamente extendiendo ambos brazos hacia adelante, **"¡Shinra Tensei!" **volvió a gritar el pelirrojo, una fuerza invisible destruyó todas las lanzas que se dirigían hacia él.

Los iwa nin dieron unos pasos hacia atrás con un poco de miedo en su mirada, pero de nuevo se recuperaron, no estaban dispuestos a perder, ante esto Nagato esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

"**¡Doton: Ganseki no Sohen!" **exclamo otro ninja enemigo clavando sus manos en el suelo y extrayendo un gran pedazo de roca, y con un fuerte golpe de su palma la destruyó y permitió que varios fragmentos se dirijan hacia Nagato.

Al notar el peligro Nagato se sustituyó con un tronco para que luego dicho tronco se vio hecho pedazos en poco tiempo.

Pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar una presencia detrás de él, giró su vista y vio a un iwa nin con su puño envuelto en rocas, una punta se encontraba al final haciéndole parecer un taladro.

Cuando el ataque iba a llegar a Nagato, este dio un paso hacia un lado y extendió su rodilla pegando justo en el estomago del ninja, dicho ninja escupió sangre para luego caer al suelo.

"_Ya es hora de acabar con esto" _con ese pensamiento Nagato cambio su mirada a una mirada fría que hizo a más de un ninja de iwa estremecerse.

Todos los iwa nin miraban con temor al ver como la figura de Nagato se elevaba en el aire, y se detuvo a varios metros de altura, extendiendo sus brazos gritó.

"¡Es hora de terminar con esto!" gritó Nagato para luego comenzar a enviar chakra en sus brazos, todos veían con temor la figura en el cielo.

Nagato tenía los ojos cerrados en forma de concentración hasta que los abrió de golpe y dijo algo que hizo que muchos tiemblen de miedo.

"**¡Shinra Tensei!" **gritó Nagato, una fuerza invisible se dirigía hacia sus enemgos a gran velocidad, pero antes de que el ataque pudiese llegar hacia ellos todos escucharon un grito que hiso sonreír a los ninjas de Konoha.

"¡Retirada!" al escuchar esto, Nagato cancelo el ataque, pues no quería bajas innecesarias, todos los iwa nin corrieron de vuelta a su aldea.

"(Suspiro) espero que Konan y Yahiko estén bien" dijo Nagato a nadie en particular, y así comenzó su lento descenso hacia el suelo.

**Luego de unas felicitaciones, agradecimientos y una fiesta.**

Vemos al pelirrojo fuera de la tienda de campaña donde se realizaba la fiesta, y sacó un comunicador.

"Aquí Nagato informando sobre la misión" dijo Nagato al comunicador, "¿Cómo les ha ido?" se escuchó la voz de su líder.

"Nos ha ido bien y ya nos dirigiremos a Konoha mañana por la mañana" dijo Nagato, "Está bien, ya terminamos nuestra lucha y también nos dirigiremos a Konoha mañana por la mañana." Dijo Naruto con su voz monótona.

"Está bien" dijo Nagato para luego proceder a cortar la transmisión y justo antes escuchó la voz de Minato, indicando que su batalla ya había acabado.

Sonriendo un poco guardó de nuevo el comunicador en su bolsillo, dio un suspiro y se sentó debajo de un árbol mirando la luna llena.

"Veo que estás aquí" una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, girando su cabeza para ver a la dueña de la voz vio a Konan.

"Oh, hola Konan" saludo Nagato sonriendo un poco, Konan se acercó hacia su compañero y se sentó a su lado mirando la luna, se quedaron así unos minutos disfrutando del silencio cómodo, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Konan se sonrojó fuertemente al ver la cara de Nagato iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Y Nagato se sonrojo fuertemente al ver la luz de la luna reflejada en los ojos de la peliazul.

Se encontraron en un trance, ambos acercaron sus rostros, acortando el camino cada vez más hasta que sucedió.

Un beso.

Ambos abrieron los ojos en shock, pero luego los empezaron a cerrar poco a poco para disfrutar de la sensación y el sabor de los labios del otro.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron para recuperar aire y ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, no se dijeron nada más y Konan se recostó en el hombro de Nagato, ambos mirando la luna otra vez.

Mientras tanto en la distancia, encontramos a Yahiko escondido en unos arbustos sonriendo ante la escena que acabó de ver.

"Por fin has cumplido tu sueño eh Nagato" murmuro Yahiko sonriendo pal ver a su amigo.

Volviendo a la pareja, Konan hiso una pregunta, que hizo que la sangre de Nagato se congele.

"¿Nagato-kun has visto mi manta de color rojo? Es mi manta favorita y realmente me enojaría si algo le pasase" preguntó Konan mirando a Nagato.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Solo otro día más para Akatsuki.

**¡BINGO!**

**Hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor dejen un review con cualquier cosa que quieran decir todo estará bien recibido.**

**Realmente lo siento por tardar tanto por solo un capítulo tan corto, pero las clases ya han comenzado y casi no tengo tiempo, de seguro que entenderán o eso espero.**

**¡Pero oye, no te desanimes que casi llega el final! Solo quedan unos a ver….**

**Creo que serían 6, 7 o 8 capítulos más.**

**Me despido**

**Chau**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaaaaaaaa a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, espero que estén bien en donde quiera que estén, vengo con un nuevo capítulo de mi primera historia 'Naruto el salvador del pasado' espero que sea de su agradado.**

**Agradezco a todos los que han leído esta historia hasta ahora, y a los que dejan sus review.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Naruto, ese derecho lo posee Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Sin más que decir…**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!**

Capítulo 15

Vemos a Naruto, Kushina, Tendo, Kurama y Yuki, siendo estos últimos en el hombro de sus respectivos amos, iban sin sus pesos a toda velocidad, su destino: el ejército de kumo.

Gracias a que ya no tenían sus pesos, llegaron al campo de batalla en tan solo 20 minutos, y se encontraba el ejército de Konoha batallando ferozmente contra los ninjas de kumo, pero al parecer Konoha estaba perdiendo.

Los miembros de Akatsuki se quedaron analizando el campo de batalla y pudieron divisar a dos figuras que estaban venciendo rápidamente y en gran cantidad a sus compañeros, el albo abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido al reconocer las figuras, pero rápidamente sonrió, casi imperceptible pero todavía estaba ahí.

Las dos figuras pararon su asalto y se pudieron distinguir más claramente.

La primera figura era un hombre rubio que estaba cubierto de un aura de electricidad, era musculoso y el color de su piel era oscuro, en su rostro un pequeño bigote y una mirada dura en su rostro, traía el traje estándar de los kumo nin además de un par de pesos en sus brazos de color dorado.

La segunda figura era también un hombre rubio, tenía una barba y lentes de sol, en su espalda eran 6 espadas, dos por un lado de su hombro y tres a su costado derecho, también traía el traje estándar jounin de kumo.

Cuando los ninjas de konoha sintieron un alto nivel de chakra voltearon a ver de dónde provenía, al ver esto todos los kumo nin giraron sus cabezas hacia la misma dirección, todos los ojos se abrieron en shock, temor y en otros alegría.

"¡Es Akatsuki!"Exclamo un ninja de Konoha, al instante sonrisas entraron en los rostros de todos los ninjas de konoha, su esperanza ya estaba en el campo de batalla para ayudarlos.

"Tendo-sensei, Kushina-chan, Kurama ustedes encárguense de los ninjas de kumo, Yuki y yo nos encargaremos de esos dos" ordenó el líder de Akatsuki, sus compañeros asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, el albo se quedó mirando a esas dos figuras, y estas lo miraban desafiante.

"_¡Konoyaro bakayaro, quien es ese de ahí me da mala espina oh si!" _era el pensamiento del ninja de las espadas.

"_**No lo sé… pero será mejor que te cuides de él tiene un aura muy poderosa a su alrededor" **_le contesto en su mente una especie de pulpo-toro con ocho tentáculos.

Y dando un asentimiento mental el ninja de kumo se posiciono en su pose de batalla, en ese momento el albo y su compañera Kitsune desaparecieron de la vista y menos de dos segundos después se encontraban frente a ellos.

"Será un honor pelear contra ustedes dos" dijo el albo haciendo una reverencia, sorprendiendo a los dos por completo, esa sorpresa aumentó aún más cuando el albo extendió su puño.

"Que sea una batalla para recordar" ambos hombres sonrieron un poco ante esas palabras, y ambos llevaron sus puños para chocarlos contra su oponente.

"Que sea una batalla para recordar" acordaron ambos para luego darse un choque de puños entre los tres, se quedaron así unos segundos antes todos se miraban y luego de unos segundos asintieron y desaparecieron de la vista de todo ninja.

**Batalla de Tendo.**

Tendo había aparecido frente a un grupo bastante grande de kumo nin, al notar su presencia los kumo nin se pusieron en guardia listos para atacar, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro nadie decía o hacía nada, el viento soplaba levantando una pequeña cortina de humo.

"**¡Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu ( Dragón eléctrico)!" **exclamo un kumo nin desde atrás de Tendo, un dragón eléctrico rugió mientras que se abalanzaba contra el miembro de Akatsuki, Tendo seguía de espaldas con los ojos cerrados su mano derecha a pocos centímetros de la empuñadura de **Tsuki Akai, **por un momento todo se detuvo alrededor de Tendo, dando un suspiro tranquilizante, abrió los ojos rápidamente y dirigió su mano a la empuñadura de **Tsuki Akai **dio un giro hasta ponerse frente al dragón.

"**Akai tsuki o kiru (Corte de la luna roja)" **dijo Tendo, en un movimiento rápido desenvaino su katana y lo blandió de forma vertical, el dragón eléctrico estaba a tan solo unos metros de Tendo hasta que todos vieron con fascinación como una especie de luna de color rojo sangre se formó en medio del ataque, unas pequeñas rayas de luz se formaron en la luna, y tan rápido como llegó la luna pareciese que explotó y los rayas de luz se vieron disparadas hacia todos lados, cortando todo lo que tocara, entre ellos el dragón eléctrico.

"_Y así comienza…" _fue el pensamiento de Tendo, para luego tener que agacharse para esquivar una patada dirigida a su rostro, y antes de que su enemigo pudiera reaccionar Tendo desenvaino su katana y con un sablazo partió la pierna del kumo nin.

El kumo nin abrió los ojos en shock para luego dar un grito de dolor y horror, luego de eso Tendo extendió su palma hacia un lado parando un puño que iba directo a sus costillas.

El ninja de kumo que atacó a Tendo se quedó mirando directo a los ojos de Tendo, se había estremecido al hacer contacto visual con una mirada tan fría que casi hizo que se haga en los pantalones.

Pero antes de que pudiera intentar sacar su puño Tendo lo agarro aún más fuerte, y con un rápido movimiento lanzó al kumo nin hacia otros ninjas de kumo que estaban pensando en atacarlo.

"**¡Raiton: Rai mae geri (Patada voltaica frontal)!" **gritó otro ninja de kumo apareciendo arriba de Tendo con una patada frontal provista de chakra rayo.

Al ver esto Tendo evitó bloquear el ataque, ya que si lo bloqueaba la electricidad que había en esa patada entraría a su cuerpo causándole un daño, pero simplemente Tendo se agachó un poco evitando la patada, agarró la funda de su katana y con la parte de la empuñadura golpeo a su enemigo mandándolo a volar varios metros.

"**¡Raiton: Raiken (Puño eléctrico)!" **gritó otro kumo nin apareciendo a la espalda de Tendo con su puño cargado de electricidad, el puño logro conectar con éxito en la espalda de Tendo, pero el pelinegro no mostraba signos de dolor la siguiente palabra que escuchó causo que palideciera.

"-Boom-" dijo 'Tendo' con su voz monótona, una gran explosión borro de la existencia al ninja de kumo.

Los demás kumo nin se taparon los ojos con sus brazos para cubrir sus ojos del humo que había provocado la técnica, cuando por fin recuperaron la vista vieron un cráter de 5 metros de profundidad y 8 metros de ancho, alrededor del cráter se encontraban varios cuerpos de sus compañeros, al parecer la explosión logro golpearlos.

Pero no había señales de Tendo por ningún lado, de nuevo el campo de batalla en donde se encontraban se quedo en silencio todos mirando a su alrededor con todos sus sentidos activados al máximo en un intento de encontrar a su enemigo.

"_Arriba, izquierda o derecha ¿Por dónde atacará?" _se preguntaban todos los kumo nin presentes, uno de ellos encontró la respuesta pero lastimosamente ya fue demasiado tarde.

"_¡Abajo!" _cuando termino su pensamiento dos manos salieron del suelo y agarraron sus tobillos, dando un gritó de shock el kumo nin se vio jalado dentro de la tierra.

Al escuchar su grito todos sus compañeros giraron su vista para ver la cabeza de su compañero enterrada en el suelo y la figura de Tendo en la superficie.

"**Doton: Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu (Técnica de la decapitación interior) **logrado" todos escucharon la monótona voz de Tendo diciendo su ataque.

"¡Maldito hijo de puta, sácame de aquí maldito!" la cabeza del kumo nin se movía en todas direcciones maldiciendo a Tendo todo el tiempo.

El pelinegro ya había tenido suficiente, levanto su pie por encima del rostro del kumo nin, el kumo nin estaba sudando nerviosamente al ver el pie de Tendo y su mirada fría como el hielo.

"_Esto me pasa por boca floja" _fue el último pensamiento del kumo nin, todos vieron con horror como Tendo pisoteaba la cabeza de su compañero destruyéndolo en el proceso.

"¡Maldito seas!" gritaron al mismo tiempo 2 kumo nin para luego correr para atacar a Tendo.

"**¡Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" **exclamo uno de ellos para luego lanzar un shuriken que rápidamente se multiplicó, 50 shurikens iban directo hacia su enemigo.

"**¡Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu (Dragón eléctrico)!" **exclamó otro, un dragón eléctrico rugió con ira para luego abalanzarse contra Tendo.

El pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose, cuando ambos ataques estaban a pocos metros de él abrió los ojos rápidamente y dirigió su mano a la empuñadura de su katana.

"**¡Tsuki no saibansho (Corte lunar)!" **exclamó el pelinegro para luego desenvainar su espada y dar un corte de forma horizontal.

Todos los presentes vieron con fascinación como una línea de corte de color rojo se extendía hasta llegar a los ataques de los kumo nin.

Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron una onda expansiva se extendió por unos metros, rayos de color rojo y azul salían de los ataques, excepto los shuriken que se vieron repelidos por la onda expansiva, pero no duró mucho tiempo el ataque de Tendo había logrado superar al dragón de rayo de su enemigo y siguió su camino hacia los demás ninjas.

Al ver esto varios ninjas de kumo saltaron fuera del camino, pero otros no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y…. la línea de corte de Tendo siguió avanzando hasta que se deshizo.

"Meh… no fue tan ma-"uno de ellos comenzó a hablar pero luego sintió una sensación extraña, bajo su mirada hacia su abdomen, ni un segundo más tarde sangre salía del lugar donde el ataque había golpeado.

3 segundos de dolor y agonía para los kumo nin, luego todos los gritos cesaron pero no terminaba todavía, poco a poco la parte superior del cuerpo de los kumo nin comenzaba a descender por un costado, hasta que simplemente…

Las dos partes de todos los ninjas que recibieron el ataque cayeron, las piernas hacia atrás y el torso hacia adelante.

Nadie podía decir nada, todos tenían los ojos abiertos en estado de shock, pero se recuperaron rápidamente luego de unos segundos…. O de vomitar.

Uno de ellos comenzó a trazas señales de mano, al final exclamó, **"¡Raiton: Denki no Kuratchi (Garras eléctricas)!" **pequeños rayos se reunieron en las manos del ninja de kumo creando 3 garras en cada puño, cuando terminó su técnica se abalanzo contra Tendo.

"¡Te cubrimos!" gritaron otros dos ninjas de kumo y comenzaron a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu (Dragón eléctrico)!/¡Raiton: Rai bakuhatsu (Tormentas de rayos!" **exclamaron, un dragón eléctrico dio un rugido de guerra mientras se abalanzaba contra Tendo.

El otro ninja lanzaba incontables bolas eléctricas a una velocidad increíble, todos hacia un único enemigo.

Pero el pelinegro se mantuvo tranquilo, mirando el campo de batalla con ojos fríos cuando el primer zarpazo iba a golpearlo extendió la funda de su katana bloqueando el primer golpe.

Luego de eso realizo un movimiento con su funda enviando su brazo derecho hacia un lado, sacándolo de equilibrio, y con una patada a su costado lo envió a volar a varios metros rompiendo varios árboles en el proceso.

El dragón eléctrico estaba a pocos metros de Tendo, pero este desenvaino su espada y la colocó verticalmente, cuando el dragón chocó contra la hoja iba partiéndose en dos evitando a Tendo.

Todavía sin descanso, Tendo movió su cabeza hacia la derecha esquivando una bola eléctrica justo a tiempo, otra bola eléctrica se dirigía a su abdomen pero el miembro de Akatsuki agarró la funda de su katana y lo blandió hacia un lado logrando desviar la bola.

Otras 5 se dirigían hacia él, pero el pelinegro no se veía preocupado, a una velocidad impresionante esquivaba las bolas de electricidad o las cortaba por la mitad.

Cuando ya no había peligro comenzó a hacer señales de mano a una velocidad que muy pocos pudieron ver.

"**Doton: Tsuchiryudan no jutsu (Dragón de rocas)" **dijo Tendo, un dragón de rocas afiladas emergió del suelo y con un rugido se abalanzó contra sus enemigos, los ninjas de Kumo apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y solamente 15 lograron sobrevivir al ataque.

Tendo miró a su alrededor y pudo ver varios cuerpos de kumo nin, y unos 30 ninjas de pie frente a él solo ellos quedaban del grupo al que se había enfrentado.

"_Por suerte no son muchas bajas, espero que esta guerra se termine pronto" _pensaba el pelinegro orando por que la guerra se acabara.

Volteo para ver a los ninjas que quedaban, todos con una mirada de determinación y reflejaba valentía y respeto, sonrió un poco al ver como los ninjas de kumo listos para morir por su pueblo y por sus compañeros.

"Ya me tengo que ir, no tengo nada más que hacer" dijo Tendo dando un suspiro y desapareciendo en una nube de humo, los que quedaban se miraron sorprendidos pero luego sonrieron, sobrevivieron a una batalla contra uno de los más fuertes miembros de Akatsuki.

**Batalla de Kushina.**

Vemos a la pelirroja en medio de un grupo de numerosos ninjas de kumo, ella y su compañero kitsune tenían miradas frías en sus rostros, el Eterno mangekyo sharingan brillaba en los ojos de Kushina, mientras que los ojos rojos rasgados de kurama miraban a cada uno de sus enemigos todos los ninjas de kumo sudaban y temblaban nerviosamente.

Hasta que uno de ellos se armó de valor, dio un paso al frente y comenzó a realizar señales de mano.

"**¡Raiton: Wana Denki no jutsu** **(Técnica de la trampa eléctrica)!" **exclamo el ninja para luego colocar ambos brazos en el suelo, Kushina sintió como la electricidad viajaba por el suelo hasta su posición, en la posición de la pelirroja todo el suelo comenzó a despedir rayos Kushina había saltado justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque.

En el aire miró a Kurama y este asintió con la cabeza, agarró a Romeo y a Juliette, apuntó al ninja de kumo y disparo varias balas de chakra, el ninja de kumo gritó de dolor al sentir como las balas perforaban su pierna y abdomen, hasta que finalmente una bala le dio justo en medio de sus ojos llegando al cerebro y matándolo al instante.

Los demás kumo nin perdieron su nerviosismo y temor y se prepararon para ayudar a defender su aldea.

"**¡Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu (Dragón eléctrico)!" **gritó uno de ellos, un dragón de electricidad dio un rugido y se abalanzó contra Kushina.

La pelirroja miraba el ataque con una mirada sería y fría, cuando estaba a mitad de camino comenzó a hacer señales de mano.

"**¡Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu (Dragón de agua)!" **exclamó la pelirroja, todos la miraban como si estuviera loca pues no había una sola fuente de agua en varios kilómetros de distancia.

Pero todos dieron jadeos sorprendidos al ver como vapor se juntaba alrededor de Kushina, rápidamente un dragón de agua estaba listo y rugiendo, ambos dragones se abalanzaron contra el otro, muchos pensaban que el dragón eléctrico ganaría por ser de electricidad, pero….

Se equivocaron.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron, una feroz batalla por el dominio se llevó a cabo, ambos dragones se mordían, arañaban y se rugían entre sí, pero el dragón de agua logró vencerlo propinándole un zarpazo en el rostro del dragón eléctrico.

El dragón de agua siguió su camino hasta llegar a los ninjas de kumo, todos los que estaban en el rango del ataque se apresuraron a salir del camino del ataque, pero no todos tuvieron suerte. El dragón abrió sus fauces tragando a varios ninjas enemigos y subió en el aire ahogándolos en poco tiempo.

La pelirroja estaba cruzada de brazos con una mirada fría en su rostro, pero lo que todos se preguntaban era:

"_¿Dónde se ah metido el zorro…." _Más pronto de lo esperado uno de ellos encontró su respuesta al sentir como su carne era cortada y quemada, gritó de dolor y todos sus compañeros giraron sus cabezas para mirarle, jadeos de shock y horror siguieron poco después, la espalda de su compañero tenía tres marcas de garras muy profundas, y debido al calor evitó que haya una hemorragia permitiendo ver una parte de su columna vertebral y algunas costillas.

"¿Es… malo?" preguntó el atacado, sus compañeros solo reían nerviosamente y negaban con la cabeza. "Que suerte" dijo de nuevo intentando ponerse de pie, pero poco después cayó al suelo sin vida.

"-Bang-"volvieron a escuchar, todos giraron sus visiones para ver a Kushina con su pistola 'Juliette' apuntando hacia un lugar un poco de humo salía del final del cañón, un cuerpo cayó al suelo con un agujero en su cráneo.

"¡Maldita, **Raiton: Kendenki (Espada eléctrica)!" **exclamo otro enemgio, extendió su mano al frente y concentró chakra en su brazo, chispas de electricidad comenzaron a salir seguido rápidamente de pequeños rayos, dándole una forma de espada.

Sin más aviso el kumo nin salió disparado hacia Kushina, Kushina ya estaba preparada para el ataque y se posicionó en una postura defensiva, cuando el ninja blandió su ataque de forma vertical la pelirroja se movió un poco a la izquierda.

Viendo que su ataque había fallado, el kumo nin volvió a blandir su estada hacia la derecha pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y dio un pequeño salto, y para shock de sus enemigos Kushina cayó en el brazo del kumo nin, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kushina propinó una fuerte patada al costado derecho de la cabeza del kumo nin mandándolo a volar contra barios árboles.

Mientras tanto un ninja de kumo apareció a un lado de Kushina terminando sus sellos.

"**¡Raiton: Rai shuriken (Shuriken eléctrico)!" **exclamó el ninja, a su alrededor varios shuriken eléctricos se formaron todos girando furiosamente listos para atacar, apuntó con su dedo índice a Kushina y los shuriken salieron disparados hacia su objetivo.

Kushina dio una mirada discreta a Kurama, y el kitsune al captar su mirada dio un asentimiento.

El primer shuriken Kushina lo había esquivado agachándose un poco, otro más se la iba a clavar en el abdomen pero Kurama fue más veloz y con un zarpazo lo destruyo.

"¡Ahora Kurama!" exclamó la pelirroja haciendo señales de mano, Kurama asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a envolver su cuerpo en fuego de color rojo carmesí.

"**¡****Kyōfū no kaze no kamisama (vendaval del dios del viento)!" **gritó la pelirroja exhalando una enorme ráfaga de viento hacia Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas estaba envuelto en llamas de color carmesí y al recibir la ráfaga de viento, Kushina dio un gran salto hacia atrás para evitar la explosión de fuego que se llevó en el lugar.

Humo de color negro dificultaba mucho la visión y cuando se disipó se dejo ver a Kurama envuelto en un fuego de color carmesí aun más oscuro que el anterior, sus colmillos reflejaban el rostro de cada ninja dándole un aspecto demoniaco.

Uno de ellos se armó de valor y comenzó a realizar señales de mano, la pelirroja se encontraba en lo alto de un pilar cercano al lugar comiendo ramen…. ¿?

En fin.

"**¡Raiton: Tajuu rairyudan no jutsu (masivos dragones eléctricos)!" **exclamó el kumo nin, diez dragones eléctricos se alzaron al cielo rugiendo con furia, pero el zorro tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

El primer dragón descendió del cielo a una gran velocidad, Kurama se preparó para saltar y cuando salto comenzó a dar vueltas generando un aro de fuego de color carmesí.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron el dragón eléctrico se partía a la mitad conforme el aro de fuego pasaba.

Al terminar el dragón eléctrico estaba partido a la mitad y se disipó, Kurama se recuperó de los giros pero seguía ascendiendo.

El segundo dragón se preparaba para atacar a Kurama desde su costado derecho mientras que otro se abalanzaba por su lado izquierdo.

Kurama giró su cabeza en dirección a ambos y sonrió salvajemente, posicionó sus patas de forma cruzada y cuando ambos ataques estaban lo suficientemente cerca el zorro dio un rugido y extendió sus patas a ambos costados.

Una ráfaga de fuego de color carmesí salió disparado de ambas patas haciendo que el ataque sea inofensivo.

Finalmente quedaban unos pocos en el cielo, Kurama reunió todo el aire que podía inflando su pecho muy grande las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo fueron moviéndose hacia su hocico, al final dio una sonrisa salvaje y exhalo…

Un torrente de fuego de color rojo sangre que hacía parecer al **Gouka mekkyaku (Gran aniquilación de fuego) **de Madara un ataque inofensivo.

No hace falta decir que todos los dragones fueron eliminados al instante.

Cuando el zorro aterrizo en el suelo hizo un gesto de disgusto con su boca.

"_¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco todavía se me queda ese horrible sabor!" _pensaba el gran Kyubi no kitsune amargamente.

Todos a su alrededor tenían una mirada de asombro en su rostro, hasta que un disparo los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el sonido de un cuerpo chochando contra el suelo se escuchó en todo el área.

Kushina apareció al lado de Kurama, con un fideo colgando en su boca…. ¿?

"Ejem Kushina límpiate la boca" murmuro el zorro con fastidio y vergüenza, sus enemigos alzaron una ceja por el comportamiento del dúo 'peculiar'

"¿Ya?" preguntó Kushina luego de pasarse el brazo por su boca, pero el maldito fideo seguía ahí.

"No Kushina todavía no" respondió el Kyubi con más fastidio que antes.

"¿Y ahora?" volvió a preguntar la pelirroja inclinándose hacia Kurama, los kumo nin estaban riéndose a carcajadas por las payasadas de ambos.

"No"

"¿Ya?

"no"

"¿Ya?"

"¡Que no maldita sea!" exclamo el zorro harto de estar en esa situación vergonzosa.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo no te esponjes" dijo Kushina para luego quitarse el fideo.

"¡¿A caso estos inútiles son ninjas de Konoha, un zorro de peluche y un tomate?! ¡¿En serio?!" gritó uno de ellos, pero luego deseo no hacerlo, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, la batalla de Naruto y Yuki contra A, y Killer Bee también se detuvo misteriosamente.

"¿Qué has dicho?" murmuro la pelirroja, sus cabellos ensombrecían su rostro, Kurama no estaba tan preocupado, pues ya lidio con la furia femenina varias veces pero aun así dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sabía elección.

Nadie sabía si el Kumo nin se hacía el imbécil o era muy valiente.

"T-t-te eh ¡Dicho tomate de mierda!" exclamo el ninja otra vez, un silencio sepulcral volvió a llenar el campo de batalla.

"Ya… veo" la pelirroja levantó sus ojos para mostrar su EMS asustando mucho a todos.

Y en menos de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Kushina apareció frente al kumo nin mirándolo los ojos.

"**Tsukuyomi" **

**Mundo Tsukuyomi.**

El kumo nin abrió los ojos sobresaltado, lo primero que vio fue el cielo completamente rojo sangre, bajo su mirada a su cuerpo y vio que era una combinación entre negro y gris.

"¡Ayuda!"

"Aquí nadie te ayudará, estás solo en mi dominio" una voz retumbó en todo el lugar asustando mucho a Kumo nin.

"Hola" De repente la imagen de Kushina había aparecido frente a su enemigo.

"¡Tú, que haces aquí tomate de mierda!" exclamo el ninja, al parecer quería sufrir mucho.

"Aquí sufrirás la ilusión más poderosa de todas, tanto que desearás estar en el lugar más oscuro del haberno" dijo Kushina para luego desaparecer.

"Que caraj-" su maldición terminó cuando todo el lugar comenzó a cambiar, ahora se encontraba atado a una silla, intentó parpadear solo para descubrir que no podía.

Dio una mirada más detenida a su entorno y se dio cuenta de que frente a él estaba una pasarela.

"Meh esto no es tan malo" murmró el ninja solo para que después una voz se escuche.

"¡Señoras y señores bienvenidos!" exclamo la voz misteriosa.

"Nuestro primer concursante es…. Pedochimaru" anuncio la voz, Pedochimaru salió de detrás del escenario y subió a la pasarela, iba vestido con una blusa de color negro y lápiz labial de color rojo, el kumo nin estaba gritando de agonía y sus ojos sangraban pero su voz no se escuchaba.

"Pedochimaru viene vestido con una blusa negra ajustada y…"

**(El autor ya no puede seguir por miedo a que él y sus lectores queden traumado)**

En el mundo real, el Kumo nin cayó de rodillas llorando sangre y gritando de agonía.

Todos estaban temblando por miedo a esta mujer, sabiamente dieron media vuelta y se alejaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Creo que has exagerado un poco" dijo Kurama con una gota de sudor en la nuca, Kushina solo le envió una mirada que decía 'Me contradices y le diré a Yuki que comiste todas sus galletas' sabiamente el Kyubi no Yoko cerró el hocico.

"_Si se entera de que me comí sus galletas…." _Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo.

"Entonces ¡vámonos dattebane!" exclamo feliz la pelirroja comenzando a marchar, seguido de Kurama dejando al pobre ninja de kumo en el suelo todavía llorando lágrimas de sangre.

**Batalla de Naruto, Yuki, A, y Killer Bee.**

Vemos a Naruto, Yuki, A y Killer Bee en medio de un bosque, ambos enemigos en dos ramas gruesas, estudiándose con la mirada, pero en su interior sonreían salvajemente por la batalla que estaba a punto de iniciar.

El viento hizo que la gabardina de Naruto ondeara a la par que el viento.

"_¿Qué opinas?" _preguntó Killer Bee en su mente esperando una respuesta por parte de su inquilino, _**"Eh estado sintiendo su poder, y te puedo decir que debes enfrentarlo con todas tus fuerzas, mientras que esa Kitsune tiene 7 colas de poder, debes tener extremadamente cuidado aunque no haya sentido ni una malicia en él" **_le respondió el Hachibi seriamente, y con un asentimiento mental Killer Bee tensó sus músculos listo para la batalla.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que A dio a Killer Bee una mirada discreta, al instante Bee asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Ahhhhh!" exclamó A para luego una especie de armadura eléctrica rodeara su cuerpo, Bee comenzó filtrar un poco de chakra del Hachibi quedando con tres colas de poder.

Y de repente ambos desaparecieron de la vista, Naruto volvió a sonreír y antes de que cualquier otro ninja normal pudiera reaccionar A apareció unos metros detrás de Naruto con su brazo derecho extendido, el ruido que hacía su armadura llenó el aire.

Ni un segundo más tarde Killer Bee apareció a unos metros frente a Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad con su brazo derecho extendido.

Yuki había desaparecido en una pequeña bola de fuego pero el albo se quedó parado en el mismo lugar.

"**¡Doble lariat!" **exclamaron ambos, el albo sonrió y en cámara lenta lanzó su pistola 'Yang' al frente, el brazo de A iba directo a la nuca del albo, mientras que el de Killer Bee en su garganta.

Pero antes de que el ataque haga contacto el albo desapareció en un destello de color blanco, los dos Kumo nin abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la velocidad de Naruto, y antes de que ambos chocasen dieron un salta hacia atrás.

Y la batalla comenzó…

El albo apareció en el aire donde había lanzado su arma, lo agarró y comenzó a disparar contra A, pero el rubio se protegía con los pesos de oro en ambos brazos.

Killer Bee apareció a un lado de Naruto todavía con su capa de chakra, extendió su brazo y una mano de chakra roja se estiró en un intento de agarrar al albo, pero Yuki había aparecido en el aire con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas de color azul, comenzó a girar furiosamente y cortó el brazo de chakra limpiamente.

A intento propinar un puñetazo en el rostro del albo, pero el albo hizo un giro en el aire y quedó con los pies arriba apuntando al cielo, y su cabeza al suelo, el puño de A paso limpiamente por el costado de Naruto.

En un rápido movimiento el albo llevó su mano a la empuñadura de Yamato y lo desenvaino propinando un corte, pero antes de que su ataque llegará a su enemigo, A volvió a desaparecer.

Apareció de nuevo en una rama, Naruto lanzó un kunai de tres puntas atrás de A, mientras tanto el rubio alzó una ceja ante la mala puntería del albo, pero rápidamente abrió los ojos en shock al ver como de nuevo el albo desaparecía y volvia a aparecer en el lugar donde cayó el Kunai propinándole una fuerte patada.

"_¡Increíble, no lo había visto!" _A gritó en su mente mientras que chocaba contra unos árboles.

Mientras tanto Yuki estaba esquivando unos golpes de Bee a diestra y siniestra, uno de ellos pasó limpiamente por el costado de la kitsune en ese momento Yuki aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó hacia atrás para ganar distancia, reunió fuego en su hocico y disparó varias bolas de fuego de color azul.

Pero Killer Bee las cortaba por la mitad utilizando sus espadas impregnadas con el chakra demoniaco del Hachibi.

"_**¡Bee abajo ahora!" **_exclamo el pulpo-toro de ocho colas, justo a tiempo Killer se agachó esquivando un sablazo que iba directo a su cabeza.

Yuki saltó de vuelta en el hombro de su amo y dio un gruñido, Naruto pateo a Bee en su espalda mandándolo a volar varios metros.

Pero de repente del suelo salieron varios tentáculos que agarraron las muñecas y tobillos de Naruto, mientras que sostenían a Yuki del cuello.

"Esto se acabó" A dijo mientras aparecía frente a ambos seguido de Bee, pero las siguientes palabras de ambos izo que sus ojos se abriesen en shock.

"¡Boom!" exclamaron ambos, el clon del albo estallo con una fuerte explosión mientras que Yuki había explotado desparramando lluvias de fuego azul que consumían todo a su paso.

Actuando rápidamente A agarró a Killer Bee y desaparecieron de la vista esquivando por poco la lluvia de fuego azul.

Volvieron a aparecer en otra rama de árbol varios metros del lugar de combate original.

"Gracias bro" Comentó Killer Bee, A asintió con la cabeza pero sus ojos seguían estudiando todo el lugar pues sabía que la batalla aun no acababa.

"**¡Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)!" **ambos kumo nin se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, pero rápidamente tuvieron que saltar para esquivar tres bolas de fuego enormes.

Cuando estaban más seguros dirigieron sus miradas a Naruto y Yuki que estaban de pie sobre el árbol.

"Al parecer hemos reunido varios espectadores" comentó Naruto, al instante A y Bee giraron sus miradas para ver que a su alrededor se encontraban varios kumo nin mirándolos a ambos con admiración y respeto.

"Entonces no debemos decepcionarlos" respondió A con una sonrisa, los combatientes sonrieron ampliamente, pues entre más pasaba la lucha todos se respetaban cada vez más al ser testigo de sus fuerzas, y sabían que esto ya no era una batalla de enemigos, no, era una batalla entre compañeros shinobi que querían saber quién de ellos era más fuerte.

Todo se quedó en silencio otra vez, estuvieron en la misma posición durante varios minutos hasta que Naruto se abalanzó contra A, mientras que Yuki saltó con sus garras de fuego hacia Killer Bee.

A envió más chakra a su armadura y salió disparado contra Naruto, ambos con sus puños extendidos, ninguno de los espectadores podían ver cuando fue que se habían movido, hasta que súbitamente ambos combatientes aparecieron en el aire en medio del campo de batalla, Naruto con su puño derecho contra la mejilla de A, mientras que A tenía su puño en la otra mejilla de Naruto.

Se sonrieron y rápidamente volvieron a saltar hacia ambos extremos, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo volvieron a saltar en el aire.

A apareció al costado derecho de Naruto con su puño extendido en un intento de propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Naruto lanzó un kunai de tres puntas a su costado y desapareció en un destello blanco, volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar que el kunai con ambas pistolas apuntando a su enemigo, disparo varias veces, pero A logró esquivarlas todas agregando más chakra a su armadura y desviando las balas.

Killer Bee apareció a un lado de Naruto con dos espadas desenvainadas intentando propinar un sablazo al albo, pero Yuki intervino y con sus garras de chakra desvio ambas katanas.

Naruto miró a su costado y pudo ver a Killer Bee y a Yuki sosteniendo ambas katanas con sus garras de fuego, cerró sus ojos unos segundos mientras lanzaba su kunai de tres puntas al frente de Killer Bee, volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar en que su kunai estaba y sus ojos presentaban una pigmentación de color blanco abrió sus ojos revelando su EMS en todo su esplendor, propinó una fuerte patada a Killer Bee en su estomago y este salió disparado contra unos árboles.

A que ya se había recuperado del golpe, se había quedado quieto en una rama con sus ojos cerrados.

"¡Arghhhhh!" A dio un grito de guerra, su armadura aumentó de tamaño y su aura era por lo menos cinco veces mas alto y más ancho.

"¡Prepárate!" gritó A para luego desaparecer de la vista, Naruto, que estaba cayendo al suelo vio en cámara lenta como el puño de A se dirigía directo a su rostro, justo cuando estaba por impactar dio una pequeña sonrisa y lanzó su pistola 'Yang' dando muchos giros.

A abrió los ojos en completo y tremendo shock al ver que solo había golpeado aire.

"_¡Es imposible, ese fue mi ataque más veloz!¡¿Cómo lo ah esquivado?!" _gritaba A en su mente, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más pues tuvo que esquivar dos balas que iban directo a su cráneo.

Killer Bee saltó en el aire con una katana desenvainada dispuesto a propinar un sablazo en el albo, pero este lanzó otro kunai de tres puntas a un lado, desapareciendo en un destello de color blanco y reapareciendo en otro lugar.

Pero A descendió de arriba con su brazo extendido formando un puño, no tuvo otra opción más que volver a lanzar otro kunai de tres puntas.

Volvió a aparecer a espaldas de Bee con ambas pistolas apuntando su cabeza, pero Bee tenía ocho tentáculos rodeando a Naruto cada uno con una espada en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

"Son (Jadeo) buenos (Jadeos)" comentó el albo jadeando fuertemente, claro podía sacarse sus pesos y ganarles rápidamente, pero….

¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso?

"Tú (Jadeo) no estás (Jadeo) tan mal (Jadeo) tampoco" respondió Bee jadeando igualmente cansado, Yuki al igual que A estaban sudando y jadeando por recuperar el aliento.

"Entonces (jadeo) ya se acerca (jadeo) la hora de terminar (Jadeo) el show" respondió Naruto, para luego desaparecer en un destello blanco.

"Te lo (jadeo) encargo Bee (jadeo)" dijo A para luego caer al suelo inconsciente había usado demasiado chakra en el último ataque y estaba demasiado exhausto.

"Buena (jadeo) suerte (jadeo) Naruto-sama" al igual que A, yuki cayó al suelo inconsciente, no debió de pasar un tiempo en _privado _con su 'kurama-kun'

Pero el albo se sorprendió cuando el cuerpo de Yuki comenzó a brillar de color blanco, todos vieron con asombro como ese brillo se elevaba un poco, al descender se reveló a Yuki.

Pero esta Yuki traía…. 9 colas en la parte posterior, el albo abrió los ojos en completo shock para luego sonreír burlonamente.

"_Parece que alguien ya te arrebatará el título Kurama"_

**Con Kurama.**

Luego de terminar su batalla Kurama estaba ahora descansando a la sombra de un árbol cercano cuando de repente se levantó de un sobre salto y miró al cielo con una mirada de orgullo en su rostro.

"_¿Por qué siento que alguien me ha alcanzado?" _se preguntaba en su mente, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió con su siesta.

**De vuelta con Naruto y Killer Bee.**

"_**Bee a llegado la hora, ¡invócame!" **_exclamó el Hachibi en su mente.

"_¡Pero todavía no hemos alcanzado ese grado de sincronización!" _le respondió Bee, sorprendentemente sin rapear.

"_**¡Eso no importa, ahora es un todo o nada vamos!" **_

Dándose por vencido Bee comenzó a realizar señales de mano, al final dio un gran salto y sostuvo su mano izquierda con la derecha.

"**¡Kuchiyose no jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)!" **una inmensa bola de humo cubrió el lugar, el albo rápidamente comprendió que había invocado y miró al grupo de personas que estaba reunido en el lugar.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en una colina alejada del lugar pero todavía podían ver el espectáculo.

Cuando el humo pasó estaba el Hachibi en todo su esplendor, y Killer en su cabeza jadeando aun más fuerte que antes.

El albo se preparó para la siguiente batalla, esto sería duro.

"**¡Bien hecho Bee!" **felicitó el Hachibi a su inquilino, Bee le dio una sonrisa orgullosa de sí mismo.

"**Y ahora" **el Hachibi extendió su puño listo para propinar al albo un puñetazo, Naruto solo podía ver como su puño descendía hasta su posición.

Una fuerte onda de choque envió a los árboles salir hasta sus raíces, el Hachibi se puso un poco nervioso.

"_**Creo que eh exagerado un poco" **_pensó el Hachibi, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron en shock, descendió su mirada para ver como su puño era alzado por una especie de espiritu, siendo Naruto en su interior, Naruto estaba con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba mientras que su Susanoo imitaba su posición.

"¡No creerías que fuera tan fácil ¿o sí?!" exclamo el albo, dando un rugido de guerra el albo empujo el puño del Hachibi y este fue enviado de espaldas hacia atrás.

"_**¡Ese poder es Increíble!" **_pensó el Hachibi mientras a su paso arrasaba muchos árboles, rápidamente se recupero y se posicionó en su forma original.

El albo comenzó a correr hacia el Hachibi y quedó pegado a su cuerpo, de su cuerpo múltiples tentáculos salían intentando agarrarlo pero el albo los esquivaba o los cortaba con Yamato.

Cuando estaba casi en su cabeza el Hachibi intentó propinarle un puñetazo, pero justo a tiempo el albo dio un pequeño salto quedando pegado al brazo del Hachibi.

Volvió a correr a toda velocidad, pero solo llegó a medio camino pues el Hachibi extendió su otro brazo intentando quitárselo de encima, pero de nuevo el albo dio otro pequeño salto y quedó en su otro brazo.

El Hachibi trajo su brazo frente a su cara de modo que los ojos de ambos se cruzaran, el albo extendió su palma y comenzó a crear el rasengan básico, pero fue agregando más chakra y más rotación, en poco tiempo una esfera en espiral cinco veces más grande que Naruto, al notar el peligro el Hachibi intentó quitárselo de encima pero Naruto saltó justo a tiempo.

"**Cho odama rasengan" **la voz monótona del albo se escuchó por el lugar, extendió la enorme pelota de chakra y golpeo justo de frente al Hachibi.

El Hachibi rugió de dolor al sentir el poder del ataque, el albo aterrizó en suelo con gracia y vio como el Hachibi rugía de dolor.

Luego de unos minutos de recuperarse el albo miró al Hachibi, siendo este último jadeando pesadamente.

"_**¡Maldita sea, no estamos todavía tan sincronizados y me es muy difícil acceder a mi poder!" **_maldecía el Hachibi.

"_Por suerte que libere el nivel 3 de mis sellos de restricciones si no, estaría en problemas" _era el pensamiento del albo.

Se miraron como si ambos pidieran algo con la mirada, al instante ambos comprendieron el mensaje.

"_**Un ataque final/**_Un ataque final" pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El biju de ocho colas comenzó a reunir chakra de color rojo y azul, mientras que el albo hizo un clon y este lo ayudaba a crear su ataque.

Al terminar el albo traía un gran rasen shuriken en su mano, mientras que el Hachibi traía una biju dama en su hocico.

El clon del albo agarró la mano del original y lo lanzó al cielo desapareciendo de la vista.

"**¡Biju dama!" **exclamó el Hachibi lanzando su ataque, mientras que el albo descendía con el gigantesco rase shuriken.

"**Senpou: Cho odama rasen shuriken" **dijo el albo, ambos ataques chocaron y ambos dieron un grito de guerra.

Todos los espectadores miraban con temor, asombro y respeto a las tres personas y a la Kitsune.

Pero al final el ataque del albo fue el que ganó y dio de lleno al Hachibi, este dio un chillido de dolor para luego desaparecer en una enorme bola de humo.

El albo tomó a Bee y desapareció en un destello de color blanco, volvió a aparecer en el lugar donde se encontraban A y Yuki, ambos ya estaban un poco mejor y ya estaban conscientes.

"Al parecer has ganado chico" comentó A con una sonrisa.

"Al parecer sí ¿Cómo estás Yuki-chan?" preguntó el albo a su compañera Kitsune.

"Estoy muy bien y me siento mucho más poderosa que antes Naruto-sama" respondió Yuki felizmente, el albo asintió con la cabeza y luego dirigió su mirada hacia A.

"Gracias por la batalla A-san, espero que tengamos otros entrenamientos cuando termine la guerra" dijo el albo, A solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa.

"Claro gaki, ahora si me permites me volveré a desmayar" comentó A para luego caer en el suelo inconsciente.

"Es hora de irnos Yuki" dijo Naruto, bajando el cuerpo de un inconsciente Killer Bee al lado de su hermano.

"Hai Naruto-sama" respondió Yuki.

"Pero antes de eso" comenzó el albo cambiando su cara a una de seriedad, al instante Yuki comprendió y cambio su semblante a uno serio.

"Has ganado tu novena cola, pero es demasiado poder para que lo puedas controlar por ahora, sellaré una cola de poder y poco a poco trabajaremos en el control" Yuki asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo, para luego desaparecer en un shunshin.

**Unas horas más tarde campamento de Konoha.**

El albo cortó la llamada de Minato, hace unos minutos había recibido el informe de Nagato y luego el de Minato, dio un suspiro y se recostó sobre un árbol mirando la luna.

En la tienda de campaña en que se encontraban sus compañeros había una gran fiesta, pero el solo quería relajarse, después de todo el manejaba una organización nueva en el mundo ninja, debía entrenar a todos los niños Uchiha que habían sido enviados a dicha organización para perder la arrogancia y el orgullo entre otras cosas.

"¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta Naru-kun?" una voz a sus espaldas dijo.

"Solo quiero descansar y relajarme un poco Kushi-chan" respondió Naruto con un suspiro.

Kushina se acerco al albo y lo abrazó, se miraron unos momentos para luego darse un beso lleno de pasión y amor, pronto ese beso tierno se llenó de lujuria y deseo.

**¡Advertencia: Lemon!**

Naruto tumbó a Kushina contra el suelo haciendo que este quedara encima de ella, el peliblanco daba pequeños besos y lametones a lo largo del cuello de Kushina, la pelirroja solo podía dar pequeños gemidos de placer de vez en cuando.

Sin saber cuando ambos Kushina solamente traía sus bragas de color blanco, que ya estaban mojadas por cierto.

El albo continuó su trayecto bajando más y más, dando besos y lametones por todas partes, cuando llegó lo suficientemente bajo dirigió su boca hacia el pezón izquierdo de Kushina y comenzó a chupar, Kushina dio un gran gemido de placer al sentir la cálida boca de su amante succionar su pezón, llevó su mano derecha al otro pecho y comenzó a amasar y pellizcar los pezones de la pelirroja, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba su clítoris.

Kushina solo podía dar gemidos de placer, luego de unos minutos el albo paso al otro pezón dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en el pezón izquierdo, la pelirroja se estremeció al sentir el aire frío sobre su pezón pero rápidamente comenzó a gemir nuevamente al sentir los cálidos labios de su amante contra su pezón derecho.

Esta acción se llevó a cabo varios minutos hasta que el albo continúo su trayecto, bajando por su cuerpo dando pequeños y continuos besos.

Eventualmente llegó a su única prenda, en un hábil movimiento el albo sacó esa prenda dejando ver el coño mojado de Kushina.

Queriendo burlarse un poco el albo paso de largo el coño de su novia, asegurándose de que su aliento lo tocase, la pelirroja dio un pequeño gruñido.

Pero el albo no le hiso caso, continuo besando la pierna de Kushina subiendo poco a poco dando besos y mordisqueando un poco su piel.

Al llegar a sus pies dio un pequeño masaje para que se relaje, Kushina seguía soltando pequeños gemidos de placer.

Cuando terminó su cometido, volvió a bajar dando besos y mordiscos.

Cuando llegó a su coño otra vez, hiso lo mismo que la última vez, paso de largo asegurándose de que sienta su aliento caliente.

"Ahhh te gusta ahhh hacer eso ahhhh ¿Verdad?" le preguntó Kushina entre gemidos.

"A.. decir verdad…. Si" le respondió el albo entre besos.

Repitió la misma acción y volvió a bajar, se detuvo frente a su coño muy mojado y hundió su lengua dentro.

La espalda de Kushina se arqueó y soltó un gemido salvaje de placer al sentir al 'intruso' en esa zona.

"Ahhh si Naru-kun ahhh" gemía Kushina, hasta que para sorpresa y satisfacción del albo la pelirroja comenzó a ronronear dándole un aspecto muy lindo.

Con un nuevo vigor, Naruto aumento el ritmo haciendo que Kushina suelte una combinación de ronroneos y gemidos.

"Ahhh nya Que malo ahhh eres nya" ronroneaba Kushina gustosa de lo que le hacía el albo.

Esto se prolongó unos minutos hasta que Kushina ya no podía más.

"¡Ahhh Naru-kun yo-yo ahhhh!" Kushina gritó de placer y derramó sus jugos femeninos en la cara del albo.

Dicho albo tomó todo gustosamente.

"Mmm sabes muy bien Kushi-chan" anuncio el albo haciendo que Kushina sonriera.

"Pues entonces ¡Es mi turno!" la pelirroja dio un giro de modo que ahora era ella quien estaba arriba mientras que el albo se quedó debajo.

Con una mirada sensual Kushina trazó su camino hacia lo que muy difícilmente ocultaba el albo, con un movimiento rápido rompió todas las prendas de Naruto dejando al aire libre su erección palpitante.

"Wow, siempre me impresiono al verlo naru-kun" dijo Kushina con voz sensual.

"Y es todo tuyo Ku-shi-na-chan" respondió el albo con voz ronca, sin necesitar más la pelirroja introdujo todo lo que podía dentro de su boca.

El albo dio un gemido al sentir como Kushina chupaba su pene, Kushina chupaba y lamía gustosamente el pene de su novio hasta que el albo ya no pudo aguantar más.

"Ahh Kushi-chan me vengo ahhh" anuncio el albo, agarró la cabeza de Kushina y lo empujó haciendo que Kushina ampliara sus ojos al sentir como la descarga del rubio llenaba su boca dándole una sensación de ahogo, pero aun así tragó todo gustosamente.

El albo dio otra vuelta haciendo que ahora él este arriba y Kushina abajo, dirigió su pene todavía duro como una roca y lo introdujo dentro de Kushina.

La pelirroja dio un grito de placer, se quedaron en la posición del 'Misionero' con un vaivén salvaje.

Luego de unos minutos el albo sintió como las paredes internas de Kushina apretaban alrededor de su pene indicando que estaba en su clímax.

"Ahh Naru-kun yo-"

"Si Kushi-chan ahh yo también."

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y gritaron el nombre de su amante.

"¡NARUTO!/¡KUSHINA!" Exclamaron ambos para luego correrse, una fina capa de sudor cubría a ambos y cayeron al suelo jadeando.

"¿Lista para otra ronda?" preguntó Naruto recibiendo como respuesta un beso de Kushina.

**Con Kurama y Yuki.**

La pareja Kitsune estaban abrazados mirando la luna félizmente.

"Naruto me contó que ya tienes tu novena cola ¿Es cierto?" preguntó Kurama con curiosidad.

"Hai, pero todavía necesito aprender a controlarlo plenamente" respondió Yuki acomodándose más cerca de Kurama, todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Yuki volvió a hablar.

"Por cierto ¿No sabrás donde están mis galletas o si?" Kurama se quedó helado, y poco a poco intentó escapar pero Yuki lo tenía aprisionado entre sus patas.

"¿A dónde vas Kurama-kun? _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar_**" **terminó de decir con una voz dulce, demasiado dulce.

"¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!" se escuchó el grito del oh tan poderoso Kyubi no kitsune.

Sin duda sería una larga noche.

**Buenoooo hasta aquí a llegado el capítulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido y no pondré ninguna excusa para justificarlo solo espero que me puedan disculpar.**

**Y ya saben, dejar un review no cuesta mucho, estaré esperando.**

**Me despido.**

**Chau**


End file.
